Alianzas
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Muchas gracias por leer, disfruten el final del fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!. Antes de empezar el fic tengo que aclarar que hay algunos cambios a la historia original de los Teen Titans, así que ya están advertidos, no me aleguen después si es que no les gusta :P (bueno, sí pueden, mientras sean críticas constructivas)**

**Capítulo I: Alianzas.**

El hombre, sentado cómodamente en el sofá, levantó una ceja al escuchar el nombre de la chica que tenía en frente de él y luego, sentándose bien, la miró atentamente.

Tenía que admitir que ambos tenían un cierto parecido... ¿cierto, sus ojos eran iguales a los de él, de un color azul poco frecuente y bonito... sonrió a medias. La verdad era que no sabía si ella estaba contándole la verdad, pero eso no le tocaba averiguarlo a él.

-... así que cuando volví del extranjero, me dijeron que usted lo había adoptado- terminó de decir la chica, notándose algo intimidada ante la presencia de ese hombre –le mentiría si le dijera que no lo he buscado este tiempo, porque supe que se fue de su casa...

-Las noticias vuelan rápido- comentó él, sintiéndose algo incómodo por el sorpresivo giro que dio la conversación que ambos estaban teniendo –y sí, es verdad... él se fue hace un tiempo debido a un... "problema" que hubo entre los dos.

A pesar que la chica quiso preguntar sobre el asunto, decidió ir son prudencia y aguantarse la curiosidad que le daba el tema.

-¿Sabe dónde está?

Bruce Wayne, en lo que iba de la tarde, por primera vez dudó sobre lo que respondería. La respuesta de la pregunta que ella le hizo era afirmativa, pero no estaba seguro si debía decírselo o no... conociendo al muchacho, quizás la idea no le iba a gustar mucho... y lo conocía bastante.

-Por favor, si sabe algo, dígamelo- le pidió ella, aunque más parecía una súplica –es mi única familia viva que tengo... 

-Sí lo sé- suspiró Bruce, sin mirarla –él vive en Jump City... y es la única pista al respecto que te puedo dar, lo siento.

-No se preocupe- replicó ella, sonriente –ya me ha ayudado mucho, primero cuidándolo a él y ahora ayudándome a encontrarlo...

-¿Y ya tienes pensado qué le vas a decir cuando lo veas?

-Le quiero pedir que vuelva al circo- sonrió Maya –Dick siempre fue un excelente acróbata, no creo que haya olvidado cómo se salta ni nada de eso...

-Yo tampoco lo creo- sonrió un poco Bruce, recordando sin querer que como Robin, el joven lo que mejor sabía hacer eran extrañas piruetas por el aire –quizás es como andar en bicicleta, nunca te olvidas de eso, por mucho tiempo que dejes de andar...

-Ojalá, me gustaría mucho hacer una función con él, sería como si papá y mamá volvieran a las pistas.

Bruce pensó que quizás Dick no estaría tan contento con la idea. Lo conocía, y en parte sabía que el chico lo único que quería era enterrar su pasado... lamentablemente, él también estaba metido en medio, por eso se había ido, y también estaba Bárbara, que había sufrido bastante con su partida (y más, porque ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de contárselos)

En esos momentos Alfred llegó con ellos.

-Señor Bruce- dijo con tono serio –tiene teléfono, es Clark Kent...

-Voy en un momento- contestó Bruce, él y la chica se habían puesto de pie –Espero que tengas suerte, Maya, te deseo lo mejor en tu búsqueda.

-Muchas gracias por todo- contestó ella, sonriente y dándole la mano –espero que nos volvamos a ver...

-No lo pondría en duda- sonrió Bruce.

Ella inclinó levemente la cabeza y siguió a Alfred, que la llevaría afuera. Algo contrariado, Bruce se dirigió al teléfono y contestó.

-¿Si?

-¿Estás muy ocupado?- escuchó la voz de Superman del otro lado. Suspiró.

-Ya no lo estoy¿qué hay?

-El Guasón- contestó el otro.

-Voy para allá- suspiró Bruce, colgando el teléfono. En ocasiones se cansaba de ser Batman, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Dele mis saludos al señor Richard cuando lo vea- le dijo Alfred, sonriendo.

-De su parte, que esté bien.

-Adiós.

Maya se fue caminando feliz. Siendo sólo una adolescente, tuvo la suerte de hacer un tipo de intercambio con un circo bien famoso de Sudamérica, y a pesar que su familia no deseaba alejarse de ella, no pudo rechazar la oferta. Tiempo después sus padres murieron y su hermano menor, Richard, había quedado al cuidado de un... millonario que quizás había tenido lástima de él.

Hablaron un par de ocasiones, pero él había cambiado mucho y las conversaciones cada vez eran más difícil de mantener. Con el único deseo de volver a verlo, había vuelto al circo, en donde se enteró que se había ido de ciudad Gótica, y ella lo buscó durante un tiempo.

Por cosas del destino, el circo había vuelto a la ciudad donde habían muerto sus padres, y ella había tenido la oportunidad de ir a hablar con Bruce Wayne, que la había recibido amablemente en su casa, y la ayudó a saber la ubicación de su hermano.

La chica consideraba que ya había dado un gran paso... 

En la mansión de los Wayne, cuando Alfred estaba entrando se encontró con cierta pelirroja, que lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Por qué Bruce le dijo a ella dónde está Dick, y a mí no me quiere decir?- le preguntó.

-Porque lo más seguro es que lo vayas a golpear- contestó Alfred, riendo un poco. Ella lo miró ofendida –ya, niña, no se te puede hacer ni una broma.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Alfred.

-Lo sé, y la verdad no se qué responderte. Quizás quiere que Dick piense bien las cosas un tiempo, ya sabes que es algo complicado el muchacho... vamos, Bárbara, no te angusties. Ven, te prepararé algo que te tranquilizará.

----------------------------------------------

No era que le pasara siempre, pero de vez en cuando caía en una melancolía poco habitual, que extrañamente le hacía olvidar hasta al mismísimo Slade (cosa casi imposible en él), para llenar su corazón de una tristeza muy profunda.

Siempre le pasaba en las mismas fechas, y él sabía por qué.

Era muy simple, porque no estaban con él. Porque se habían ido hace años, dejándolo relativamente solo y con un trauma y rechazo a lo que alguna vez amó, con un deseo de venganza poco sano para un joven de su edad... con un vacío que cada cierto tiempo volvía a él para hacerle recordar con nostalgia tiempos pasados, en los que era feliz.

Debía reconocerlo, tenía a sus amigos a quienes quería mucho y que en esos momentos eran muy importante para él. Pero los amigos no eran lo mismo que los padres, o al menos así lo sentía él en esos momentos.

Robin se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la cama. En frente de él había una serie de fotografías que mostraban a cuatro individuos, dos adultos y dos niños, en diferentes actividades. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. 

En más de una ocasión se había preguntado qué habría sido de él si sus padres no hubieran muerto... ¿habría conocido a sus amigos?. Lo más seguro es que no, quizás ni siquiera de nombre...

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron pararse. Prefería que sus amigos no vieran las fotografías que tenía regadas por el piso de su cuarto, así que abrió muy poquito la puerta, sólo lo necesario para que sus ojos vieran a Starfire del otro lado, con rostro algo preocupado.

-¿Dime?- apuró él, sintiéndose algo culpable por hacer que su amiga se preocupara por él.

-Robin... ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó ella –bueno... no has salido mucho de tu cuarto... salvo para las misiones y...

-Estoy bien, Star- sonrió a medias él –no tienes que preocuparte.

-Pero Robin, ni siquiera estás compartiendo con nosotros...- murmuró ella con notable tristeza y bajando sus verdes ojos –quizás si nos dijeras qué es lo que te pasa, podremos ayudarte, de verdad...

-Star... sólo... necesito estar solo un rato- le dijo el muchacho, tratando de sonar tranquilo –no te preocupes.

-Cyborg y Chico Bestia alquilaron una película- le dijo ella –nos están esperando para verla, Raven también está y...

-Está bien, Starfire, iré con ustedes... sólo espérame unos minutos.

-Te esperamos allá.

La extraterrestre dejó solo al Chico Maravilla, quien la vio alejarse con cara de cansancio. Era mejor ir con ellos, quizás podía olvidarse unos momentos de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Volvió a entrar y comenzó a juntar las fotografías con lentitud. No eran muchas las que tenía, la mayoría debían seguir en la casa (o mansión) de Bruce Wayne, en donde vivía antes de que se formaran los Teen Titans. 

Pero, al llegar a una hoja especial, la quedó mirando con cierto resentimiento. Era un afiche que había llevado el Chico Bestia a la torre después de una misión, decía que un circo llegaría a la ciudad a hacer unas cuantas funciones. Se quedarían cerca de tres semanas o un mes en el lugar. Robin tomó en sus manos el afiche y lo arrugó, tirándolo al papelero.

Por coincidencia de la vida, era justamente el circo en donde él y sus padres trabajaban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade tenía en frente de él a cierto personaje que le desagradaba bastante, al menos la primera impresión. Su gran sonrisa burlona le producía rechazo. Lo peor de todo, es que se había invitado solito a su guarida.

-¿Cómo era que te llamabas?- le preguntó el hombre, fríamente.

-Guasón- contestó el otro, sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Escucha, Slade- dijo el otro –no es que a mí me guste trabajar con desconocidos, y mucho menos si tienen el mismo objetivo que yo, pero esta vez haré una excepción... te vengo a proponer un trato que te va a gustar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?- le preguntó Slade.

-Fácil, amigo, el hecho de que nos conviene a los dos por igual... es respecto al petirrojo.

-... ¿Petirrojo?- preguntó Slade, confundido.

-Sí... al Chico Maravilla- el otro no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción, lo que enojó al Guasón -¡ah, Petirrojo, Murciélago junior... ¡a Robin!

-Ahh... con que Petirrojo...- Slade rió un poco suavemente.

-He escuchado por ahí que a ti te interesa que sea tu aprendiz, o algo así.

-Eso ya es tiempo pasado- dijo Slade –así que si no tienes nada más que hacer, te doy cinco minutos para que te vayas.

Slade estaba dando media vuelta, cuando delante de él se pusieron tres tipos grandes. Obviamente que el otro no se sintió para nada intimidado.

-Insisto que me escuches- dijo el Guasón –de verdad que te conviene más de lo que crees... te puedo asegurar que los dos saldremos ganando.

Lo miró. Slade no podía confiar del todo en ese tipo, pero no perdía nada con escucharlo, al menos lo dejaría de una buena vez tranquilo.

**------------------------------------**

**Acá el final del capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando y que me dejen algún comentario. Es mi primer fic de los Teen Titans, ojalá no sean tan malitos :P.**

**Otra cosa, es un crossover con La Liga de la Justicia, aunque de momento más que nada saldrá Flash (mi personaje favorito xD).**

**Eso sería, que estén bien.**


	2. Coincidencias

**Capítulo II: Coincidencias.**

Estaba concentrado... nada se movía a su alrededor (o eso era lo que él esperaba), ni siquiera quería respirar muy brusco para no romper la paz que había a su alrededor. Ya había llegado muy lejos, a pesar que se había vuelto su "obsesión" (como le decían algunos de sus compañeros) durante sus ratos libres (ni que tuviera tantos), nunca había logrado pasar los cinco pisos...

Normalmente el hombre era rápido, el más rápido del mundo, según él mismo (y nadie se molestaba en negarlo, la verdad), y en momentos en que tomaba dos cartas y lentamente (cosa que le costaba mucho, ya que llevaba una vida acelerada) las iba acercando a la cima del montón, se abrió la puerta.

No puso atención, siempre pasaba eso, y eran sus mismos compañeros que al final lo quedaban mirando con un dejo de diversión y se iban.

-¡Oye, Flash!

-¡¡Ahhhhh!!

La "llamada" de Superman (aunque bien podía definirse de grito), hizo que el hombre perdiera su concentración, saltara asustado y que todas las cartas que había apilado cayeran irremediablemente sobre la mesa. Diana (la Mujer Maravilla, para quienes no tienen el placer de conocer su nombre), sonrió con algo de culpabilidad por lo ocurrido con su amigo.

Flash miró triste sus cartas... nunca había llegado tan lejos... y a ese paso difícilmente podría pasar de los cuatro pisos.

-¿Estabas ocupado?- le preguntó Superman con inocencia (obviamente mal fingida). Flash lo miró con actitud molesta –oye, no sabía que estabas con las cartas...

El hombre de rojo se cruzó de brazos, mirando alternativamente a Superman y a Diana, a quien le costaba algo de trabajo controlar la risa que le causaba la situación. Finalmente, Flash se relajó... era más factible que la Tierra se cayera a que el hombre más rápido del mundo se enfadara más de diez segundos con alguien.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó.

-Una misión para ti- contestó Superman, dándole una suave palmada en su hombro –ya sabes, de esas que te gustan.

Lo miró con cierta suspicacia, y luego a Diana, que se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Le insistimos un poco a Batman que lo hiciera, pero ya lo conoces- continuó hablando Superman –se podría decir que sutilmente nos mandó al infierno... ese por muy enojado que esté, no deja de ser diplomático, ¿eh?

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Conoces Jump City?- le preguntó el otro. Flash no contestó, no la conocía, pero sí había escuchado hablar de ella. Lo más interesante que tenía era que ahí había una "mini" Liga de la Justicia... o "Teen Titans", como se hacían llamar los _niños_.

-¿Quieres ir de una vez al grano?- lo apuró Flash.

-Eres el elegido para seguir al Guasón en su visita a Jump City- dijo Superman –sabemos que algo está planeando, así que tú misión se tratará en averiguar qué... de paso puedes saludar a los Teen Titans...

-¿Quieres que trabaje con los _niños_?- le preguntó algo sorprendido Flash.

-Claro que no, ellos no deben enterarse, tienen sus propios problemas... pero puedes quedarte con ellos. Batman va a hablar con Robin, aceptó hacerlo después que se lo pidió Diana...

Flash miró con burla a la recién nombrada, que haciéndose la ofendida dio media vuelta y se alejó volando. Sonrió divertido y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Debería agradecerle al murciélago que hable con su discípulo sobre mí?- le preguntó a Superman con cierta ironía -¿por qué no va él a Jump City?, él conoce mejor que yo al chico, que sólo lo he visto un par de veces.

-Ni se lo menciones- le dijo el otro, con voz resignada –parece que entre él y el chico hubo un problema algo serio y no se quieren ver... fue una suerte que accediera llamarlo.

-Uhm...

Flash dio media vuelta y se fue. El que no reclamara Superman lo tomó como una respuesta positiva de su parte.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Robin se levantó sin ganas esa mañana. No era por nada, pero algo le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer ese día era quedarse en su cuarto, quizás hasta en cuarentena, porque algo que _no le iba a gustar_ iba a pasar. Pero aún así, ignorando esa voz, se levantó y fue a bañarse.

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un... ¿joven?. La verdad era que su rostro sin el antifaz le recordó que no era del todo un adulto, por mucho que él lo deseara... quizás de mente sí, por las cosas que había vivido... pero no de aspecto.

La verdad era que no le gustaba verse así. Se sentía desprotegido, inseguro... le recordaba todo lo que "Robin" no era: un joven normal, con temores y una que otra ambición, y también con mucha inmadurez. Un adolescente normal.

Salió de su cuarto después de volver a ponerse el antifaz. Quizás era una tontera esconderse tras eso, pero era su refugio... y como se había acostumbrado a él, no deseaba dejarlo... no en esos momentos, que todo iba tan bien.

-¡Buenos días, Robin!- lo saludó alegremente Starfire, que ya estaba sentada a la mesa junto a sus amigos, comenzando a desayunar -¿cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mejor... gracias...- le contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa y sentándose en el lugar que solía utilizar habitualmente.

Pudo notar la mirada suspicaz de Raven, y por dentro rogó que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto. Ella lo conocía muy bien, lo más seguro que era por la conexión que había entre ellos, y había captado muy bien que le había mentido descaradamente a Starfire... Robin la miró y Raven bajó la mirada. Le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

La noche anterior, mientras veía la película con sus amigos, había pensado que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que le pasaba, ni tampoco merecían estar preocupados por su culpa, menos Starfire... así que había decidido disimularlo. Nunca le había costado mucho esconder su dolor y frustración, llevaba años haciéndolo... así que mucho trabajo no le iba a costar.

-Les tengo una sorpresa- dijo de pronto Chico Bestia (N/A: ustedes comprenderán que es un poco cansador escribir su nombre a cada rato, así que ahora, como en lo normal de los fics, será sólo "CB")

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad mezclado con algo de temor... ¿con qué cosa saldría el chico que tenían al frente?

CB se puso de pie con una elegancia y arrogancia muy fingida, y puso en frente de sus amigos algo que sacó de sus bolsillos y que dejó sobre la mesa. Por algunos momentos, los cuatro se quedaron mirando los cinco papelitos que el CB había puesto tanto empeño en mostrárselo. Pero ninguno entendió de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué son?- le preguntó Robin, tomando uno de ellos y leyendo. Inmediatamente se puso tenso y sus manos temblaron un poco. Sólo Raven lo notó.

-¡¿Cómo no se dan cuenta?!- casi les gritó el CB, completamente escandalizado -¡¡Son entradas a la primera función del circo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad!!

Robin, con los labios apretados, volvió a dejar la entrada sobre la mesa, ante la mirada algo extrañada (pero muy atenta) de Raven. Starfire miró confundida a su amigo.

-¿Qué es un circo?- preguntó.

-¡Es un lugar fantástico!- contestó CB, casi gritando -¡¡estoy seguro que te va a gustar!!

-¿Cuándo es la función?- preguntó Cyborg, que aunque se notaba tranquilo, un brillo extraño se veían en sus ojos.

-Hoy en la noche- contestó CB –y tengo que decir que me costó mucho conseguirlas, son de unos asientos de verdad envidiables, y...

-Muchas gracias, CB, pero yo no iré- lo interrumpió Robin, serio y tratando de esconder la gran cantidad de sentimientos que afloraban de él en esos momentos.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡estás loco, viejo!?- le preguntó CB, sin creerlo -¡¡es un circo!!

-No me agradan los circos- replicó Robin, dándole la espalda a sus amigos y caminando a la puerta. Tenía los puños tan apretados que le llegaban a doler –que les vaya bien.

-Pero...

Robin se fue, dejando al CB con las palabras en la boca. Durante algunos instantes todos miraron con confusión la puerta, tratando de entender a su amigo que nuevamente estaba actuando tan extraño. Pero en parte, se sentían resignados, él era así... aunque no lo comprendieran.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Siempre era emocionante llegar a un lugar, aunque ya haya estado ahí antes... era como respirar un aire nuevo para ella. La emoción la sentía correr dentro de su cuerpo, y durante todo ese día la sonrisa no se había quitado de su cara, aunque no tuvo ni un respiro por la preparación de la primera función (que personalmente, la consideraba la más importante)

Estaba anocheciendo cuando decidió salir a sentarse en una banquita que había fuera del circo. Tenía un buen rato de descanso antes que empezara la función, y ella ya estaba lista: peinada, vestida e incluso maquillada para salir a mostrar su acto.

Quizás esa alegría que sentía dentro de ella se debía a que por fin había llegado a Jump City, después que los días se le hicieran eternos por fin estaba ahí... con toda su energía dispuesta para la búsqueda de su hermano menor, Richard, o Dick, como le decían todos.

De pronto, un ruido de cosas cayéndose llamó su atención. Rápidamente se volteó y pudo notar, con la tenue luz que había, un movimiento de un hombre moviéndose. Aunque después de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta que era algo pequeño para que fuera un hombre. Se puso de pie para acercarse y averiguar quién la estaba espiando, cuando una voz la llamó.

-¿Maya?- escuchó la voz de un joven, que se acercaba a ella del lado contrario. La miró extrañado -¿qué pasa?

-... Nada...- contestó ella, después de volver a mirar, porque ya no había nada -¿qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a buscar, me preocupaste cuando no te vi- contestó él.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso, Jake?- le preguntó ella, con cierta burla en su voz.

-A que pensé que te habías ido a buscar a Dick sin mí- contestó el otro, sonriendo –recuerda que no te puedes olvidar de mí si quieres ir a buscarlo.

-Claro que no- contestó contenta Maya –te agradezco mucho que me ayudes.

-Y no es para menos, lo hago para poder ver al desgraciado que tienes por hermano y cuando lo vea, le diré unas cuantas verdades- replicó el otro, Maya lo miró confusa -¿qué?, me prometió que íbamos a continuar el contacto, era mi mejor amigo... bueno, lo es...

-Creo que no es la única promesa que no ha mantenido- dijo con algo de tristeza Maya –pero bueno, cuando lo encontremos podrás desquitarte.

Ya había oscurecido, por lo que cierto joven pudo acercarse con mayor facilidad a los otros dos y estar seguro de que no lo verían, para poder irse de ahí. Ya había visto demasiado.

Pero se equivocó, porque Jake pudo notar cuando pasó cerca de ellos, aunque no pudo reconocerlo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó adelantándose. Maya no demoró en reaccionar y seguirlo.

De pronto, desde las sombras, alguien saltó y llegó fácilmente a una de las casas rodantes y los observó durante unos momentos que le parecieron eternos. Jake se puso delante de Maya en actitud protectora. Lamentablemente, sólo pudieron verle la silueta.

Se notaba que era un chico, con el cabello desordenado y que usaba una capa corta.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Maya, pero el joven, en vez de contestar, los miró una última vez y se fue, saltando y corriendo rápidamente.

-¿Me quieres decir qué fue eso?- le preguntó Jake, confundido.

-No lo sé...- contestó Maya, mirando hacia la dirección que se había alejado el joven.

Aunque era mentira, dentro de ella lo sentía... algo se lo decía, una voz muy fuerte dentro de ella... casi le gritaba que había sido Dick quién la había ido a ver.

**Hola!!**

**Espero que les esté gustando cómo va quedando, al menos tanto como a mí, jejejeje.**

**Primero, le quiero pedir un poco de paciencia con el fic. Lamentablemente las vacaciones se me acabaron y volví a clases, por lo que mi tiempo libre se redució casi un 70 (ya quiero vacaciones otra vez xD)**

**Segundo, les quiero pedir disculpas por un "error de cálculo" en el cap anterior. La verdad no sé si llamar así a la metida de pata que tuve. No salieron las "separaciones de escena", y fue algo que me di cuenta después. En lo personal no me gusta leer fics con esos problemas (que uno tiene que estar adivinando, casi), y lamentablemente no me di cuenta que se borraron las líneas que hice al subirlo... pero bueno, para la próxima seré más cuidadosa.**

**Tercero... ¡¡apareció Flash!!. Ejem... les digo a los que no han tenido la suerte de ver La Liga de la justicia, que no se preocupen, porque todo será explicado y no se sentirán perdidos en ningún momento.**

**Cuarto, agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron. Son siempre bienvenidos y espero que con este segundo cap tengan mucho más que decirme xD. **

**_Angel de la oscuridad, _que sorpresa verte por aquí xD. Respondiendo a tu comentario, aún no tengo del todo decidido las parejas del fic, pero tengo algunas ideas ya. Espero que sigas leyendo D**

**_Kumiko_, gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad, te recomiendo que veas la Liga de la Justicia, es muy entretenida. **

**_Pájaro de Fuego_, adoré tu review, de verdad, hasta en algunas partes te salieron versos, jajaja. ¿Verdad que Flash es genial?, compartimos gustos en algo, jejeje, y ahora va a empezar a salir más en el fic.**

**_Melissa_, gracias por dejar comentario :D**

**Quinto... Espero que estén muy bien, yo me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Liss!!.**


	3. Hermanos

**Capítulo III: Hermanos.**

La noche era agradable, especial para pasar un buen rato en el circo. O al menos así lo pensó el CB, mientras entregaba las entradas de él y sus amigos y luego poder entrar a la carpa, y quedar en unos lugares bastante buenos.

-Esto es emocionante- decía el chico verde, mientras se sentaba al lado de Starfire y de Raven con dos paquetes grandes de cabritas –realmente genial, hace años que no iba a un circo- le entregó uno de los paquetes a Raven, que lo recibió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Es una lástima que Robin no quisiera venir- dijo Cyborg, que se sentaba al lado de Starfire y también le entregaba uno de los paquetes -¿vieron lo tenso que se puso cuando le contaste lo del circo, Bestita?

-Sí, y lo mismo pasó el otro día, cuando el CB llevó el afiche que había en la calle- dijo Starfire, confundida -¿por qué será así?, no me parece un mal lugar...

-Bueno, él se lo pierde- dijo el CB, con algo de enojo. El chico deseaba que todos sus amigos fueran con él, pero lamentablemente no lo consiguió –todos sabemos que Robin en ocasiones es un tanto extraño, ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados.

Raven prefirió no participar en la conversación. Debido a ella, había recordado algo que había visto cuando entró en la mente del muchacho, pero de lo que nunca había querido hablar con él: esa imagen de un circo, en donde dos personas se veían cayendo. En un primer momento no había querido incomodarlo, pero viendo su reacción, la muchacha comenzó a considerar que esa imagen tenía mucho que ver con el rechazo que le tenía a esos lugares.

Pero la muchacha sabía que no sería capaz de preguntarle, por mucho que quisiera, y también sabía que él no se lo contaría a menos que quisiera hablar de ello. No estaba segura si debía seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada.

-¡Raven!- el CB le gritó a su amiga para llamar su atención, ella lo miró un tanto sorprendida –te estaba preguntando que si de verdad no querías venir, o sólo estabas bromeando...

Raven lo miró seriamente, casi a punto de golpearlo.

-Estaba bromeando- dijo con ironía.

-Ah, genial, me estaba preocupando por nada- dijo el CB, por supuesto sin notar el tono de voz de su compañera. Raven no supo qué decir, por momentos le parecía demasiado que el muchacho fuera tan... ¿tonto era la palabra?

Cyborg la miró sonriendo y luego volvió su vista al frente. Había salido a la arena un hombre regordete, vestido formal y con un sombrero de copa.

La función iba a comenzar.

No muy lejos de ahí, en realidad, detrás de la carpa, estaban Maya y Jake, esperando su turno para salir a dar la función acrobática. La chica se había quedado muy silenciosa luego de ver a ese joven que, al parecer, la estaba vigilando, y Jake lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Ella lo miró unos momentos y luego bajó sus ojos –sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

-No se trata de eso- replicó Maya –porque sabes que sí lo hago, pero hay algo que me tiene preocupada...

-¿Tiene que ver con el tipo que vimos hace un rato?- le preguntó Jake, el silencio de Maya fue la mejor respuesta -¿por qué te preocupa?, no creo que quiera dañarte.

-No se trata de eso... o sea... cuando veníamos hacia acá, por momentos pensaba en la posibilidad de que Dick, al ver al circo, viniera por su propia cuenta a vernos. La verdad nunca creí que fuera necesario salir a buscarlo.

Jake miró con cierta tristeza a su amiga, y luego la abrazó.

-Quizás le hemos dado poco tiempo para venir- sonrió Jake, tratando de animarla -¿y quién sabe?, en una de esas está afuera viendo la función.

Maya sonrió ampliamente ante esa posibilidad que ni siquiera había pensado. Por momentos se sintió tonta por preocuparse por nada.

-¡Sería genial!- dijo, separándose de Jake, feliz -¿te imaginas?, ¡va a ver nuestro show!

-Sí, pero imagino que tú quieres que sea parte de él, ¿cierto?

-Los dos sabemos que Dick...

-Tiene talento, lo sé- terminó Jake, burlón –bueno, pero primero tenemos que encontrarlo, convencerlo a que haga la función con nosotros y luego, los "Flying Graysons" estarán de vuelta.

Maya sonrió y luego suspiró hondo. Muy pronto sería su turno.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía del hombre que tenía en frente de él, le extrañaba mucho que lo tuviera en frente... y también, que lo hubiera encontrado.

-A ver... no entiendo- dijo X, cruzándose de brazos -¿ahora qué eres exactamente, Slade, un mensajero?

-No necesariamente- contestó el otro, con su voz tranquila –ya sabes que no suelo trabajar con compañeros, ya sabes, muchas buenas experiencias no he tenido.

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo con el Guasón?- preguntó el joven, con cierta burla.

-Digamos que me distraigo- se encogió de hombros Slade –necesito algo de actividad.

-Ya... ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso?

-El Payaso me pidió que me pusiera en contacto con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarnos...- contestó Slade –y yo pensé en ti.

-Ah, ¿y qué ganaría yo?

-Uh, no tienes idea...- dijo Slade, utilizando un tono de voz algo irónico, que el muchacho no alcanzó a captar.

X se quedó en silencio, considerando lo que Slade le estaba ofreciendo. A pesar que al Guasón no lo conocía mucho, sí había escuchado hablar de él, y conocía ciertas mañas que tenía, lo mismo que Slade.

Quizás trabajar con ellos no sería del todo malo.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

No era que le diera miedo... ¿cómo le iba a dar miedo reencontrarse con su pasado?

No, estaba seguro que no era miedo... quizás era ansiedad, porque a él volvía algo de lo que estaba huyendo, porque simplemente había sido lo más fácil.

En una de esas, era un cobarde... sí, quizás era eso.

La verdad era que a esas alturas poco importaba si tenía miedo o si era un cobarde que trataba de escapar de su pasado porque no era capaz de enfrentarlo, debido al dolor que le causaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Lo interesante era que ese lugar le traían muchísimos recuerdos de su infancia, incluso cosas que no recordaba.

Había olvidado que la primera vez que había estado en Jump City había sido cuando tenía unos seis años, pero sólo de espectador, aún sus padres no le permitían participar de las rutinas; pero sí lo hacía su hermana mayor, Maya, que tenía mucha más experiencia que él, que era recién un simple aprendiz.

Había olvidado los juegos con su hermana cuando era niño, antes que se fuera a otro circo. De lo bien que ambos lo pasaban haciendo piruetas, en parte jugando y en parte aprendiendo su oficio, heredado de sus padres.

Había olvidado cuánto la extrañaba...

Sentado en la oscuridad, afuera del trailer que tenía un letrerito que rezaba "Maya Grayson", estaba Richard Grayson. Como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, el muchacho estaba vestido normal, como pocas veces, había dejado el traje de Robin atrás.

Tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, le había costado mucho decidirse a ir al circo. El mismo sabía muy dentro de él, que hubiese dado mucho para tener que saltarse ese calor en su estómago que nació en el momento de poner un pie en el lugar, o cuando escuchó los aplausos de la gente que estaba disfrutando con la función... para no sentir la incertidumbre de no saber el momento en que la volvería a ver.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso...

De pronto, unas risas llamaron su atención. Inconscientemente se puso de pie, nervioso. Eran dos muchachos que se acercaban a donde él estaba. Por momentos pensó en la posibilidad de esconderse y esperar un poco más de tiempo, pero momentos después desechó la idea. Tenía que comenzar a enfrentar lo que correspondía.

Aunque le costara.

Los dos jóvenes, que no eran otros que Maya y Jake, notaron la presencia de alguien más y, deteniéndose en frente del trailer. Quedaron mirando confundidos al muchacho. Por instantes, les dio la impresión que era el mismo que hacía un rato, los estaba mirando desde las sombras. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era.

-... Hola...- Dick fue el primero en hablar, sonriendo levemente. Los otros dos no se movieron por algunos momentos.

-Dios... ¡eres tú!- Maya sonrió ampliamente, y luego siguiendo un impulso se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. El también lo hizo, sonriendo.

Dentro de él, sintió una gran calma, una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, ni como Richard Grayson, ni como Robin. Y llegó a la conclusión que ir al circo, a pesar de todos sus temores, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Un poco a la distancia, Jake los miraba sonriendo. En frente de él, tenía a sus dos mejores amigos. Se sintió contento por ellos, ya que después de tantos años, volvían a juntarse.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó Robin a Maya, sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-Bien... echándote de menos, pero bien...- ella lo miró, sonriente –no puedo creer que te tenga en frente después de tantos años, Dick... no tienes idea cuánto te he buscado...

Dick sonrió, soltándose. Miró al lado y vio a su amigo de la niñez, compañero de juegos durante su estancia en el circo. Uno de sus mejores amigos, como el mismo Jake había dicho.

-Eh, sigues siendo tan chiquitito como cuando éramos niños- lo molestó Jake, acercándose a él –ya te quedaste enano...

-No molestes...

Los dos se abrazaron riendo, incluyendo esas palmadas que los hombres se dan, que más pareciera que quisieran hacerse daño que demostrar cariño.

-¿Y qué es ese look?- lo siguió molestando Jake, ahora por el cabello -¿cuánto gel usas al día, he, Dick?

-Al menos tengo estilo- replicó Dick, sonriendo.

-Bueno- Maya intervino –ya que estamos aquí y nadie nos necesita, vamos adentro del trailer y aprovechamos de comer algo...

A los muchachos les pareció bien, por lo que siguieron a Maya al interior del trailer.

-Oye, Maya, ¿viste que estaban los Teen Titans en primera fila?- decía Jake, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Dick sonrió.

--

Notas:

Hola!!, espero que les esté gustando cómo va quedando el fic. Lamentablemente en esta ocasión no podré contestar sus reviews, debido al poco tiempo que tengo (con suerte pude escribir el cap, y eso que arrancando de algunas responsabilidades :P)

Como sea, espero sus comentarios y eso... ¡que estén bien!


	4. Inicio del Plan

**Capítulo IV: Inicio del Plan.**

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los Titanes deseaba hacer un comentario en especial: todos se habían dado cuenta que, cuando llegaron del circo, Robin no estaba en la Torre. No tenían idea a qué hora había llegado, en una de esas ni siquiera había pasado la noche ahí.

Pero lo que sí notaron, fue que el muchacho andaba con una alegría poco usual en él, al menos durante las últimas semanas.

-Por lo que veo- dijo Starfire mientras desayunaban, sonriendo –que ya te sientes mucho mejor, se te nota en la cara, Robin.

-Gracias, Starfire- contestó el otro –sí, me siento mucho mejor.

Cyborg lo miró suspicaz. Lo conocía, eran amigos de hacía mucho tiempo, y era la primera vez que lo veía así: se veía genuinamente feliz, ni siquiera cuando habían vencido a Slade lo había visto tan radiante.

-Oye, viejo, ya me cansé del misterio- dijo CB, se notaba algo molesto -¿a dónde fuiste anoche?

Robin lo miró confundido, tratando de disimular que se estaba sintiendo algo presionado por la pregunta de su amigo. Observó con atención a sus otros amigos y compañeros que, aunque no habían abierto la boca, se notaba que tenían la misma pregunta en sus mentes.

-... ¿Anoche?- preguntó Robin.

-Sí, anoche... cuando llegamos del circo no estabas en la torre- continuó CB, y cuando Robin abrió la boca, el otro lo interrumpió –y no trates de negarlo, porque todos nos dimos cuenta que saliste después que nosotros.

Se sintió atrapado. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablarles sobre Maya, pero nunca había pensado que tendría que ser tan pronto. Por algunos momentos pensó en decirles alguna mentirilla piadosa, cosa que desechó casi inmediatamente. Después de lo ocurrido con Red X (y eso que ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde eso), se había prometido no tener que volver a mentirles a sus amigos, no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

-Bueno... sí, tienen razón, anoche salí, pero...

-Sí sabemos que saliste anoche- lo interrumpió CB, pero fue interrumpido por Raven.

-Basta, CB- le dijo ella, algo fría. Robin le agradeció con la mirada la intervención –déjalo.

-Pero... Raven...- CB se puso de pie, molesto -¡apuesto que tú también tienes deseos de saber a dónde se fue!

-Sí, pero no por eso lo voy a amenazar con un cuchillo en el cuello- replicó la chica, notándose molesta también –por si no te has dado cuenta, somos un grupo de amigo con ciertas libertades, no tenemos que andar rindiendo cuentas a los demás sobre lo que hacemos.

Starfire se movió algo incómoda en su asiento. No le gustaban las discusiones, y menos si eran sus amigos los involucrados. En parte, deseó que el tema no hubiera salido a la luz en ningún momento, y así haberse saltado ese altercado.

-No se trata de rendir cuentas- dijo CB –sino de que confíe un poco más en nosotros.

El teléfono interrumpió la conversación. Robin, quizás para olvidarse un poco del problema, se puso de pie y fue a contestar.

-¿Si?- preguntó, mirando de reojo a sus amigos.

-¿Dick?- una voz conocida escuchó del otro lado, y en parte le sorprendió que lo llamara. Frunció el cejo.

-¿Bruce?- preguntó al instante. No era que le desagradara hablar con él, al contrario, pero debido al último problema que ambos habían tenido, prefería que entre ellos hubiera unos buenos kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... ¿y tú?- en parte, Robin se sentía algo culpable por terminar de esa forma con su maestro... pero Batman, durante los años que estuvo con él, aparte de todo el conocimiento en artes marciales y parecidos que le dio, también le enseñó la frialdad, el ser como una roca, llegando casi al punto de la insensibilidad... escondiendo sus sentimientos.

-Muy bien... te llamaba para pedirte un favor- le dijo Bruce, yendo inmediatamente al grano –Flash tiene que ir a Jump City a investigar unos asuntos...

-¿Qué asuntos?- lo interrumpió Robin, haciendo que el otro sonriera un poco.

-Relacionados con el Guasón, no necesita tu ayuda, si es que es lo que estás pensando- contestó Batman –bueno, la idea es que se quede en la Torre con tus amigos.

-Claro, no hay problema. Cuando lo vea le dejo tus saludos.

-Gracias- contestó con ironía Bruce –por cierto, ¿viste a Maya?

-¿Cómo es que...?- comenzó la pregunta Robin, pero se interrumpió -¿tú le dijiste que estaba en Jump City?

-Sí, pero no le dije quién eras- contestó Bruce, tranquilamente, aunque sabía que eso estaba molestando a su pupilo –pensé que era lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto?- Robin se molestó. Eso era lo que justamente _detestaba _de la mayoría de la gente: que decidieran por él.

-Escucha, no quiero discutir contigo (otra vez) sobre la extraña percepción que tienes de los favores- dijo Bruce –así que...

-Adiós, Bruce.

-Adiós, Dick.

El muchacho colgó el teléfono y suspiró. A esas alturas estaba consciente de que no todo lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, y menos en lo que tenía que ver con Bruce, pero... si hacía un tiempo había decidido independizarse de él, lo mejor era hacerlo completamente.

Un sonido molesto se escuchó por todo el lugar en repetidas ocasiones, sonido que significaba sólo una cosa: problemas. Los titanes se acercaron con rapidez a la pantalla, y extrañados notaron en dónde estaba el problema, más no lograron identificar quién lo estaba causando.

-Vamos, Titanes- dijo Robin, tratando de olvidar el desagradable desayuno que había tenido ese día, y esperando que el tema de Maya no volviera a salir a la luz.

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar y se dieron cuenta que sería un trabajo relativamente fácil: sólo habían unos cinco tipos saliendo del banco.

-Si no quieren resultar heridos, será mejor que devuelvan el dinero- dijo Robin, cruzándose de brazos. Ese día no se sentía del todo animoso como para andar buscando frases simpáticas.

Los tipos los quedaron mirando, quietos. Los titanes esperaron unos momentos más.

-Ya que están tan cooperativos...- murmuró Robin, lanzándose sobre los tipos y siendo seguido por sus amigos.

En pocos minutos ya estaban neutralizados y tirados sobre el piso.

-Ah, pensé que sería más difícil...- dijo Cyborg, notándose aburrido –ni siquiera se puede tomar como un ejercicio matutino.

-Es mejor esto al fin del mundo- replicó Robin –volvamos a la torre.

Estaban dando media vuelta cuando en frente de ellos habían dos tipos. Eran grandes, gordos, vestidos de morado y con la cara pintada de blanco. Robin los miró con sorpresa, hasta que recordó que el Guasón estaba en Jump City.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó CB, confundido.

-No querrás saberlo- dijo Robin, aunque sonreía. Se acercó un poco a ellos -¿se acuerdan de mí?, me gustaría que le dieran un mensaje al Guasón: que esta ciudad está protegida, ¡a ellos, Titanes!

Ni lentos ni perezosos, los titanes atacaron. Robin se dio cuenta que esos dos continuaban igual de lentos que cuando él era más niño y vivía en Ciudad Gótica.

No muy lejos de ahí, todos los movimientos de los niños eran observados por dos personas desde la azotea de uno de los edificios.

-Te toca- le dijo el Guasón a Slade –recuerda que tiene que quedarse unos segundos quieto, para poder apuntarlo y así seguir con el plan.

-Será de lo más fácil.

Slade se fue del lugar. Ni él ni el Guasón se dieron cuenta que eran observados por otra persona atentamente.

Robin ni siquiera se había movido del lugar en que estaba. Mientras sus compañeros luchaban con esos gorilas, él se dedicó a buscar con la mirada al Guasón... o a Harley, ya que tenía entendido que estaban juntos. Los buscó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con quien menos pensó ver: Slade.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó Robin.

-¿Esa es la forma de saludarme, después de tanto tiempo sin enfrentarnos?- le preguntó con cierta burla Slade, poniéndose en guardia –veamos cuánto has mejorado, Robin.

El muchacho no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Ni siquiera tenía claro qué era lo que estaba haciendo Slade ahí (pensaba más probable que apareciera el Guasón con su eterna sonrisa burlona), pero llegaba a tal grado la costumbre de pelear con el hombre, que ya no buscaba motivos.

Después de unos cuantos golpes que Robin le lanzó (y que Slade pudo detener con facilidad), el hombre empezó a reír con cierta burla.

-Lo que pensaba... estás peor que antes, Robin...

Robin sabía que por alguna extraña razón, Slade lo estaba provocando, aunque no sabía para qué, así que decidió atacarlo con mayor rapidez y demostrarle lo contrario.

Los demás titanes tenían a los dos gorilas del Guasón en el suelo sentados, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Slade. Todos se extrañaron.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Cyborg, justo en el momento que Robin recibía un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que lo dejó sin aliento por algunos segundos.

-¡Robin!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. El chico se hincó en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y antes que Starfire alcanzara a acercarse a él, "algo" parecido a una ráfaga roja lo levantó y se lo llevó con mucha rapidez. Los presentes se quedaron mirando el lugar en donde momentos antes había estado Robin.

-... ¿Qué fue... eso?- preguntó CB, confundido.

Robin tampoco reaccionó del todo hasta que unió algunas ideas que pasaron por su cabeza.

-¡Flash!- dijo, sintiéndose cada vez más mareado. Recién ahí el otro se detuvo y lo dejó en el suelo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Niño, qué alegría verte- dijo el hombre –y no te molestes en agradecerme lo que acabo de hacer.

-¿Agradecer?- preguntó Robin, confundido.

-¡Te acabo de salvar!- exclamó Flash –el payaso del Guasón estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios dispuesto a lanzarte algo, tengo que averiguar qué...

Robin se puso serio.

-¿Por eso te mandaron a Jump City?- preguntó secamente Robin -¿para hacer de niñero y cuidarme?

-No, para nada- contestó algo confundido Flash, por la forma que el muchacho había tomado las palabras –de hecho, los de la Liga no saben lo que el Guasón está tramando, por eso vine, porque tú tienes tus propios problemas en la ciudad. Además, es mejor no mezclar, cada grupo con su villano, ¿no crees?

-... Sí...

Los dos iban caminando, para volver al lugar en que estaba la lucha. Robin se preguntó qué era lo que el Guasón quería con él... esa preocupación duró hasta que volvieron con los amigos del muchacho, que estaban bastante preocupados por la "desaparición" de éste.

-¡Robin!- gritó el CB, todos lo miraron y Flash aprovechó para recoger lo que el Guasón le lanzó a Robin, lamentablemente, al contacto con el suelo se rompió y el líquido quedó en el piso -¡¿dónde diablos te metiste?!, cuando te miramos ya no estabas...

-Cálmate, CB- sonrió Robin –amigos, les quiero presentar a alguien. Él es Flash, de la Liga de la Justicia y se va a quedar unos días con nosotros- el aludido sonrió –ellos son Cyborg, Starfire, CB y Raven...

-Hola- les dijo Flash.

-¡Flash!, ¡no puedo creerlo!- exclamó el CB -¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Los muchachos fueron caminando con lentitud hacia el automóvil de Cyborg, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. No se dieron cuenta, pero desde una de las azoteas los estaban observando dos pares de ojos. Uno de ellos estaba furioso.

-¡¿Qué hace ese idiota de Flash aquí?!- gruñó enojado el Guasón –todo el plan habría funcionado si es que ese tarado no se hubiera metido.

-Tendremos que buscar otra forma- dijo tranquilamente Slade –al menos ahora sabemos que, aparte de los Jóvenes Titanes, hay otros de su lado.

-Son la Liga de la Justicia- dijo el Guasón –justamente Batman es un miembro de ese grupo... ah, si esto no funciona comenzaremos con la segunda alternativa del plan.

--

Hola a todos!!

Bien, comentaré un poco sobre la decisión de la pareja para el fic. Sé que al comienzo tenía aires de ser un Rob/Star, peeero, justamente cuando empecé a escribirlo, vi los capítulos donde Raven y Robin se van acercando más (entiéndase, Marca de nacimiento, la Profesía, y El fin, las tres partes) y pos me di cuenta que hacen una pareja muy linda.

Estuve a punto de no hacer pareja, pero el mismo fic me va empujando eso. De todas formas, a los que no les gusta, les digo que no se preocupen, el fic NO está centrado en lo romántico, así que sólo serán indirectas y cosas así que haré respecto a ellos dos.

¿Qué más?... gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, críticas y todo lo que me quieran decir para mejorar el fic (y que les guste más a ustedes). Byes!!


	5. Por ti

**Capítulo V. Por ti.**

Durante la tarde en la Torre Titán, Flash en algún momento se quedó solo en la sala, y aunque no le era del todo cómoda esa situación, en parte lo agradecía. Después de un rápido almuerzo, Raven se encerró a su cuarto a meditar, Cyborg se fue a hacerle algunos arreglos a su automóvil, Starfire y CB se fueron a hacer algunas compras (el muchacho quería tofu) y Robin... sólo dijo un "vuelvo más tarde" y se fue.

Aprovechando la soledad del lugar Flash decidió comunicarse con sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia, así podría hablar más tranquilo con ellos, sin temor a que alguno de los _niños_ lo escuchara sin querer. En la pantalla, aparecieron John (el Marciano), Diana y Batman.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá?- le preguntó la Mujer Maravilla, después de saludarlo.

-No tan mal como pensaba- contestó Flah, sentado a sus anchas en uno de los sillones –creo que he descubierto algunas cosas.

-¿Qué está planeando el Guasón?- le preguntó Batman rápidamente.

-Oye, acabo de llegar hace menos de dos horas, no pidas tanto- gruñó Flash, sentándose bien. Tanto John como Diana sonrieron. Antes de continuar hablando, Flash miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que ninguno de los titanes escuchara –creo que el Guasón quiere algo con Robin.

Flash, al decir esas palabras, se fijó muy bien en la posible reacción que Batman podría tener. El "Murciélago", como él le decía, tuvo un leve movimiento de sus ojos... algo típico (y digno) de él.

-¿Con Robin?- preguntó Diana, extrañada y mirando a Batman -¿qué podría querer con él?

-Eso aún no lo sé- contestó Flash –pero después de lograr que un tipo lo dejara como estropajo debido a un golpe que le dio, desde la azotea de un edificio le lanzó algo así como un dardo, alcancé a sacar al muchacho y que no le llegara.

-¿Tienes el contenido del dardo?- le preguntó John –con sólo unas gotas podemos saber qué es lo que contiene y así saber algo más del asunto.

-Lo siento, pero el dardo se rompió al caer al pavimento y el contenido quedó sobre la calle- dijo Flash, encogiéndose de hombros –en esos momentos me interesaba más la seguridad del chico que el contenido de esa cosa.

-Bien hecho, Flash- sonrió Diana –acá también estamos tratando de averiguar del tema, pero algunos amigos de Batman de Ciudad Gótica nos han tenido bastante ocupados.

-Como sea, estaré esperando noticias- sonrió Flash, divertido ante la cara que puso Batman al escuchar a la Mujer Maravilla.

-Nosotros también, cualquier cosa interesante que pase, nos avisas- dijo John.

En pocos minutos Flash se volvió a encontrar completamente solo en el lugar. En sus manos estaba el dardo que el Guasón le había lanzado al muchacho durante la mañana y pensaba en el posible paso que tenía que dar en todo ese asunto. Lo primero, y quizás fundamental en esos momentos, era encontrar dónde se estaba escondiendo el Guasón.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y por ella entró el CB, que quedó mirando a Flash.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, dejando unas bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Hablaba con los de la Liga- contestó Flash, sonriendo.

-¿Con la Mujer Maravilla?- preguntó CB, poniendo cara de bobo. Flash comenzó a reír.

-Sí, con ella- dijo Flash, haciéndose el interesante -¿y sabes?, es mucho más bonita en vivo y en directo.

-¿¡En serio!?- Flash se largó a reír por el entusiasmo que mostró el CB, y éste enrojeció, avergonzado por haber caído redondito en la trampa.

-De verdad, es muy linda- dijo el hombre, mientras se ponía de pie –nos vemos luego.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el CB.

-Por ahí, tengo que encontrar al Guasón- contestó Flash, y justo en esos momentos se escuchó un ruido persistente. CB suspiró resignado -¿qué es eso?

-La alarma- dijo el CB, al tiempo que entraban en el lugar Raven y Starfire, las dos corriendo –hay problemas.

-Es X- dijo Raven, que se había acercado a la pantalla –vamos, en el camino intentaremos comunicarnos con Robin.

-¿Puedo ir en su motocicleta?- preguntó el CB a Raven, mientras salían del cuarto.

-No- contestó fríamente la chica. Flash sonrió.

En parte, le hubiera gustado acompañarlos, pero si él no deseaba que los _niños_ no se metieran en los asuntos de la Liga, él también tenía que respetar el asunto, por mucho que deseara lo contrario. Además, él tenía otra tarea que cumplir en esos momentos, y era buscar al Guasón y saber por fin qué era lo que quería con el Murciélago discípulo.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Lo que los Titanes no sabían, era que Robin (o Dick), había tenido un pequeño problema con su comunicador: lo dejó olvidado en su cuarto, en su apuro por cambiarse de ropa y no llegar tarde con su hermana, que lo esperaba en el circo. Así que el muchacho ni se dio por enterado del problema que habían tenido sus amigos.

Por lo demás, lo estaba pasando muy bien con su hermana en su recorrido por Jump City. Después de mucho caminar, los dos se sentaron en una plaza a tomarse un helado. La tarde era muy agradable, y ambos se sentían muy bien acompañándose.

-¿Dónde vives?- le preguntó de pronto Maya a su hermano, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Pudo notar perfectamente que Dick se ponía nervioso, mientras pensaba casi desesperado en alguna respuesta.

-Eh... con unos... amigos, sí- dijo, casi en un balbuceo. Maya lo miró suspicaz, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco –en serio, todos arrendamos un departamento y vivimos juntos.

-Ah...- la muchacha aún lo miraba suspicaz, luego sonrió pícaramente -¿vives con tú novia?

-¿Qué?- Dick casi se atraganta, y se puso colorado mientras tosía un poco -¿no-novia?, no, yo no tengo novia...

-¿Seguro?- Maya estaba que soltaba la carcajada, le parecía incluso tierna la situación y la reacción que había tenido su hermano por su pregunta –con lo guapo que estás me sorprende que estés solo.

Dick sonrió, pensando que estaba tan ocupado por cumplir a cabalidad con su papel de Robin, que en parte se había olvidado de la otra parte: la juventud de Richard Grayson estaba pasando a la historia, y lamentablemente él no deseaba hacer nada para cambiarlo. Sabía en parte que era un error, y que tarde o temprano se iba a terminar arrepintiendo de cómo estaba haciendo las cosas en esos momentos.

-¿Pregunté algo que no debía?, te pusiste muy serio- le preguntó Maya, extrañada.

-No, para nada- sonrió Dick, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la muchacha y acercándola a él –sólo que me quedé pensando.

-Ya veo...- Maya guardó silencio y luego de unos minutos, se decidió –oye, Dick... ¿nunca has pensado en volver al circo?

Maya pudo notar que Dick se ponía tenso por la pregunta que le hacía.

-No te tienes que enojar- le pidió ella –sólo...

-No te preocupes- la interrumpió –no me enojo... es sólo que... el tema me incomoda un poco.

-¿Cuál tema?- le preguntó Maya, poniéndose algo seria -¿el que vuelvas al circo o el tener que volver a lo que eras cuando era un niño?

-No se trata de eso- replicó Dick, notando su molestia –es sólo que... es difícil... o sea...

Inconscientemente jugaba con sus manos, dejando ver lo nervioso que estaba en esos momentos. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre el tema, era algo que había aprendido a callar y a tragarse cuando deseaba explotar. El estar en esa situación era demasiado difícil para él. Maya lo notó, así que después de observarlo unos momentos, tomó sus manos; Dick se sobresaltó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto.

-No me des explicaciones- le dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente –en parte, entiendo que quizás estés un poco traumado por lo que viste...- continuó, refiriéndose a que él estaba presente cuando sus padres murieron –pero... te quiero pedir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno... no sé si es mucho pedir, pero... me gustaría que los dos estuviéramos en una función.

No contestó de inmediato. Quedó mirando a su hermana, sin contestarle. Ella se dio cuenta de su indecisión.

-Dick... por favor. Es algo que deseo hace mucho tiempo...

-Pero...- trató de encontrar alguna excusa que valiera la pena –yo... hace tiempo que no practico.

-Pues lo hacemos...- Maya sonrió más aún -¿te imaginas?, sería como cuando estaban papá y mamá y nosotros practicábamos... ¡como volver a tener a los "Flying Graysons"!

-... Lo sé...

Poco a poco fue sonriendo levemente. No era que la idea le entusiasmara mucho, pero vio a su hermana tan entusiasmada que no tuvo corazón para negarse. Era algo que no deseaba hacer, algo que le causaba un total rechazo... pero que quizás, ya era tiempo de enfrentar.

-Está bien, Maya... si quieres una función, la daremos...

Ella soltó un gritito de alegría y lo abrazó.

-¡Tenemos que prepararlo todo!- decía Maya, entusiasmada. Los dos caminaban lentamente hacia el circo -¡Todos van a estar felices porque aceptaste!

Definitivamente, Dick no se sentía para nada entusiasmado con la idea, pero ya había aceptado, y no podía negarse a esas alturas.

Ambos llegaron al circo y después de estar un rato con Jake y su hermana conversando, se fue a la Torre. Dejó cerca del circo la motocicleta, y antes de llegar a la Torre se puso la ropa de Robin. Se extrañó que, al entrar a la sala, sólo vio a Flash viendo televisión y comiendo un trozo de pizza.

-¿Y los demás?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

-Si te respondo algo, te estaría mintiendo- contestó Flash, ofreciéndole un trozo de pizza -¿quieres?

-No, gracias, hace poco cené- contestó Robin.

Flash estaba viendo una película de acción, pero muy pronto dejó de prestarle atención para entablar una conversación con Robin.

-A todo esto, ¿qué es lo que tienes que ver con Slade?- le preguntó. Robin se encogió de hombros.

-Algo así como mi "enemigo", si le preguntas a algunos de los titanes te dirán que estoy obsesionado con él, o al menos lo estuve por un tiempo- contestó Robin, mirando el televisor –un tiempo me decía que fuera su aprendiz...

-Ah, pero por lo que veo fuiste fiel al Murciélago- lo interrumpió sonriendo Flash. Robin también lo hizo.

-Es un buen maestro- dijo Robin –si es que no el mejor... le debo mucho a Bruce, pero... creo que también me enseñó a ser muy frío.

-No sería de extrañarse, después de todo, estuviste mucho tiempo bajo su tutela, si es que aún no lo estás...

Robin iba a contestar a las palabras de Flash, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió. Los dos voltearon a ver a los titanes y se encontraron con una imagen algo lamentable: los cuatro amigos estaban sucios, embarrados y apestaban... sin contar que se notaban con un pésimo humor.

-¿Dónde andaban?- les preguntó Robin.

-¡¿Dónde andabas tú?!- le gritó alterado CB -¡¡Tratamos de comunicarnos contigo!!

-Ah...- recién en ese momento Robin se dio cuenta que había olvidado el comunicador, ya que su cinturón lo había dejado en la torre (algo muy raro en él) –lo siento, yo...

-¡No importan las excusas!- lo cortó CB -¡¡Ese desgraciado de X, cuando lo vea lo voy a hacer puré!!

-¿X?- preguntó Robin, viendo que el CB salía del cuarto -¿fue X el que les hizo eso?

-Sí- contestó algo fría Raven –ni con cinco duchas podré quitarme este olor...- la chica siguió al otro titán.

Cyborg y Starfire no dijeron palabra, simplemente se limitaron a mirar a Robin y continuar su camino. El pelinegro se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hacia ellos.

-¡Oigan!- les dijo –lo siento de veras, se me quedó el comunicador, no tuve idea de lo que les pasó... Cyborg, vamos... no se pueden enojar.

-No estoy enojado- replicó Cyborg, sonriendo un poco –sólo estoy un poco dolorido y cansado, nada más.

Starfire no habló. Los titanes dejaron solos a Robin y Flash, y sin entender mucho la razón, el primero se sintió algo culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a sus amigos.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Esa noche, en Ciudad Gótica había una cierta tranquilidad, bastante extraña en comparación a las anteriores. Bárbara Gordon se encontraba en su cuarto, avanzando en sus tareas escolares, cuando comenzó a sonar su comunicador.

-Bárbara- escuchó la voz conocida de Alfred. La muchacha sonrió.

-Hola- lo saludó -¿alguna novedad?

-El señor Bruno acaba de llegar de su trabajo con su Club de la Justicia- continuó el hombre, Bárbara sonrió al escucharlo –quiere hablar contigo ahora, dice que es urgente.

-Bien, voy para allá.

Alfred notó perfectamente que algo preocupaba a Bruce, y después de esperar unos minutos a que le dijera, prefirió preguntarle él.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, señor Bruno?- le dijo, con la misma seriedad de siempre. Bruno, contrario a lo que esperaba, sonrió.

-No se te escapa una, ¿eh, Alfred?- le dijo, notándose un poco cansado –hay algo que me tiene muy intrigado, es sobre Robin.

-Ah, el señor Dick- sonrió Alfred -¿qué hizo ahora, intentó nuevamente robar en Industrias Wayne, con ese extraño traje?

-No, si fuera eso sería más fácil de solucionar- contestó Bruce, recordando ese pequeño altercado(1). Obviamente lo había aclarado todo con el joven, después de enterarse de lo que había hecho –es el Guasón, hay algo que quiere con él, pero no se me ocurre qué podría ser...- Bruce guardó silencio, meditando –aunque... quizás tiene que ver con todo lo que ha ocurrido en Ciudad Gótica.

-¿A qué se refiere?

La llegada de Batichica al lugar interrumpió la conversación de los hombres. La chica había llegado en su motocicleta morada y lucía bastante contenta.

-¡Bruce, que bueno verte!- sonrió ella –a pesar que me ha costado un poco mantener la ciudad tranquila durante tu ausencia, lo he logrado. No entiendo qué les pasa a los maleantes últimamente, parecen más organizados que nunca.

-Bárbara, te tengo una misión- le dijo serio Bruce, dejando ver su rostro. Ella lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Y qué sería?

-Tienes que ir a Jump City- dijo Bruce, y antes que ella preguntara la razón de la decisión, él siguió hablando –ahí es donde está Robin, y últimamente el Guasón también. Tienes que intentar averiguar qué es lo que quiere él con Dick.

-¿No se suponía que alguien de la Liga estaba haciendo eso?- preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Preferiría que estuvieras tú también- dijo Bruce –no es que no confíe en Flash, pero conoces al Guasón y también a Dick...

-Él tiene su equipo, pueden protegerlo ellos, ¿no?- dijo Batichica.

-Bárbara...- Bruce suspiró –mira, si no deseas hablar con Dick, no lo hagas. Me interesa que le ayudes en caso que lo necesite... Flash ya sabe que irás, te considera una ayuda.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que si se seguía negando Bruce le iba a sacar en cara la "profesionalidad" de ellos, así que no le quedó otra que aceptar ir, por mucho que no deseara ver a Dick.

Aunque si era sincera con ella misma, ¿de verdad no deseaba verlo?

--

**(1): Eso fue lo ocurrido en el capítulo "Aprendiz" (uno de mis favoritos), en que se nota perfectamente que donde entra a robar Robin (la segunda vez), es en Industrias Wayne.**

**Hola a todos!!, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que también les esté gustando el fic. :).**

**Un saludo especial para Queen pain alone y para El Pájaro de Fuego, que me dejaron sus reviews. **

**Espero sus comentarios sobre el cap, sus críticas constructivas y todo eso. Ahora me despido, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	6. Una noche tranquila

**Capítulo VI. Una noche tranquila.**

Robin aún se sentía algo culpable por lo ocurrido con sus amigos (ya saben, eso que se le olvidó el comunicador y que ellos tuvieron que luchar solos contra X), así que esa misma noche decidió que les pediría perdón, pero no de la manera convencional, sino que mucho mejor.

Preparó la cena.

Flash lo miraba con cierta diversión mientras leía a medias el periódico. El muchacho se veía bastante contento mientras preparaba la comida. Se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?- le preguntó -¿Alfred te enseñó?

-¿Alfred?- Robin rió un poco –no, para nada. Para Alfred la cocina se acercaba a lo sagrado, así que no dejaba que nadie se acercara, menos Bárbara o yo, lo tenía estrictamente prohibido después que intentamos hacer galletas... fue un desastre realmente memorable- sonrió con algo de nostalgia –Alfred no nos preparó galletas por casi un mes y Bruce nos dio un buen sermón a ambos... sin contar que tuvimos que redecorarla...

-¿Tanto así?- sonrió Flash, sentándose.

-Sí... fue un catástrofe...

-Pero no me dijiste quién te enseñó a cocinar.

-Bueno, después que dejé a Bruce y antes que me uniera con los Titanes, viví un tiempo solo, así que ahí a la fuerza tuve que aprender... aunque reconozco que en más de una ocasión recurrí a Alfred para que me ayudara vía teléfono, y sí que lo hizo... al menos pude variar de la comida chatarra.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Robin no dejaba de cocinar y Flash miraba distraído a su alrededor. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

-Siendo sinceros, Robin- dijo de pronto –aún no entiendo por qué dejaste a Batman... y como el murciélago es tan comunicativo, me quedó muy claro después que le pregunté- dijo con ironía. Después de decir eso notó que Robin se había tensado. Al parecer, a él también le molestaba el tema -... relájate, chico... sólo fue un comentario...

-... Como digas- murmuró Robin, continuando y sin tener deseos de volver a hablar con Flash, que lo quedó mirando.

Tuvo exactamente la misma reacción de Batman cuando le preguntó la razón de la ida de su discípulo.

La puerta se abrió y entró el CB, que ya estaba completamente limpio. Sonrió al sentir el olor de la comida de Robin y se acercó a los otros dos.

-¿Qué huele tan rico?- preguntó, sentándose al lado de Flash.

-La cena- contestó sonriendo Robin -¿puedes llamar a los demás?, ya está listo.

-¡Claro!

El CB se fue casi corriendo. Tenía hambre y al sentir el olor de la comida que Robin estaba preparando, su hambre se incrementó.

Aunque de primer momento se notó que el ambiente estaba un poco tirante dentro del grupo, no faltó mucho tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad y todos olvidaran el descuido de Robin, así que el muchacho de momento se sentía más tranquilo. Después de comer, Flash se alejó un poco del grupo para hablar con los de la Liga de la Justicia, CB y Cyborg se reunieron al frente de la televisión y comenzaron a jugar videojuego, Starfire se sentó a observarlos, y Robin...

A nadie le interesó que el petirrojo dejara la sala sin decir una palabra. Bueno, a dos personas sí. La primera era Flash, que conociendo de hacía un buen tiempo a Robin, en parte le era extraño que el muchacho hubiera cambiado tanto; la otra, era Raven, que podía notar la perturbación que estaba teniendo su amigo en esos momentos y que había comenzado hacía unas cuantas semanas, intensificándose en algunas ocasiones, o calmándose otras... pero era algo que nunca se iba de él.

Raven también dejó la sala sin decir palabras. Sus amigos pensaron que se iba a su cuarto a dormir o a meditar (o lo segundo disimulado por lo primero), pero no, ella no fue hacia allá. Subió a la azotea de la torre, donde suponía que estaría el líder de los Titanes. En efecto, lo encontró ahí, mirando hacia el mar, sentado en la orilla.

Pero en esos momentos, había "algo" raro dentro de ella.

No era la primera vez que hablaba en privado con él, pero... nunca había sentido esos deseos de quedarlo mirando toda la noche, ni tampoco...

-La noche está agradable- dijo Robin de pronto, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad.

-Algo bastante extraño en esta ciudad- dijo Raven, acercándose un poco. Recién en ese momento él volteó a verla, mostrando su sorpresa -¿qué?

-Bueno... pensé que eras Starfire- se disculpó Robin, con una pequeña sonrisa –últimamente ha estado algo insistente en que no me quede solo.

-Está preocupada por ti, como todos- Raven se sentó a su lado, Robin volvió sus ojos hacia el mar que tenía en frente –y quizás ellos piensan que ya se te pasó, yo sé que no es así... eres un buen actor, Robin.

Sonrió con cierta amargura. En muchas ocasiones había agradecido tener esa conexión con la hechicera, pero en momentos como ese le hubiera gustado haberlo cancelado o algo así. Raven esperó a que él hablara, no le importaba estar un buen rato ahí sentada, y menos si el que estaba al lado era él...

Se retó por esos pensamientos.

-¿Y qué esperas que te diga?- le preguntó Robin, sin mirarla. De pronto, se había comenzado a sentir molesto, como siempre que le preguntaban algo que le incomodaba. Era su defensa...

-La verdad, nada- contestó Raven, encogiéndose de hombros –tal como le dije al CB, sí me interesa lo que te está pasando, y me preocupa ver que cada vez estás más sombrío, más alejado del grupo... pero no soy quién para pedirte algún tipo de explicaciones...

Robin, de pronto, se sintió pillado. Era inútil, podía esconderse de todos sus amigos, excepto de dos personas: Raven y Batman. La primera, por lo receptiva que era y por la conexión que tenían ambos, y el segundo... porque era su padre.

Raven esperaba pacientemente a que él le dijera algo, aunque estuviera enojado por sus palabras. Hacía muchos días que quería decirle eso, que era lo que sentía que le estaba pasando al líder del grupo. Al darse cuenta que él no tenía intenciones de hablar, pensó en lo siguiente que podría decirle.

-... Tú sabes, Robin, que siempre que lo necesites voy a apoyarte- dijo Raven, poniéndose de pie. Él la miró –y que si necesitas un consejo o alguien que sólo te escuche, nunca te lo negaré... sé que cuando estés listo para hablar, lo harás, ya sea con Star, Cyborg, CB o yo...

Lo miró una última vez y dio media vuelta, con intenciones de volver a dejarlo solo. Aunque le hubiera gustado hablar más con él, si quería estar solo, ella no era quién para negárselo.

-Raven- casi llegando a la puerta, Robin la detuvo. También se había puesto de pie y caminó hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a frente. Él sonrió –gracias...

Ella también sonrió, fue algo que no pudo controlar. Como tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse muy levemente cuando él tomó una de sus manos. Raven en ese momento agradeció que hubiera anochecido y que no hubiera luna esa noche.

-No necesitas agra...

-Claro que lo necesito- la interrumpió él –no sabes cuánto...

Sin decir nada más, Robin entró a la torre. Raven se quedó unos minutos más en la azotea, y se miró la mano que él había tomado... recordó su contacto cálido y suave... y sonrió. Luego también entró a la torre, habría sido muy raro quedarse en ese lugar.

**--**

Superman, la Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde y Shayera (Chica Halcón, por si acaso), escuchaban con cierta diversión a Flash, que se notaba extrañamente irritado (cosa rara en él), y también podían escuchar una serie de gritos de festejos y de discusiones de parte de los chicos que estaban con él en el mismo cuarto.

-¿Has descubierto algo?- le preguntó Shayera, sonriendo divertida.

-No, me quedé acompañando a Robin después de volver- contestó Flash.

-Oye, nosotros no te pagamos para que pierdas el tiempo con niños- dijo Linterna, con tono burlón y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ustedes no me pagan...

-¡¡GANÉ!!- el CB dio un gran salto, celebrando su victoria, y comenzando a cantar y a molestar a Cyborg -¡¡Para que veas que nadie vence al chico verde más guapo del planeta!!

-¡Sueña, Bestita!- replicó Cyborg, aguantando sus ganas de golpearlo por las burlas -¡¡Quiero la revancha!!

-Por mucha revancha que tengas, no podrás hacer olvidar mi victoria de hoy...

-Pero CB- intervino Starfire, que los miraba atentamente –Cyborg te ha ganado cinco veces, y tú sólo una...

Starfire se arrepintió inmediatamente de hablar al ver la cara que el muchacho verde había puesto, Cyborg se reía de su amigo sin disimulo, y Flash los miraba con algo de cansancio.

-¿Has hablado con Batman?- le preguntó Superman, volviendo a llamar su atención.

-Sí, hoy hablé con él un rato- contestó Flash –me dijo que me iba a mandar ayuda.

-¿Era el mismo Batman que conocemos?- le preguntó Linterna Verde, o John (que sale más corto XP)

-Sí, aunque no lo creas- contestó Flash.

Raven y Robin entraron en ese momento a la sala. Los dos caminaban en silencio y se notaban bastante concentrados.

-Amigos- Starfire se acercó volando a ellos -¿qué les parece que veamos alguna película?, el CB arrendó algunas.

-¡Sí!, y porque fui el ganador yo elijo el estilo...

Los otros cuatro alegaron por las palabras de su amigo, mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

-Las películas que te gustan son malas- dijo Raven, casi sin expresión.

-¡¡Eso no es verdad!!- negó el CB, casi gritando -¡recuerdo muy bien cómo quedaron después de ver la película de terror que traje!, ¿te acuerdas tú, Raven?

La pelivioleta miró para otro lado, sin contestar. Eso no era algo que le gustara recordar.

-En ese caso, veremos una película de mutantes que...

-¡¡No!!- los otros cuatro le gritaron, Cyborg le lanzó un cojín por la cabeza, mientras Robin y Starfire reían.

-Veamos de acción- dijo el Chico Maravilla.

-O de...

-Flash- decía Shayera, sonriendo con burla -¿estás de niñero?

-Muy divertido...- contestó Flash, desganado –ya me gustaría verte aquí con ellos. No es que sean insoportables, pero a veces cansa tanto grito, sobre todo cuando juegan videojuegos...

-Habló el más maduro- dijo con ironía Linterna, los demás se largaron a reír.

-Ya dejen de molestar- gruñó Flash, cruzándose de brazos –ya me voy, me dio sueño.

-¿No verás películas con los niños?- continuó molestándolo Linterna –quizás te gusta Barney...

-Chistosa...

Flash muy pronto cortó la comunicación. Los integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia se quedaron mirando sonriendo... para algunos era divertido hacer enfadar a su amigo.

-¿Creen que hicimos bien en mandarlo a él?- dijo de pronto Linterna, todos lo quedaron mirando extrañados -¡o sea!- soltó una risita nerviosa –no es que no confíe en su juicio, es decir...

-Mejor no digas nada- le dijo Superman, sonriendo.

-No me malinterpreten- replicó Linterna –sí confío en él, pero todos sabemos que en ocasiones se pasa de inmaduro...

-Por eso lo mandamos a él- dijo Diana, divertida –debe llevarse muy bien con los niños.

-Sobre todo con Robin, ya que se conocían de antes.

John el Marciano llegó con ellos. Traía un rostro bastante más serio de lo normal.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Shayera.

-Batman no va a venir- dijo el hombre verde.

-¿Y qué tiene?, ese trabaja a medio tiempo acá- contestó Linterna, sin extrañarse –ya nos ha pasado que varias veces pasan días y no tenemos ni saludos de su parte.

-Como sea, extrañamente pidió que uno de nosotros vaya a ciudad Gótica.

Ninguno contestó. En sus rostros estaba dibujado la sorpresa. ¡Eso sí que era raro!, Batman no solía pedir ayuda a menos que el mundo estuviera a punto de destruirse, o mínimo alguna ciudad. Tenía que ser grave el asunto.

-¿Te dijo cuál era el problema?- preguntó serio Superman.

-No fue muy claro, pero necesita que uno vaya...

Todos se miraron, y luego las miradas de uno a uno fueron posándose sobre alguien en especial. Ella trató de no mostrar emoción alguna al darse cuenta que había sido la elegida para esa misión. Inexpresiva, se encogió de hombros.

-Ya que fueron tan democráticos- suspiró Diana, dando media vuelta. Una vez que sabía que nadie la miraba, una sonrisita traviesa se fue formando en su rostro.

Los demás la miraban con diversión. Todos habían pensado en lo mismo, aunque no se habían puesto de acuerdo.

--

**Hola!!**

**Estoy conciente que en éste capítulo prácticamente no se avanzó en la historia, pero ya qué, ya está escrito xD. Además, quería hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

**Empezando. Para escribir el fic, como es obvio, aparte de usar a los Teen Titans, también incluyo a La Liga de la Justicia.**

**Bueno, resulta que hace unos días, un poco después que comencé a escribir el fic, me puse a ver una serie de Batman que dan en la tele, y que de vez en cuando veía de aburrida. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en ella vi a Batichica, y fue MAYOR, cuando vi que en ella también estaba Robin, y si uno se fija bien, puede ser tomado perfectamente como el Robin de los Teen Titans, sólo que más chico y con menos gel en el pelo xD. Como deben suponer, ahora no me pierdo esa serie, y hay muchas cosas de ella que me encantan, como la relación entre Bruce y Dick, ¡son tan geniales!, y en parte me sorprende ver a Robin en esa faceta de "niño-aprendiz". La verdad, estoy encantada con la serie, y he pensado en incluir más adelante algunas cosillas que he visto, jejeje. Obviamente, cuando lo haga explicaré un poco, así que los que no han visto la serie, no se perderán.**

**Otra cosa, con respecto a Bárbara. Originalmente mi idea es que todo el pasado de Dick se presente, por lo que ella también está incluida. Sólo quiero hacer la aclaración que no será en el papel "romántico" de reclamar que Robin es de ella y cosas así, para nada. Su papel más que nada será un desequilibrante para Robin, en el sentido emocional, ya que ella aunque no va a Jump City en plan de una disputa con él, debido a problemas del pasado inevitablemente llegarán a eso y... bueno, tendrán que leerlo xD.**

**Espero haber aclarado algunas cosillas más... Bárbara me parece un personaje interesante, sobre todo en el cómic, que aunque no estoy muy familiarizada con él, algo cacho XP**

**Les doy mis agradecimientos a Yanin, Batman, Queen pain alone (¿te fijaste que lo de Bárbara va principalmente para ti?, jejeje) y a Katurra, que me dejaron comentarios. Un saludo también para todos los que leen el fic.**

**Otra cosa que olvidaba, quizás los que han visto la Liga de la Justicia se han fijado que entre Batman y la Mujer Maravilla hay cierta química en la serie, y eso es muy notorio en el capítulo en que vuelven a ser niños. Fue principalmente por eso que todos eligieron "democráticamente" a Diana para que fuera a Ciudad Gótica.**

**Ahora sí, saludos a todos!!, no olviden dejarme sus impresiones del capítulo, que estén muy bien! **


	7. Ella

**Capítulo VII. Ella.**

Dick Grayson prácticamente había crecido jugando en los trapecios del circo en el que "vivía", junto a sus padres y su hermana mayor. Pero de eso había pasado tanto tiempo, que en parte se sintió algo nervioso cuando se vio nuevamente en esa situación. Ya no era ese niño que adoraba los espectáculos y la emoción que sentía en cada función... ese niño había muerto cuando, debido a la venganza de un loco, sus padres habían muerto en frente de sus ojos.

El circo continuaba igual que cuando él pertenecía, incluso casi la misma gente continuaba trabajando, y lo recibieron muy bien cuando lo vieron llegar esa tarde. Dentro de ese lugar los Flying Graysons eran casi una leyenda... leyenda de la que él mismo era parte, él y su hermana, que estaba de lo más feliz porque Dick había aceptado volver.

Al entrar a la carpa, muchos de sus recuerdos volvieron a él, haciéndole ver imágenes a cualquier parte que él volteara; incluso, si se esforzaba, podía escuchar la voz de sus padres animarlo o reír junto con él.

-Vamos Dick- dijo Maya, que andaba de lo más feliz –subamos a la plataforma para que comencemos con el ensayo.

Maya fue casi corriendo, y él muy cerca de ella, con la cabeza gacha. Algunos compañeros de ellos se sentaron en las galerías para verlos ensayar, entre ellos, estaba Jake, que era el habitual compañero de Maya en sus actos. Mientras seguía a su hermana, por su mente pasaban sentimientos y emociones vividas en ese lugar...

No fue mucha la sorpresa de los demás al ver las habilidades de los dos muchachos sobre los trapecios durante el ensayo. Dick sabía muy bien que no había perdido su habilidad en eso debido a que Robin lo mejor que hacía era darse vuelta en el aire durante las luchas, era imposible que lo olvidase...

Fue cuando ya habían terminado, durante la tarde, que Dick sintió que su comunicador comenzaba a sonar.

-Te llaman al celular- dijo Jake.

-Sí... permiso...

Dick se alejó un poco del grupo, lo suficiente para que no escucharan la conversación que tendría con sus compañeros.

-¿Si?- preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca.

-¿Robin, dónde estás?- la voz de Cyborg se escuchó del otro lado.

-Eso no importa, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- apuró el muchacho.

-Slade- fue lo único que el otro dijo –te mandaré las coordenadas para que vengas.

-Bien, iré lo más rápido que pueda.

Al cortar la comunicación, se dio cuenta que Maya se acercaba a él junto con Jake.

-¿Pasó algo?, no tienes buena cara- le dijo su amigo.

-Tengo que irme un rato- fue lo que dijo Dick –unos amigos tuvieron problemas y tengo que ir a ayudarlos. A penas pueda vendré o te llamaré.

-Tienes que venir- se apuró a decir Jake –esta tarde habrá un juego de fútbol soccer, no puedes faltar...

-Haré lo posible- mientras conversaban, los tres jóvenes caminaban hacia la motocicleta de Dick, a la cual el petirrojo se había preocupado especialmente de quitarle todas las "R" que tenía para que ellos no se dieran cuenta que era la misma que usaba siendo Robin, y así no llegaran a la conclusión que eran la misma persona.

-¡Qué buena moto!- sonrió Jake, al verla -¡uno de estos días tenemos que hacer una carrera!

-¿Están locos?- contradijo Maya, molesta -¿acaso quieren matarse?

-El que va a matarse va a ser Jake- sonrió Robin, mientras se ponía el casco –no creo que pueda ganarme.

-Sueña...- Jake se acercó a la moto y sonriendo volvió a hablarle a Dick –oye, ¿y esa "R" qué significa?

"Demonios". Dick prácticamente quería lanzarse por cualquier parte y no tener que pasar por eso. Sin darse cuenta se le había quedado una de las "R" de la moto... y claro, tenía tanta mala suerte, que su amigo tenía que verla.

-Obvio, significa Richard- dijo Maya, sonriendo.

-Nah, significa Ridículo- bromeó Jake, Maya se largó a reír.

-Eso quisieras- Dick sonrió –para tú información, significa Rebelde...

-Sí, seguro. Lo que significa es "Renacuajo" en honor a tu estatura...

-Jo.

Dick se fue, dejando solos a los dos amigos. En el camino se cambió de ropa (¡no iba a llegar así a luchar, y menos con Slade!)

--

Las cosas a los Titanes no les estaba resultando muy fáciles. Mientras que CB y Starfire se encargaban de Plasmus y Cinderblock (o algo así :P), Cyborg y Raven luchaban con Slade, que como siempre, tenía cierta ventaja con los muchachos.

-¿Dónde demonios está Robin?- gruñó Cyborg, mientras molesto se ponía de pie después de recibir una patada de Slade, que prácticamente lo mandó a volar.

-Mientras estemos solos lo mejor es no pensar en eso- CB cayó muy cerca de su amigo y había escuchado lo que dijo –al menos Flash podría estar aquí y ayudarnos.

-El tiene sus asuntos- gruñó Cyborg –mejor que no se meta en los nuestros.

Los dos, sin ponerse de acuerdo, volvieron a atacar a sus contrincantes. Slade, no podía negarlo, se estaba divirtiendo un poco, y más cuando escuchaba las maldiciones que lanzaba el Guasón al darse cuenta que el Chico Maravilla no llegaba a luchar.

-¿¡No se supone que es el líder!?- decía molesto, a una distancia algo prudente del lugar de la pelea -¿Qué clase de líder deja solo a sus compañeros en el momento de la lucha?, ¡ni el murciélago hace eso!

Sin saberlo, Flash estaba muy cerca de él, escuchando. En ese momento confirmó lo que estaba sospechando: había algo que el Guasón quería de Robin, lástima que en ningún momento fue claro y dijo qué era. Decidió atacarlo cuando supo que el muchacho había llegado.

-¡Excelente!- dijo el Guasón –es tu turno, Slade...

Flash iba a adelantarse cuando sintió un suave ruido a su lado. Volteó a ver y fue cuando la vio. Había llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba, pero era algo que podía esperar tanto de Batman como de su joven pupila. Ella lo miró y le sonrió como saludo, luego de eso dejó el lugar. Ella iría con Robin y él se quedaría con el Guasón.

Rápidamente se acercó al Payaso y más tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando que Flash en amarrar sus manos y dejar nockeados a los dos gorilas que tenía por ayudantes.

-Ah, ya me preguntaba cuándo ibas a aparecer, Flash- dijo con desdén el Guasón, mostrando la molestia que le hacía sentir la presencia del otro.

-Y yo me pregunto qué es lo que haces en Jump City, Payaso- contestó sonriendo Flash -¿es que acaso te rendiste con Batman y ahora bajaste a la categoría del discípulo?

El Guasón sonrió burlón. No iba a caer con los intentos de Flash, no ahora, que estaba tan cerca de tener al muchacho.

-¿Sabes, Flash?- dijo el otro, sin quitar la sonrisa burlona –yo que tú, me olvido del muchacho y me preocupo de ti.

Antes que alcanzara siquiera a voltear, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó tendido en el suelo durante algunos momentos. Medio borroso pudo notar cómo un joven (pudo saberlo por su contextura) se acercaba al Guasón y lo soltaba.

-Para que te informes, Flash, que acá tengo mis aliados- dijo el Guasón –y no son cualquier cosa como los gorilas que tengo por ayudantes usualmente... vámonos, X.

Flash se estaba poniendo de pie para seguirlos y dejarles bien claro quién era él (en otras palabras, se había enojado), cuando de pronto escuchó el ruido de una explosión. Miró hacia dónde provenía el sonido, y se dio cuenta que era el mismo lugar en donde estaban luchando los _niños_.

-Demonios...

Lo más rápido que pudo Flash se dirigió al lugar de la explosión, sólo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada a ninguno de los muchachos. Al llegar, pudo ver a Raven, Starfire y Cyborg saliendo de una columna de humo, tosiendo.

-¿Cómo están?- les preguntó, acercándose a ellos.

-He estado peor- contestó Cyborg -¿estamos todos?

-No, faltan CB y Robin- dijo Flash, mirando a su alrededor -¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Fue el loco de Slade- CB llegó con ellos en esos momentos. Se notaba molesto -¿vieron lo que hizo?, separó a Robin de nosotros.

-Entonces... ¿se supone que están al otro lado de los escombros?- preguntó Cyborg, pero ninguno necesitó respuesta, todos fueron lo más rápido posible hacia ella.

Robin no entendía del todo bien qué estaba ocurriendo. Estaba luchando contra Slade, quien, después de darle un golpe en la cara, sacó algo extraño y se acercó a él. El muchacho pudo notar que contenía un líquido amarillo. Antes que lograra inyectárselo en el brazo, un artefacto conocido por él hizo explotar el frasco donde estaba. Era negro, con forma de murciélago.

No se dio cuenta el momento en que Slade se alejó de él. Había quedado mirando lo que le habían lanzado. En un primer momento, pensó que era de él, pero después de ver los detalles, se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Pero no entendía qué hacía ella ahí.

-¡¡Robin!!

Se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Starfire a la distancia. Le dolía la zona de las costillas, por lo que al caminar lo hacía inclinado. Al verlo, la extraterrestre se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó.

-... ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Robin, ignorando su pregunta. Ella lo miró confusa.

-¿Quién?- los demás se acercaron en ese momento, menos Flash, que se había separado del grupo. Robin no miró a sus amigos y se dedicó a ver con atención a su alrededor –Robin, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?

-A... ella...

Los Titanes se miraron confundidos entre sí. Un poco alejado de ellos, estaba Flash con ella, Batichica, que estaba con la cabeza baja.

-¿Pudiste tomar alguna muestra de lo que tenía ese tipo?- le preguntó Flash.

-No- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros –la única manera que se me ocurrió de evitar que se lo inyectara fue reventando la jeringa... ¿eso era una jeringa o se lo iba a dar a tomar?

-Eso no importa mayormente- suspiró Flash –lo más seguro es que nos regañen porque no pudimos tomar muestras.

-Nah, que vengan ellos si tanto la quieren...- gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos –como sea, me voy. Cualquier novedad o nuevo ataque me avisas...

-¿No vas a venir a la Torre de los Titanes?- le preguntó Flash.

Batichica no contestó de inmediato. Tenía que ser realista y dejarse de mentir. Los deseos de ver a Dick y abrazarlo eran muchos, pero su orgullo le indicaba que lo correcto era que, en vez de abrazarlo, tenía que darle la paliza de su vida... por su salud mental, había decidido ignorar muy bien los dos impulsos, de esa forma no tendría que cruzarse con él y así le costaría menos controlarse.

-La verdad, prefiero mantenerme al margen...- dijo Batichica, y al notar que los Titanes se acercaban a ellos, decidió irse –salúdame a los de la Liga cuando hables con ellos...

Estaba dando media vuelta cuando se encontró con otra chica, más alta que ella. Pelirroja y con los ojos extrañamente verdes.

-Hola, ¿tú ayudaste a Robin?- le preguntó, obvio que Starfire, que la miraba con curiosidad -¿cómo te llamas?

-Bueno, soy...- miró a su lado, y vio a su antiguo compañero que la miraba fijamente –soy Batichica.

-¿Qué es lo que haces en la ciudad?- le preguntó con frialdad Raven. Pudo notar que la presencia de la joven había causado un cambio en su compañero. Extrañamente Robin prefería mantenerse al margen, algo raro en él.

-Me viene a ayudar- dijo Flash, que había sentido un poco la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, y decidió ayudar un poco –ella es la compañera de Batman, que a petición mía, la envió para que me ayudara con el Guasón.

Al escuchar "Batman", los demás Titanes miraron inmediatamente a Robin.

-Ellos son mis compañeros, Batichica- dijo Robin, después de un largo silencio –Cyborg, CB, Starfire y Raven.

El saludo no fue del todo caluroso, o al menos esa impresión le dio a Flash. No entendía del todo la razón, quizás era por la tensión existente entre Robin y Batichica, que los demás eran capaces de captar, aunque no lo entendían del todo.

-Mucho gusto- Batichica sonrió sólo un poco –bueno, se hace tarde, tengo que ir a reportarme con mucha gente, así que nos vemos otro día... o noche...

Robin la quedó mirando, y por momentos se sintió culpable y algo tonto. Ella era amiga de él, no podía tratarla de esa manera, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

-¿Quieres venir a la Torre?- le preguntó, ella se detuvo –digo... no creo que haya problemas y hay... un cuarto libre... puedes quedarte en él si quieres...- ella no contestó de inmediato, una pequeña lucha interna se estaba desatando dentro de ella.

-¿A tus amigos no les molesta?- le preguntó, volteando y por primera vez mirándolo de frente.

-No, para nada- sonrió CB –eres bienvenida –los demás asintieron.

-... Gracias...

-Vamos a la torre.

En esos momentos Robin ni se acordó que había quedado con su hermana y su amigo en el circo. La llegada de Bárbara prácticamente le había desordenado más la vida que lo que la tenía antes (que ya era decir mucho). En un momento en que el petirrojo pudo verse un poco solo, Raven se acercó a él.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó ella, Robin suspiró con cierta melancolía –puedo sentir que tú te sientes confundido, y que ella también lo está. ¿Crees que fue prudente el invitarla a la torre?

-Raven... aunque no quiera admitirlo le he hecho mucho daño a Batichica- dijo Robin, en vez de referirse a lo que su compañera de equipo le había dicho.

-No se trata de eso, Robin- replicó Raven, seria -¿es que no lo consideras extraño?, ¿para qué Flash pediría ayuda a Batman si hasta ayer tenía casi todo el asunto controlado?

Robin se quedó pensando en las palabras de Raven, y miró a Batichica, que reía junto Flash. Por momentos ella volvía a ser la chica que había conocido hacía algunos años, cuando los dos eran casi unos adolescentes.

-Wow, esto es espectacular- Batichica quedó impresionada con la Torre, y miraba todo maravillada.

Cyborg y CB fueron directo a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, Raven se fue a su cuarto a meditar un poco antes de la cena, Starfire se puso a ver televisión junto con Flash, y Robin pensaba una y otra vez en lo que Raven le había dicho.

-¿A qué viniste?- le preguntó de pronto a Batichica, bastante serio, lo que llamó la atención a todos los presentes. Bárbara lo miró unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Flash ya lo dijo- contestó –Batman me mandó a ayudarlo.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- Robin volvió a preguntar –tú no perteneces a la Liga de la Justicia.

-Claro que no, pero siempre que lo necesitan les ayudo- dijo Batichica –que yo recuerde tú también lo hacías, ¿no?, además...

El sonido de un teléfono cortó la discusión que se estaba formando entre los dos. Batichica, al ver quién era, suspiró.

-Hola, papá- dijo, con pocos ánimos –sí, sí, ya llegué a Jump City... ajá, también estoy instalada en el hotel y mañana comenzaremos con las prácticas para las eliminatorias, sí...

Robin sonrió burlón y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué, Babs...?- ella lo miró molesta -¿aún le mientes a tú papá para las misiones?

-Cállate- gruñó ella.

--

**Hola!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Hoy no tengo mucho qué decir... ya llegó a Jump City Batichica y si se fijaron la relaciones entre ella y Robin están algo tirantes... bue, eso se explicará más adelante.**

**Esperaré sus comentarios y gracias a Batman, que me dejó un review XD**


	8. Secretos

**Capítulo VIII. Secretos.**

Raven estaba encerrada en su cuarto, intentando meditar; el problema era que no le estaba resultando mucho.

Abrió los ojos y observó su habitación en penumbras, suspirando fue dejando de levitar lentamente y quedó sentada sobre la cama. Sentía que su mente estaba demasiada llena de ideas, que la confundían más y que, a partir de ellas, le costaba demasiado concentrarse para meditar.

Podía sentir muy bien que algo extraño estaba pasando dentro del grupo, y todo era desencadenado por la actitud de Robin los últimos días: primero, las ausencias durante casi todo el día... él no era así, prácticamente había "abandonado el trabajo", cosa extrañísima en él... ni siquiera cuando estaba enfermo el muchacho había hecho algo así...

Por otro lado, estaba la llegada de la amiga de Robin, Batichica. Esa noche, durante la cena, Raven pudo sentir perfectamente lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, más que en días anteriores (cuando salía a flote el tema de Robin), y la chica sólo pudo pensar que era por la llegada de la amiga del petirrojo.

No era que no fuera agradable, de hecho, Raven prefería no hacerse primeras impresiones acerca de ella, ya que no la conocía, y si era amiga de Robin, por algo debía ser... pero podía sentir que entre ella y Robin había algo extraño... muchos sentimientos entre ambos.

¿Amor?

Con sólo pensarlo sintió una punzada dentro de ella, que llamó bastante su atención, dejándola de momento con el pensamiento en blanco.

¿Celos?

Para intentar no volver a pensar sobre eso, decidió tomarse una taza de té, a pesar de la hora que era. Se dirigió a la cocina y, al abrir la puerta, en la pantalla del comunicador pudo ver a un hombre enmascarado, que pudo identificar como Batman. Quienes estaban hablando con él eran Flash y Batichica, que se voltearon a verla cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría.

-No se detengan por mí- dijo, sin mucha expresión en su voz.

Los otros dos se miraron levemente y volvieron sus ojos a Batman, que continuaba con su rostro serio.

-Pero, ¿por qué no?- decía Batichica –digo, tanto tú como Robin están en la misma situación, ¿por qué yo no puedo, si de hecho, prácticamente salí del mismo equipo?

-No me vengas con eso tú también- dijo Batman, inexpresivo –ahora, creo que deberían ir a buscar al Guasón en vez de estar hablando sobre tonteras.

-¿Tonteras?- Batichica se puso de pie, Flash rió un poco -¿por qué tonteras?, ¡voy a hablar con Supergirl!, apuesto que ella me apoya, y juntas vamos a formar la...

-Me voy, avísenme en caso de cualquier novedad- la cortó Batman, pero antes de desaparecer de la pantalla sonrió un poco (muy poco) –tú y Supergirl pueden formar la Liga de las Histéricas.

Tanto Flash como Batichica se largaron a reír. Raven, que continuaba ahí, había permanecido completamente ajena a toda la conversación... o al menos en apariencia.

-Vamos a salir- dijo Flash a Raven –tenemos trabajo.

-¿En la madrugada?- preguntó la pelivioleta, mirando fijamente a Batichica, que le sonrió.

-Claro- sonrió la chica -¿qué mejor momento para un murciélago?

Ambos se fueron. Raven se quedó sentada tomando su té, pensando muy concentrada. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta el momento en que otro muchacho llegó con ella.

-Raven, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?- le preguntó Cyborg, acercándose a ella. La muchacha sonrió levemente.

-Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta- replicó Raven en vez de contestar.

Cyborg se sentó a su lado y suspiró, quedándose luego unos minutos en silencio.

-No podía dormir- dijo Cyborg –creo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Me pasa lo mismo- dijo Raven, tomando un poco de su té.

-Creo que últimamente han pasado muchas cosas dentro del grupo- dijo Cyborg, su amiga lo miró unos momentos, tratando de adivinar a qué se refería su amigo –o quizás nosotros pensamos ingenuamente que todo podía continuar siendo igual después de un tiempo...

-¿De qué hablas?- Raven tenía una leve idea sobre lo que podría estar hablando su amigo, pero no quería arriesgarse, y menos por la seriedad con que Cyborg hablaba del tema.

-De todo... de nosotros, de Robin, de Flash y la chica que llegó hoy... ¿no te da la impresión que son muchas cosas?, además, está la extraña manera de actuar de Robin...

-No podemos esperar que las personas sean las mismas de siempre- dijo Raven, Cyborg pensó que se refería al líder del grupo –todos vamos cambiando según las situaciones que nos toquen vivir, y cómo las afrontemos.

Cyborg no contestó, se quedó mirando al vacío.

-... Después de lo de X- comenzó él, soltando un suspiro –quise pensar que Robin cambió con nosotros, que quizás poco a poco comenzaría a confiar más... pero por más que lo he intentado, sigo creyendo que nos está mintiendo. Quizás en qué problemas se está metiendo ahora.

Raven observó a su amigo, que se ponía de pie y dejaba el cuarto. Tomando un último trago a su té, a la muchacha le dio la impresión que la desconfianza se estaba ganando un lugar dentro del grupo. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera mayor daño.

--

Se consideraba un tipo tranquilo, a pesar de tener cierta obsesión de tener una o varias ciudades bajo su control, podía definirse como un sujeto que le agradaba la tranquilidad, sobre todo en su entorno.

Pero con la llegada de el Guasón, esa tranquilidad hacía bastante tiempo que no la sentía, ni siquiera en la que consideraba, su "guarida". Habían momentos en que se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de aceptar hacer un trato con ese payaso loco.

Y ese era justamente uno de esos momentos...

Slade suspiró cansado. Llevaba cerca de una hora aguantando los improperios que el Guasón mandaba a todo el mundo, partiendo por Batman.

-¡¿Te quieres callar?!- le gritó, una vez que no aguantó más -¡si hablas a cada momento no me dejas pensar!

El Guasón miró feo a Slade, y se notaba con muchas ganas de golpearlo o, mínimo, molestarlo mucho más, cuando sonó su teléfono. Sonrió al ver quien era.

-Harley, querida, ya me tenías preocupado...- dijo, con una voz exageradamente suave, que se notaba que era fingida -¿por qué te demoraste tanto?

-Ay, Pudín- se quejó la chica –lo siento, cariño, pero he tenido algunos problemas acá en ciudad Gótica... ya sabes, todos esos maleantes con los que quieres hablar son un poco difíciles de convencer... incluso Hidra trató de tirarme de la azotea de un edificio, y...

-¿Lograste o no lo que te encargué?- la interrumpió el Guasón, cansado de tanta cháchara por parte de ella.

-Claro, Pudín, tal como me lo pediste- contestó feliz la otra –te estarán esperando a la hora que me dijiste. Además, han seguido tus encargos al pie de la letra, el Murciélago se nota bastante confundido.

-Es la idea, cariño- sonrió el Guasón -¿y cómo vas con el segundo asunto que te encargué?

-¿El laboratorio?

-Ese mismo...

-Muy bien, mañana en la noche se hará el robo- contestó Harley –me gustaría que estuvieras aquí... o lo otro, es que me dejes viajar a Jump City para ayudarte con el chiquillo desagradable...

-Preferiría que te quedaras allá, Harley querida- se negó inmediatamente el Guasón –no quiero que conviertas el trabajo en un paseo turístico. Además, mañana tú encabezarás el robo a ese laboratorio, no lo olvides.

-No lo olvido, Pudín, si sólo yo entraré a robar- replicó Harley, en su voz se podía notar perfectamente el reproche.

-Y yo intentaré ir para apoyarte, querida...

-A todo esto, ¿para qué quieres eso?- le preguntó ella –ni siquiera están seguros de si funciona.

-Bueno, digamos que nosotros podremos probarlo- contestó el Guasón –acá en Jump City hay un par que apuesto, debe sentirse feliz de poder hacerlo. Ya me despido, Harley, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, Pudín.

El Guasón cortó la comunicación y se largó a reír. A pesar de todo, las cosas no le estaban saliendo tan mal. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó después de considerar las posibles acciones que podía tener.

-¿Alguna novedad?- le preguntó Slade, en un intento algo desesperado para que dejara de reírse.

-Mi querido Slade...- dijo el Guasón, pasando por su lado y pegándole una palmadita en la espalda –te puedo decir que las cosas para nosotros están mejorando considerablemente, de verdad... de pronto todo se ve muy claro.

-¿Y qué es lo que hará que cambie nuestra situación?- le preguntó Slade, cruzándose de brazos.

-Dos cosas: primero, el asunto del robo en ciudad Gótica, del que Harley se está haciendo cargo.

-¿Tú crees que sea prudente que ella sola se haga cargo de eso?- le preguntó Slade.

-Claro, Harley es mucho más peligrosa de lo que se ve a primera vista- contestó el Guasón, sonriendo –y lo otro, es que como el plan A no funcionó, será mejor no esperar más y pasar directamente al plan B.

-¿Plan B?, ¿estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, Slade. Estoy tan seguro de eso que, ahora pensando, no debí perder el tiempo con el plan A, que fue un completo desastre.

-¿Y qué es lo que lo hará diferente esta vez?

-Que los vamos a atacar donde más les duele- contestó el Guasón, sonriendo malévolamente –ahora, antes de irme a ciudad Gótica, necesito hablar con X. ¿Lo has visto?

--

Los Titanes tenían una tarde relativamente tranquila, a pesar que los cielos de la ciudad amenazaban con que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban metidos en sus videojuegos, Raven leía bastante concentrada, sentada en el sofá y Starfire estaba metida en la cocina, haciendo una receta de su planeta natal.

Robin, para variar, había salido algo temprano, sin decirle a ninguno de sus amigos a dónde iba. Flash también había salido y Batichica estaba sentada en el sofá, dormitando, había tenido una noche algo agitada, y aunque no había compartido mayormente con el grupo, se sentía cómoda con ellos.

-¡¡Gané!!

Tanto Raven como Batichica saltaron debido al grito que CB dio al terminar el juego. La primera lo miró con odio.

-¿¡Necesariamente tienes que gritar!?- le dijo Raven, aguantando sus deseos de golpearlo. Al verla así, CB se puso pálido.

-Ehh... yo...- el chico balbuceaba, tratando de retroceder –Rae... no te enojes...

La hechicera iba a contestar, cuando Starfire se puso entre ellos. Con una gran sonrisa, les mostró a sus amigos el contenido de una fuente que llevaba en sus manos. Era una sustancia viscosa de color café claro. Todos pusieron cara de asco.

-¡Amigos!- dijo Starfire, feliz -¡he preparado este plato de mi planeta Tamaran para que los días de lluvia no nos deprima!

-Ah... Star...- Cyoborg pensó desesperado en alguna excusa para no tener que comer el contenido del plato que Star le dio –ahm... que yo haya notado, aún no se pone a llover.

-Pero eso no importa- replicó Starfire, entregándole un plato tanto a Raven como a CB, este último algo pálido al sentir el olor del contenido -¿quieres probarlo?- le preguntó a Batichica, que continuaba sentada sobre el sofá; se acercó volando a ella con un plato en sus manos –estoy segura que te va a gustar.

Batichica miró disimuladamente a los otros tres, que tenían rostros de asco. La chica dudó si debía recibir el plato de la tamaraniana, pero la veía tan contenta que le daba pena rechazarla. Finalmente decidió aceptarlo.

-¡Vamos, amigos, empiecen a comer!- los animó Starfire, comenzando a comer de su plato. Los demás se miraron y fueron acercando la cuchara con el contenido, con una lentitud increíble.

Pero, antes que alcanzaran a echarse la comida a la boca, un sonido fuerte llamó la atención de todos, parecido a una explosión, y luego, la alarma.

-¡Están atacando la torre!- dijo Raven, que había sido la primera en llegar al monitor. A la distancia se escuchó otra explosión.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Cyborg, dejando a un lado su plato.

-X- contestó Raven –aunque viene con ayudantes. Vamos.

-Hay que separarnos- dijo Cyborg, tomando momentáneamente el mando del grupo –cada uno protegerá un área específica, ¿entendieron

-Sí.

-¿Cómo le avisaremos a Robin?- preguntó CB, cuando iban corriendo a la puerta.

-Yo lo haré- se apresuró Raven –ustedes encárguense de X.

El grupo salió y se dirigieron a distintos lugares de la Torre, incluida Batichica, que aprovechó para hablar con Flash y pedirle apoyo.

-Robin, Robin, contesta.

--

Dick escuchó la voz de su amiga en su comunicador y se apresuró a contestar. Agradeció que justo en esos momentos estaba solo en el trailer de su hermana.

-¿Raven?

-Robin, estamos en problemas- dijo la chica, y a la distancia el muchacho pudo sentir algo así como una explosión –necesitamos apoyo.

-¿Dónde están?

-En la Torre- contestó rápidamente Raven –nos están atacando. Con nosotros está Batichica, pero creo que no será suficiente, son muchos.

-¿Y quién es?

-X, y al parecer, Slade.

-Bien, voy para allá.

El muchacho cortó la comunicación, mientras pensaba en alguna excusa que darle a su hermana para que le perdonara el que la dejara nuevamente sola, con el ensayo hecho a medias no más. Estaba dando media vuelta cuando vio algo que lo dejó completamente helado.

-Maya...

Pudo notar sorpresa en la mirada de su hermana, y fue ahí que comprendió que ella había escuchado... no sabía qué decirle.

-Eh... Maya, yo...- comenzó a balbucear, intentando encontrar las palabras justas para que su hermana no hiciera preguntas, al menos no de momento.

Al parecer, ella entendió lo que le estaba ocurriendo, porque en vez de decirle algo, se hizo a un lado de la puerta, sin mirarlo.

-... Ve, tus amigos necesitan ayuda- le dijo.

Dick no supo qué hacer. Por momentos le dieron ganas de quedarse con su hermana y darle una gran explicación sobre lo que había escuchado, pero estaban sus amigos, que tenían problemas en la Torre. Sin decir palabra, caminó hacia la puerta del trailer y, antes de cruzarla, ella lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-Prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

Sólo sonrió, asintiendo luego. Era algo que siempre hacía, pero nunca podía asegurar que todo saliera bien. El muchacho se fue.

Maya salió a verlo y se sentó en la escalerilla del trailer. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que su hermano ya no era el mismo con el que jugaba haciendo acrobacias por el aire, o con el que ensayaba luego. Había cambiado, y no sólo él, sino que ella también.

-¿Dick está adentro?- Jake llegó un poco después que se fuera su amigo.

-Se fue, sus amigos lo necesitaban- contestó tranquilamente Maya, pudo ver la desilusión en el rostro de Jake -¿para qué lo quieres?

-Con los muchachos vamos a jugar fútbol- contestó Jake –venía a preguntarle si quería jugar él también.

-Quizás para la otra...

-¿Quieres jugar tú?- le preguntó con cierta diversión Jake.

-¿Y ser parte del festival de patadas que se arma?, ni loca.

--

**Hola a todos!!**

**No tengo mucho qué decir... les mando saludos a todos los que leen el fic **

**Y gracias a los que me dejan comentarios!! D**


	9. Ataques

**Capítulo IX: Ataques.**

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando se sintieron los primeros ruidos provenientes de la Torre de los Titanes. Los habitantes de Jump City (o al menos una buena cantidad de ellos), se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba siendo atacado. Dick podía ver que la gente se estaba juntando en la calle para observar con asombro cómo se notaban las explosiones en el edificio. El muchacho se apresuró a llegar, preocupado por sus amigos.

Mientras, en la misma torre, los Jóvenes Titanes luchaban para defender lo que consideraban, era suyo, su hogar. Lo hacían como cada vez que habían sido atacados por terceros. Se habían repartido por todo el edificio. Después de estar un buen rato luchando, se dieron cuenta que el problema no era que ellos fueran muy fuertes (de hecho, no lo eran, comparados con otros enemigos a los que se habían enfrentado antes), pero eran muchos. Y ya se estaban cansando.

-¡Esto parece no tener fin!- gruñó el CB, convirtiéndose en gorila y lanzando a la distancia a varios robots de Slade -¿Se irán a acabar algún día?

-Deja de hablar y sigue luchando- gruñó Raven, sintiéndose de mal humor. No le gustaba cuando eran atacados en su propio espacio, sobre todo porque después tenían que dedicarse a la reconstrucción, y eso a veces había sido trabajo duro.

En otro lugar de la torre, mejor dicho en la azotea, Starfire lanzaba rayos a tontas y a locas, es decir, no se fijaba mayormente en el enemigo al que le lanzaba. En ocasiones con las manos, otras con los ojos. Lo único que deseaba era acabar y dejar libre la zona, pero por momentos le dio la impresión que eran como hormigas o algo así, que habían muchos de ellos esperando aún su turno... se estaban desesperando. Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos saltó y la afirmó del pie, haciendo que cayera con fuerza en el piso.

Lo próximo que sintió fue que muchos de ellos se lanzaron sobre ella, y aunque ella continuaba atacando con sus rayos a diestra y siniestra, continuaban llegando. Se sintió aliviada cuando un rayo azul pasó sobre ella, alejado a la mayoría de ellos. Cyborg había llegado y la cubrió hasta que ella se sintió preparada para continuar luchando.

-Gracias, Cyborg...- sonrió la chica, aguantando los deseos de abrazarlo (ya que no era el momento indicado) – me salvaste...

-Si continuamos así, van a tener que salvarnos- replicó serio Cyborg, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad por la situación que estaban pasando.

¡Y Robin no llegaba!

A Batichica tampoco le estaba yendo muy bien, de hecho, comenzaba a complicarse su situación. Aparte de estar algo cansada, en más de una ocasión había recibido uno que otro golpe de parte de todos esos... ¿robots? que la rodeaban constantemente, por lo que cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil la situación.

Estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe cuando vio, entre todos los que la rodeaban, a alguien distinto. Era alto, de traje oscuro y una máscara blanca. Se quedaron mirando con extrañeza, sobre todo porque los demás no se movieron de su lugar.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó ella, después de unos momentos.

-Red X- contestó el otro –me imagino, por los artefactos que usas y tu manera de luchar, que eres Batichica...

-... Sí... acertaste... ¿tú eres el que mandaste a todos estos tipos?- le preguntó.

-Se podría decir que sí- X se encogió de hombros –yo vengo por un motivo, todos estos son los distractores... obviamente los tienen tan ocupados que los Titanes no saben que estuve aquí...

Batichica continuaba en guardia. Era obvio, estando rodeada por todos esos era lo mínimo que podía hacer para intentar mantener su integridad física.

-... ¿Tienes algo que ver con el Guasón o es todo coincidencia?- le preguntó ella, X se largó a reír en vez de contestarle –uh, parece que no estaba equivocada.

-La verdad, lo mejor es que te quedes con la duda.

Sacó un gancho y, haciendo que se enganchara con una pared, se lanzó hacia él. X estaba esperando ese movimiento, así que después de esquivarla con relativa facilidad, la golpeó en su pierna derecha y le sostuvo su brazo en su espalda, evitando así que se moviera, a pesar que ella luchaba por soltarse.

Se podría decir que X tenía todo prácticamente planeado. Esperó unos momentos y cuando sintió que Robin se lanzaba a golpearlo (sin darse cuenta que tenía a su amiga "atrapada"), dio media vuelta.

Batichica pudo ver a su amigo acercarse a gran velocidad a ella y, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando el golpe, que llegó momentos después.

-Eso, chico, te enseñará a que no se debe atacar por la espalda- dijo burlón X, a la vez que soltaba a Batichica y ésta caía pesadamente sobre el suelo –por cierto... ¿es cosa mía o estás llegando cada vez más tarde a las misiones?

-¡Babs!

Robin se olvidó de X (y también ignoró el comentario que le hizo), se acercó a ella con rapidez y la puso boca arriba. X aprovechó ese momento para irse de ahí, divertido.

La había golpeado en la cabeza, y al ver que no reaccionaba, comenzó a sentirse nervioso. ¡Había sido un idiota!, ¿cómo no fue capaz de darse cuenta que ella también estaba ahí?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, le sacó el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Un hilillo de sangre (donde la había golpeado) cubría su cabeza.

-Soy un idiota- la tomó en brazos y extrañado se dio cuenta que en ese lugar no estaba ni X ni los muchos robots de Slade. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había sido el momento en que ellos se fueron de ahí -... esto es raro.

Y lo mismo le pareció a los demás titanes, que sin darse cuenta del todo en qué momento comenzó a ocurrir, poco a poco los robots de Slade comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, quedándose a luchar sólo algunos de ellos.

Raven y CB, al darse cuenta de pronto que estaban solos en el lugar, se miraron confusos. El segundo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía cuándo se habían ido.

-¿Queda alguno?- Cyborg entró corriendo al lugar, y bajó los hombros al comprobar que estaba desierto -¿dónde están?

-Al parecer, cumplieron su tarea, por eso se fueron- contestó Raven, seriamente –lo malo es que no nos dimos cuenta qué era lo que de verdad querían.

-¡Ah!- Cyborg se molestó -¿¡Cómo no nos dimos cuenta!?. Si lo pensamos incluso llega a ser obvio...

-Bueno... sólo se nos pasó ese detalle- dijo el CB –creo que al menos esta vez la torre salió bien parada... no lograron destruir mucho.

-Al menos algo bueno- dijo Cyborg, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Todos están bien?

Al escuchar la voz de Robin, voltearon a verlo, y quedaron entre confundidos y sorprendidos al ver a Batichica inconsciente en sus brazos, aunque ahora sí llevaba el antifaz puesto.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Starfire, volando hacia ellos y quedando al frente.

-Ahm... un pequeño error de cálculo- contestó Robin, dejando más confundidos a los demás. Sin querer recordó que en alguna ocasión les pasó que por un "error de cálculo" de ambos, habían chocado y, por tanto, quedaron tirados en el suelo –sólo está desmayada, ya revisé su herida.

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?- le preguntó Cyborg. Robin pudo notar algo extraño en su voz, ¿acaso molestia?, no supo identificarla del todo bien, así que se limitó a contestar su pregunta, evitando pensar en algo más.

-Hace un rato. Batichica estaba con X, así que me quedé a ayudarla- contestó Robin, aunque le hubiera gustado que la ayuda que le brindara a su amiga hubiera sido mucho menos dañina para ella.

-Lleva a tu amiga a la enfermería- dijo Raven, interviniendo por primera vez –creo que debes desinfectar su herida. Nosotros buscaremos pistas para averiguar qué eran lo que deseaban Slade y X al venir a atacarnos.

-Pero...- Robin iba a protestar, cuando Bárbara comenzó a despertar. Sentía un dolor horrible en la cabeza, por lo que se la tomó con las manos, presionando con fuerza. Sólo momentos después se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

-¡Suéltame!- gruñó, haciendo fuerza. Robin se apresuró a dejarla en el suelo, y fue tan rápido, que ella se mareó, por lo que el joven la afirmó -¡au!

-Será mejor que te sientes...- le dijo Robin.

-Sí, mejor...

Rato después todo el lugar estaba bastante más decente. Aunque estaba desordenado y algunas cosas destruidas, no se notaba que ahí hubo una lucha.

Después de mucho conversar, los Jóvenes Titanes (y Batichica opinando de vez en cuando) no llegaron a ninguna conclusión que los convenciera respecto al ataque a la torre. Sabía que Slade estaba involucrado en el asunto, así que lo más seguro, era que el Guasón también estuviera metido en el asunto. Y, al no tener a Flash cerca, todos quedaron mirando a Batichica, que se encogió de hombros.

-Lo último que supe de él es que quería atacar...- se detuvo abruptamente. Iba a dar información que los Titanes no debían saber. Había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo.

-¿Qué cosa, Batichica?- le preguntó Robin, ella se dio cuenta que no sería muy fácil mentirle al muchacho, que se suponía no tenía que enterarse que el Guasón y Slade lo querían a él.

-...- Batichica permaneció en silencio, pensando desesperadamente en algo qué decirles. Lo peor es que sabía que mientras más demoraba, los Titanes iban a estar más atentos a si mentía o no -...- terminó por suspirar –Batman me va a matar...- murmuró –en Ciudad Gótica últimamente en los bandidos se ha notado un cierto cambio, como si todos estuvieran trabajando juntos...

-¿Juntos?- Robin rió –la última vez que intentaron trabajar juntos fue cuando los conocimos, y si mal no recuerdo...

-Les pateamos el trasero, lo sé (1)- terminó la frase ella –pero esta vez no se trata sólo de Bane, Polilla o el Pingüino, sino de el Guasón, Arcilla, hasta Hidra, por nombrarte sólo algunos...- soltó un suspiro, que Robin identificó como de tristeza ya que, según le había dicho Batman, Bárbara e Hidra, la segunda antes que se convirtiera en eso, habían sido amigas (2) –y ya sabes, a ella sólo le interesa el medio ambiente.

-Bueno- Raven intervino –por muchos maleantes de ciudad Gótica se junten, no entiendo qué tiene que ver con Jump City o con nosotros...

Batichica supo inmediatamente que ella, al referirse a "nosotros" hablaba simplemente de una persona: Robin. La pelirroja pensó que Raven debía estar sospechando algo... en todo caso, no era de extrañar, por la manera algo rara en que se había comportado Slade las últimas veces que se habían enfrentado a él.

-Creo que si está metido Lex Luthor en medio, también los incluye.

Robin frunció el ceño. Hablar de Lex Luthor era pasar a mayores, tanto en tecnología como en los planes que el empresario ideaba. Ahora comprendía en parte, que mandaran tanto a Flash como a Batichica a vigilar al Guasón.

-¿Lex Luthor?- preguntó Starfire, confundida -¿Quién es él?- la tamaraniana había externalizado la pregunta que los demás titanes tenían respecto a ese nombre.

-Un empresario millonario- contestó Robin –para variar, quiere controlarlo todo. Lo conocimos hace un tiempo, junto con Superman, que intenta detenerlo.

-Bien lo dijiste, lo intenta- suspiró Batichica –él y la Liga de la Justicia. Batman me dijo que a pesar que antes todos ellos se habían unido en contra de la Liga, en esta ocasión su plan es mucho más elaborado, tanto, que incluyen también a gente como Slade o X, que antes ni siquiera les importaba. Están trabajando en equipo, se dividen los trabajos. Mientras que el Guasón vino a algo, que aún no sabemos, a Jump City, Lex ataca a la Liga y los mantiene ocupado en otros asuntos. Pero con lo que no contaban, era con que Flash vendría junto con el Payaso, y eso ha detenido un poco las cosas.

-Entonces, ¿podemos suponer que ustedes ya conocen el plan de ellos?- le preguntó Cyborg.

-Nop, no sabemos casi nada... hemos estado vigilándolos y tratando de averiguar- contestó Batichica - de hecho, no sabíamos que iban a atacar la torre hoy...

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender a cabalidad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lo que sí sabíamos era que hoy el Guasón viaja a ciudad Gótica... le hizo un encargo a Harley para esta noche, pero no sabemos qué es.

-Supongo que Flash fue a ciudad Gótica, entonces, y que por eso no vino a ayudarnos cuando estábamos en problemas en la torre.

-Sí, a la hora del ataque él ya no estaba en la ciudad- contestó Batichica –supongo que volverá mañana, según cómo les haya ido hoy.

-¿Quién más está con él?

-Creo que la Liga se dividió esta vez... algunos irán a ciudad Gótica a vigilarla durante la noche, mientras que otros se quedarán en la atalaya para vigilar, en caso de cualquier problema. Ya saben, como ahora prácticamente todos están conectados, no sería de extrañar que justamente a la hora del robo, haya en otra parte del mundo un desastre mayúsculo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes todo esto?- le preguntó Robin, aunque parecía más un reclamo.

-¿Y por qué lo debía hacer?- le preguntó de vuelta la otra, completamente a la defensiva –si mal no recuerdo, éste es un asunto de la Liga...

-Sí, pero si tampoco recuerdo mal, tú acabas de decir que también nos incumbía a nosotros- replicó Robin, mordaz. Por supuesto que ella no se iba a quedar callada, y menos en frente de él.

-Antes no los veía muy interesados en el tema, hasta que les tocaron su casa, ¿no?

-Eso fue porque la Liga nos sacó del medio, prácticamente- dijo Robin –Flash llegó a Jump City como si estuviera de vacaciones, lo mismo tú. ¿Cómo podíamos imaginar que sería mucho más serio?

-Si Batman consideraba que ustedes no debían saberlo, por algo habrá sido- dijo Batichica, seria –no los quería involucrar, ustedes tienen sus propios problemas...

-Sí, seguro será por eso- Robin rió con ironía. Batichica se puso de pie, enojada.

-¡Claro que es por eso!- le gritó, mostrando su enojo -¿o qué crees?, ¿qué es tan inmaduro como tú que continúa molesto por una discusión sin importancia?

Había dado en el clavo. Robin por momentos no supo qué contestarle, así que sólo apretó los puños.

-Veo que no estoy tan equivocada- dijo Batichica, seria –para tú información, él aún te considera, pero no es su culpa que tú no lo consideres a él...

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

-¡Hablo justamente porque sé!- replicó ella –se justo lo que necesito para tener una opinión respecto a lo que pasó entre ustedes, y agradece que no hablo más en frente de tus amigos, porque ahí sí que la que quedaría peor parada no sería yo.

Batichica se alejó de la mesa sin decir una palabra más, retándose por dentro, porque ahora había arruinado toda la misión que tanto Batman como Flash le habían encomendado.

Robin tampoco habló, se notaba lo suficientemente enojado como para darles a entender a sus amigos que no quería volver a hablar del tema, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Pateando una silla dejó el lugar, maldiciendo en lo bajo.

Los cuatro titanes restantes se quedaron sentados, en silencio durante unos minutos.

-... ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó CB, que parecía que aún no procesaba lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Una discusión entre los que alguna vez fueron amigos- contestó Raven, seria –y entre quienes hay rencor de por medio...

-¿Robin estará bien?- preguntó preocupada Starfire.

-Claro, Star- le contestó Cyborg –ya lo conoces, mañana estará como nuevo, y esperemos que sin rastros de enojo.

-¿Y ella?- volvió a preguntar Starfire -¿cómo estará Batichica?

-Sinceramente, Star- habló esta vez Raven –me importa muy poco.

--

**Notas:**

**Sí, lo sé, me he demorado. Pero tengo una excusa buena (jajaja): mi pc sigue malo a pesar que han tratado de arreglarlo bastantes veces, por lo que tuve que hacerme el tiempo pa ocupar los que no son míos y dividirlo entre los informes de la u, las lecturas y pruebas, y escribir fics xP. Lo lamento!!**

**No sé, éste capítulo me gustó cómo quedó... sobre todo porque al final resultó algo completamente diferente a lo que había pensado, jajaja. Pero esto es así... ¿qué les pareció a ustedes?**

**Por cierto, si les pareció interesante la discusión entre Robin y Bárbara, tienen que esperar la que viene en unos capítulos más xD**

**Aquí algunas referencias del texto:**

**(1): Aquí Robin y Bárbara hacen referencia a un capítulo de la serie "The Batman" (de hecho, el primero que vi), que se llama "El Team Pingüino". **

**(2): No tengo idea si Bárbara e Hidra Venenosa eran amigas cuando ambas eran "normales". Esto lo saqué de la serie (para variar) "The Batman"**

**Gracias a TeenTitans4ever, Queen pain alone y a Gotic Raven por dejarme sus comentarios. Por si acaso, se aceptan más, así que no duden en dejar sus impresiones del fic .**


	10. Capítulo X

**Cap****ítulo X.**

**(Sí, no se me ocurrió un título decente para éste cap. Sorry)**

Flash se sentía francamente enojado. Muy raro en él, pero posible. Llegó a Jump City maldiciendo hasta un pajarito que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse cuando él iba a toda velocidad corriendo por la ciudad. Y fue en esas condiciones cuando llegó a la torre. Aún era temprano, pero no se sorprendió al ver a Robin ya tomando un café y leyendo el diario.

-No deberías desayunar café- le dijo Flash, el otro levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba –es verdad, eres chico todavía.

-Hum…- con todo el mal humor del mundo Robin volvió su vista al periódico.

Fue recién en ese momento que Flash se dio cuenta de la situación de la torre. Estaba todo desordenado y una que otra cosa destruida.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?, ¿hubo una fiesta o algo así?- preguntó al aire. Robin comenzó a doblar el periódico al darse cuenta que no podría seguir leyendo.

-No, sólo sufrimos un ataque anoche- contestó con cierta frialdad, mirando a Flash.

-¿Un ataque?, ¿fue el Guasón?

-Fue X- aclaró Robin –aunque tenemos la leve impresión que ambos están conectados, lo mismo con Slade… ¿y cómo te fue ayer a ti, Flash?

-¿A mí…?- al escuchar el tono con que el muchacho dijo eso se dio cuenta que no todo estaba bien en la torre. Lo quedó mirando durante algunos momentos y luego continuó hablando –para serte sincero, fue un día pésimo.

-Por lo que veo, el Guasón logró su cometido de robar en Ciudad Gótica- Flash lo quedó mirando confuso, ya que se suponía que él no tenía esa información –Ayer Batichica nos contó todo después del ataque…

-Ah, ya veo…- murmuró Flash –hablando de ella, necesito decirle unos encargos que Batman me dio, ¿dónde está?

-Se fue.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, se fue de la torre, cuando me levanté hoy fui a buscarla a su cuarto y ni siquiera estaban sus cosas- dijo Robin –anoche tuvimos una pequeña discusión… no fue mucho, pero se puso de lado de Batman y se fue… la verdad, no consideré la posibilidad de que dejara la torre, de haberlo sabido, habría hablado con ella, para tratar de convencerla que no lo hiciera…

-Claro…- Flash se encogió de hombros, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella. En esos momentos entraron a la sala Raven y Starfire, la segunda luciendo algo preocupada.

-Tú amiga se fue, Robin- le dijo al joven, que se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo sé… no pensé que se enojara tanto después de la discusión.

-Pareciera que sí- Raven quedó mirando al joven con algo de seriedad, ignorando olímpicamente a Flash –como sea, Robin, creo que es necesario que se haga un chequeo a la torre, porque no sabemos qué era lo que X buscaba anoche, ni siquiera sabemos si se ha llevado algo…

Robin, por primera vez ese día, dudó. Le encontraba toda la razón a su amiga, pero ese día tendría el último ensayo con su hermana antes de la función en la que participarían juntos (que sería esa noche), y no podía faltar… Maya lo mataría… además, que de seguro le pediría una explicación acerca de su "identidad secreta" y el trabajo que tenía, que no era muy sano para los jóvenes de su edad.

-Hum… sí, Raven, también lo había pensado- dijo él, meditabundo –pero…

El sonido de la alarma lo interrumpió. Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la pantalla y vieron que se trataba otra vez de Slade. Llegaron a la sala CB y Cyborg, el primero fue el único que saludó a Flash con entusiasmo. Y eso el hombre lo notó.

-Bien, ¡vamos Titanes!- dijo Robin, y todos salieron del cuarto.

Flash, al quedarse solo, caminó al comunicador y aprovechó de hablar con sus compañeros de la Liga. El único que apareció en la pantalla fue Batman, tan serio como siempre.

-¿Qué hay, Flash?- le preguntó, apurando al otro.

-Ni que tuvieras mucho qué hacer…- murmuró Flash, más que nada para molestarlo –bueno, lo que te iba a decir. Ayer en la noche los _niños_ fueron atacados, por uno de los tipos que está ayudando al Guasón.

-¿Ah si?, ¿y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Lograron defenderse, pero… Batichica y Robin discutieron y ella se fue de la torre, molesta- la única reacción que Flash pudo notar de Batman, es que torció levemente la boca, al escuchar que ella se había ido -¿para qué la hiciste venir?, no lo ha pasado muy bien aquí.

-Yo no le dije que se quedara con Dick, tenía la posibilidad de quedarse en un hotel o algo así…- Batman se quedó pensando un poco –hablaré con ella, a ver qué me dice. Tú sigue trabajando, Flash, tenemos que averiguar qué fue lo que Harley se robó anoche de ciudad Gótica, y para qué lo quiere.

-Sí, jefe…- murmuró Flash, con cierta ironía. Batman lo ignoró y cortó la comunicación de una vez –éste cree que no me canso, primero desayunaré…

--

Después del ataque a la torre (que según él, fue todo un éxito), X se sentía con algo de derecho para que el Guasón y Slade le dijeran un poco más del plan que estaban realizando (después de todo, se consideraba una pieza importante dentro del grupo… o eso pensaba él)

Pero… se dio cuenta que había caído redondito en una trampa, en el sentido que tanto el Guasón como Slade sólo lo estaban utilizando.

Y él… había caído.

-Por favor…- le dijo el Guasón con esa sonrisa burlona -¿te crees lo demasiado importante como para que te contemos el plan?- se largó a reír, X tuvo deseos de golpearlo y cortarle esa risa desagradable –eres sólo una pieza más, un granito de arena… no lo demasiado importante como para estar dentro de la cabeza que arma los planes…

-¿Eso es lo que crees, Guasón?- X se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a enojarse. En parte, agradeció que Slade decidiera ir a molestar a los Titanes, porque el Guasón se encontraba prácticamente solo -¿así que sólo un simple peón?

-Por supuesto… alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del trabajo sucio- el Guasón se movió del sillón, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda –no te sientas el ofendido, X, pero como ya te dije antes… alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de eso.

X apretó los puños, molesto. De pronto le habían dado unas ganas locas de golpear a alguien… mejor si era el payaso que tenía al frente de él.

-No lo tomes como algo personal, chico, simplemente digamos que no eres lo suficientemente maduro para estar dentro de un plan en que es mucho lo que hay en juego…- el Guasón miró sonriente a X –Tal como te dije, te pagaremos el servicio, no por nada tenemos a uno de los más grandes empresarios de nuestro lado, pero de ahí a que seas parte importante del plan… lo siento, muchacho, es mucha la diferencia. Tú me entiendes, supongo…

-Oh, por supuesto- X se cruzó de brazos –y también entiendo que será un verdadero placer si te quito esa sonrisa desagradable de tu cara.

-Inténtalo.

X se adelantó hacia el Guasón y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos. El payaso no tuvo problemas en esquivar los primeros, pero cuando comenzaba a hacerse más rápido, lo lograba a penas. Hasta que por fin logró golpearlo y dejarlo en el suelo. X se fue acercando a él.

-Parece que no estamos en el mismo nivel, Guasón- dijo el joven –me parece que no me iré de aquí hasta que no te deje sin dientes… tú me entiendes, ¿cierto, payaso?

Caminó hasta que lo tuvo en frente de él. En ese momento, cuando estaba preparando un gran golpe para darle al Guasón, algo lo golpeó con fuerza y X cayó al suelo, inconsciente. El Guasón se largó a reír.

-Bravo, preciosa, sabía que tenía que traerte de ciudad Gótica- le dijo a Harley, que sonreía ampliamente por el cumplido que el Guasón le hacía.

-¡Gracias, Pudín!- dijo ella, animada –me alegra mucho poder ayudarte.

-Y a mí también, lo has estado haciendo todo muy bien, querida… a este paso todo el plan estará en menos tiempo del que pensamos inicialmente. Ahora lo que falta, es que el Petirrojo caiga redondito en la trampa, para avanzar a la siguiente parte del plan.

-Esperemos que no demore mucho, tengo ganas de salir a conocer la ciudad.

-Cuando llegue Slade, querida, podremos ir a dar una vuelta a alguna joyería o algo así… ya sabes, te mereces un premio.

Harley dio un saltito, emocionada, soltando un grito de alegría.

--

Hastiado, Robin se alejó del grupo, casi no aguantando los deseos de golpear cualquier cosa. ¡Slade lo único que estaba haciendo era hacerle perder el tiempo!, y él, que no tenía mucha paciencia, lo único que deseaba era desquitarse con algo… o alguien (eso habría sido mucho mejor, según él)

-¿A dónde vas?- Raven se apareció en frente de él, también aburrida.

-Luego voy a la torre- contestó secamente Robin, dirigiéndose a su motocicleta. De pronto, había tenido deseos de ver a su hermana.

-¿A dónde vas, Robin?- repitió Raven, esta vez más fuerte y mucho más fría. El muchacho se detuvo al escucharla –por si no te acuerdas, ayer la torre fue atacada, y aún no sabemos la razón. Necesitamos investigar más a fondo.

-Pueden hacerlo solos, ¿no?- replicó el otro, continuando su camino –No creo que sea necesario que los organice, o algo así…

-No, pero es necesario que estés presente- Raven poco a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Cyborg se acercó a ellos, escuchando lo que estaban diciendo –Por si no te acuerdas, eres parte de este grupo, pero últimamente no se te ve mucho.

-Tengo cosas qué hacer- contestó Robin, dando media vuelta y mirándolos –simplemente eso… no es algo que les interese mucho.

-¿Estás seguro, Robin?- Cyborg se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con cierta molestia –porque si lo olvidaste, eres el líder del grupo… últimamente no estás haciendo del todo bien ese papel.

-Ustedes siempre me dijeron que era demasiado obsesivo, y ahora que me preocupo de otras cosas, se enojan- Robin subió a la motocicleta y la encendió -¿quién los entiende?, no se conforman con nada…

-No se trata de eso… sólo que nos estás ocultando cosas, Robin- intervino Starfire, con la voz preocupada –somos amigos, ¿no?

Robin titubeó. Starfire tenía razón, ellos eran amigos, pero aún no se sentía capaz de hablar acerca de "Dick" con ellos, eran demasiadas cosas las que ese nombre cargaba con él… y no deseaba seguir con ese peso.

Suspiró, y sus amigos pudieron notar que los miró como si se estuviera disculpando. Se dieron cuenta que, al menos de momento, no podrían sacarle palabra del asunto.

-Lo siento…- dijo, mirando hacia el frente –quizás… otro día se los explique, es demasiado largo… y doloroso- lo último sólo lo murmuró, por lo que ninguno de sus amigos pudo escuchar las últimas palabras.

Se fue, dejando a los otros cuatro parados, y algo confundidos.

Cyborg suspiró, de pronto no sabiendo qué pensar. No estaba seguro qué pensar acerca de la manera de actuar de su líder… no deseaba desconfiar de él, pero a pesar que lo intentaba, siempre estaba el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Red X hacía tiempo. Lamentablemente, para él no era fácil lo que Robin les había hecho, y eso le daba una razón más para estar alerta por su manera de actuar.

-Volvamos a la torre- dijo, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su automóvil. La última en seguirlo fue Raven.

Robin llegó al circo en poco rato. Para su suerte, ya todos habían comenzado con sus labores, por lo que le fue fácil llegar al tráiler de Maya sin ser visto. Se metió en él y una vez dentro, esperó que ella llegara.

-¡Dick!- Maya entró al tráiler, con una gran sonrisa. Había estando preocupada por la manera de irse el día anterior.

A pesar que ella ya conocía el secreto de su hermano, se sorprendió al verlo vestido como Robin, pero sin el antifaz. Él le sonrió con cierta diversión.

-¿No sería mejor para ti venir vestido normal?- le preguntó Maya –digo… uno nunca sabe…

-Vengo de una misión- contestó Dick, encogiéndose de hombros –cierra la puerta con seguro para alcanzar a esconderme en caso que venga alguien.

-Bien.

Maya pudo notar que algo le pasaba a su hermano. Estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, pero no quiso preguntarle cuando estaba sirviendo una taza de café y otra de chocolate caliente, sino que cuando se sentó en frente de él.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó, mirándolo con atención. Dick demoró en contestar.

-¿Alguna vez… has tenido la impresión de estar haciendo todo mal?- le preguntó, mirando hacia el suelo –y que… por más que lo intentas…

-Sigues metiendo la pata- terminó la frase ella, sonriendo levemente –Creo que eso nos pasa a todos alguna vez, Dick. ¿Es muy grave lo que te pasa?

Dudó. No estaba seguro si debía considerar como "grave" el haber discutido con una amiga de la infancia, el estar alejándose de su equipo y tener deseos de echar a patadas a su invitado de la torre… quizás sí, lo era. Sobre todo porque terceras personas estaban saliendo heridas, a pesar que él no deseaba que fuera así.

-No lo sé- contestó él –pero me harta el tener que pensar tanto en cosas que no deberían importarme.

-Bueno, si te preocupan es por algo…- Maya lo miró atenta. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle cosas, pero lo veía decaído, y quizás él deseaba conversar de otras cosas en esos momentos –pero… no creo que sean tan graves como para que no te dejen actuar esta noche, ¿cierto?

Sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros. Días antes, había pensado en la posibilidad de invitar a sus amigos a la función, pero por como estaban las cosas, quizás era mejor olvidarlo, al menos de momento.

-Oye, ayer vi a Bárbara Gordon, ¿te acuerdas de ella?- Dick dio un respingo.

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, cuando fui a la mansión Wayne a preguntar por ti, el señor Bruce me la presentó. Pensé que la habías visto…

-Discutimos anoche- contestó Dick –hoy cuando me levanté ya no se estaba quedando con nosotros, no he sabido nada de ella.

-Ah…- Maya miró algo nerviosa el lugar, el muchacho lo notó y la miró confuso –es que… hum… yo no sabía que ustedes habían discutido y… la invité a la función.

-Ahh… eso…- Dick se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia –no necesariamente me tengo que cruzar con ella después de la función, ¿no?

-Al contrario, podrías aprovechar para aclarar las cosas con ella- replicó Maya –por cierto, ¿ella sabe que eres Robin?

-… Sí…

-Ah… entonces, ella…- Maya se quedó en silencio, pensando.

-No saques conclusiones- se apresuró a decir Dick, sabiendo perfectamente que no le iba a costar mucho juntar cabos y darse cuenta de las identidades tanto de Batman, como de Batichica.

-… ¿Ella es…?

-No te confirmaré nada, te quedarás con la duda.

-Eres malo.

**--**

**Holas!!**

**Bueno, sólo agradecer a los que leen el fic y los que dejan comentarios. Doble gracias a Yanin y a Gothic Raven (si aún no sabes cómo publicar los fics, déjame tu mail y te escribo todo detallado, o escríbeme un mail tú, ahí ves :) )**

**Que estén bien**


	11. Acción

**XI. Acción.**

La noche había llegado a Jump City, y por la hora que era, en la Torre Titán sólo había una joven despierta, sumida en la oscuridad de la sala, en espera del único compañero que no estaba presente en la torre.

Robin.

Raven miró la hora nuevamente, ya había pasado medianoche y de Robin ni sus luces… ni siquiera contestaba su comunicador. Y ya se estaba preocupando.

Se dio cuenta que Cyborg, al darse cuenta que ella se quedaba esperando al líder del grupo, se había molestado un poco. Pero ella había decidido no hacerle caso, así que prácticamente lo empujó para que se fuera a acostar y la dejara tranquila esa noche, esperando al que era uno de sus mejores amigos… con el único que tenía una extraña conexión del grupo. Hasta, se podría decir, el más cercano a ella.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, a la vez que bebía un poco más de su té. Sólo esperaba que

Robin llegara antes que ella se quedara dormida sobre el sofá, al menos para saber por qué había llegado tan tarde (y, quizás lo más importante, a dónde había estado… y con quién, además)

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se pusiera en alerta. Dio media vuelta mirando a la puerta, en donde vio la silueta del muchacho que era su líder, apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y soltar un ruidoso suspiro.

-Ahhh… nece… sito…

Raven observó extrañada cómo el joven se acercaba a la cocina con paso tambaleante, murmurando palabras que ella no entendía del todo bien, y de vez en cuando soltando una risita estúpida. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su líder…

Estaba ebrio.

-Robin.

La voz de Raven hizo que el muchacho se detuviera y mirara con extrañeza a la chica, que estaba muy seria. Lo vio tambalearse un poco más en su lugar.

-Rae… ¿qué haces… levantada a esta hora…?- le preguntó a penas sosteniéndose en pie –es… muy tarde.

-Lo sé, y por eso mismo te hago la misma pregunta- le dijo ella en vez de contestarle. Se sentía molesta al ver a Robin en ese estado -¿qué estabas haciendo?

-¿Yo?, nada… sólo estaba celebrando…- Robin comenzó a reír como un idiota (según Raven) –todos estaban felices porque volví con ellos… ¿puedes creerlo, Raven?, estaban más felices que tú ahora… con mi vuelta…

¿Quiénes?. Esa fue la pregunta que pasó por la mente de la muchacha al tiempo que se acercaba a él y lo apoyaba en ella, para después llevarlo al sillón. Ahí Robin se sentó y se quedó un buen rato en silencio, mientras que Raven le preparaba un café muy cargado.

-¿Me vas a explicar dónde estabas?- le preguntó ella, entregándole el café, que en un primer momento Robin rechazó –debes beberlo, te ayudará a que se te quite la borrachera.

-Pero… me da asco…- dijo el joven, tratando que ella no pusiera en frente el contenido –el olor… me va a hacer vomitar.

-Está bien, pero antes de dormirte debes tomártelo- dijo con voz mandona, el otro asintió inmediatamente –ahora, explícame dónde y con quién estabas.

-¿Por qué?, tú… tú… eres mi amiga, pero…

-¿Es que eres tan egoísta que no te das cuenta que estamos preocupados por ti?- lo cortó Raven, mostrando un poco de sus sentimientos.

Robin la quedó mirando sorprendido, a la vez que seguía balanceándose un poco. Por otra parte, Raven se retó mentalmente, estaba siendo demasiado obvia en sus sentimientos hacia su líder, y eso no podía permitírselo.

-No ha sido… culpa mía- Robin se acercó extremadamente a ella, levantando ligeramente la voz. Raven agradeció que estuviera oscuro, para que así no se viera el sonrojo que le causó la cercanía del petirrojo –fue… Jake quien me… desafió a una competen… cia… me dijo que teníamos que celebrar la… vuelta de los hermanos Grayson a las pistas. Maya no quería, pero… Bárbara le dijo que… vendría a dejarme a la… torre… ah, y yo que pensé que… estaba enojada conmigo.

La chica no dijo palabra, sólo frunció el cejo. ¿Jake?, ¿Maya?, ¿Bárbara?... ¿quiénes eran esas personas que Robin había nombrado?

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Robin?

-¿Quiénes?- le preguntó con inocencia el muchacho. Raven sintió una gotita en su cabeza.

-Jake, Maya y Bárbara… los acabas de nombrar- contestó, tratando de mantener la calma… nunca había tenido que tratar con un borracho.

-Ah, ellos…- Robin se largó a reír nuevamente –Maya es… mi hermana mayor. ¿Lo puedes creer?, cuando ella vino a la ciudad… se parece mucho a mamá…- ella notó que pareció perderse en sus pensamientos –es linda… y muy buena en… los trapecios…

-¿Tienes una hermana, Robin?, ¿con ella has estado todos estos días?

-Sí… quería aprovechar… el volver a verla… es el único familiar… que me queda…

Raven miró al frente, sin saber qué pensar. Robin le estaba hablando de su vida privada… en esos momentos se dio cuenta de lo poco y nada que sabían de él. Ni siquiera sabían su nombre real.

-Rae…- al volver a mirarlo, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Y de la extraña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro –Nunca… te he dicho lo… linda que te encuentro.

Una vez había escuchado que los borrachos decían la verdad, que las personas se desinhibían al beber y que actuaban sin tomar en cuenta ni las consecuencias ni la vergüenza… eso fue lo que Raven pensó cuando sintió los labios de Robin sobre los suyos, y su leve movimiento para acomodarse en el sofá para profundizar el contacto.

Por algunos momentos Raven se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que los labios del muchacho le hicieron sentir. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que uno de los dos se estaba aprovechando de la situación… ¿o eran los dos los que se estaban aprovechando?

-Robin…- Raven se movió de tal manera que, al salir del sofá, el muchacho quedara acostado en él –creo que será mejor que te duermas…

-No creas… que lo hice de borracho…- comenzó a decir Robin.

-Shhh… duerme… ya es tarde, Robin, tenemos que descansar…

No le costó mucho convencerlo. En menos de cinco minutos Robin estaba durmiendo profundamente sobre el sofá. Raven lo observó unos minutos y, después de sonreír levemente, se acercó a su rostro y rozó los labios de él con los de ella.

-Espero que no haya sido de borracho…- susurró, para luego irse a su habitación, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que lo primero que soltó fue un quejido, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos.

-¿Qué esperabas, después de la tomatera que te diste anoche con Jake?- una voz femenina que, por momentos le pareció una tortura, se escuchó. A su lado pudo ver sentada a Batichica, leyendo una revista tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó, al notar su presencia –pensé que te habías enojado conmigo.

-Bueno… sí- admitió ella, cerrando la revista –pero, ¿no sería mejor que arregláramos todo?, al menos quiero ser más decente que tú, ya que quiero aclarar todo antes de volverme a ciudad Gótica.

-Hum…- Robin la miró feo –gracias por tu sinceridad.

-No quiero discutir contigo otra vez- dijo Batichica.

-Y yo no quiero hablar contigo otra vez- Robin caminó a la cafetera.

-… ¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella, comenzando a molestarse. Al no recibir respuesta, terminó por acercarse a Robin –Contéstame…

Los demás titanes no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Batichica, sino hasta que llegaron a la sala, con la idea de tener un desayuno relativamente tranquilo. Esa idea duró hasta que vieron a los dos jóvenes, enojados y discutiendo casi a gritos. Flash también llegó con los otros titanes.

-¿¡Qué no lo ves!?- le gritaba Robin a Batichica -¡Todo esto lo he logrado yo!, sin ayuda ni tuya ni de Batman. ¿Qué creías?, ¿qué siempre iba a estar a la sombra de él?

-¡Ah!, entonces es eso- Batichica comenzó a hablar –ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste de ciudad Gótica, estabas harto de ser sólo "el ayudante", ¿tú ego resultaba dañado al sentirte el segundo en la ciudad?

-No hables de lo que no sabes.

-No me vengas de nuevo con eso, Dick, conmigo no funciona. Te conozco, incluso me atrevo a decirte que más que aquellos a los que llamas amigos y compañeros- ni Batichica ni Robin se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por los demás, estaban demasiado metidos en su discusión –o quizás… ¿sentías temor de volverte igual a él?, ¿igual a Batman?

-¿Qué?- sin querer, Robin retrocedió un paso.

-¡Sí, es eso!- Batichica sonrió –te fuiste porque a la larga, tú maestro aparte de enseñarte a luchar contra los "malos", te estaba enseñando también la frialdad, la individualidad…

-¿Sabes?, estás sólo diciendo estupideces, ya veo que tienes tiempo libre en ciudad Gótica, apuesto que Batman te sigue considerando más un estorbo que una ayuda.

-¡Mentira!- Batichica apretó los puños –tú sabes que nosotros éramos un equipo con él…

-Sí, seguro, por eso tantas veces nos dejó atrás.

-¡Éramos unos niños, maldición!- replicó ella -¿qué no te das cuenta?, ¡no puedes mandar a los leones a dos niños que, por muy fuerte que sean, siguen siendo niños inmaduros que sólo se meten en problemas!

Ninguno habló por algunos momentos. Raven carraspeó, y recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos. Aún así, ninguno de los titanes se movió desde el lugar en que estaban, quizás esperando que ellos terminaran de hablar.

Por el silencio incómodo que sintieron sobre ellos, les dio la primera impresión que la discusión sólo llegaría hasta ahí… pero se equivocaron.

-Creo que nunca voy a poder entenderte- le dijo Batichica a Robin, que la miró –al menos con él… bueno, lo podría considerar como mi jefe, pero él… es tú padre… te ayudó, te apoyó… ¿cómo puedes responderle de esta manera?, cuando te fuiste ni quiera tuviste la decencia de dejarle un mensaje.

-Ese es problema mío… como dijiste, él es mi padre… terceros no tienen que meterse en nuestra relación, y menos alguien que le miente al papito policía quién es en realidad.

La última frase volvió a enojar a Batichica.

-¡No tienes idea por qué lo hago!- le dijo ella –¡Escúchame bien, tonto de circo!, prefiero esconder quién soy a mi padre, para que no se preocupe por mí, que a mis propios compañeros de equipo, con quienes trabajo todos los días, y peor aún, ¡con quienes vivo!

Golpe bajo, y mucho. Robin miró a sus amigos y pudo ver, por sus rostros, que le comenzaban a encontrar razón a la chica.

-¿Te digo algo, Robin?, por mucho que lo intentes, ya no puedes evitarlo. Batman te enseñó, aparte de luchar, te enseñó a desconfiar de los demás, a no tener en cuenta a tú equipo cuando tienes un objetivo fijo… y no lo niegues… ¿ellos conocen tú nombre, saben cuál es tú origen?. Eres su líder, pero… ¿han visto al chiquillo inmaduro y lleno de miedos que se esconde tras el antifaz?

-¡Cállate!

-¡No!. ¡Puede que no sea tan buena como tú, o que no tenga mi propio equipo!, pero yo no me escondo tras un antifaz… antes que Batichica yo soy Bárbara Gordon. En cambio tú, te escondes, prefieres mostrarte como alguien que no eres… ¿les has contado acaso con quién te has estado viendo todos estos días?, ¿ellos acaso saben quién es Maya?... tú mismo estás alejando a los demás de ti, al final, te vas a quedar igual de solo que Batman… y lo más seguro, es que vuelvas…

"Nightwing" pensó sin querer Robin.

-¡Ya cállate de una vez!

El silencio volvió al lugar. Robin y Batichica se miraban desafiantes, pero al final fue ella quién desvió los ojos, al retirarse de la torre. Estaba decidida a irse y no volver… aunque Batman se enojara con ella, no le importaba.

Después de la salida de Batichica, los Titanes quedaron mirando a su líder y también salieron de la torre, en silencio. Ellos sabían que a pesar de la incómoda situación, Robin no les contestaría ninguna de las preguntas que ellos tenían sobre su vida, así que quizás lo mejor era dejar todo ahí…

El único que no dejó la torre fue Flash, que miró al chico y luego, una vez que estuvieron solos, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Lamento espantar a tú ayudante de la misión…- le dijo, sin mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, chico… no ha pasado nada que no se pueda solucionar hablando- le dijo Flash, Robin lo miró –en serio… las palabras se las lleva el viento, cuando las cosas estén más calmadas, podrás hablar con todos ellos.

-No creo que quieran…

-Claro que sí, eres su amigo, ante todo… y aunque te equivoques, si ellos te aprecian de verdad, sabrán escucharte- Flash dejó pasar unos momentos en silencio –por cierto, ¿quién es Maya?

-… Mi hermana…

-Ah, entonces has estado todos estos días con ella?

-Sí… ayer… le dije que quería que conociera la torre y a mis amigos… pero no creo que hoy se pueda.

-Bueno, entonces será mañana… no tienes que desanimarte por una discusión con algún amigo tuyo, no será la primera ni la última vez que discutas con alguno de ellos.

-Sí… pero creo que Bárbara tiene razón… esta misma manera de actuar es la que hace que me aleje de ellos. Al final, seré yo mismo quién cree a Nightwing…

-¿Tú eres Nightwing?- le preguntó impresionado Flash, Robin lo miró también con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que lo conoces?, se supone que es mi futuro…

-Ah… es una historia algo larga… otro día quizás te la cuente- contestó Flash, poniéndose de pie –me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo cosas que hacer ahora… como ir a vigilar a un payaso.

-No te preocupes por mí, nos vemos después.

-Arriba esos ánimos…

Flash dejó la torre de los titanes para dirigirse al escondite que en esos momentos usaba el Guasón. Fue, al llegar ahí, que se dio cuenta que había sido un error dejar a Robin solo en la torre.

-… está solo… ya es la hora de que comience la segunda parte del plan…- escuchó decir al Guasón.

-¿Estás seguro que es él?- le preguntó Slade.

-Claro, los sensores que X puso en la torre no se equivocan- contestó el Guasón –y como todo está a nuestro favor, no hay que seguir demorando las cosas… hay que despedirnos del petirrojo.

Flash demoró menos de un suspiro en reaccionar y volver hacia donde estaba la torre pero, a medio camino, se dio cuenta que ya no valía la pena… la Torre de los Titanes se derrumbaba en frente de sus ojos.

--

**¡No puedo creer que en menos de dos horas haya tenido listo el capítulo!, aunque debo admitir que es uno de los que más deseaba escribir :P (éste y el próximo)**

**Espero que les esté gustando... desde ahora notarán cambios en el fic, en la actitud de los personajes, comenzarán a salir los de la Liga de la Justicia, Batman, y otros villanos de lo más interesantes ... ah, y no se enojen por lo que le hice a Robin --... era necesario...**

**Gracias a Yanin y a Queen Pain Alone, que me dejaron comentarios, y a todos los que leen el fic. Estaré esperando sus críticas y quejas :)**

**Por cierto, hay un capítulo de La Liga de la Justicia que se llama "Un mundo mejor", o algo así, en el cuál, van a un presente paralelo en el cuál hay muchos cambios (uno de ellos, es que Flash muere a manos de Luthor), como sea, cuando están en la Baticueva con Batman de ese presente alternativo, se puede ver que tiene en unas cápsulas cuatro trajes distintos: el de Batman (en ese presente se vestía distinto), Batichica, Robin y Nightwing. El comentario de Flash sobre el futuro superhéroe que sería Dick lo hice suponiendo que él le había preguntado a ese Batman de quién era el traje que no conocía...**

**Espero que se haya entendido la explicación :P**

**Que estén bien, hasta la próxima!!**


	12. Reacción

**XII. Reacción.**

El estruendo del derrumbe se escuchó por toda la ciudad. Flash sólo demoró unos pocos momentos para reaccionar y comenzar a correr como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, teniendo la esperanza que Robin no hubiera estado en la torre en el momento de la explosión, aunque algo dentro de él le indicaba que no había sido así.

Llegó a los pocos minutos al lugar, y vio con desazón que todo estaba derrumbado, nada ni nadie habría salido con vida de un derrumbe así, ni Batman, ni Robin, ni nadie…

Suspiró, bajando la mirada. En una de esas Robin había salido a último momento con sus amigos, o había ido con su hermana… tendría que esperar, rogando por una buena noticia, entre tantas malas.

--

Los Teen Titans (bueno, menos su líder) estaban comiendo en uno de los lugares habituales en que comían cuando sintieron el fuerte ruido. Se miraron confusos, preguntándose en silencio sobre el motivo de ese ruido.

-Miren afuera- dijo el CB, que le había llamado la atención el gran movimiento que se veía en la calle -¿qué habrá pasado?

Se estaban poniendo de pie para ir a averiguar, cuando algunas personas entraron rápidamente en el restaurante.

-Es la Torre de los Titanes- dijo un joven, notándose algo nervioso por lo que había ocurrido –se derrumbó.

No necesitaron nada más. Salieron rápidamente del lugar y miraron en dirección en donde debía ubicarse su hogar, encontrando el lugar completamente vacío. Sintieron un fuerte escalofrío al notarlo.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- preguntó casi sin voz Cyborg.

Ninguno le contestó, ya que sabían tan poco del asunto como él.

-¡Ah!- todos miraron algo asustados al CB, que había sido el que había gritado -¡Flash y Robin estaban en la torre!

No necesitaban nada más, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al lugar en el que alguna vez estuvo su hogar, que en ese momento sólo era un montón de escombros. Mientras iban a toda máquina (una forma de decir rápidamente, jejeje), podían ver que la gente estaba saliendo a la calle para ver qué había sido ese ruido.

Al llegar al lugar, entre los escombros pudieron ver a Flash, que en esos momentos, soltando un suspiro, se ponía de rodillas, mirando hacia el montón de tierra y rocas que había en frente de él.

Flash había sentido cuando los Titanes llegaron a lo que quedaba de la torre, y supo que se estaban acercando a él.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó Raven.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- fue lo que dijo como respuesta. Se sentía mal, nada de lo que planeaban les estaba resultando, y ahora Robin lo había pagado, porque al parecer, la esperanza que tenía de que el muchacho estuviera con sus amigos era sólo eso… una esperanza.

-No estamos para bromas- gruñó Cyborg, algo molesto por las palabras de Flash –supongo que tienes idea de quién fue, ¿cierto?

-No es difícil saber eso- intervino Raven, adelantándose unos pasos -¿en dónde está Robin?

Flash no contestó, y eso fue, en cierta forma, algún tipo de respuesta para los Titanes, que no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-No…- Starfire miró a su alrededor –no… Robin debió haber salido, tú lo hiciste, no estabas en la torre cuando fue el derrumbe… quizás… fue a hablar con su amiga, Batichica, para arreglar los problemas que ambos tenían…

Starfire sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas cuando vio que ninguno de sus amigos contestaba a sus preguntas, sólo miraron al suelo con gran desazón, tratando de entender, a su manera, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por supuesto, la tamaraniana no se iba a rendir tan fácil, no estando su líder en medio.

-Tenemos que…- la chica se elevó, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo –buscarlo… quizás… quizás…- Star se volvió hacia sus amigos –Raven, tú puedes…

-Star…- el CB se adelantó unos pasos hacia ella, tratando de calmarla. Se le notaba la voz temblorosa y extrañamente hablaba bajito –Starfire, nosotros…

-¡¿Qué?!- la chica gritó llamando la atención de todos -¡¿Es que se van a quedar ahí no más, dando por seguro que Robin estaba en la torre?!, ¿y qué tal si no?

-Starfire…- la voz de Flash sonó suave, como si tratara de tranquilizarse para poder explicar bien lo que deseaba –Ese tal Slade y el Guasón estaban esperando que él se quedara solo en la torre para hacer _esto_, no ha sido casual.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- Cyborg habló enojado esta vez. En ocasiones anteriores había mostrado su disconformidad a las intenciones de Flash de que no les contara nada de sus averiguaciones, y debido a eso lo hacían pensar que él era lo más cercano al culpable que podrían encontrar -¿¡Es que tú sabías lo que estaban buscando, y dejaste que pasara!?

-Por supuesto que no- a pesar del tono con que Cyborg le había hablado, mantuvo la calma. En parte, trataba de ponerse en el lugar de ellos, debían estar dolidos por lo que había ocurrido, era muy duro perder a un compañero –después que ustedes se fueron conversé un rato con él, luego me fui a espiar al Guasón y a Slade, y cuando llegué allá los oí hablar sobre esto… cuando reaccioné ya era tarde, el derrumbe ya había comenzado.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Starfire en un murmullo, comenzando a llorar.

--

Esa mañana Maya se había levantado con toda la energía positiva. Se sentía contenta, hacía tiempo que no estaba así.

Es que tenía que admitir que últimamente, todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Primero, y después de unirse un tiempo al circo en el que alguna vez sus padres habían sido las estrellas, llegó a ciudad Gótica, que era el lugar donde supuestamente su hermano menor estaba viviendo, ni más ni menos con el millonario Bruce Wayne (y, sacando conclusiones, quizás esa no era la única identidad del solitario millonario), después de ir a verlo, logró saber la ciudad en la que su hermano estaba viviendo.

Jump City. Cuando había llegado a esa ciudad estaba con la idea de, a penas el primer tiempo libre que tuviera, iría a buscar a su hermano, aunque aún no tenía muy claro cómo lo haría… pero no fue necesario hacer nada, porque él apareció en la puerta de su tráiler la primera noche…

Y después de la noche anterior… aún en esos momentos, si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir las palabras con las que anunciaban la vuelta de los hermanos Grayson a las pistas, siguiendo los pasos de sus padres. Podía recordar lo bien que se sintió estando en el aire con Dick, haciendo la función, lo mucho que esto le había recordado a sus padres, su rostro de felicidad cuando habían terminado y agradecían al público la gran cantidad de aplausos que les estaban regalando.

Por ella, esa noche hubiera sido eterna.

No podía olvidar, además, la celebración posterior a la función de ese día. Todos estaban presentes, festejando tanto por Dick como por ella misma. Incluso Bárbara había aceptado quedarse después de que se lo pidiera un par de veces (diciéndole que no necesariamente tenía que hablar con Dick, ya que no iba a ser la única persona presente)

Se levantó temprano, con la idea de dejar todo ordenado para luego ir al encuentro con Dick, ya que le había dicho que la presentaría a sus amigos titanes. Sintió emoción cuando su hermano menor le había dicho eso, ya que reflejaba que ya sentía confianza con ella… confianza que quizás se había acabado con la distancia que hubo entre ellos cuando eran más chicos, pero que se estaba acabando según ella.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo y ordenado, salió de su tráiler y caminó hacia la salida del circo, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vas?- escuchó, y a su lado pudo ver a Jake, pero bastante diferente al normal de los días. El muchacho lucía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, y tenía una cara de sueño que no se la podía.

-Hoy Dick me mostrará en donde vive, y me presentará a sus amigos- contestó Maya, mirando divertida a su amigo -¿cómo está la "caña", eh Jake? (NOTA: la "caña" es como decimos en Chile al día después de una borrachera… normalmente se incluyen los dolores de cabeza, el sueño, el dolor de estómago y todo lo que tiene que ver con las consecuencias de tomar mucho alcohol)

-No bromees- gruñó el muchacho, mientras Maya se largaba a reír –me duele todo el cuerpo… y no te rías tanto, que tu hermanito debe estar igual ahora.

-Quizás, nadie los mandó a hacer esa tonta competencia… ustedes de verdad que no cambian- dijo Maya, ya calmando un poco su risa –aunque no puedo negar que los dos cantando "la cucaracha" se veían bastante divertidos.

-¿Cantando?, ¡demonios!- Jake pasó una mano por su cara, como clara muestra de la vergüenza que sentía por lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Para ser sinceros, casi no se acordaba de nada -¿en qué irá a quedar mi reputación?

-Ni idea- Maya estaba a punto de largarse a reír nuevamente –pero al menos en este momento, tanto tú como Dick tienen la fama de ser unos excelentes cantantes de rancheras- la chica soltó una carcajada al ver la cara que su amigo puso –ya debo irme, tengo que ir a molestar a mi hermanito querido.

-¿No te vendrá a buscar?- le preguntó Jake.

-No estaba seguro- Maya dudó. Sabía que el "trabajo" de Dick era algo incierto en cuando a los horarios, así que le había dicho que si no llegaba a cierta hora de la mañana, que ella fuera a la torre y que lo llamara cuando estuviera cerca –así que me dijo que mejor nos juntáramos en algún punto conocido por los dos.

-Oh, ese tonto no cambia- Jake se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, principalmente por las ganas que tenía de continuar sentado "descansando" –te iré a dejar.

-¿Qué cosa?- a Jake no se le pasó inadvertido que ella se había puesto algo nerviosa –no es necesario, en serio…

-Yo creo que sí- replicó él –no es por nada, pero no me agrada la idea que andes caminando sola en una ciudad que no conoces, te podría pasar algo.

-Pero…

-Espérame aquí…- le indicó, para luego irse.

A Maya no le quedó otra que hacerle caso, ya que sabía que él sospecharía más aún si es que salía corriendo y escapando de él. Jake llegó minutos después con su moto, dispuesta a llevarla. Una vez que los dos estuvieron listos, partió.

Y en eso estaban cuando la torre fue destruida. Debido a la impresión, Jake prefirió detener la marcha unos momentos, en los cuales Maya bajó de la moto y se quedó mirando al vacío, con los ojos abiertos.

-Dick…- murmuró, sintiendo que un mal presentimiento comenzaba a ganar terreno en su interior –no, Dick…

-Vaya… ¿qué habrá pasado?- preguntó al aire Jake, continuando mirando al frente. De pronto se dio cuenta de la palidez que mostraba Maya -¿estás bien?

-Jake… tengo… tengo que ir…- balbuceó nerviosa la chica, mirando a su alrededor como si no supiera qué hacer. Su amigo la afirmó del brazo y trató de calmarla.

-Tranquila- le dijo, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara –vamos con Dick.

Los jóvenes se volvieron a subir a la moto, y mientras Maya le indicaba el camino que debía seguir para llegar al lugar de encuentro con su hermano, trataba de pensar que a pesar de lo ocurrido, no necesariamente tenía que estar su hermano en la torre cuando ésta se derrumbó.

--

Batichica estaba decidida a dejar Jump City, y no le importaba mayormente lo que Batman pudiera retarla por no cumplir su deber. Y eso era lo que justamente le estaba diciendo a su amiga Kara, después de dejar la torre de los titanes, lugar donde había tenido una discusión con Richard.

-Volveré a ciudad Gótica, Kara- decía, mientras subía a su moto –en serio, ya me cansé de estar aquí, me cansé del tonto de Dick, ni siquiera quiero ver a Batman de frente durante unos pocos días.

-Claro, porque si te ve de seguro que te va a retar por cómo hiciste las cosas- le contestó su amiga, en tono de reproche –quizás se lo merecía, pero no ibas a ese lugar para eso, en ocasiones tienes que separar sentimientos del deber.

-¡Estás hablando igual que Batman!- exclamó Batichica, sin poner en marcha aún el motor –parece que el estar tanto tiempo metida en la atalaya de la Liga te está haciendo mal.

-No es eso…- suspiró Kara –sólo te estoy diciendo que… bueno, ya no importa, si lo que te diga no te hará cambiar de opinión…- la chica, también conocida como Supergirl, esperó unos momentos que su amiga contradijera sus palabras y, al no escuchar palabras, se extrañó -¿estás ahí?, ¿Bárbara?

-Espera…

Pudo escuchar un gran estruendo y que la gente salía a las calles a averiguar lo que había ocurrido. La pelirroja no entendía lo que pasaba, por lo que se bajó y se acercó a unas personas que estaban conversando cerca de ella. Al hacerlo, la quedaron mirando con cierta extrañeza, lo que la incomodó un poco.

-Disculpen... ¿ustedes saben qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó, con cierta timidez.

-Creo que derrumbaron la torre de los titanes- dijo una joven, después de unos momentos de mirarla –o al menos eso fue lo que dijeron en la televisión, en la tienda de ahí.

La chica apuntó hacia una tienda de electrodomésticos, pero Batichica no se acercó a la tienda, fue a su motocicleta y se subió. Cualquier cosa que hubiera sido, tendría que averiguarlo antes de decidir irse a ciudad Gótica. Sólo esperaba que lo que la chica le hubiera dicho fuera algo equivocado.

-¿Ahora puedes hablarme?- escuchó la voz cansada de su amiga Kara -¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Eso tendré que averiguar- contestó ella –después hablamos, me comunicaré contigo a penas pueda…

-Bien, que te vaya bien.

No se demoró mucho en llegar a la torre… o a lo que quedaba de ella. Mientras más se acercaba, podía ver a la distancia a los titanes que estaban ahí. Flash, a penas la vio, se acercó a ella con rapidez.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- le preguntó, se dio cuenta por su cara y por la de los demás titanes que había ocurrido algo malo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba uno de los integrantes -¿dónde está Robin?

-…- Flash soltó un suspiro suave, quizás doloroso, y dirigió su mirada hacia el montón de piedras, rocas y tierra que alguna vez fue la Torre de los Teen Titans. Batichica entendió el mensaje, y por momentos no se movió.

-¿Qué?- sólo le salió un hilo de voz –No… él…

-¿Bárbara?

Los Titanes voltearon al escuchar esa voz de chica. Ahí vieron a una muchacha de cabello negro, largo y tomado en una coleta, que se acercaba a Batichica con paso tambaleante. Detrás de ella estaba un joven que los miraba con cierta timidez, como si no entendiera qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

-Maya…- Bárbara se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba, al ver a la muchacha acercarse a ella con rostro interrogante.

-¿Dónde está Dick?- le preguntó, al llegar junto a ella. Bárbara, al no ser capaz de decírselo, bajó la mirada -¿Babs?

-¿Tú eres la hermana de Robin, cierto?- recién en ese momento Maya reparó en la presencia de Flash, y también de los demás titanes, que al escuchar las palabras del hombre, miraron con atención a la muchacha, que asintió. Flash suspiró, tratando de encontrar una manera suave de decirle lo que había ocurrido –Lo siento… Robin… Dick… él estaba en la torre cuando ésta se derrumbó, es casi imposible que esté vivo.

Maya se tambaleó, pero Batichica la afirmó y la abrazó a ella, mientras que comenzaba a llorar. Jake se había quedado de pie un poco más atrás de ellas, mirando la escena y tratando de procesar la gran cantidad de cosas que se había enterado en esos momentos.

Los titanes miraron la escena con cierta tristeza. Raven miraba a los tres jóvenes que estaban cerca de ellos… ahora comprendía, ellos eran Bárbara, Maya y Jake, los tres que Robin había nombrado cuando había estado ebrio… por momentos, a la chica le hubiera deseado poder demostrar sus sentimientos y largarse a llorar tal como lo hacían Starfire o la hermana de Robin… pero ella sólo se limitó a soltar un suspiro cargado de tristeza y frustración.

-¿Y ahora… qué vamos a hacer?- el CB había hablado más que nada en un murmullo, mientras se sentaba en una roca mirando al suelo. No tenían ni líder ni casa… no podía ver un futuro muy claro para el grupo.

-Si quieren, pueden venir conmigo- Flash se había acercado a ellos, los titanes lo miraron –en la atalaya hay espacio demás para ustedes, al menos hasta que decidan qué hacer.

Miraron a Cyborg, normalmente él se hacía cargo del grupo cuando Robin no estaba en condiciones. Pero el muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros… no debía ser muy tarde y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era descansar, o moler a golpes a quién había hecho eso.

-Lo que deseamos hacer es encontrar a Slade y hacerle pagar- dijo Raven, seria –creo que es la prioridad, por el momento.

-No creo que saquen mucho, a esta hora ya debió dejar su escondite- dijo Flash –él y el Guasón… Vengan a la atalaya, de esa manera al menos podrán aclarar sus ideas, creo que todos lo necesitamos…

Flash esperó unos momentos a que algunos de los titanes le contestara, pero ninguno estaba de humor para llevarle la contra a nadie, por lo que el hombre se decidió llamar, y pediría algún medio de transporte para llevarlos a todos.

-Hola, Flash- escuchó la voz de John, el marciano -¿alguna novedad?

-Ahm… necesito hablar con Batman, ¿está ahí?- preguntó.

-Sí- escuchó la voz del hombre un poco después.

-Estamos en una reunión- escuchó a Superman –hemos encontrado información sobre el robo que hizo el Guasón en ciudad Gótica, y estamos tratando de unir cabos. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

-Bueno…- Flash miró a su alrededor. Pudo ver a jóvenes divididos en dos grupos, que conversaban muy bajo –pasaron algunas cosas…

-¿Quieres hablar?- lo apuró Linterna Verde –estás con muchos rodeos hoy, Flash.

-El Guasón destruyó la torre de los _niños_- dijo Flash, y escuchó algunas de las exclamaciones de sus amigos –eso no es lo único… Robin estaba dentro cuando pasó… y…

Se quedó callado al sentir el silencio al otro lado, y se preguntó cómo tomaría la noticia Batman…

--

**Hola!!, espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo... quizás está algo exagerado en lo dramático, pero bueno... salió así :P**

**Gracias a Yoko, Naraujo y a Batman por sus comentarios, estaré esperando de este cap, que estén muy bien.**

**Saludos!!**


	13. Después de la Tormenta

**XIII.**** Después de la tormenta…**

Ni siquiera tenían muy claro la razón de su actuar, sólo escucharon, durante el día, que Flash se acercaba a ellos y les pedía que se subieran a la Jabalina (NOTA: es la nave que los de la liga suelen utilizar) y ellos sin pensarlo demasiado, lo hicieron. Batichica también fue con ellos, Jake se llevó a Maya al circo, esperando poder tranquilizarla y que lograra dormir un poco… aunque la verdad es que no la veía muy bien.

Pero no era la única. La que mejor pudo disimular sus sentimientos fue Raven, más que nada porque estaba acostumbrada a bloquearlos de tal manera que no se permitía, bajo ningún concepto, externalizarlos (bueno, salvo contadas excepciones en que perdió el control), pero no por eso tenía que negar que todo eso le había afectado… por momentos pensó en la posibilidad de verificar si estaba muerto a través de la conexión que ambos tenían, pero… prefirió hacerlo en otro momento, al menos necesitaba calmarse un poco… la herida estaba muy abierta aún.

Starfire lloró casi todo el tiempo que duró el viaje a la atalaya desde Jump City, con la vista fija en la ventana, observando el universo en su plenitud, planetas, estrellas lejanas… le costaba un poco creer que ellos pudieran estar pasando por todo eso, pero por más que lo deseaba, las cosas no cambiaban. Continuaba sentada ahí, con los ojos algo hinchados de tanto llorar, tratando de entender por qué había ocurrido todo eso.

Los fue a buscar Shayera, la Chica Halcón. Respetó su silencio tanto como Flash, por lo que camino a la atalaya nadie dijo palabra…

Cyborg trataba de ordenar su mente. Apartando lo que le había pasado a Robin (lo que le estaba costando demasiado) trataba de pensar en lo que en el futuro pasaría con los Teen Titans. Tenía que velar por la unión del grupo, aunque cada vez se hacía más grande el temor a una posible separación (como había ocurrido una vez, aunque de eso sólo pudo ser testigo Starfire, que había viajado al "futuro" y les había contado su experiencia)

El CB se dedicaba más que a nada a observar a sus amigos. Por como era su personalidad, le hubiera gustado decir algo que al menos pudiera sacar una sonrisa pequeña a sus compañeros de equipo, pero ni siquiera era capaz de lograr eso. Recordó, sin querer, las veces que había pensado que Robin había muerto, y que cada una de ellas había vuelto con energía renovadas y dispuesto a solucionar el problema que los aquejaba…

Si le hubieran preguntado, él no habría negado que durante todo el rato que habían estado en lo que alguna vez fue la Torre de los Titanes, lo había esperado. Incluso mientras esperaba pensaba en lo que le haría en castigo por haberlos asustado tanto… pero nunca sucedió. Había llegado la hora de partir y Robin no había aparecido.

Batichica se sentó en el asiento que quedaba y cerró los ojos. Aparte de la gran pena que tenía por perder a un amigo y compañero, un sentimiento de culpabilidad se iba apoderando cada vez más de ella, y se incrementaba a momentos. Batman le había advertido que el Guasón quería algo con Robin, que lo estaba persiguiendo, y ella lo único que había hecho era discutir con él, descargar toda la rabia que sentía por haberse alejado de ellos y ni siquiera ser capaz de decírselo a la cara… ya se imaginaba las palabras que Batman le diría, su mirar… tenía deseos de acostarse a dormir y despertar en algunos días, y darse cuenta que todo eso que estaba pasando, no era más que una pesadilla. Sólo una pesadilla.

No sabían cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para ellos fue como un respiro, y llegaron a la atalaya. Estaban tan metidos en sus propios pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta del paso de las horas.

Los primeros momentos que pasaron en ese lugar, ya una vez dentro, fue de admiración. Era tal la magnitud de la nave que hasta ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta al observar todo a su alrededor. Eso fue hasta que sintieron que se acercaban a ellos. El más impresionado de todos fue el CB, al ver que no eran otros que Superman y Batman los que llegaban junto a ellos, aunque tenía que ver que el semblante serio y frío del segundo lo hizo estremecer y ponerse algo nervioso.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Batman, mirando a Flash. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a los adolescentes que estaban alrededor de ellos.

Flash sintió deseos de retroceder algunos pasos, conocía al Murciélago y algo le decía que en esos momentos era más peligroso que lo normal.

-Lo que les dije cuando me comuniqué con ustedes- contestó Flash, mirando casi desesperado a Superman cuando notó que Batman se estaba acercando peligrosamente a él –el Guasón y ese tal Slade lo tenían planeado, esperaban que el chico se quedara solo en la torre y derrumbarla. Deseaban matarlo.

Superman puso una mano en el hombro de Batman cuando notó que no tardaría en perder el control, algo muy raro en él, pero posible… después de todo, era un hombre, frío y calculador, pero que consideraba a Robin como a un hijo.

-Batichica- Superman llamó la atención de la joven, que después de dar un pequeño respingo, lo miró –Kara te está esperando, te llevará a ciudad Gótica y te acompañará el tiempo que estimes conveniente… ve con ella.

La chica le dio una mirada a Batman, pero éste ni siquiera la miró. Sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a luchar contra ella para salir… por momentos hubiera preferido que la regañara o, incluso, que le mostrara la desilusión que tenía en esos momentos… cualquier cosa antes que esa indiferencia. Tratando de no ponerse a llorar en frente de ellos se fue casi corriendo a donde sabía que su amiga estaría… con ella podría hablar y por fin, llorar.

Los Titanes la vieron alejarse y en esos momentos se arrepintieron de haber aceptado la oferta de Flash de llevarlos a la atalaya de la Liga de la Justicia, ya que se sentían completamente fuera de lugar.

Cyborg miró a Raven, como preguntándole con la mirada lo próximo que tendrían que hacer, pero se dio cuenta que quizás no estaban en las mejores condiciones para pensar en un posible actuar. En una de esas, la idea de Flash no había sido tan mala…

-Ustedes pueden acompañarme si quieren- Shayera había sido otra testigo silenciosa de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes –les mostraré dónde pueden descansar…

Se miraron levemente y decidieron ir con ella. Necesitaban no sólo pensar, sino también ordenar sus mentes y sentimientos… pensar en lo que había ocurrido con su amigo. Llegaron a un pasillo y frente a un cuarto Shayera se detuvo, mirándolos y hablándoles con suavidad (algo extraño para ella)

-Pueden quedarse en este cuarto y en el del frente- les dijo –en cada uno hay dos camas…

-¿Qué se supone que pasará después?- le preguntó Raven, sin expresión –no creo que quieran tenernos aquí metidos hasta que ustedes logren solucionar el problema.

-Por supuesto que no, entendemos que quieran ser parte de esto también, así que ahora iremos a revisar lo que tenemos.

-Queremos estar ahí- dijo Cyborg, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros, que asintieron con seguridad. Shayera los quedó mirando con algo de seriedad.

-Entiendo- dijo, sonriendo un poco luego –pero también entiendo que necesitan poner muchas cosas en orden… perder a alguien es duro y difícil… cuando se sientan listos para querer hablar sobre lo que desean hacer, con gusto los escucharemos. Ahora, aprovechen de descansar, cualquier cosa que decidamos la conversaremos con ustedes primero.

Sin decir palabra más, los dejó solos. Decidieron entrar todos a la habitación para conversar, y luego los chicos se la dejarían a Starfire y a Raven, por si deseaban dormir. Se sentaron en silencio, dos en cada cama, y cada uno pensando y tratando de terminar de asimilar que, en esos momentos, no tenían líder, casa ni hogar…

El silencio los acompañó durante unos minutos, que más les parecieron horas.

-¿Creen que debamos aceptar su ayuda?- preguntó con cierta timidez CB, exteriorizando por fin una pregunta que desde hacía rato pasaba por su mente.

-Más bien- dijo Raven, seria –creo que debes preguntar si ellos desearían nuestra ayuda- lo dijo con tan poca expresión que les extrañó durante algunos momentos a los demás –no tenemos que olvidar que sólo estamos aquí por casualidad, si se le quiere llamar de alguna manera, y que antes nosotros no tuvimos ningún tipo de relación con estos tipos.

-Ellos tienen buenas intenciones- intervino Starfire –quieren detener a Slade, lo mismo que nosotros…

-Quieren detener a Slade porque está con ese tal Lex Luthor- dijo con desdén Cyborg –porque que yo recuerde, en ningún otro momento se aparecieron por Jump City, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de Terra o lo de Trigon…

Starfire se quedó callada, tratando de pensar en algo que responderle a su amigo. Por su naturaleza buena, la chica tenía deseos de confiar en los integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia, hacerlo tanto como lo hacía Robin, el cual en varias ocasiones había ido como apoyo en algunas misiones en que lo necesitaban.

-Ellos sabían que Robin estaba en Jump City, confiaban en él- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Los otros la miraron con cierto escepticismo, tanto, que enrojeció levemente –por favor, ellos buscan lo mismo que nosotros, no pueden ser tan diferentes. Lo único que los diferencia de nosotros es que ellos son adultos, y que tienen mucha más experiencia que nosotros… nada más.

Esta vez ninguno quiso replicar, reconociendo que la tamaraniana tenía razón en algunos puntos (si es que no en todos)

-Tenemos que decidir si vamos a hacerlo con ellos o no- dijo Cyborg, mirándolos a todos –al final Star tiene razón, ellos están buscando lo mismo que nosotros, y hasta quizás estemos buscando los mismos culpables… por lo que vi, Batman no se veía muy contento.

-Independiente de eso, tenemos que considerar que Slade se unió con gente de otras ciudades, es poco probable que continúe en Jump City- dijo Raven –al menos si trabajamos con la Liga, podremos apoyarnos en la información que ellos obtengan.

-Entonces no se hable más- interrumpió el CB, hablando bastante más alto –quedamos en que trabajaremos con la Liga, encontramos al desgraciado de Slade y nos encargamos de que pague lo que le hizo a Robin… me agrada el plan- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos con algo de gracia –me gusta… sólo esperemos que ellos acepten nuestra ayuda.

-Si no la aceptan es problema de ellos- gruñó Cyborg –pero nosotros no nos detendremos hasta que el desgraciado de Slade pague por lo que le hizo a Robin.

-¿Y luego qué?- preguntó casi sin darse cuenta Starfire, que no miraba a ninguno de sus amigos -¿qué haremos después de eso?... ¿seguiremos juntos?, ¿o nos ocurrirá lo mismo que cuando desaparecí?

Ninguno contestó, Starfire levantó los ojos para ver sus rostros pero en ellos no vio ningún tipo de respuesta. Suspiró con cierta tristeza.

-Creo que por lo menos deberíamos intentarlo- dijo de pronto CB, los demás lo miraron algo extrañados pues no sabían a qué se refería –eso de continuar… yo creo que a Robin le hubiera gustado que continuáramos juntos… quedamos nosotros aún, y Jump City nos necesita.

Sonrieron al escuchar eso, y lo que le iba a decir Raven fue interrumpido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta, que pasado unos momentos se abrió. Llegó ante ellos Diana, princesa de las Amazonas y actualmente la Mujer Maravilla. Quien tuvo la mejor impresión de verla fue el CB, que incluso le salían corazoncitos alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿Están muy ocupados?, nos gustaría hablar con ustedes- les dijo –pensamos que no iban a desear dormir, y creemos que es importante que ustedes estén presentes en lo que hablaremos ahora.

Se miraron unos momentos y luego se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a seguir a la pelinegra, que sonrió al ver que estaban dispuestos a trabajar con ellos.

Entraron a un salón en donde había una mesa redonda con siete sillas a su alrededor, pensaron que era el lugar donde conversaban los temas importantes o algo así. Sin querer, Raven recordó la leyenda del Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Los titanes vieron sólo a seis integrantes de la Liga, en vez de los siete que eran (al menos los "siete fundadores", antes que se les unieran los demás). Se dieron cuenta que era Batman el que faltaba.

-Ahm… decidió irse a ciudad Gótica- les dijo Superman, quizás adivinando lo que ellos estaban pensando –lo de Dick le afectó mucho más de lo que lo demostró, así que lo dejamos ir… no hubiéramos podido lograr que se quedara.

Los titanes no contestaron, sólo se sentaron en las sillas que ellos les habían puesto a un lado, dispuestos a escuchar lo que ellos habían averiguado del tema, y pensar si es que les proponían algo para trabajar en conjunto…

--

En ciudad Gótica, las cosas no estaban mejores, para nada mejores…

Bárbara le había avisado a su padre por teléfono que había vuelto antes de lo previsto de su viaje a Jump City, y que había llegado a la ciudad su amiga Kara, que se quedaría con ella unos días. Pero el comisionado Gordon no pensaba que su hija hubiera vuelto con ese semblante pálido y ojos rojos…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Bárbara?- le preguntó preocupado, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Nada… es sólo que… tuve algunos problemas con la entrenadora… ya sabes, cosas que siempre pasan, y creo que me afecta algo que me haya suspendido momentáneamente del equipo. Iré con Kara a mi cuarto… nos vemos.

Obviamente que el comisionado no se tragó palabra, pero no pensó que fuera prudente insistir en el tema, así que la dejó ir. Lo bueno, pensó, era que su amiga estaba con ella, por lo que podría estar relativamente tranquilo porque Bárbara no estaría sola, lo que le quitaba un peso de encima.

En otro lugar de la misma ciudad, siendo más específicos, en la mansión Wayne, un hombre que era el mayordomo, se encontraba junto a un amigo de él, los dos sentados y tomando té. Los dos luciendo algo preocupados.

-No, Lucius- decía Alfred, suspirando –estoy cansado de insistirle… está realmente afectado con lo que le pasó a Dick… creo que era algo que de verdad, ninguno se esperaba.

-Es realmente triste- contestó el otro, tomando un poco de té –es distinto afrontar su decisión de irse, a afrontar su muerte…

Alfred no contestó, se limitó a mirar a la escalera de la gran mansión en la que estaba.

Bruce había llegado algunas horas atrás, y a penas lo vio había notado que algo había ocurrido, muy preocupante. Cuando le preguntó qué había pasado, simplemente con un "el Guasón va a pagar lo que le hizo a Dick" se dirigió a su cuarto, en donde llevaba encerrado desde que había llegado.

La que le había aclarado todo había sido Bárbara, que llegó con él. La chica se veía mal, por lo que a penas se enteró de todo la mandó a su casa con Kara, la amiga de ella. Batichica necesitaba descansar, tanto como Batman.

--

-Ah, por fin en casa- la voz del Guasón se escuchó fuerte en todo el lugar, mientras se sentaba en un sofá –espero que te agrade el tiempo que estés de visita en ciudad Gótica, Slade.

-Esperemos…- fue la respuesta hosca del hombre, que miraba a su alrededor los muñecos gigantes y cada vez se arrepentía más de haber aceptado ir al escondite de ese payaso -¿cuánto se supone que estaremos acá?

-De momento, hasta que llegue Luthor con sus compañeros- contestó el Guasón –mientras, te puedes divertir en lo que quieras…

-No creo que en este lugar se tenga mucho qué hacer- replicó Slade, sentándose en una silla que había por ahí. El Guasón lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, mi querido Slade- le dijo –en esta ciudad cada uno se hace su entretención, no esperamos que venga a nosotros. Si quieres, esta noche ambos salimos a buscar algo en qué pasar el rato… molestar a los murciélagos es divertido, ¿sabes?

No muy lejos de ahí, un joven los espiaba, tratando de no ser visto por esos dos. Estaba resuelto a actuar, movido por las ganas de vengarse que sentía por haberse dejado engañar por esos idiotas que estaban ahí.

Estaba resuelto a hacerles pagar la ofensa que le habían hecho.

--

**He aquí el capítulo 13, que espero les haya gustado.**

**Hoy no tengo muchos comentarios que hacer... si alguien tiene duda respecto a lo que sale sobre la Liga de la Justicia pregunten, que si lo sé lo responderé sin ningún problema **

**¿Qué más?... gracias a Naraujo, Batman, Queen Pain alone (no te preocupes, date tu tiempo para leer, te entiendo perfectamente que no tengas tiempo, ya que con la universidad a veces me pasa lo mismo), a Gothic Raven y a todos los que leen el fic. Estaré esperando sus comentarios.**


	14. Trampas

**XIV. ****Trampa.**

El Guasón estaba consciente que los jóvenes solían ser más o menos impulsivos en sus acciones, sobre todo cuando sentían que el orgullo lo tenían profundamente herido por otras personas que prácticamente lo habían usado. Slade también tenía el punto anterior muy claro, por lo que no sintieron ninguna sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que un joven había caído redondito en su trampa. Definitivamente lo harían trabajar con él de manera indirecta con él, ya que continuaría ayudándolos (aunque ese no fuera su real idea)

-¿Entonces hoy no haremos nada?- Slade miró al Guasón. En parte le exasperaba que fuera así, a ratos tan inactivo y telemaniático.

-Hoy no- el Guasón, sonriendo con burla, se acomodó en el sofá para quedar más cómodo viendo la televisión –mañana comenzará todo, necesitamos que el chico se quede un poco más acá. Ven a relajarte un poco, Slade, has estado algo histérico estos días.

Pensó seriamente en mandarlo a volar, pero no podría hacerlo ya que en esos momentos era "invitado" en su casa, por lo que era necesario mantener algunas reglas de cortesía autoimpuestas (porque con ese Payaso de nada servían). Optó por sentarse por ahí, con el periódico de Ciudad Gótica en sus manos. Si se iba a aburrir, al menos sería pensando en algo interesante… o al menos algo más interesante que el Guasón, que en esos momentos reía como condenado por lo que estaba viendo por la televisión y, al tener esa imagen, nuevamente se preguntó si había sido un acierto o no decidirse a trabajar con él.

Porque al final, tenía que reconocer, nada de lo que el Guasón le había "prometido" de manera de "paga" por su ayuda en Jump City se estaba cumpliendo, y no es que a él le molestara, pero se sentía extraño por trabajar con un ser tan extravagante. Además, debía reconocer que se sentía satisfecho por cómo estaban ocurriendo las cosas, se podría decir que cada uno de los planes que habían tenido se estaban cumpliendo con cierta facilidad, aunque debía reconocer que lo de Robin había sido bastante complicado. Sin contar que a ratos debía evitar que los planes se convirtieran en caos debido a las tantas ideas que tenía a ratos el Guasón, la mayoría de ellas, a parecer de Slade, bastante inútiles.

Sólo esperaba que no se le pegara lo inútil… ni tampoco lo molestoso y lo idiota, no podría soportarlo.

En fin, el muchacho que escuchaba atento la conversación de los otros dos, en silencio se sentó en el suelo pensando seriamente en lo que tendría que decidir. Si llevaba a cabo su plan en ese momento, lo más seguro es que lo descubrieran y toda su venganza se iría prácticamente a las pailas y muy seguro que él estaría muy cerca de ellas en todo momento. Decidió que lo haría la noche siguiente, cuando el Guasón se decidiera poner algo de pánico en Ciudad Gótica.

Así al menos no tendría que preocuparse de que Slade lo sorprendiera… a final de cuentas, era el que más le preocupaba, ya que muy seguramente aún no estaría a su nivel en caso de tener que luchar contra él.

En silencio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del edificio, decidido a volver la noche siguiente para llevar a cabo su plan.

--

Estando en ese lugar, a ratos se perdía la noción del tiempo y ellos, que era la primera vez que iban, ya les había ocurrido en varias ocasiones. Es que estando en la Atalaya de la Liga de la Justicia, con tantos superhéroes rodeándolos a cada momento, a ratos los hacían sentir algo pequeños… como unos niños, tal como los seguía llamando Flash cuando se referían al grupo en general.

Lo relativamente bueno de todo eso, era que los habían dejado tranquilos. CB había podido curiosear por todas partes sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie (lo que lograba que se distrajera mucho más que estar sentado con sus compañeros sin tener nada qué hacer, pensando mucho en su actual situación y cuestionándose qué sería de ellos una vez que lograran lo que en ese momento tenían propuesto: agarrar a Slade y hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a su amigo.

Raven había estado todo momento encerrada en la habitación en que ella y Starfire supuestamente estarían. Había intentado durante mucho rato meditar, pero el sólo cerrar los ojos y comprender que quizás no volvería a ver a Robin (y el dolor que todo aquello le causaba), le hicieron comprender que quizás era mejor permanecer sentada en la cama y pensando en cualquier cosa.

Incluso, se permitió llorar… después de tanto tiempo sin poder demostrar alguna emoción, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Necesitaba sacar ese dolor dentro de ella de alguna manera, y la más sana que se le ocurría, era esa: derramar lágrimas.

Cyborg y Starfire recorrieron juntos la Atalaya, aunque no dudaron mucho caminando (al menos comparados con el CB), ya que se encontraron con John el Marciano y éste los invitó a la sala de controles, para que conocieran más o menos cómo funcionaba el sistema de la Liga de la Justicia. Los otros dos aceptaron encantados.

La próxima vez que los cuatro amigos se juntaron en ese lugar, fue para comer. Utilizaron una mesa algo alejada a la del resto, quizás pensando que no llamarían la atención (aunque seguramente causaban el efecto contrario, ya que todos en algún momento los miraron con cierta curiosidad). La comida fue en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Fue Starfire la que cambió la situación, seria como pocas veces.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo a sus amigos, un poco exteriorizando lo que los demás sentían –estamos sólo perdiendo el tiempo, y si querían hacernos descansar, ya lo hemos hecho.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyó Cyborg –tenemos que ir a buscar a Slade.

-¿Y por dónde comenzaremos?- preguntó el CB, que ya había terminado de comer (por un momento, había temido que no tuvieran tofu, y agradeció a los cielos cuando notó que se había equivocado) –es poco probable que Slade continúe en Jump City…

-¿Y por qué?- dijo esta vez Starfire –teniendo en cuenta cómo actúa Slade, no creo que se haya alejado de la ciudad, a pesar de haber logrado su interés de acabar con Robin.

-Pero si consideramos que estaba trabajando con el Guasón- intervino Raven, sin mucha emoción en su voz –podemos pensar que lo más seguro es que en este momento esté con él y si vamos a Jump City estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-En ese caso, hay dos posibilidades- dijo Cyborg, tratando de llegar a una conclusión –una, es que continúe en Jump City, lo que considero poco probable. La otra, es que esté en Ciudad Gótica, de donde todos sabemos que es el Guasón. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

-Que quizás en esto también se incluya Metrópolis- dijo Raven, suspirando –recuerdo que Batichica nos había dicho que ese tal Lothor también estaba metido en el tema… ¿cómo podríamos saber?, si seguimos pensando en posibilidades, todo se extendería lo suficiente como para estar meses recorriendo el país.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, pensativos. Trataban de llegar a sus propias conclusiones de manera casi desesperada, sentían la necesidad de estar muy ocupados en algo.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó el CB al grupo.

-Vamos a preguntar si saben dónde está el Guasón- suspiró Starfire, encogiéndose de hombros –es la mejor posibilidad que tenemos. Si tenemos que ir a Ciudad Gótica, partiremos lo antes posible…

En eso estaban, conversando, cuando de pronto a su lado sintieron una pequeña ráfaga y vieron a Flash a su lado, apoyándose en la mesa.

-¿Se han sentido cómodos?- les preguntó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Algunos sólo se encogieron de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado –bueno, les venía a decir que los necesitamos, tenemos que hacerles algunas consultas.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó Cyborg, sin notarse muy interesado.

-Digamos que es algo así como "control de identificación"- contestó Flash, parándose bien –para resumir el asunto, puedo decirles que en Ciudad Gótica pareciera que va a estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, y es causada por el Guasón y otro tipo que el Murciélago no conoce…

-¿Slade?- preguntó Starfire, poniéndose de pie.

-Es lo que supongo, pero ustedes lo conocen mucho mejor que yo, por lo que no les costará mucho identificarlo a partir de la descripción que Batman les de…

Los Teen Titans se miraron y se pusieron de pie, dándose cuenta que ya era la hora de partir y comenzar con la decisión de qué le harían a Slade, para hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho a su amigo.

Llegaron al área de control, donde estaban seis de los siete fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia (es decir, sólo faltaba Batman, que como se sabe, está en ciudad Gótica). En una pantalla más o menos grande, se veía en primer plano al recién nombrado Caballero de la Noche y, por la toma que tenía, se notaba que iba en el Batimóvil.

-Ya, aquí están los niños- anunció Flash, llegando al lugar. Se acercó a Linterna y se puso a su lado -¿cómo va todo?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-Resumiré todo en una palabra: desastre- contestó el otro, bajito también –o sea, tiene que serlo como para que Bruce se comunicara con nosotros…

-Sí, buen punto…- suspiró Flash, volviendo su atención a la pantalla.

Era bien sabido que a Batman le gustaba trabajar solo, y de eso se dieron cuenta los Teen Titans cuando el Murciélago dejó bien claro que su trabajo con la Liga sólo era de "medio tiempo", por lo que no tenía que justificarse ante nadie por el silencio de dos días que tuvo después de lo ocurrido con Robin.

Recién en esos momentos comenzaron a comprender algunas manías que su amigo tenía en algunas ocasiones, como el sobrecargarse de trabajo o querer hacerlo todo él… claro, si era eso lo que había visto con su mentor, ¿cómo él no iba a salir igual?

Después de una discusión que duró algunos minutos (la cual fue cortada por un irritado Batman, que apagó la comunicación), los que estaban en la Atalaya se pusieron de acuerdo para actuar.

-Bien, ahora lo que haremos- comenzó a decir Superman, con voz autoritaria –iremos a Ciudad Gótica e intentaremos evitar principalmente dos cosas: una, que la ciudad continúe en el caos en el que está, ya saben, evitar todo lo que el Guasón quiere que ocurra y, lo otro, es evitar que Batman mate al Guasón cuando lo vea…

-¿Lo crees capaz?- preguntó Diana, levantando una ceja. Superman se encogió de hombros levemente.

-Si no lo mata se encargará de dejarlo lo suficientemente molido como para que esté inconsciente por una semana, lo que obviamente no nos conviene. Como sea, ya vámonos, tenemos mucho qué hacer.

Algunos fueron a Ciudad Gótica en la Jabalina, y otros volando… en fin, para resumir, cuando llegaron a la ciudad ya antes nombrada, se dieron cuenta que Batman no había exagerado en nada cuando les contó lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al menos el centro, se estaba quemando.

A penas llegaron, con ellos lo hizo Batman, un poco para orientarlos en lo que tendrían que hacer.

Y no podían negarlo, a pesar que su participación se estaba basando en sólo recibir órdenes, los Teen Titans estaban algo emocionados al sentirse como una parte importante dentro de la "operación", ya que con el hecho de contar con ellos, ya era bastante.

--

Red X aprovechó el caos para llevar a cabo su plan. Tal como lo había pensado la noche anterior, tanto Slade como el Guasón habían dejado todo relativamente limpio… o al menos lo suficiente como para no preocuparse. Era tanto lo que habían organizado para esa noche, que necesitaban la mayor cantidad de gente trabajando con ellos para que resultara.

Así que al muchacho no le costó entrar al lugar en que los otros dos estaban quedándose, ni tampoco le costó vencer a los bufones que el Guasón tenía como "sirvientes". Eran lo bastante estúpidos como para no reaccionar cuando el otro los golpeó en la cabeza, y luego los dejó pegados en la pared, siendo cubiertos por una "X".

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vio fue una oscuridad profunda, pero después de unos momentos, distinguió una cama. Buscó luz y después de encenderla, se acercó a la cama, encontrando a quién buscaba.

-Vaya a saber cómo lo hicieron- murmuró X, comenzando a sacarle los cables que conectaban al muchacho con un líquido color oscuro –pero vaya que hicieron creer a todos que estabas más que muerto…

Obviamente que no le contestó. X se dio cuenta que no estaba muy bien, aparte de lucir unos cuantos golpes en su cara y cuerpo (sin contar que su ropa estaba rasgada), estaba más inconsciente que otra cosa y se notaba que le costaba respirar… además, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Bien, tengo que sacarte de aquí…- X sentó al otro en la cama e hizo que se bajara, apoyándolo en él e intentando que despertara, para que comenzara a caminar (o al menos lo intentara). Después de unos momentos, notó que se movía un poco.

Lo sintió levantar levemente la cabeza.

-¿X?- lo escuchó murmurar a penas, casi inaudible –pensé que… no te gustaba hacerte el héroe- agregó luego, lo que hizo sonreír al muchacho.

-Pero eso no significa que no sepa hacerlo- contestó el otro, recordando sin querer cuando tuvieron ese mismo diálogo, cuando se habían conocido. Notó que cada vez se estaba haciendo más pesado, por lo que supuso que estaba perdiendo la consciencia –Ey, chico… trata de mantenerte despierto…- no hubo respuesta –demonios…

Bueno, en parte estaba consciente que no podría pedirle más. El muchacho estaba mal, eso se podía ver con sólo echarle una miradita, no era necesario ser adivino.

-Como sea… mientras te mantengas vivo- murmuró luego X, poniendo más esfuerzo en su salida del lugar, y tratando de notar si es que estaba siendo vigilado o no.

No notó nada extraño, por lo que de lo más tranquilo salió del lugar, aunque no por eso a paso lento. Robin, en esos momentos, estaba necesitando urgente un médico.

Caminando un poco más, se dio cuenta que no sabía ni a dónde ir ni qué hacer… ¿a dónde podría llevar a Robin, para que lo ayudaran?

De pronto, escuchó cerca una explosión.

-Se están acercando…- murmuró, y miró con algo de nerviosismo al muchacho que estaba apoyado en él. Se preguntó qué hacer.

Y optó por lo que era mejor para ambos.

Porque si lo analizaba con calma, tenía que pensar que cuando el Guasón y Slade se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría, mandarían gente en su búsqueda, y si otro se quedaba con él, demás que estarían en peligro ambos, lo que definitivamente no era la idea.

Se alejó un poco más. La oscuridad de la noche lo ayudó a pasar inadvertido (sin contar que de por sí esa ciudad era oscura).

Llegando a la pared, X sacó a Robin y lo sentó en el suelo, luego se hincó a su lado e intentó despertarlo… lo movió durante unos momentos y luego notó que comenzaba a reaccionar con lentitud.

-Chico, te dejaré aquí- le dijo, poniéndose de pie –creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, porque tengo la impresión que me van a perseguir y, si es así, prefiero estar solo… es más seguro para ti.

Robin intentó enfocar a X, pero no lo logró. Se sentía mal, nunca se había enfermado tanto en su vida… bueno, salvo una vez que, estando en el circo y después de comer se fue a practicar sin reposar mucho… bueno, aparte de enfermarse su madre lo había retado.

A duras penas se puso de pie, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo mal que se estaba sintiendo. Comenzó a caminar apoyado en la pared, no tenía idea a dónde estaba, pero tenía que intentar encontrar a alguien conocido, o al menos, a alguien que lo llevara a algún hospital o algo así.

--

**¡Holas!. Bueno, ya vieron, Robin no estaba muerto... la explicación de lo que ocurrió supongo vendrá después xD. Bueno, será hasta la próxima.**

**Gracias a Batman y a Gotic Raven por sus reviews **


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV. **

**(No se me ocurrió un título decente...)**

Bostezó de una manera casi escandalosa, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de sus compañeros. El CB se encogió de hombros antes de seguir caminando, mirándolos con inocencia.

-¿Por qué se enojan?- les preguntó, mientras los seguía –nunca antes me habían mirado tan feo, y eso que siempre bostezo de esa manera...

-Si no te das cuenta, CB, estamos en una situación algo complicada- gruñó Raven, mirándolo molesta –por lo que tu bostezo está fuera de lugar, y también la manera en que lo hiciste... no seas más desubicado de lo normal.

El chico verde la miró con seriedad, pero no replicó. A pesar que le había molestado el comentario, tenía que reconocer que en parte su amiga tenía razón. Empezando, estaban en una ciudad que no era la que ellos protegían con normalidad, siendo algo así como el grupo de apoyo de los tan conocidos integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia... tratando de encontrar a unos locos que estaban haciendo del lugar un verdadero caos.

-Muchachos, no discutan, por favor...- les pidió Starfire, mirándolos con algo de preocupación –estamos algo tensos por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, pero no por eso tenemos que estar como el perro y el gato a cada momento, además...

Algo que vio más delante de ella la hizo detenerse. Y no sólo ella, sino que los otros cuatro también se quedaron ahí, mirando sin creer tener al frente de ellos a ese hombre que tanto dolor les había causado últimamente. Lo miraron comenzando a sentir dentro de ellos que toda la rabia comenzaba a manifestarse nuevamente.

-No esperaba verlos aquí tan pronto, Titanes- escucharon la voz calmada de Slade, y al menos varios de ellos tuvieron deseos de abalanzarse sobre él y comenzar a golpearlo.

-¿Es que pensaste que nos íbamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de lo que le hiciste a Robin?- preguntó Cyborg, molesto y poniéndose en guardia –tienes que estar loco, Slade, vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a nuestro amigo.

-¿De verdad creen que pueden ganarme?- Slade rió con burla –vamos, aún no son capaces de golpearme, ¿y creen que podrán vencerme?, ni luchando todos juntos podrán hacerme más daño que unos cuantos golpes...

Starfire lanzó sus rayos verdes en contra del hombre, sin poder aguantar más sus palabras burlescas. No iba a permitir que continuara burlándose de ellos como lo estaba haciendo. Ese acto de la extraterrestre dio paso a los demás para que también lo atacaran, por lo que muy pronto los cuatro se vieron envueltos en una nueva lucha en contra de Slade, pero no se dieron cuenta que éste no andaba solo, por lo que se vieron sorprendidos cuando el CB (convertido en un elefante) fue golpeado por otro tipo, de nombre Bane, uno de los típicos maleantes de Ciudad Gótica.

-¡Eso dolió!- el CB volvió a la normalidad después del golpe, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el hombre iba a golpearlo de nuevo... o al menos esa fue su intención hasta que un tipo de pantalla negra aparecía entre ellos, separándolos. Bane salió impulsado hacia atrás con fuerza, cayendo de manera muy poco elegante sobre el suelo.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo con palabras los cuatro amigos se pusieron de acuerdo en los enfrentamientos. Tanto Cyborg como Starfire continuaron luchando contra Slade (que para frustración de ellos, continuaba teniendo una visible ventaja sobre ellos), mientras que CB y Raven lo harían en contra de ese tipo que nunca habían visto.

Slade no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo... por algunos momentos pensó en la posibilidad de decirle la verdad a los Titanes (que Robin en realidad no estaba muerto), pero los vio tan molesto y eso mismo hacía que lucharan mucho mejor... por lo que pensó que se los diría después... si es que se llegaba a acordar, claro (cosa poco probable). Así que sólo continuó la tónica que llevaban hasta ese momento: seguir luchando.

Por lo que podía darse cuenta, a los otros dos le estaba costando su resto controlar a Bane, por lo que al parecer su plan estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas... sólo faltaba que la otra chiquilla llegara (atraída por otro... el Guasón no quiso decirle quién era, para "no aguarle la sorpresa", según él)

Así que en eso estaba... en parte disfrutaba que ciudad Gótica estuviera de a poco cayendo en el caos, con eso pensaba que faltaba poco para lograr lo que originalmente deseaba, independiente de los deseos que tuviera el loco del Guasón, o el más loco de Lex Luthor, que al final había sido el que había ideado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Slade sonrió para sus adentros. Faltaba poco para que uno de sus mayores deseos comenzara a cumplirse...

Y estaba en esos pensamientos (aún luchando en contra de Raven y Cyborg), cuando de pronto a su lado cayó la otra chiquilla, Batichica, inconsciente. Ese fue como un pequeño respiro para la lucha, los Titanes quedaron mirando a la pelirroja, que parecía comenzar a reaccionar.

-Buenas noches, señorita- le dijo Slade, que estaba agachado a su lado. Al reaccionar, Batichica saltó a una distancia prudente, y tuvo que aguantarse el mareo que sentía debido al golpe en la cabeza que le habían dado -¿disfrutando de la velada?

-Como no tienes idea- contestó, poniéndose en guardia. A Slade y Bane se les unió Zafiro Estelar, quien había sido quien atacó a Batichica.

--

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, sentía muchos deseos de vomitar y con cada paso que a penas lograba dar, sentía que todo se tambaleaba a su alrededor. Conclusión... estaba terriblemente enfermo y, lo peor, no tenía idea dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado a ese lugar, sólo se dedicaba a caminar apoyado en las paredes, tratando de llegar a un destino que no tenía idea cuál era...

Pero hubo un momento en que ya no dio más... después de estar caminando lo que para él fueron horas y horas (ni con suerte pasaban los 30 minutos), y al verse sin fuerzas, se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, y tratando de respirar de alguna manera que regularizara su respiración, mientras que intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía quedarse en ese lugar. Sea de donde fuera que estuviera escapando, no debía dejar que lo llevasen de vuelta a ese lugar. Además, ni siquiera recordaba quién lo había llevado ahí o en qué circunstancias...

Tratando de sentirse mejor comenzó a respirar con más rapidez, causando sólo más mareos con eso. Se estaba desesperando, esa sensación de no entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de no saber dónde estaba ni tampoco cómo había llegado ahí... el no saber a dónde ir, ni cómo podría sentirse mejor... sin contar que comenzaba a sentir frío, y en esos momentos la capa que tenía no le ayudaba para nada a abrigarse (sin contar que estaba hecha jirones)

A duras penas se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. De una cosa estaba escasamente seguro: no se quedaría quieto. Quizás si se dedicaba a caminar se podría encontrar con alguien que lo conociera y lo ayudara... de verdad lo esperaba.

Lo que el muchacho no sabía, era que estaba casi en el centro de Ciudad Gótica, es decir, muy cerca de todos los que estaban luchando en esos momentos para intentar mantener el control de la ciudad y proteger a la gente que aún intentaba huir del sector al verse en constante peligro...

Lo que tampoco sabía, era que Batman no estaba con todo el grupo, como se suponía... por algo había llamado a Batichica, para que lo mantuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría. Él se dedicaba a recorrer algunas calles, buscando pistas que lo llevaran hacia el Guasón o hacia ese tal Slade, los causantes de todo el embrollo de esos momentos...

Lo que, en definitiva, Robin nunca se hubiera imaginado, era que justo cuando estaba cruzando una calle (siguiendo un ruido que en parte le sonaba a una batalla... pensó que ahí podría encontrarse con algún policía y pedirle ayuda) y notó que un automóvil se acercaba a gran velocidad, era justamente el de Batman. El joven cayó sentado del susto al ver el auto acercarse a una velocidad impresionante hacia él, sintiéndose más mareado aún y aumentando también el dolor de cabeza. Se tendió sobre la calle, con las manos en su cabeza.

-¿¡Dick!?

Pero, lo que siempre tendría que admitir, era que cuando escuchó aquella voz llamarlo por su nombre sintió tanto alivio como hacía mucho no lo sentía. La había reconocido a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, sabía que era él, y que iba a ayudarlo. Se sintió completamente a salvo.

-Dick...- Batman se hincó al lado del muchacho, que sintió que su voz temblaba un poco al decir su nombre... ¿es que acaso estaba emocionado o algo así?. Le dieron deseos de abrir los ojos y verlo, pero al intentarlo su dolor de cabeza se incrementó, por lo que a penas pudo distinguir penumbras.

Pero a pesar de eso, sonrió un poco, sobre todo cuando sintió la mano del hombre sobre su frente. Estaba seguro que ese gesto estaba lejos de ser una muestra de cariño (seguramente estaba viendo si tenía fiebre), pero no le importaba... quizás por lo enfermo se estaba dando cuenta que en realidad sí lo había extrañado, que sí había necesitado sus consejos en algunas ocasiones... pero siempre le ganaba el orgullo.

-Bruce...- Robin continuó con su sonrisa –me alegra verte...

El otro no contestó. Aún parecía algo shockeado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Primero, el ir a toda velocidad por la ciudad buscando al estúpido Payaso para hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho a su pupilo. Segundo, el ir tan concentrado en su propósito y no ver a la distancia que un joven tambaleante (un borracho, fue lo primero que pensó) cruzaba la calle con lentitud de tortuga. Tercero, el susto de reconocerlo y pensar que lo había atropellado.

Definitivamente, Batman se había asustado.

-Duérmete- le dijo, aunque sonaba perfectamente a una orden –iremos a casa...

Lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto en el Batimovil, dirigiéndose luego rápidamente al volante y condujo a toda velocidad hacia la mansión Wayne. No se le pasó por la mente avisarle a los de la Liga de la Justicia que no estaba patrullando la ciudad, ni tampoco que había encontrado a Dick muy enfermo, pero... _vivo_... _vivo_...

Lo miró de reojo mientras conducía. Temblaba visiblemente en el asiento y al parecer la fiebre lo estaba haciendo delirar, ya que no dejaba de murmurar cosas sin sentido, saliendo incluso frases dirigidas a sus padres y a su hermana...

En pocos minutos llegaron a la mansión, aunque entró a través de la Baticueva (no hubiera sido prudente que lo hiciera por la entrada principal, nunca se sabía si alguien estaba vigilando al millonario Bruce Wayne).

Lo extraño, al menos para Alfred, fue que Bruce llegara llamándolo casi a gritos. El mayordomo sabía que su "jefe" era de lo más prudente y silencioso (quién mejor que él para saberlo), y si estaba en ese estado, debía ser por una razón muy buena...

Y, según el mayordomo, sí que lo era.

--

¿Cuántas veces no lo había intentado antes?, incluso perdía la cuenta.

Lex Luthor sabía que en cierta forma unirse con otros "inútiles" (como les decía él) era más que nada una pérdida de tiempo y de energía que siempre desembocaba en un solo resultado: él en la cárcel (bueno, los demás también, pero no era que les interesara mucho qué era de sus vidas... y mucho menos si fallaban en lo que él les encomendaba)

Pero, ¿qué era lo que hacía que nuevamente volviera a caer en la tentación de trabajar en equipo con esos "maleantes de segunda". Definitivamente, el plan que tenían...

¿Qué mejor que utilizar la debilidad del que, según ellos, era el más frío de la Liga de la Justicia?. Cuando el Guasón fue a proponerle ese trato a la oficina estuvo a punto de echarlo a patadas (después de los resultados que había tenido anteriormente con ese Bufón, muchas ganas no le quedaban)

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegó a Ciudad Gótica. Agradecía que los vidrios de la limusina fueran polarizados, de esa manera no tendría que ver esa desagradable ciudad hasta que al menos llegara a su destino.

Lo hizo minutos después y al bajar se dio cuenta que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Se podía sentir el pánico de la ciudad en el mismo aire (bueno, también en unos cuantos focos de incendio que se notaban a lo lejos, o una que otra expresión que se escuchaba a la distancia...), pero lo ignoró. Simplemente se adelantó unos pasos y entró finalmente al edificio, siendo seguido de cerca por sus guardaespaldas.

Se encontró con un hombre enmascarado, con una "S" en el pecho, que lo miraba fijamente al notar su presencia. No tenía idea cómo se llamaba ni de dónde era, pero lo que sí sabía, era que estaba de su lado.

-... Lex Luthor, supongo- dijo Slade con la calma que lo caracterizaba. El otro no se movió ni tuvo intenciones de asentir o negarse a la afirmación –un hombre de pocas palabras... me alegro, porque el Payaso me marea.

Luthor sonrió... y algo le dijo que se iba a llevar bastante bien con el hombre que estaba en frente de él.

-¿Usted es...?

-Slade- contestó secamente el otro –el Payaso me dijo que vendría hoy, así que después de jugar un rato preferí venir yo mismo y hablar contigo.

-Ya veo... con iniciativa- Luthor se cruzó de brazos -¿y se supone que vienes a interrogarme?

-No... pero si quieres verlo de esa manera...- Slade puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y camino unos pasos, un gesto bastante típico en él –la verdad es que tengo unas dudas respecto al plan general, y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras a con él a entender lo que me falta...

Los dos se quedaban mirando. Ambos se trataban tan cordialmente que llegaba a ser extraño, sobre todo para Luthor... pero ese hombre le parecía de lo más... ¿interesante sería la palabra correcta?

-Mira, hagamos un trato- dijo Luthor, sonriendo un poco –cuéntame cómo vamos con el plan, y después contestaré las preguntas que quieras, y que, obviamente, pueda responderte.

-¿Es que hay un límite?- preguntó Slade. No le gustaba sentirse secundario en los planes, no estaba acostumbrado (era una de las consecuencias de siempre trabajar solo), y tampoco le gustaba el gesto que Luthor estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

-Yo no lo llamaría así- contestó Luthor, mirándolo –pero ya sabes cómo es esto... estamos trabajando con un tipo de gente que sabemos no es del todo confiable... siempre hay que tener un as sobre la manga para poder irse y salvarse en caso que nada de lo que hemos planeado funcione... no tengo intenciones de volver a la cárcel, ¿sabes?

-Entiendo...

-Además, no puedes negar que tú también debes tener tú as...- Luthor se adelantó unos pasos y caminó hacia el pasillo, sin dejar de hablar –así que no me puedes culpar que yo también tenga los míos...

Slade lo miró alejarse unos momentos y luego lo siguió. Quizás ellos no pensaban tan diferente después de todo.

-¿Dónde está el muchacho?- preguntó Luthor.

-Tal como pensábamos- dijo Slade –X para vengarse de haberlo engañado lo ayudó a escapar, pero lo que no salió del todo bien, fue que lo dejó en la calle solo, y se fue...

-¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó Luthor.

-Mi informante aún no me lo dice... lo siguió desde que X se lo llevó, aún no me da el último reporte.

-Bueno, si tenemos suerte se encontró con alguno de sus compañeros o con la Liga mientras caminaba por la ciudad- dijo Luthor, pensativo –si no tenemos suerte, se murió por ahí...

-El chico estaba enfermo, pero no era para tanto- replicó Slade, con voz calmada. El sí conocía a Robin, y sabía cómo era –en el peor de los casos puede estar por ahí, pero la gente de esta ciudad lo conoce, al verlo en ese estado lo más seguro es que hubieran buscado la manera de ayudarlo o de ubicar a Batman.

-Sí, buen punto... bueno, sólo nos queda esperar... ahora, veamos las dudas que tienes...

--

Los Teen Titans estaban sentados descansando. Había sido una noche bastante movida para ellos, y para nada favorecedora. Slade, Bane y Zafiro prácticamente los habían hecho morder e polvo, y aparte de sentirse terriblemente doloridos, estaban con la moral en el suelo. Y ellos no eran los únicos, Batichica también.

De echo, estaba sentada junto con el grupo, con la misma actitud fatalista y con la mirada pegada al suelo. Últimamente todo le estaba saliendo mal.

Un poco más lejos de ellos estaba la Liga de la Justicia, aunque en realidad, eran sólo cuatro los que estaban ahí. Flash, Shayera, Superman y Diana, la Mujer Maravilla. Los demás habían vuelto a la Atalaya al recibir una llamada de emergencia, y ellos cuatro discutían los próximos pasos a dar.

-¿¡Alguien me puede decir dónde demonios está el Murciélago!?- preguntó Flash, cansado de hablar y hablar y no llegar a ninguna solución que lo convenciera -¡porque si mal no recuerdo ésta es su ciudad, pero a penas llegamos se desapareció!

-Ya sabes cómo es...- comenzó a decir Diana, pero fue interrumpida por Shayera.

-No lo justifiques- le dijo –en parte Flash tiene razón, debería ser el primero en estar aquí, y hace horas que le perdimos el rastro. ¿Alguien ha podido contactarse con él?

-No contesta- dijo Superman –deberíamos ir a su casa.

Un sonido extraño llamó la atención tanto de los Titanes como de los miembros de la Liga presentes, justo en el momento en que Batichica daba un saltito del susto que le había dado el ruido repentino. Rápidamente contestó, era su comunicador con Batman.

-¿Sí?, aquí Batichica- dijo rápidamente, sintiendo como si todo el sueño que sentía se desvanecía con rapidez.

-¿Cómo está todo por allá?- la chica reconoció la voz de Alfred, y sonrió.

-Definitivamente ha estado mejor- contestó la chica, algo desanimada –oye, ¿está Batman allá?, acá están como locos tratando de ubicarlo.

-Sí, si está, y de eso quería hablarte...- dijo Alfred.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Sí... el señor Dick está vivo, y está en la casa- contestó Alfred. Batichica se puso de pie, mientras que los titanes la quedaban mirando, no del todo seguros de haber escuchado bien –está enfermo, pero fuera de peligro...

--

**Bien, acá el cap XV, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Por cierto, Zafiro sale en la Liga de la Justicia, y es algo así como una hechicera.**

**Gracias a Gothic Raven, a Batman y a Ameria por sus comentarios **


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI.**

Antes de abrir los ojos, se movió en el lugar que estaba, encontrándose en una cama suave que definitivamente era más grande de la que tenía en la Torre de los Titanes. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiéndose perdido durante unos momentos.

Estaba todo oscuro, pero a pesar de eso, reconoció casi de inmediato el lugar en que estaba. Pudo darse cuenta que estaba en su cuarto de la mansión Wayne, con la gran cama que en un comienzo la consideraba tan fría, el cuarto ordenado tal cual él lo había dejado (pero visiblemente limpio, de seguro Alfred tenía algo que ver ahí). Pero no entendía qué hacía ahí, no se acordaba de nada ocurrido últimamente, ni mucho menos cómo había llegado a ciudad Gótica,

Se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, y decidió levantarse. Buscaría a la primera persona que encontrara (fuera Bruce, Alfred o cualquier otro) y le pediría una gran cantidad de explicaciones... sólo esperaba que pudieran contestarle.

Se puso la bata que estaba a los pies de su cama, y se dirigió a la puerta. Sentía frío a pesar de estar recién levantado.

No demoró mucho en darse cuenta que, al parecer, estaba solo en la mansión... pero eso era poco probable, ya que Alfred en muy pocas ocasiones se decidía abandonar el lugar (tenía que ser casos muy especiales para que lo hiciera), así que se decidió a buscar...

Y lo hizo hasta que llegó a la sala en que estaba una de las entradas a la Baticueva. Pensando que podría estar ahí, había decidido dirigirse a ese lugar e ir a ver. Pero cuando caminaba hacia el reloj, se fijó en un detalle que no había considerado que continuara ahí. Se dio cuenta, eso sí, que nada había cambiado... estaba el sofá en el que tantas veces se había quedado dormido, la chimenea en frente de ella, con el fuego encendido y, sobre ella, el cuadro que durante tantas veces había pasado horas observando.

Se quedó de pie, mirándolo con atención. Ahí, en frente, estaba el cuadro de sus padres que Bruce había mandado a hacer cuando llegó a vivir con él. Ambos abrazados, sonriendo...hasta en un cuadro se notaba el amor que ambos se profesaban. Dick miró el reloj y luego el cuadro otra vez y, decidido, se sentó en el sofá, El calor de la chimenea lo mantenía algo despierto, y el cuadro de sus padres lograba que no quisiera pensar mucho en lo que había ocurrido, sólo deseaba comenzar a sentirse mejor, pero mientras lo hacía, no estaba nada de mal quedarse ahí sentado y tranquilo.

Alfred minutos después pasó por ahí y notó la presencia del muchacho, y también notó que estaba profundamente dormido. Soltando un suspiro y desechando la idea de despertarlo expresamente para retarlo por haberse levantado, simplemente fue a buscar una frazada y lo tapó, dejándolo tranquilo luego (aunque primero comprobó si continuaba con fiebre, y se sintió más tranquilo cuando notó que ésta había bajado considerablemente)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos escucharon la explosión a la distancia. Fue tan fuerte que voltearon a verla, no sintiendo temor, pero sí preguntándose si estaba valiendo la pena todo lo que estaban haciendo. Fue Bane el que continuó con la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-¿Cuál es la próxima parte del plan?- preguntó, mirando a todos los que estaban alrededor de él –porque en estos últimos días no he visto muchos avances en el tema.

-Sabemos que el muchacho ya está con Batman- dijo el Guasón, pensativo –la primera parte del plan se podría decir que está lista, aunque ese Luthor no está del todo seguro que iba a funcionar... dijo que lo que le dimos no iba a ser suficiente pero yo creo que sí...

-Mira, Payaso- lo interrumpió Slade –llevamos dos días prácticamente sin hacer nada, ¿nos quieres decir cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Eso, chicos, se darán cuenta en el momento preciso, no antes- dijo el Guasón, sonriendo animoso. No se puso para nada nervioso por las miradas de odio que los demás le dieron al escuchar la respuesta.

Bane se puso de pie, deseando golpearlo.

-¡Idiota!- gruñó –debí suponer que no tenías nada pensado, ¡se nota que para ti todo es un estúpido circo, payaso de quinta!

-Nadie ha dicho eso- replicó el Guasón, sacando la sonrisa burlona de su rostro por primera vez en todo ese rato –son ustedes los que no entienden el plan, se creen que todo el tiempo es sólo intentar masacrar a los de la Liga y... bueno, también hay parte de eso, pero definitivamente no es lo único interesante.

Slade ya no le tomó importancia a lo que decía. Había comprendido que el payaso ese era toda una caja de sorpresa y que siempre salía con las reacciones más extrañas y con planes algo descabellados cuando menos lo pensaban.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido cerca de ellos. En pocos instantes vieron a uno de los ayudantes del Guasón traspasar la pared cercana a ellos, quedando en el suelo casi inconsciente. Los presentes demoraron poco en reaccionar, poniéndose casi de inmediato de pie y asomándose en el agujero que quedó en la pared.

Ahí estaban los Jóvenes Titanes y Batichica, esperando, tranquilos.

-Por lo que veo- dijo el Guasón, sonriendo burlón –parece que quedaron con ganas que los golpeáramos más aún... chiquillos tontos.

-Hay una diferencia esta vez- dijo Cyborg, mientras sus amigos se ponían en guardia –y se trata sobre los que ganarán.

-¿Y se supone que las cosas serán tan distintas después de dos días?- dijo Zafiro, elevándose –no creo que las cosas cambien tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Quieres probar?- Cyborg sonrió más aún -¡al ataque, Titanes!

Los otros no necesitaron que se lo repitieran. Atacaron con todo a los que estaban ahí, principalmente a Slade, al que culpaban casi directamente de lo ocurrido con Robin (que aunque ya sabían que estaba vivo, los resentimientos de los malos ratos estaban muy latentes en ellos aún)

No muy lejos de ahí, mejor dicho, en otro cuarto, todos eran observados por otros que bien pasaron desapercibidos por los maleantes. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio.

-¿Ustedes creen que ya sea hora de comenzar nuestra parte?- preguntó Flash, volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros. Sólo encontró a uno... mejor dicho, a una de ellos -¿dónde se fue el murciélago?

-Ah...- Diana miró a sus lados, buscándolo –creo que decidió adelantarse, para variar...

-Hum- Flash se cruzó de brazos, molesto –no puedo creerlo, a pesar de llevar un buen tiempo de trabajar con nosotros, aún no se le quita lo individualista.

-Es su esencia- sonrió Diana, elevándose –vamos, tenemos que continuar con el plan mientras que ellos los distraen.

-¿Tú crees que los niños estarán bien?- preguntó Flash, volviendo sus ojos hacia las peleas –la vez anterior no lograron ganarles...

-Vamos, si no les ganan, podremos ayudarles una vez que terminemos con nuestra parte- insistió la Mujer Maravilla.

-¿Piensan quedarse todo el día ahí conversando?- de pronto, y de la nada, llegó con ello Batman, tan serio y misterioso como siempre –es el momento indicado para comenzar a actuar, vamos de una vez.

-Como digas...- gruñó Flash, dándole una última mirada a los Titanes y siguiendo a sus dos amigos. En parte, la Mujer Maravilla tenía razón: mientras antes pudieran terminar con su parte, más podría ayudar a los niños en su pelea. Y antes terminarían todo ese embrollo que se estaba haciendo.

Cerca de veinte minutos después, tanto Titanes como miembros de la Liga salían del lugar sintiendo cierta satisfacción dentro de ellos. Los primeros, por haber logrado salir bastante mejor parados de la lucha, al menos comparado a la vez anterior (sin contar que lograron golpear mucho más de lo que tenían considerado en un primer momento a Slade, logrando descargar en cierta medida toda la rabia que aún sentían dentro de ellos) y los segundos, porque habían conseguido una buena cantidad de documentos que necesitaban analizar, seguros que les ayudaría a comprender de mejor manera el plan que tenían.

En esos momentos se podía decir que, incluso, se sentían un poco (poquito) contentos por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas. Primero, de sentir que lo habían perdido casi todo al pensar que su Líder estaba muerto... pero la tristeza no era por haber perdido sólo a su Líder, les dolía mil veces más haber perdido a su amigo... Segundo, el trabajar aliados con la Liga de la Justicia le daba cierta emoción al asunto (aunque trataban de no manifestarlo mucho)

Y, en esos momentos, se dirigían hacia el lugar en donde estaba Robin. Hacía dos noches que Batman lo había encontrado vagando (como les había dicho el), y aunque su primer impulso fue pararse e ir a verlo, decidieron pensar con la cabeza fría, sobre todo cuando Superman se acercó a ellos y les pidió su ayuda en la próxima misión que realizarían.

La más disconforme con el asunto fue Raven, pero a pesar de eso, logró mantener la compostura y aguantarse los deseos de manifestar que ella votaba para ir a ver a Robin, por lo que la Liga de la Justicia prácticamente podía irse al cuerno.

Pero después se dio cuenta que quizás no había sido tan mala idea. Gracias a ese plan, podrían enterarse de los planes del empresario, que tantos dolores de cabeza había causado en ellos. Metida en sus pensamientos como iba, no se dio cuenta que se estaban acercando a una mansión que a la distancia se veía bastante tétrica. La residencia de Batman.

O mejor dicho, de Bruce Wayne... aunque ninguno quiso comentarlo.

Como había sido el mismo Batman quien los había guiado hacia su casa (tanto Flash como la Mujer Maravilla se habían ido a la Atalaya con la información conseguida), fue él mismo el que los hizo entrar y los guió en silencio hacia unas escaleras y luego caminaron por unos pasillos. CB parecía bastante nervioso con lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Starfire, mirándolo con curiosidad y notando que estaba sudando copiosamente –te notas nervioso...

-¿Y quién no lo estaría en un lugar como éste?- gruñó el chico verde –apuesto que esto es de lo más adecuado para alguien como Raven, porque lo que es para mí, me parece francamente horrible...

-Llegamos.

El CB nunca supo si Batman había escuchado o no lo que había dicho, ni siquiera por su expresión pudo tener alguna idea (Batman no suele ser del todo demostrativo en ese sentido). El hombre golpeó la puerta y cuando iba a abrir, una voz detrás de ellos los detuvo.

-El joven Dick no está ahí- escucharon, y vieron a Alfred cerca de ellos –se levantó hace unas horas atrás.

-¿Y a dónde fue?, está enfermo- preguntó Starfire, mirando con curiosidad a ese hombre, que la miró y le sonrió.

-Está en la sala, síganme, por favor...

-Ve tú con ellos, Alfred- dijo Batman, dándoles la espalda –tengo cosas que hacer.

Batman los dejó solos, y los otros siguieron en silencio a Alfred, que iba delante de ellos.

-¿Qué desean tomar mientras estén presentes?- les preguntó de pronto el hombre, los otros lo miraron con cierta sorpresa –tenemos varias bebidas qué ofrecerles, y galletas también... al joven Dick le gustan mucho.

Llegaron a una pequeña salita en donde vieron un sillón grande, en frente de una chimenea encendida. Alfred se acercó unos pasos y los otros esperaron a una distancia prudente, sin saber si sentarse o no (no se sentían del todo cómodo en ese lugar)

Alfred observó dormir a Dick. Se notaba de lo más relajado ahí, más descansado de cuando lo vio llegar, aunque no del todo sano... alargó su mano y lo movió un poco, momentos después abrió los ojos.

Le costó un poco enfocar al hombre que tenía al frente, sonriéndole levemente. Se acomodó sonriendo también, quizás sintiéndose un poco el niño que era cuando vivía ahí hacía un tiempo. Se tapó

-Me vas a regañar porque estoy acá y no en la cama, ¿cierto?- dijo con voz somnolienta y volviendo a cerrar los ojos –puedes dejarlo para después, ¿cierto?, ahora tengo sueño...

-Joven Dick... efectivamente cuando lo vi ahí acostado estuve tentado a regañarlo- dijo calmadamente Alfred –pero lo vi durmiendo tan tranquilo que preferí dejarlo, así que sólo lo tapé. Ahora, no podrá seguir durmiendo porque tiene visitas.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando a Alfred con curiosidad, siguió la mirada y abrió ligeramente la boca al notar quiénes estaban ahí, de pie, mirándolo y sonriéndole. Cyborg, CB, Starfire y... Raven... incluso ella le sonreía.

Para los otros cuatros fue una sorpresa observar a su líder. El verlo así, como un joven completamente normal... era muy extraños para ellos. Se encontraron con un joven con el cabello revuelto, algo pálido debido a la enfermedad, ojos grandes y de un profundo color azul.

-¡Robin!- Starfire fue la primera en acercarse a él y abrazarlo efusivamente -¡¡Fue tan terrible pensar que estabas muerto!!

-¿Muerto?- preguntó confuso Dick, mirando a Alfred.

-Siéntense, muchachos, tienen mucho qué conversar- dijo el hombre –vendré de inmediato con comida para ustedes, y el remedio para usted, joven Dick, aún tiene algo de fiebre y no es bueno que deje el tratamiento porque ya se siente fuerte.

El muchacho sólo sonrió, sobre todo cuando sintió los saludos de CB y Cyborg. Uno de los últimos recuerdos que tenía era la mañana en que ellos se habían enojado con él, después de su discusión Bárbara.

Momentos después se acercó a él Raven, y aunque su saludo fue tranquilo, rayando en lo frío... pudo notar en su mirada un brillo especial. Y aunque Dick hubiera deseado que ese momento hubiera sido diferente entre ellos, no se quejaba... ya que sabía que entre ellos la conexión continuaba y, quizás, hasta se había hecho más fuerte.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!!, ¿qué les puedo decir?, ya va quedando poquito del fic, aunque no estoy del todo segura cuántos capítulos quedan...**

**Bueno, muchos saludos a todos!!!**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII.**

-¡¡Puaj!!, ¡qué asco, Alfred!- todos notaron cómo Dick se estaba poniendo algo verde después de tomar la medicina que el mayordomo le había dado -¿estás seguro que esto me va a ayudar a mejorar?, sólo logrará que vomite...

-Joven Dick... usted sólo siga las instrucciones, el enfermo es usted y no yo- le contestó el mayordomo, con la misma diplomacia de siempre, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa –la fiebre aún no le baja. Si continúa así, lo llevaremos al hospital, y ahí le darán más que medicinas malas para que mejore.

Dick abrió los ojos, y luego soltó una carcajada, mientras que Alfred dejaba galletas (sus favoritas, por cierto) y bebidas para él y sus amigos, que estaban sentados alrededor de él, esperando para poder hablar.

-Por cierto- dijo Alfred, antes de retirarse –le sugiero que no tome leche.

-Como digas... gracias por todo, Alfred.

-Y será sólo un rato que podrá quedarse aquí, después tendrá que irse a su cuarto, no debería haberse levantado...

-Lo sé...- suspiró Dick –gracias, Alfred.

El joven maravilla sonreía con diversión. Sí, tenía que admitir que había extrañado a Alfred y sus costumbres y modos demasiado rígidos para hacer las cosas, y ni hablar de ciertos comentarios sarcásticos que de vez en cuando el mayordomo decía.

Una vez que se vieron solos, sobre los titanes hubo unos momentos de silencio algo incómodo. Suspirando y dándose cuenta que ninguno iba a comenzar a hablar, Dick dio un suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuadro de sus padres, en el que salían tiernamente abrazados, y sonrió con nostalgia. En esos momentos agradecía que estuviera ahí.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo?- les preguntó Dick, sin saber qué más decir. Los otros se miraron unos momentos, y Cyborg se decidió a hablar.

-Han cambiado algunas cosas- comenzó, eligiendo bien las palabras qué decir.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de la discusión que tuve con Bárbara?- preguntó Dick –es lo último que recuerdo...

-El Guasón y Slade hicieron explotar la torre- contestó Raven, Dick abrió los ojos con sorpresa –por eso nosotros pensábamos que habías muerto, porque eras el único que estaba ahí en ese momento. Según Flash, estaban esperando que te quedaras solo para hacerlo... pero ahora vemos que estábamos algo equivocados, porque no querían matarte, pero no sabemos para qué te llevaron... ni tampoco cómo lo hicieron para sacarte de la torre en tan poco tiempo. ¿No recuerdas nada?

-No...- Dick intentó hacer memoria –recuerdo haber conversado con Flash unos minutos y que luego se fue, pero de ahí, nada más...

-No es bueno que te esfuerces, Robin- dijo Starfire –te puede hacer mal. Hemos estado ayudando a la Liga de la Justicia a averiguar lo que ellos quieren. Ahora venimos de una misión en que asaltamos su escondite, pero pareciera que ahí no encontraron nada que nos pudiera servir.

-Debemos esperar a que el extraterrestre revise lo que Batman, Flash y la Mujer Maravilla encontraron mientras nosotros los distraíamos- dijo el CB, sonriendo –por cierto, Batichica te mandó saludos, y que después venía a verte.

Dick enarcó una ceja, mirando extrañado a sus amigos. No era un misterio para él que ellos sentían cierto recelo respecto a su amiga y compañera, y le extrañó bastante que estuvieran luchando juntos, por mucho que se los hubieran "ordenado"

-Sé lo que estás pensando- dijo Raven, seria como siempre –y creo que debes saber que cuando no estás en tu propio territorio, es mejor trabajar con otros que sí lo conocen. Además, ella conoce a los maleantes de esta ciudad...

-Claro...- sonrió con diversión.

La llegada de otra persona hizo que el silencio volviera a ellos, y que los Titanes miraran al hombre con algo de seriedad. Extrañado, Dick se asomó del sillón (la puerta estaba a espaldas de donde estaba sentado, por lo que no había notado su llegada) y notó quien era.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Bruce a su pupilo, que sonrió un poco.

-Bien, gracias por ayudarme- le dijo Dick, sabiendo que no necesitaban más palabras para decirse que quizás, ya era hora de comenzar a limar asperezas del pasado. Además, ellos no eran de necesitar de abrazos ni nada de esas "cursilerías" para saber que se tenían aprecio... muy similar al de un padre con su hijo. Quizás igual.

-No es bueno que estés levantado- comentó Bruce, lanzándole algo. Al tomarlo, Dick se dio cuenta que era uno de los juegos electrónicos de los que no solía despegarse cuando era niño –así que te quedarás un rato más, además que debes descansar.

-Como digas- suspiró Dick. Prácticamente eran dos contra uno (contando a Alfred también), por lo que era minoría de votos -¿averiguaron algo acerca del Guasón y Slade?

-Sí, pero mañana te contaré, cuando estés mejor- Dick bufó, Bruce sonrió con cierta malicia –por cierto, no se quién ha dado la noticia de que el hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne está en la ciudad, por lo que esperan con ansias verlo para el evento de caridad que se organizó para dos noches más... te dejaré el traje con Alfred. Nos vemos, y acuéstate luego.

Bruce sonrió con más diversión aún al notar la cara que Dick había puesto al escuchar lo del evento de caridad. Era obvio que lo entusiasmaba tanto como a él mismo, es decir, la nada misma.

-Bruce, por ese favor tendrás que dejarme manejar el Batimovil- le dijo Dick, después de reaccionar. Escuchó una pequeña carcajada burlona de su mentor.

-Cuando te gradúes de la universidad- contestó, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Dick se volvió a sentar bien en el sofá, soltando una pequeña maldición por el "entretenido" evento al que tendría que asistir. Los otros lo miraron con algo de diversión, pero no lo molestaron (aunque ganas no les faltaba)

-Al menos tenía que intentarlo...- suspiró.

-No creas que será una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Raven, casi adivinando los pensamientos de Dick –se supone que ahí comenzará el ataque.

-¿Se supone?- preguntó Dick -¿y quién lo supone?, ¿ustedes?

-Todos- contestó Cyborg –para variar, se manejará mucho dinero en ese lugar, sin contar las joyas que llevará la gente para mostrarlas en sociedad, y quizás qué cosas más... prácticamente es una mina de oro, y los únicos que tienen "pase" para ir eres tú y Bruce Wayne...

-Y Bárbara- agregó Dick momentos después, sonrió al notar las caras confusas de sus amigos –ella es la hija del comisionado Gordon, siempre estaba invitada junto con su padre a estos eventos de caridad.

-Como sea- Raven decidió no tomarle importancia al asunto de Batichica –ustedes estarán dentro, y otros más estaremos atentos a lo que ocurra en el interior, para intervenir en caso de cualquier ataque... sobre todo porque tú aún no estás en condiciones de pelear, por lo que sólo irás como...

-Dick Grayson- terminó la frase el joven, apoyándose completamente en el sofá –sé que no saco nada con insistir, así que sólo haré caso...- se le escapó un bostezo.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, Robin- le dijo CB –porque en caso que llegues a empeorar nos culparán a nosotros.

Todos sonrieron, mientras que Dick se ponía de pie y, tapado de los hombros por la frazada, caminaba con lentitud hacia su cuarto. No sabía si era por la fiebre, pero se sentía bastante mareado, por lo que su andar era algo tambaleante. Raven se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-Te acompañaré- dijo, con la voz tan seria como siempre. Dick intentó no sonreír.

Los dos caminaron en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que Raven se decidió a hablar, cediendo un poco a la presión que estaba sintiendo desde que se había enterado de que él estaba vivo.

-No tienes idea lo felices que nos sentimos todos al saber que no estabas muerto, había sido difícil de asimilar- Dick la miró con curiosidad, esperando a que ella continuara hablando –en parte, me costaba mucho creerlo... creo que estábamos acostumbrados a que volvieras un rato después decidido a luchar hasta ganar.

-Entiendo...- la verdad era que Dick no sabía qué decir, la presencia de Raven lo confundía un poco, sobre todo cuando durante la conversación un recuerdo de ambos besándose volvió a su cabeza... aunque él no estaba del todo seguro de algo.

¿Ese era un recuerdo de verdad, o sólo lo había soñado?. Durante un buen rato en la conversación con sus amigos había estado pensando en eso, pero lamentablemente no había llegado a ninguna conclusión que valiera la pena. Simplemente no sabía si era verdad o no, y la razón no era muy difícil de adivinar: la borrachera que se había llevado con Jake cuando celebraron la vuelta de los "Flaying Grayson"

Y fue en ese momento que se detuvo, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó algo confusa Raven.

-Maya...- murmuró Dick, comenzando a sentir algo de angustia –Maya no sabe que estoy vivo, se debió enterar del derrumbamiento de la torre...

-De hecho, estuvo ahí- lo interrumpió Raven, con voz serena. Él la miró con algo de angustia –fue en ese momento que nos enteramos que tenías una hermana mayor, y fue ahí que me di cuenta quiénes eran Bárbara, Jake y Maya, a quienes habías nombrado la noche anterior cuando llegaste borracho de quién-sabe-dónde...

-Ah...- Dick agradeció que estuviera oscuro, de esa manera, sería difícil que Raven pudiera ver el sonrojo por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos –yo... ¿de verdad llegué borracho a la torre?

-Sí, ¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas?- le preguntó Raven, con voz neutral y tratando de disimular que se estaba comenzando a sentir nerviosa, ya que se estaban acercando poco a poco al tema del beso que se habían dado –llegaste diciendo que habías tenido una competencia con un tal Jake, y que habías ganado.

-¿Eso dije?, je...- Dick jugó con sus manos nerviosamente durante unos momentos -¿y qué pasó luego?

Raven lo miró y sin quererlo se sonrojó levemente. También en esos momentos agradeció que el pasillo estuviera oscuro, para que el joven no notara el rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. La chica dudó unos momentos qué decirle... no sabía si tocar o no el tema del beso que él le había dado.

-Bueno... sólo conversamos- respondió ella, mirando hacia otro lado. Dick la quedó mirando, pensando que definitivamente lo del beso sólo lo había soñado. La chica estaba dando media vuelta, cuando volteó levemente y lo miró de reojo, sonriendo de manera pícara –por cierto, te despediste de una manera bastante peculiar...

Dick no supo si enterrarse o sólo soltar una risita nerviosa... se decidió por lo segundo (sobre todo porque era más factible de hacer). Esas palabras confirmaban que lo de beso no lo había soñado, pero no le ayudaban a aclarar mejor las cosas en su relación con la muchacha... en todo caso, ni él lo tenía demasiado claro.

-Raven- ella se detuvo, pero no volteó a mirarlo, no quería que viera lo nerviosa que se estaba sintiendo –yo... no quiero que pienses que... lo que pasó en ese momento fue porque estaba borracho, o sea...- ¡no podía creer lo nervioso que estaba!, las manos habían comenzado a sudarle y no podía pensar bien –yo de verdad quería hacerlo...

-...- la chica permaneció unos momentos en silencio, tratando de tranquilizar los impulsos locos de ponerse a reír de lo feliz que estaba comenzando a sentirse, ¿es que acaso el Chico Maravilla se le estaba declarando? –creo que este no es el momento para hablar de eso- dijo, sin voltear a verlo, ya mucha vergüenza estaba sintiendo –pero... no quiero que creas que de mi parte no lo sentí... porque yo también lo deseaba.

Raven continuó su camino, dejando a un Dick algo atontado por sus palabras. Con sonrisa de bobo entró a la habitación y se acostó, sintiéndose bastante mejor. Quizás era por la medicina que Alfred le había dado, o porque se sentía más tranquilo porque había sido capaz de cruzar algunas palabras con Bruce sin comenzar a gritarse entre ambos (o al menos él a Bruce, ya que solía mantener muy bien la calma, lo que lo enojaba más aún)... o quizás simplemente lo era porque con esas palabras que Raven le había dicho, había sentido algo muy parecido a la felicidad completa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra noche más en Ciudad Gótica y, como ya era su costumbre, estaba en un lugar estratégico para vigilar la ciudad. Lo bueno, era que esta vez los Teen Titans la ayudaban, por lo que al menos podía estar en un lugar fijo, sin tener la necesidad de estar cambiando de lugar muy seguido.

Ese día había visto de pasada a Dick, y no negaba que se había sentido muy tranquila cuando lo vio pegado a ese juego de video, tal como cuando eran más chicos, y él recién había llegado a la mansión Wayne. Lo mejor de todo, era que sin tener la necesidad de pedirlo con palabras, al parecer ambos se habían perdonado...

Soltó un bostezo, viendo a la distancia cómo Starfire pasaba cerca de ahí, mirando hacia abajo. Batichica decidió caminar un poco, porque si seguía así, seguramente se iba a quedar dormida sentada. Estaba dando media vuelta cuando se encontró con alguien que no había previsto, de hecho, se sorprendió de verlo en ese lugar.

-... ¿X, cierto?- preguntó, después de mirarlo unos momentos.

-Red X- replicó él, inclinándose levemente aunque notándose un dejo de burla en ese simple acto –un gusto verla nuevamente, señorita.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo- dijo Batichica, poniéndose en guardia –pero la verdad, no lo siento. ¿Quién te manda esta vez?, ¿el Guasón o Luthor?

-Ninguno- contestó simplemente X –he venido por mi cuenta con la intención de terminar un trabajo que empecé en contra de los otros dos...

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te diste cuenta que simplemente te estaban usando?- le preguntó con burla Batichica, y el que X no contestara era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta que tenía razón –vaya... te engañaron...

-Realmente eso no te interesa- replicó X, cruzándose de brazos –y si sigues insistiendo en eso, me iré y no sabrás lo que le hicieron a tú querido amigo Robin esos locos de Slade y el Guasón.

Batichica cambió inmediatamente su semblante. Aún no entendía del todo bien las intenciones de X, pero él había estado con Slade y el Guasón, algo del plan de éstos debía conocer...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si ustedes pensaron que los otros se llevaron a Robin con las intenciones de hacerlos sólo sufrir, es que son bastante ingenuos de verdad...- dijo X, y el tono burlesco había desaparecido –es obvio que tenían otro plan con el chico.

-¿Y tú lo conoces?

-Algo... sólo lo que pude escuchar estando escondido o de casualidad, no me iban a dejar participar totalmente en el plan central.

-¿Y qué es lo que sabes?

Poco a poco Batichica fue abriendo los ojos, ante las palabras que X le iba diciendo. Al final, se sentía bastante nerviosa y angustiada, se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Gracias por decirnos...- dijo a X, después de todo, era lo menor que podía decirle después de que los estuviera ayudando.

-Chiquilla, es importante que actúen pronto...

-Lo sé, iré inmediatamente a hablar con Batman...

Batichica en sólo unos instantes estaba en su motocicleta dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la Baticueva, sintiéndose nerviosa por lo que X le había dicho hacía unos momentos. Aún no estaba del todo segura si podían confiar en X o no... pero según le había dicho Dick, había sido él el que lo había ayudado a escapar... algo debía significar esa actitud.

A penas llegó a la Baticueva, lo primero que hizo fue ir donde estaban Batman y Alfred, mirando con preocupación la pantalla. Bárbara no hizo caso a las imágenes que se mostraban ahí.

-Batman- dijo, llamando su atención, mientras se sacaba el antifaz –Dick...

-Lo sé- la cortó el hombre, demasiado serio –John me acaba de mandar los resultados de los estudios que le hicieron en la Atalaya... no son muy alentadores.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!!**

**Un saludo a El pájaro de fuego y a Sol_liz por sus comentarios, estaré esperando los de éste cap ^^**

**Que estén muy bien!!**


	18. Preparaciones

**Capítulo XVIII. Preparaciones.**

Los Titanes se sentían contentos. ¿Qué mejor, si a pesar que la torre había sido prácticamente destruida, sabían que su líder y amigo estaba relativamente bien?. Después de haber descansado de su ronda nocturna, decidieron que irían a verlo, ya que aunque se estaban quedando en la mansión Wayne, Alfred lo había obligado a quedarse en su habitación, lo que por supuesto, no causaba para nada la alegría del chico.

CB aún se notaba nervioso caminando entre los pasillos del lugar, que eran algo lúgubres. Miraba algo alterado a penas escuchaba algo fuera de lo normal.

-¿Quieres calmarte?- le preguntó molesta Raven –pareciera que estás más que listo para sufrir un ataque al corazón.

-Me imagino que este lugar para ti debe ser más que genial- gruñó el CB, cruzándose de brazos –eres tan lúgubre como la mansión...

-Eso no importa, me tienes nerviosa saltando a cada momento que nos cruzamos con algo...- dijo algo molesta Raven, y lo único que puso fin a la discusión fue que se acercara a ellos otra persona, una chica vestida de jeans y polera de mangas largas.

-Hola- les dijo.

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó CB, acercándose con actitud de conquistador. Starfire lo detuvo de un brazo y lo puso a su lado –oye, ¿qué pasa?

-Con Bruce quisiéramos hablar con ustedes- les dijo ella simplemente, seria –es algo importante.

-En este momento tenemos pensado ir a conversar con Robin- replicó Starfire, con la timidez de siempre cuando solía contradecir a alguna persona –contarle cómo nos fue anoche y...

-Star- la detuvo Bárbara –es importante, llegaron los resultados de los estudios que Batman mandó a la Atalaya de la Liga, y los resultados no son del todo alentadores...- los Titanes se miraron con preocupación –además, en estos momentos Dick está con unos compañeros de escuela, no sería conveniente que los vieran con él. Vengan conmigo.

La verdad es que la segunda explicación que dio Bárbara a ninguno le importó. Ya con la primera había sido suficiente y se dieron cuenta que habían sido demasiado optimistas al pensar que Dick estaba completamente bien, considerando que había estado casi tres días desaparecido (y pensando que estaba muerto)

-¿Fue Batman el que realizó los exámenes?- preguntó Cyborg, mientras seguían a la pelirroja, que asintió -¿Y a qué lo hizo?

-La verdad, no lo sé. La única información que me dio fue que una vez que logró estabilizarlo junto con Alfred, y después que lograron controlar mejor la fiebre, sacó una muestra y la envió a la Atalaya, pensando que era demasiado extraño que estuviera vivo.

-¿Es que acaso no se alegró?- preguntó CB.

-No se trata de eso- replicó Raven, dándose cuenta de lo que consideraron Batman y Batichica, y que ellos, en un comienzo, no –sólo que si nos hicieron creer a todos que Robin estaba muerto, era más que para hacernos pasar un muy mal rato.

-Exacto- dijo Bárbara –además, hay que considerar el hecho de que Dick, cuando Batman lo encontró, estaba muy mal, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que pensar que él se haya escapado solo del lugar en donde lo tenían...

-¿Quieres decir que lo dejaron libre?- la interrumpió Cyborg, confundido –pero... eso no tiene sentido.

-Creo lo mismo, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de que Dick pudiera salir de ahí- dijo Bárbara.

Llegaron por fin a la sala, en donde no sólo estaba el ya nombrado Bruce Wayne, vestido de traje, sino que también John el Marciano, Flash y Kara, Supergirl.

Los recién nombrados se quedaron en silencio al ver llegar a los Titanes. Bárbara se sentó al lado de su amiga y los Titanes en los sillones que estaban desocupados. Por unos momentos, el silencio fue lo único que se hacía notar entre ellos. Eso, hasta que Cyborg, como el "segundo líder", se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Qué se supone que tiene Robin?- preguntó, mirando a Bruce.

-Aún no lo sabemos- contestó el hombre, con seriedad –sólo descubrimos que algo le inyectaron durante los días que estuvieron con él, pero no tenemos idea de qué manera puede influir en él.

-¿Él lo sabe?- preguntó Starfire, con la voz débil.

-Creemos que mejor no se lo decimos- dijo Shayera –aunque queremos pedirles su opinión, han vivido con él el último tiempo y al parecer, lo conocen mejor.

Bruce se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos fijamente. A Raven le dio la impresión que algo del comentario le había molestado, pero no quiso pensar en eso. Volvió su mirada a la de sus amigos, que se notaban igual de inseguros que ella.

-Creo que... si le decimos lo que pasa, puede que tenga la intención de ayudarnos a averiguar qué tiene...- dijo Cyborg, no estando del todo seguro de su respuesta.

-¿Pero...?- dijo Flash, con intenciones de ayudarlo a decidirse a hacer todo el comentario.

-Pero...

-Quizás sea conveniente que lo observáramos- interrumpió Raven, que se notaba más seria de lo normal (y eso ya es mucho decir) –no sabemos qué síntomas puede tener lo que le hicieron, en una de esas conviene más que no le digamos.

-Estamos de acuerdo- dijo Kara, sonriente y poniéndose de pie –mi duda es si está en condiciones de asistir al evento de caridad, es esta noche.

-Preguntémosle- propuso Bárbara, encogiéndose de hombros –él tiene pensado asistir, así que sólo se lo preguntaremos para confirmar- la pelirroja se puso de pie –bueno, nos vemos, con Kara iremos a casa a arreglarnos. Nos vemos allá, Bruce.

-Como digas- contestó el otro, no notándose del todo animado.

Las dos chicas salieron de la sala, en el momento en que Alfred entraba para indicar que los amigos de Dick ya se habían ido. Los Titanes fueron a conversar con Dick, aunque antes se obligaron a calmar un poco la preocupación que estaban sintiendo por su amigo (sobre todo Starfire, que cada vez que se acordaba de la conversación, le daban deseos de largarse a llorar)

No podían negar que por lo que habían escuchado, se imaginaban que si entraban se encontrarían con un Robin casi agonizante en la cama, con fiebre y hablando tonteras debido a ella. Pero no, nada más lejano a la verdad.

Richard Grayson estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo una revista con una pequeña sonrisa. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría, levantó los ojos y sonrió al ver a sus visitantes, dejando la nombrada revista a un lado.

-¡Amigos!, ¿cómo están?- les preguntó, notándose extrañamente contento –pensé que Alfred no iba a dejar que entraran.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- le preguntó CB, tímidamente. Cyborg le pegó un pequeño codazo para que tratara de disimular. Aunque Dick se dio cuenta del gesto, prefirió no hacer algún comentario.

-Bien, aunque creo que aún tengo fiebre- contestó el otro –aunque nada tan alto como para que evite que salga hoy en la noche al evento de caridad, va a estar sumamente interesante.

-Pensé que no tenías ganas de ir- dijo Raven, mirándolo con algo de seriedad.

-Y no tengo, pero siempre que se hacen eventos como ese en esta ciudad, llega el Pingüino o cualquiera de esos locos y lo hace más que interesante- contestó Dick, sonriente –creo que necesito un poco de movimiento...

-Entonces, ¿irás?- Starfire se notó algo incómoda. Richard se cruzó de brazos y la miró acusadoramente, tanto, que ella se vio obligada a desviar los ojos –me... me parece bien, Robin... servirá para que te despejes y...

-Aquí hay algo raro- la interrumpió él –y no lo nieguen, que los conozco, y a ti CB y también a ti, Starfire, se les nota demasiado. ¿Tienen algo que decirme?

-Ah...- Star miró nerviosa a Cyborg y a Raven, pidiéndoles urgentemente algún tipo de ayuda para salir de esa situación. Robin la estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa.

-Estábamos pensando- dijo Raven, tratando que no notara que estaba mintiendo –que como te sigue la fiebre, quizás era mejor que te quedaras en cama esta noche...- Dick abrió la boca para empezar a alegar, pero Raven no lo dejó –pero sabemos que tienes deseos de ir, así que pensamos que si lo haces, debes dejar tu traje de Robin en casa. Y Batman está de acuerdo con nosotros.

Star suspiró aliviada, agradeciéndole con la mirada a Raven por su intervención. Todos quedaron mirando a Dick esperando su respuesta, después de unos momentos, se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencido.

-Eso era algo que suponía, Star, no tienes que preocuparte tanto- dijo, suspirando con resignación –pero lo que me interesa saber, es si es que hay algún plan de ataque o algo así, vigilancia...

-Tal como habíamos quedado- dijo Cyborg –los que estarán adentro serán Batman, Batichica y tú, aunque ahora se unió esa chica rubia...

-Supergirl- dijo Dick.

-Esa misma- asintió –nosotros estaremos divididos en grupos. Algunos dentro del edificio, otros en la azotea y otros más en los alrededores, en caso que el ataque comience afuera.

-Ya veo... ¿ustedes dónde estarán?

-Aún no lo sabemos- contestó Raven –ni siquiera sabemos qué miembros de la Liga irán al evento. Creo que mejor ya te dejamos- continuó –supongo que tienes que prepararte para lo que viene. Te estaremos esperando en la sala.

-Bien, como digan, se me pasó la hora conversando con mis compañeros de escuela, hace años que no los veía... iré lo más pronto posible.

Los cuatro salieron del cuarto y se fueron caminando con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Aunque ninguno sabía exactamente a qué se debía, pensaban que era porque le habían mentido a Robin, por lo que se sentían algo culpables, pero a ninguno esa explicación les satisfizo.

Quizás se sentían así por la manera en que habían visto a su amigo. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a que fuera él quien los guiara, y algunas veces no de buena manera. Estaban acostumbrados a verlo detrás del antifaz, no poder ver sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, ya que siempre estaban ocultos, ver a su líder...

Pero ahora era distinto. No estaban seguros de si era por el antifaz o porque estaban en Ciudad Gótica, pero Robin... no, Dick, lucía muy diferente.

Era un joven normal, un adolescente cualquiera que estaba enfermo y que su padre (Bruce Wayne) estaba poniendo límites para esa noche... no querían admitirlo, pero fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que Bárbara tenía toda la razón de lo que le había dicho esa tarde cuando discutieron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Guasón se frotaba las manos ante las expectativas que tenía esa noche. Era más que obvio que esa noche se juntaría la clase alta de Ciudad Gótica, que lucirían sus joyas de buena gana en un tipo de "competencia" para ver quién era el que tenía más dinero, quién era el supuestamente más generoso y cosas así...

En esos momentos llegaban con él Slade y Lex Luthor, que lo quedó mirando con cierto hastío por su manera de actuar.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- le preguntó Slade, el Guasón se puso de pie y lo quedó mirando con esa gran sonrisa que usualmente tenía.

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó el Guasón –todos con sus posiciones asignadas, listos para que comience el ataque. Esta noche en Ciudad Gótica se darán cuenta de quiénes son los que llevan las de ganar. Obviamente somos nosotros.

-Lo más seguro es que Batman esté ahí- dijo Lex, sin dejar su tono serio –y también los de la Liga...

-Y no te olvides de los Titanes, ahora que destruimos su torre- agregó Slade.

-Esos sólo son unos niños- replicó sonriendo el Guasón, Slade se cruzó de brazos, notando su ironía –por favor, tomarlos en cuenta es hacer lo mismo con el Chico Maravilla y con la niñita murciélago... una pérdida de tiempo.

-Te recuerdo que fueron esos dos niños los que por años te hicieron la vida imposible- gruñó Lex, algo molesto. Juntarse con el Payaso en ocasiones le causaba dolor de cabeza... como en esta –durante este tiempo debiste haber aprendido que no tienes que subestimar a esos supuestos superhéroes...

-Claro que no, Lex, no lo hago. Pero tenemos que considerar que el Petirrojo a estas alturas debe estar fuera de combate- dijo sonriente el Guasón –y que si la chiquilla molesta mucho hoy, también lo estará, lo mismo que esos Titanes o los que quieran... total, esa cosa que hiciste, Luthor, a estas alturas nos sobra.

-Ni siquiera estamos seguro de si funciona- Slade se cruzó de brazos –y si se preocuparon de revisar a Robin a estas alturas deben tener más que claro lo que le hicimos.

-Pero no son tan rápidos con el antídoto...- replicó el Guasón –y ya dejen de ser tan pesimistas...

El teléfono lo interrumpió, y contestó algo fastidiado después de ver que era Harley la que lo había llamado.

-¿Si?

-¡Pudín, esto ya empezó y aún no llegas!- comenzó a reclamarle inmediatamente la chica, con voz chillona –tienes que llegar lo antes posible.

-¿Alguien interesante?- preguntó el Guasón.

-Claro, llegó el Comisionado Gordón con su adorable hija- contestó con ironía Harley –también... oh...

-¿Qué?

-¡Llegó el guapísimo de Bruce Wayne!- exclamó la otra, notándose feliz. Sin querer, el Guasón sintió una punzada que NO quiso reconocer como de celos -¡oh, y también viene con el chiquillo recogido, ese del circo!... wow, los años le han hecho muy bien...

-Silencio, Harley, ¡enfócate!- gruñó el Guasón.

-Claro, cariño, ¿qué más interesante?- la chica demoró unos momentos en contestar –puedo ver mucho dinero, mucha ropa cara y muchas joyas que me encantaría tener, ¿me regalarás alguna de ellas, lindo?

-Por supuesto, querida, sólo si haces bien tu trabajo- contestó con burla el otro –ahora, concéntrate y prepárate, que en cualquier momento comenzamos.

El Guasón colgó y miró a los otros dos y, en silencio, se dirigieron a una limusina. La operación había comenzado. El ataque final.

----------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**¿Qué tal?, ¿les va gustando cómo va quedando?. Me gustaría decirles cuántos capítulos quedan más o menos pero la verdad ni yo lo tengo claro, así que mejor no me arriesgo y sigo escribiendo nada más xD**

**Agradezco a Luchyrct (lamento haberte defraudado por Robin y Raven, pero de veras, me tinca más ella que Star... sorry), a Katurra, a Batman, sol_lyz, Gothic Raven y a Gossip princess por sus comentarios. De verdad, recibir tantos reviews me ha animado mucho ^^.**

**Saludos!!!**


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX.**

Era típico en esas fiestas, que una buena parte de los asistentes más que nada se aburrían en esos lugares… o al menos eso era lo que pensaban tres de ellos, que estaban sentados a una mesa después de tener que saludar a una buena parte de los asistentes más por obligación que por gusto.

-Pagarás por haberme traído, Bruce- gruñó por milésima vez Richard.

-No todo es tan malo- replicó Bárbara, encogiéndose de hombros –al menos has visto algunos compañeros tuyos de la escuela…

-Algo bueno…- suspiró Richard –porque ahora podría estar perfectamente descansando en mi cama o hablando por teléfono con Maya, a penas tuve tiempo de hacerlo hoy antes de tener que venir.

-No te quejes, Dick- continuó diciendo la chica, tomando un poco de la bebida que tenía al frente –al menos le dijiste a tu hermana que estabas bien, supongo que debe estar contenta y mucho más tranquila.

-Claro, a penas pueda va a venir a Ciudad Gótica a verme- contestó sonriendo Dick –Jake me dijo que la acompañará. Supongo que llegará mañana o pasado, en el circo le darán algunos días libres para que estemos juntos.

-Entonces, ¿tienes pensado quedarte más aquí en la ciudad?- le preguntó Bárbara, y Dick pudo notar que Bruce lo miraba de reojo, atento a su respuesta.

-Yo creo que sí, al menos hasta que mejore bien…- debido a que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, no pudo notar la sombra que cubrió los ojos de Bruce y Bárbara –además, conociendo a Alfred, no me dejará salir de la casa hasta que no esté completamente recuperado.

-Claro…- la pelirroja sonrió levemente y miró hacia otro lado, evitando así tener que cruzar sus ojos con los de él.

Se podría decir ver en todo el lugar gente elegante, conversando, riendo… definitivamente, a Bárbara no le atraían esas fiestas, pero no negaba que de vez en cuando ocurrían situaciones interesantes, ya sea por intervención del Pingüino, el Guasón o cualquier otro maleante loco que habitaba la ciudad.

Además, después de que ganara la confianza de Bruce Wayne, no podía negar que tener más de un conocido en esos aburridos lugares era más agradable (ya que no necesariamente tenía que estar al lado de su padre todo el rato)

-Oye Babs- la llamó de pronto Dick -¿quieres más ponche?

-Eh…- ella no alcanzaba a contestar cuando una explosión llamó su atención. Todos los invitados miraron hacia el centro del escenario, que fue de donde provino el ruido.

A la vez que el humo del lugar se disipaba, Dick, Bárbara y Bruce se ponían de pie y se acercaban a la baranda del balcón del segundo piso en el que estaban. No se sorprendieron al ver al Guasón cuando la nube de humo se disipó, al micrófono y con esa sonrisa burlona que solía tener normalmente.

-Queridos amigos- dijo, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes a través de gestos supuestamente de cortesía –es un verdadero honor que estén todos presentes, gracias a eso podrán ser testigos de la caída de Ciudad Gótica… que nada más es el comienzo.

La gente, cayendo en el pánico, comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, buscando la manera de escapar y ponerse a salvo, y en el momento en que Bruce avisaba a sus compañeros que ya debían presentarse, aparecieron por puertas y ventanas los maleantes más conocidos, tanto de Ciudad Gótica como de otros lugares. Para Dick no pasó desapercibida la presencia de Slade.

-Tienes que irte- le dijo Bárbara a Dick, que parecía querer protestar -¡vete!, te dijimos que hoy no podrías hacer nada.

La llegada de Superman y otros de sus compañeros fue seguida de ruidos de vidrios quebrándose, principal consecuencia del inicio de la batalla. Richard miró a su alrededor y vio que Bruce ya no estaba con ellos. Bárbara lo tomó de una manga e intentó llevárselo con ella.

-Vámonos, así no podemos hacer nada- le dijo ella.

-Pero…

-¡Entiende, Dick!- lo interrumpió, comenzando a enojarse por la porfía de él –sólo les estamos estorban…

-¡Cuidado ahí!- el grito de Linterna Verde los puso en alerta para que se agacharan al ver acercarse unos rayos lanzados por Zafiro, y que él no alcanzó a detener.

-Dick, dijiste que vendrías sólo a acompañarnos, no a meterte en el problema- gruñó Bárbara.

-¿Y me creíste?

Richard se soltó y salió corriendo, la pelirroja trató de seguirlo pero fue interrumpida por una bola de energía de Starfire que iba dirigida a Bane. La chica se dio cuenta que el seguir insistiéndole a su amigo que se fuera era tiempo perdido.

Superman, Shayera, Diana, Supergirl, CB, Cyoborg, Raven, Starfire y Batman estaban luchando y a pesar de ser un número parejo el que formaban con sus oponentes, les estaba costando mantener el equilibrio en la pelea. Fue en esa situación que llegó Robin con ellos, dispuesto a luchar, a pesar que a ratos sentía que la fiebre le volvía a subir.

-Vaya, Robin, no pensé que vendrías hoy- escuchó a su espalda, y no se sorprendió al ver a Slade acercándose a él –te imaginaba en cama, descansando.

-Eso quisieras, Slade- gruñó Robin, preparándose para atacarlo. Lo iba a hacer cuando de pronto vio a Batichica ponerse a su lado -¿es que me estás vigilando?

-Sólo te estoy ayudando – respondió ella, notándose molesta –no seas tan orgulloso y acepta mi apoyo de vez en cuando.

-Como quieras… ¡ahora!

Slade pudo resistirlos bien en un primer momento, y sonrió por dentro al notar la irregularidad en los movimientos de Robin al momento de atacarlo. Batichica también se dio cuenta de eso, pero sabía que él no iba a ser capaz de admitirlo, por lo que trató de atacar con más fuerza y rapidez.

Fue en ese momento que los Titanes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Robin. Durante unos instantes de "descanso" o de respiro, Starfire y Raven lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?- preguntó al aire la tamaraniana –no se encuentra bien.

-Por supuesto que no, se ve demasiado cansado- la apoyó Raven, seria –deberíamos…

-¡Ciudado!

Les hubiera gustado intervenir, pero un ataque de Groundy y Bane las distrajo lo suficiente como para perder el enfoque, además, pensaron ambas, con él estaba Batichica, y juntos seguramente algo podrían hacer en contra de Slade.

-Guasón- la voz de Lex Luthor sonó en su celular, se notaba fastidiado -¿está ahí el chiquillo?

-Por supuesto- contestó el Payaso, sonriendo –lo observo bien desde el lugar en que estoy.

-Que bien… ahora, ¿cómo se ve?

-Bueno…- el Guasón se fijó bien en el muchacho, que en esos momentos trastrabillaba después de intentar golpear a Slade –todo a nuestro favor, Lex querido, el petirrojo en unos cuantos minutos no podrá mantenerse en pie.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, Lex, te lo estoy diciendo- gruñó –el Chico Maravilla no está bien, se nota a la legua. Espero que tú hayas cumplido con tu parte.

-Todo listo, Guasón- contestó Luthor, notándose en su voz un suave tono de complacencia –sólo tenemos que esperar el momento oportuno para atacar, y ahí no sólo será el Petirrojo el que esté muriendo, sino todos los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica.

-Excelente… y ahora que ya sabemos que el plan marcha a las mil maravillas, podemos cortar este teatro. Adiós, Luthor- el Guasón cortó la llamada y luego volvió a marcar a otro número. Le contestó una feliz y danzarina voz –Harley, querida, ¿tienes lo que te encargué?

-Por supuesto, Pudín, desde antes que comenzara el ataque- contestó ella –sólo tienes que decir y los dos estaremos contigo.

-En ese caso, espera la señal. Te darás cuenta inmediatamente, linda.

-Como digas…

El Guasón cortó la comunicación y observó el escenario general del lugar, y se dio cuenta que era necesario intervenir, aunque le hubiera gustado ver una lucha entre Batman y Slade, pero se la tendría que aguantar, sería para otra ocasión. En el momento en que el "Murciélago" se adelantaba unos pasos (estaba delante de Robin y Batichica, seguro después de cubrirlos de los ataques de Slade) para acercarse a su nuevo oponente, encendió el micrófono para poner fin al "teatro".

-Lo siento, lo siento- comenzó, llamando la atención de todos –quisiera robarles a todos los presentes unos minutitos de su tiempo. Es un agrado ver unidos a la Liga de la Justicia y a los Teen Titans, de verdad, al parecer muestras ser un gran equipo sin haber luchado juntos antes… pero en realidad, no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

Raven y Starfire llegaron al lado de Robin cuando el Guasón decía lo anterior. El Chico Maravilla se notaba pálido y sudoroso, mucho más de lo normal cuando luchaba. Con ellas también estaba Bárbara, mirando de reojo a su amigo, por la preocupación que sentía por él.

-Como se darán cuenta, esto no fue más que un teatro- continuó el Guasón, paseándose un poco por el escenario con el micrófono en la mano –es decir, es cierto que nos interesan las joyas, el dinero y todas esas cosas, pero hoy nuestro ataque tenía otro objetivo.

-¡¡Robin!!- el grito de Starfire y Batichica llamó la atención de todos en el lugar. El muchacho había caído de rodillas al suelo, respiraba con notable dificultad y Star, al tocar su frente, notó que la fiebre había subido considerablemente.

-Ese mismo- dijo el Guasón, después de soltar unas risitas –queríamos ver la reacción del Chico Maravilla al virus que hemos creado. Pero por sus caras, puedo ver que ya se lo imaginaban, ¿no, Batsy?. Claro, era obvio que después de unos días de que el chiquillo estuviera con nosotros, no podía salir tan bien parado, ¿no?- el Guasón se detuvo unos momentos, y sonrió con malicia –pero… no es la única noticia que les tengo. Durante el tiempo que ustedes estuvieron ocupados en vigilar esta condenada fiesta, otros de nosotros dejaron esparcidos por Ciudad Gótica dispositivos con este mismo virus, sólo que en estado gaseoso… y, ¿a qué no adivinan qué es lo que ocurrirá cuando esos dispositivos se abran?

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- se notaba a kilómetros que Superman tenía deseos de golpearlo, pero sólo se acercó unos centímetros, porque Shayera lo sujetó del brazo.

-Como podrás sacar por conclusión, al momento en que los dispositivos se abran el virus se esparcirá por toda la ciudad, contagiando a todas y cada una de las personas que viven aquí… y por qué negarlo, a ustedes también.

-¿Qué pretendes?- gruñó Batman, con lo puños apretados.

-Sacarte canas verdes, por supuesto- contestó el Guasón –los dispositivos se abrirán en un tiempo determinado por nosotros, claro. No será en tanto rato como para que encuentren la cura, ni tampoco para que alcancen a evacuar la ciudad, pero sí será suficiente como para angustiarlos demasiado… definitivamente lo voy a disfrutar, Batsy, como no tienes idea. Ahora, para despedirme de ustedes, Harley querida, ven por favor.

En frente de ellos llegó Harley acompañada del James Gordon, comisionado de la ciudad, con las manos atadas a la espalda. Batichica se adelantó unos pasos con la clara intención de intervenir, pero Batman la afirmó del brazo, evitando que se moviera.

-¿Sabes, Batsy?- el Guasón sacó de su bolsillo una jeringa, que la mostró a los presentes –ésta es una nueva fórmula, mucho más efectiva que la otra que le pusimos al Murciélago Junior- antes que alcanzaran a moverse, el Payaso se la había inyectado a Gordon –¿y qué me dices?, otro de tus aliados cayó en combate, sólo te queda la chiquilla, yo que tú la cuido… aunque más bien, deberías cuidar toda la ciudad. Nos vemos, les desearía suerte, pero no me conviene… además, a estas alturas ni eso los salva.

En pocos momentos se quedaron solos en el lugar, y Batichica se soltó de Batman para correr a ver a su padre, que estaba en el suelo. Kara fue con ella, preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

Fueron sólo unos instantes en que todos los que estaban presentes se sintieron relativamente perdidos, con el comisionado Gordon y Robin enfermos, y en un tiempo que no sabían ciudad Gótica estaría exactamente igual…

-Tenemos que encontrar los dispositivos- dijo Superman –eso, llevar a ellos dos a un lugar seguro y buscar lo más rápido que se pueda una cura.

-Es más difícil de lo que suena- dijo Shayera, que continuaba a su lado -¿los llevamos a la atalaya?

-Sí, es lo mejor. Tenemos que dividirnos, rendiremos mejor así.

Superman, aparte de comunicarse con la atalaya se puso en el centro de todos los presentes. El tiempo ya estaba corriendo y si deseaban salvar Ciudad Gótica, debían apurarse.


	20. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX.**

_Podía sentir a su alrededor el alborozo de la gente que estaba presente en la función, escuchaba, desde el lugar en que estaba, algunos de sus comentarios, lo contento que estaban los niños al estar presenciando el espectáculo que él y su familia le estaban dando._

_Claro, si él y sus padres eran los "Flaying Grayson", ni más ni menos; los que siempre hacían su show sin red protectora. Nunca había pasado nada malo en eso, ellos eran buenos, a pesar que él era sólo un niño, se sabía la rutina al revés y al derecho, nada podía salir mal. Y menos teniendo tanto público esa noche, ya que era la primera función que daban en ciudad Gótica._

_Eso era lo que pensaba Dick Grayson desde la plataforma, a la vez que sus padres ya habían iniciado la rutina. Él esperaba, pacientemente, que fuera su turno, a la vez que lo anunciaban desde la arena del circo… comenzaría todo._

_Y se estaba sacando la bata para comenzar esa noche, cuando un ruido arriba de él llamó su atención. Rápidamente volteó a ver, justo en el momento para ver que las tuercas que sujetaban los trapecios comenzaban a soltarse y, al darse cuenta de eso, un latido fuerte sintió en su corazón, que expresaba perfectamente el miedo y el dolor que sentía al comprender lo que pronto iba a ocurrir con sus padres._

_Le pareció que voltear a verlos fue como una eternidad, y pudo ver los ojos de sus padres al notar lo que estaba pasando. Demostraban el miedo que estaban sintiendo._

_Y mientras él sólo pudo susurrar un pequeño "no", a la vez que intentaba moverse, pudo notar que su madre decía su nombre, mientras tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él, y comenzaba a caer. Dick extendió su brazo, dando un pequeño paso, pero le temblaron las piernas, mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos al ver la imagen de sus padres caer y morir en el lugar que tantas alegrías le había traído._

_Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo, y mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a sollozar, muerto de miedo por lo que había ocurrido, podía sentir que poco a poco a su alrededor todo comenzaba a quedarse en silencio. Después de unos momentos levantó los ojos, y lo único que vio, fue oscuridad._

_Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie, mientras aún soltaba algunos hipos debido al llanto de hacía unos momentos. Estaba solo. Sentía esa desesperación de no saber a dónde ir, ni tampoco qué será de ti al momento siguiente._

_Trató de dar un paso, con lentitud. Pero lo único que encontró fue vacío…_

----------------------------------------------

Soltó un quejido, dando un pequeño saltito en el lugar en que estaba, y abrió los ojos. No fue capaz de enfocar el lugar en que estaba, ni tampoco de moverse, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras que trataba de entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Sintió que alguien se ponía a su lado, y esperó durante algunos momentos que le hablara. Pero al no recibir comentario alguno fue abriendo con lentitud los ojos, y el color que más pudo distinguir fue rojo… pelirroja, pensó.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó en un murmullo -¿Starifire o Batichica?- preguntó Dick, después de toser un poco.

-Ninguna- contestó una voz de mujer, con cierta suavidad –soy Shayera, Dick, Chica Halcón… estamos en la atalaya de la Liga. Tú amiga Titán está en ciudad Gótica, y Batichica no está acá ahora, sino en el laboratorio de acá. No quiso dejarlos a ustedes solos.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Dick, abriendo un poco los ojos y tratando nuevamente enfocar su mirada. Definitivamente la fiebre no lo dejaba -¿estoy otra vez enfermo?

-Nunca te mejoraste- contestó Shayera –nos pudieron engañar bien.

-¿Y qué es de Batman y los demás?- preguntó –no creo que estén jugando…

-Para nada- la mujer suspiró pesadamente, demostrando el cansancio tanto físico como emocional que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos –desde que te desmayaste en la fiesta esa de ciudad Gótica, las cosas van de mal en peor.

-El Guasón, ¿cierto?

-Sí…

A pesar que el muchacho tenía intenciones de continuar haciendo sus preguntas a Shayera, después de unos momentos volvió a quedar inconsciente. Ella lo quedó mirando unos momentos y luego volvió su mirada hacia el otro hombre que estaba en el lugar, enfermo también. Pero después de estar observándolos un buen rato, podía notar que la enfermedad de Robin avanzaba bastante más lento que la del Comisionado Gordon… quizás por eso Batman había dejado que Batichica se quedara con ellos, después de todo, era su padre.

-¿Cómo van?- la recién nombrada Batichica y John el Marciano entraron en la enfermería de la atalaya. Con ellos traían unos cuantos frascos que contenían distintos líquidos. Shayera supuso que eran las posibles curas que tenían.

-Gordon se nota más grave- contestó Shayera, a pesar de la presencia de la joven –el avance de la enfermedad de Robin ha sido considerablemente más lento. Se nota que pudieron mejorarla bastante durante estos días.

-Si tan sólo tuviéramos la fórmula…- murmuró el marciano, dejando los frascos sobre una bandeja –de esa manera al menos podríamos crear la cura a partir de ahí… pero acabo de hablar con Superman, y aún no pueden encontrar ni un dispositivo, y no sabemos cuánto tiempo queda para que los abran.

-¿Fueron al escondite?- preguntó Bárbara, que estaba junto a su padre. Ambos pudieron notar que le temblaba la voz –quizás ahí aún hay algo…

-Los Titanes fueron- contestó John por Shayera, que estaba abriendo la boca ya –pero no encontraron nada, ni siquiera algún indicio de que alguien hubiera estado habitando el lugar.

-… A… ¿A dónde… fueron?- contrario a lo que pensaban, Dick no estaba inconsciente, y después de unos momentos, se decidió a interferir.

-Ya lo dijimos, al escondite que usaban…

-¿En… qué lu… gar?- volvió a preguntar el joven.

-El lugar que utiliza el Guasón- contestó Batichica, dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo quería averiguar –ya la conoces, hemos estado ahí antes…

-No es… ahí…

-¿Qué cosa?- Shayera se acercó a Dick, con una leve esperanza creciendo dentro de ella -¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

-X… X sabe… cómo lle… gar

-¿Red X?- preguntó Batichica -¡demonios, Dick!, ¿cómo vamos a ubicar a Red X en ciudad Gótica?, ¡ni siquiera sabemos si dejó Jump City con el Guasón y Slade!

-… Él me sa… có de ahí… él sabe dónde… está… búscalo…

A Batichica le dieron deseos de maldecir, y bien lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Shayera la afirmó de un brazo y se la llevó con ella, casi arrastrándola. John las siguió a poca distancia.

-Tú conoces a ese Red X- le dijo Shayera a la chica –tienes que ir a ciudad Gótica y buscarlo, ¿sabes quién más puede conocer?

-Los Titanes…- contestó Bárbara –pero yo… mi papá… quiero quedarme con él.

-Vamos, el tiempo se acaba- replicó Shayera, notándose terriblemente nerviosa –y mientras más tiempo pase menos posibilidad hay de que tu padre y toda la ciudad se salven. Hablaré con los Titanes, que suspendan la búsqueda de los dispositivos, y que se dediquen a buscar a ese tipo. Es lo único que se me ocurre que podemos hacer.

Batichica apretó los puños, caminando con rapidez. Sentía ganas de llorar porque quería quedarse en ese lugar, pero al final Shayera tenía razón. Habían pasado sólo quince minutos desde que llegaron de la fiesta de caridad, pero a ella se le había hecho toda una eternidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras volaba por la ciudad, se preguntó en cuántas ocasiones se había sentido tan terriblemente presionada. Debían ser pocas, para contarlas con los dedos de una mano, porque no recordaba haber sentido ese dolor en el estómago, ni tampoco esa desesperación por no tener ni siquiera claro qué demonios estaba buscando…

Porque así era, para desesperación de todos los héroes que estaban en esos momentos buscando casi desesperados algo que ni siquiera ellos tenían claro qué era. Se sentía como una ciega, casi… pero no podía culpar a ninguno de sus compañeros por estar así, aunque quisiera. Después de todo, estaban igual que ella.

-¡No puedo más!- para variar, el CB fue el primero en caer en la histeria. Mirándolo con cansancio, en parte agradeció que le tocara como compañero, ya que de esa manera podía "controlarlo" un poco -¡esto es terrible!, ¡no puedo con los nervios!

-Sólo debes tratar de mantener la calma- replicó Raven, con esa inexpresividad que la caracterizaba –si caes en el pánico más te va a costar pensar… aunque si lo consideramos, siempre te cuesta…

-¿Ahora te las das de comediante?- gruñó el chico verde –ahora me gustaría tener la facultad de separar y controlar las emociones…

-Por eso no vayas a creer que no siento miedo ni desesperación- dijo Raven, encogiéndose de hombros –yo sólo me dedico a evitar que se manifieste, de esa manera puedo mantener la cabeza fría a cada momento.

-Sí, seguro…

El sonido del comunicador los interrumpió. Raven lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era Batichica.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con algo de temor Raven, ya que sabía que ella iba a estar en la atalaya acompañando a su padre y, de paso, a Dick.

-Hablé con Robin- contestó Batichica –me dijo que Red X conocía el escondite en donde pueden estar las muestras del virus, nosotros estábamos equivocados.

-¡Pero no tenemos idea dónde puede estar Red X!- replicó algo más histérico el CB, así que sus palabras bien podía decirse que fueron gritos -¿cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlo en este ratito que tenemos?, ¡ni siquiera hemos encontrado un dispositivo!

-Shayera me dijo que teníamos que enfocarnos en encontrar a X- replicó Batichica –quizás sea mucho más sencillo.

-¿Estás en ciudad Gótica?- le preguntó Raven.

-Sí, me mandaron en esas máquinas raras que tienen en la atalaya- contestó Batichica –si llegan a encontrarlo, avisen a Starfire, Cyborg y a mí, puede que tengan ese lugar vigilado, y no hay que perder tiempo.

-Entendido.

Raven quedó mirando unos instantes al CB, pensando si sería prudente dejarlo solo en esos momentos… debido al tiempo que los presionaba tanto, no le quedó otra.

-Nos separaremos para buscar a X- dijo Raven, comenzando a elevarse –ya sabes que Cy y Star están en el lado sur de la ciudad, así que no vayas hacia allá. Cualquier cosa que veas, nos avisas.

-Sí…

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Cyborg y Starfire habían hecho lo mismo, dejando solos a sus compañeros de búsqueda, que eran Diana y Linterna Verde. Ambos, pensando que era una buena manera de encontrar una cura, cedieron inmediatamente para que ellos se fueran a buscar al tal Red X, rogando que aún estuviera en la ciudad.

Pero, ¿de qué manera podías buscar a alguien en una ciudad tan grande?, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo más seguro es que se estaba ocultando (si es que no se había ido ya de la ciudad). Eso era lo que constantemente los muchachos se preguntaban, mientras recorrían la ciudad en búsqueda del otro. A momentos consideraban esa tarea tan infructuosa como buscar los dispositivos que tenían el virus…

Aunque al menos tenían una leve ventaja: ellos sí conocían a Red X.

Y Raven consideraba todo eso como tiempo perdido, hasta que vio una sombra esconderse cuando notó que ella se estaba acercando. Después de estar unos momentos flotando, dio media vuelta y voló hacia el lugar donde lo había visto. Tenía una leve esperanza.

-¿Red X?- preguntó, a la vez que se internaba en un callejón, cada vez más oscuro –sé que estás aquí, no te escon…

-¡Ahhh!

Alcanzó a esquivar la patada que el muchacho le había mandado, más que nada de suerte, ya que la había atacado por la espalda.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos- le dijo X, poniéndose en guardia.

-Necesito que nos ayudes- dijo Raven, ignorando las primeras palabras. X bajó un poco la guardia.

-¿Qué más ayuda que sacar al chico del hoyo en que lo tenían?- replicó éste, con cierto desdén –lo salvé, los problemas que tengan ahora con eso ya es de ustedes…

-No lo creas, porque en este momento tú también estás corriendo tanto peligro como nosotros- replicó Raven, con seriedad. Notó que X continuaba dudando –lo que Robin tenía cuando lo ayudaste, es un virus que el Guasón le inyectó mientras lo tuvo con él. Se podría decir que a causa de eso está muriendo ahora, pero eso no es lo más grave, tú también corres peligro, al igual que todos los que estamos en esta ciudad.

-¿Yo?, ni siquiera he estado en contacto con el virus.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, porque ahora la ciudad está llena de dispositivos que tienen el virus en gas, cuando se abran todos los que estén cerca van a quedar infectados… incluyéndonos- Raven ignoró la maldición que soltó X –tienes dos alternativas: ayudarnos a buscar alguna cura, o esperar a que se abran los dispositivos, porque no debe quedar mucho tiempo.

La duda sólo duró unos momentos, porque para un poco más de tranquilidad de Raven, X asintió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Batichica y los Titanes andaban en eso con Red X, los de la Liga de la Justicia se dedicaban a buscar a ciegas algo extraño y que posiblemente se pudiera tratar de algún dispositivo que pudiera tener el virus. Por supuesto, y después de treinta minutos de búsquedas, no habían tenido ningún resultado positivo.

Y, en cierta manera, todos sentían cierta envidia a Flash, que si bien no había encontrado nada aún, podía cubrir mucho más rápido que los demás las áreas que a él le tocaban.

-Flash- le decía de vez en cuando Linterna Verde a través del comunicador, con cierta voz molesta –no te aceleres tanto y dedícate a buscar con cuidado, no vaya ser que se te pase una.

-No te preocupes, Linterna, si lo hago bien- replicó Flash, también algo molesto. No entendía por qué todos lo tenían por despistado –entiendo que esto es importante, no tienen que decírmelo cada cinco minutos.

-No te molestes, Flash- escuchó la voz de Diana, conciliadora –sólo concéntrate, y tú también, Linterna.

-Sí, sí…

Flash dejó de escuchar las voces de sus amigos en el momento en que entraba en un edificio abandonado, bastante tétrico, por lo demás (le hacía honor al nombre de la ciudad, según Flash). Entró mirando con cuidado con la linterna, y ya estaba a punto de rendirse en ese lugar, cuando vio algo extraño.

Se acercó con rapidez, alumbrando con la linterna. Después de observarlo unos momentos, se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado.

-¡Encontré uno!- exclamó, a través del comunicador –supongo que será esto, nunca lo había visto.

-¿Cómo es?- le preguntó Superman inmediatamente.

-Bueno…- Flash lo desprendió de la pared y lo miró con atención –es una caja de vidrio azulado, trasparente…

-¿Sólo puedes decirnos eso?- gruñó Superman, momentos después.

-¿Y qué más quieres que te diga?, es lo único que le encuentro…

-¿De qué porte es?- se apresuró a preguntar Diana, al notar que se avecinaba una discusión entre sus dos amigos. La tensión que sentían les estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Del porte de… una palma de una mano, más o menos…- contestó Flash, buscando más sinónimos que pudieran servirle –ahm… del porte de un gatito chico, un poco más grande que las cartucheras que usa el Murciélago…

-Ya entendimos la idea- lo interrumpió Linterna.

-Busquen en los lugares oscuros- dijo Flash –al menos ahí estaba este…

-Lleva ese con Batman- escuchó que Superman le decía –así podremos apurarnos en el análisis y podremos buscar alguna cura…

-Oh…

Para sorpresa de Flash, la cajita que tenía en sus manos de pronto se abrió, liberando un gas. Inconscientemente lo soltó, alejándose unos pasos.

-¡Esta cosa se abrió!- dijo -¡el gas ya está saliendo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Los Titanes, Batichica y Red X no se sorprendieron al encontrar vacío el lugar. Estaba todo desordenado y habían algunas cosas rotas en el suelo.

-Pareciera que tuvieron una fiesta en este lugar- dijo CB, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde tenían a Robin?- preguntó Batichica a X, que se apresuró a llevarla. No tenían tiempo que perder.

Mientras, los demás se dedicaron a buscar en otros lugares, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que pudiera servirles para ayudar en la investigación de alguna cura del virus. Después de unos pocos minutos, notaron que X y Batichica se acercaban, la segunda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

X encontró el cuarto tal y como estaba cuando Robin estaba ahí. La cama estaba igual, las bolsas con lo que sabía ahora, era el virus… Batichica se adelantó unos pasos y comenzó a sacar todo, ya que no estaba segura de cuál de esas bolsas podía contener el condenado virus.

Justo en esos momentos, el comunicador de la chica sonó, y al sacarlo, pudo ver a Batman.

-Ponte la máscara- le dijo inmediatamente –avísale a los Titanes que el virus ya está en el aire, y ven a la Baticueva.

-Sí.

Batichica corrió hacia el lugar donde había dejado a los otros, pero al llegar, no pudo encontrarlos, por más que los buscó.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, hoy no tengo muchas cosas qué decir. Agradecimientos a Itziwitzi y a Haro Kzoids por sus reviews.**

**Ah, antes que se me olvide. Cuando empecé a escribir el fic no estaba segura de la pareja que tendría, si Robin con Star o con Raven. Como se puede notar, me incliné por la seguna porque Star no me gusta mucho para él, muy feliz, para mi gusto, y Robin ha tenido tantos traumas que en lo personal creo que no les resultaría mucho alguna relación... aunque siendo sincera, la pareja que me gusta para Dick es Bárbara, pero sé que ella no es aceptada, por eso la deseché xD.**

**Eso, que estén bien.**


	21. XXI Línea

**XXI.**** Línea.**

Estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar, si desde antes que se convirtiera en el Caballero de la Noche (o Murciélago, como solían llamarlo algunos de sus compañeros de la Liga, sobre todo Flash) solía amanecerse pensando y pensando en miles de cosas, dependiendo su estado de ánimo, la fecha, la hora o incluso, el día en que estaba.

Quizás era por eso que se sentía relativamente tranquilo en esos momentos, el estar acostumbrado a estar sometido constantemente al estrés te hacía menos vulnerable cuando éste atacaba con todo (y en esos momentos, sí que lo estaba haciendo)

Los habitantes de ciudad Gótica no sabían el peligro que estaban corriendo en esos momentos. Seguramente la mayoría de ellos estaban tranquilos en sus casas, en familia, parejas o solos… ajenos completamente al peligro que estaban corriendo y, pensando en eso, durante algunos momentos pensó si podrían salvarlos.

Era verdad, no era la primera vez que veía en las misiones más oscuridad que luz… definitivamente era más frecuente lo segundo… pero en lo normal, no lo atacaban de tantos ángulos como en esa ocasión.

Solía ser terriblemente frío, era verdad. Era muy malo para expresar el aprecio que sentía por algunas personas en particular (quizás eso mismo era lo que había causado el alejamiento tan abrupto que había tenido con su aprendiz más cercano), pero no por eso tenía que simular que dentro de él no había más que una piedra por corazón (o como quisieran llamarle)… el Guasón definitivamente había acertado en su primera estocada, y por eso no había tenido que restarle méritos en su ataque.

Había comenzado prácticamente desde adentro, es decir, desde su familia. Tenía que admitir que había aceptado con enojo la decisión de su protegido de marcharse, según él, para ser más independiente de su maestro… aunque él sabía que era más que nada porque no deseaba ser como él. Pero en fin, no le era indiferente el enterarse que había formado un grupo, muy parecido a la Liga de la Justicia a la que pertenecía, pero llamada Teen Titans, con quienes ya llevaba bastante tiempo.

Aunque tenía que admitir que había pensado que Dick volvería casi inmediatamente de haberse ido (quizás se había acostumbrado a vivir bien durante el tiempo que había estado ahí y, por tanto, después de darse cuenta que era demasiado inmaduro para comenzar una vida lejos de ciudad Gótica). Pero no, contrario a lo que pensó, sí lo logró, y le estaba yendo bien.

Aunque trató de fingir en frente de Alfred que no le interesaba, y que por él podría irse prácticamente al diablo, ya que al final, era un malagradecido… pero definitivamente el mayordomo no le creyó, sabía que en parte tanto Batman como Bruce Wayne estaban sumamente orgulloso de Robin y todo lo que había logrado el muchacho… definitivamente, prefería primero cortarse la lengua, a admitirlo.

Y tampoco admitiría que estaba constantemente al pendiente de él, lo que hacía, cómo le iba en las batallas que tenía… no era que no confiara en él, pero no estaba de más echarle una miradita a lo que hacía de vez en cuando. Y fue por eso que descubrió las intenciones del Guasón, porque en las constantes vigilancias que hacía a Jump City, se había dado cuenta de su viaje… y fue por eso que propuso que alguien de la Liga fuera (cuando le propusieron que fuera él mismo, se negó. En parte agradecía que Flash hubiera aceptado)

Y luego esa noticia… estaba acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos, pero cuando le comunicaron que otra de las personas importantes de su vida había muerto… ¿qué podía hacer?, la máscara que usualmente usaba para mantenerse a la raya del mundo se había roto en mil pedazos… es que ese joven era como su hijo… no, no era "como", prácticamente era su hijo.

¿De qué manera puede una persona como él mostrar el dolor que le había causado el perder supuestamente a su hijo?. Sólo de una manera, la misma que había encontrado cuando era niño, por la muerte de sus padres: esconderse en él mismo. Simplemente era eso, guardar la rabia en su interior, continuar adelante y tratar de encontrar alguna manera de vengarse (aunque fuera indirectamente)

Pero no, Robin no se había muerto, y aunque suponía que el encontrarlo (sano y salvo, dentro de todo lo malo que habían pensado) en parte se había relajado… y ahora, no sólo él estaba corriendo peligro, sino que toda la ciudad que había protegido durante años…

-¡Llegamos!- escuchó desde la entrada de la Baticueva. Conocía muy bien esa voz, tanto, que ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear -¿Estás por aquí, Bats?

-Aquí- dijo en un gruñido.

-¡Esto es genial!- escuchó a la entrada, y supo que era uno de los compañeros de Robin -¿esta es la Baticueva?, wow, ahora entiendo por qué Robin insistió tanto en hacer una torre tan grande.

-Compórtate- gruñó otra chica, que venía con ellos.

En pocos momentos, en frente de él estuvieron Flecha Verde y los Titanes, junto con Bárbara y Kara.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Batman, acercándose a ellos y esperando que le entregaran rápido lo que habían encontrado.

-Todos teníamos mascarillas a penas se abrieron los dispositivos- contestó Flecha Verde –si es a eso a lo que te refieres… ¿cómo van las cosas por acá?

-Esperando- fue lo único que contestó Batman, y empezó a trabajar.

-No estamos seguros de si las mascarillas logran evitar el contagio- dijo Batman, los otros se miraron nerviosos –sería demasiado obvio de evadir si es que ellos querían que nos contagiáramos.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, llega a ser obvio- Flecha Verde se acercó al panel y se apoyó en el, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con atención al otro –pero al menos debe lograr que la intensidad de la enfermedad sea menos.

-Completamente de acuerdo- contestó Batman, más pendiente en la pantalla que estaba en frente de él, que en la conversación que estaba llevando con su compañero –y también, podemos pensar que la enfermedad en los habitantes de la ciudad se desarrollará más lento que en el comisionado, ya que éste lo recibió de manera directa.

-¿Cómo está mi papá?- escuchó a su lado. Sabía que la chica estaba al lado de él y no se extrañó al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo. Si ya le había sorprendido que tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para separarse de él para cumplir su misión.

-Sigue vivo, pero empeora…- típico de él, la respuesta directo a la vena y sin anestesia.

Flecha Verde observo al grupo y decidió moverse. No era bueno para quedarse quieto en una situación así, y sabía que sería mejor mantener a los jóvenes ocupados, para que dejaran de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con tanta atención.

-Nos vamos- dijo, caminando a la salida y dirigiéndose a los muchachos –tenemos cosas que hacer en la ciudad.

-¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó con timidez Starfire. Ningún titán se había movido, en cambio, tanto Batichica como Kara le siguieron de inmediato y sin chistar.

-Tenemos que ver a la gente- contestó él –ver cuáles son sus reacciones y tratar de controlar a todos en caso que las cosas se pongan peor. Vamos, estaremos logrando mucho más ahí que acá parados esperando a que todo termine.

Los titanes se miraron y en pocos momentos también los estaban siguiendo. No estaban seguros de lo que tendrían que hacer, pero en algo le encontraban razón a Flecha Verde: era mejor estar en movimiento que estar parados y pensando una y otra vez lo mucho que estaba en juego en esos momentos, si es que llegaban a fallar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade estaba apoyado en un muro, mirando a los que estaban a su alrededor. Por momentos, dentro de él, estaba formándose una serie de preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Lo admitía, lo que más deseaba era controlar una ciudad y, si podía, el mundo, pero difícilmente él podía definirse como un exterminador o algo así… ¿para qué desear controlar alguna ciudad deshabitada porque se le había pasado la mano al querer mantener el control?

Hacer desaparecer a los habitantes de alguna ciudad nunca estuvo en sus planes.

-Eh, Slade- escuchó que lo llamaban de pronto, y a su lado vio a el Guasón, que pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros -¿qué te parece cómo ha salido la operación?, en estos momentos los habitantes de ciudad Gótica deben empezar a sentirse mal, sobre todo los pequeñitos…

-¿Y después qué?- le preguntó Slade, cruzado de brazos y con algo de indiferencia –la idea principal era neutralizar a los estorbos, entiéndase, la Liga de la Justicia y a los Jóvenes Titanes… y por lo que veo, el único que ha sido afectado por todo eso ha sido Robin.

-Ah, hombre, eso viene después- replicó el Guasón, riendo un poco -¿para qué matarlos rápidamente si los podemos hacer sufrir un poco?, digo, es algo así como lograr que se angustien lo suficiente, como para que piensen que la muerte que viene después les hará mucho mejor.

-Hagamos que esa respuesta me deja satisfecho- replicó Slade, el Guasón hizo una mueca de fastidio –y después de lograr que se angustien, sufran y todo eso que quieres… ¿qué?

-¡Realmente eres un fastidio, Slade!- gruñó el Payaso, dándose media vuelta y alejándose del otro, que lo veía con algo de aburrimiento.

-Payaso idiota, ni él lo sabe- gruñó, y luego miró hacia otro lado, fijándose en las demás personas que estaban con él, simplemente esperando.

Ladrones, delincuentes, asesinos… Slade se pensaba superior a ellos, y la verdad, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse mezclado con ellos. Según él, el único que a esas alturas estaba valiendo la pena no era otro que Lex Luthor, que, por supuesto, no era tan idiota como para mezclarse con los que estaban metidos ahí, él simplemente actuaba desde las sombras…

-Sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo…- murmuró, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó molesto el Guasón desde el lugar en que estaba sentado.

-Vuelvo luego- fue lo único que contestó Slade. No conocía a nadie de ahí, por lo que no se sentía atraído a quedarse en un lugar en donde se sentía aburrido y, para qué negarlo, algo inseguro al haberse mezclado con ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El muchacho sonreía ampliamente. No negaba que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo… y, para qué negarlo, se sentía bastante feliz… quizás desde que se había reencontrado con su hermana._

_Pero en esos momentos, los que estaban a su lado no era ella, sino otras dos personas no menos importantes… sus padres. Y definitivamente, era eso lo que lo hacía sentirse tan bien._

_Los tres estaban sentados en las gradas del circo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Miraban hacia la arena, que en esos momentos estaba vacía. Estaban solos en ese lugar… y podía sentir que no le faltaba nada más. Se sentía bien, muy bien… completo._

_Sonrió más ampliamente (si es que podía). Nuevamente se sentía mimado por ellos… su madre lo abrazaba con cariño, y su padre, que estaba del otro lado, simplemente tenía una mano en su hombro, como si quisiera darle a entender que estaba con él, y que nunca dejaría de estarlo._

_-Tú sabes que siempre, hagas lo que hagas, vamos a estar orgullosos de ti, ¿cierto, Dick?- escuchó la voz de su madre. El joven se separó de su abrazo y la miró con atención, después de unos momentos asintió._

_-Lo mismo que tu hermana, sobre todo cuando se enteró de la verdad- agregó su padre –sólo espero que dejes de preocuparla tanto… Jake también sabe la verdad, y no te podría decir cuál de los dos está más angustiado, sobre todo cuando les dijeron que no podían entrar a ciudad Gótica._

_-Lo sé… ya imagino el sermón que me de cuando se solucione todo- Dick los miró con cierta duda –porque se va a solucionar, ¿cierto?_

_-¿Tú qué crees?- le preguntó con interés su madre._

_-Normalmente nosotros ganamos- Dick se encogió de hombros –principalmente porque somos perseverantes y logramos encontrar la solución a los problemas más difíciles… y todo termina siendo un día relativamente decente._

_Dick bajó de un salto a la arena, sus padres se miraron sonriendo._

_-A veces me pregunto…- murmuró Dick, mirando a su alrededor –qué hubiera pasado si ustedes no me hubieran dejado solo._

_Por momentos, el muchacho no prestó atención a las expresiones que sus padres pusieron por sus palabras, sino que se concentró en las mismas. ¿Por qué no había dicho simplemente que habían muerto?, si eso había sido… ellos no lo dejaron solo porque quisieron… su familia se había desecho no porque quisieran…_

_-¿Así tomas lo que ocurrió?- le preguntó con suavidad su madre, poniéndose de pie –tú sabes que no fue porque quisimos… _

_-Pareciera que nos culparas, hijo…- fue lo único que le dijo su padre, con seriedad._

_Dick arrugó la nariz. ¿Los culpaba? Ni él lo sabía, esas palabras simplemente habían salido de él sin pensarlo demasiado. Ellos no murieron porque quisieron, los asesinaron de la peor manera y, mucho más terrible, en frente de sus propios ojos… tan sólo siendo un niño._

_-No los culpo…- contestó Dick, aunque sentía que una parte dentro de él se contraía –pero… quizás si las cosas hubieran sido distintas… todo seguiría como antes- el muchacho los quedó mirando –yo era de verdad feliz con ustedes, pero se fueron…_

_-No fue porque quisimos- replicó su madre __–y la verdad, si tuviéramos que elegir entre nosotros o tú… mil veces es mejor que nosotros hubiéramos muerto._

_-Para ustedes…- dijo en un murmullo Dick, mirando al suelo –quizás lo mejor que me hubiera pasado es haber caído con ustedes… porque así… porque así no sentiría este gran rencor en contra de ustedes porque me dejaron solo, aunque sé que no fue su culpa… _

_Desaparecieron, nuevamente se vio solo. Cayó de rodillas, sin saber qué pensar…_

_-Lo siento… espero que me perdonen algún día…- murmuró, mientras sentía que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –han sido tantas las veces que he deseado haberme muerto con ustedes, que a los únicos culpables que encuentro de lo mal que me siento… son ustedes… y sé que sólo son las víctimas…_

_-Dick- escuchó la voz de su madre que provenía de todas partes –si pudieras elegir ahora, ¿qué decidirías?_

_-¿Elegir?- preguntó a la vez el muchacho, confundido._

_-Sí, elegir… ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros, o volver con ellos?_

_El muchacho frunció el cejo, y aunque por unos momentos estuvo seguro de su respuesta, cuando iba a decirlo, ésta se ahogó en su garganta, como signo de que, simplemente, estaba dudando._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bien, ¿qué puedo decir del capítulo?. Por momentos me da la impresión que me desvío del tema principal, pero creo que a la larga no es tan malo (principalmente porque estoy tratando de escribir centrándome en más de un tema, para variar), pero no sé si a ustedes les gusta. ¿Qué opinan?**

**Además, debo admitir que cada vez me cuesta más escribir los capítulos... quizás no tengo la trama tan bien definida en mi cabeza o no quiero que todo se solucione de manera demasiado obvia (me inclino por lo segundo), así que eso de que me quedaban dos capítulos ni yo me la creo, jajaja.**

**Gracias a Haro Kzoids (para que sepas, la Bárbara que describo aquí, y es a la que más estoy familiarizada, es a la que sale en la serie "The Batman" que se hizo hace unos pocos años, a las otras no las conozco, ya que no son muchas las series de Batman que he tenido la oportunidad de ver); Lucía (y Shadow) y Gabe Logan (vamos por partes. Te agradezco que me recordaras a Flecha Verde, que es otro de mis personajes favoritos por su manera sincersa de ser, a Pregunta me gustaría usarlo, pero lo encuentro tan complejo que de verdad temo cambiarle el perfil o que simplemente se me termine saliendo de control, así que quizás se gane uno que otro comentario en algunos diálogos. De Kid Flash lamentablemente no tengo qué decir, porque no lo conozco, ya que no he podido ver todas las temporadas de los titanes... creo que sólo he visto las dos primeras... bueno, ya qué. Y de los Titanes del Este... admito que no se me ocurrió, pero no sé si a estas alturas sea bueno incluirlos en el fic... en una de esas, quien sabe)**

**Gracias por seguir el fic, espero sus comentarios!!!**_  
_


	22. Capítulo XXII

**XXII.**

"¿En qué momento todo comenzó a descontrolarse?" pensó Raven, mirando desde una azotea la panorámica de ciudad Gótica. Soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en la baranda, mirando con atención a la gente que estaba abajo.

La noche estaba tranquila, desde el lugar en que estaba podía ver a los automóviles andar por las calles como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, también podía observar a la gente caminar por las veredas, parecer casi hormigas por lo pequeños que se notaban. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más ellos seguirían pensando que esa noche era como las otras? ¿Cuánto más podrían seguir con sus vidas hasta darse cuenta que estaban siendo envenenados de forma masiva?

Como tantas veces, estaban contra el reloj, pero como pocas, no estaba del todo segura de si podrían lograrlo. Ni siquiera sabía si ellos estaban infectados también, después de todo, el usar las máscaras no les aseguraba que podría mantenerlos al margen de contraer la enfermedad. Sí, definitivamente en esos momentos estaban como en un tipo de limbo… simplemente esperando que lo inevitable comience a ocurrir.

-¿Estás bien?- a ella se acercó Batichica, apoyándose a su lado en la baranda, y mirando con la tristeza marcada en su expresión la ciudad. Al notar que Raven prácticamente la ignoraba, sonrió levemente –oye, yo no tengo nada en contra tuya… creo que sólo nos conocimos en un mal momento.

-Puede ser- Raven se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla –no te ofendas, pero la verdad es que no me interesa ser tu amiga o algo así…

-No me ofendo- replicó Batichica, encogiéndose de hombros –además, entiendo que no me toleres por la manera en que llegué a Jump City, no fue en los mejores términos… eso sólo que… bueno, ustedes conocen hace bastante tiempo a Dick, y ya saben cómo es- la pelirroja permaneció unos momentos en silencio, como meditando las palabras que decirles –estaba dolida con él, era mi mejor amigo y ni siquiera me comentó sus planes de irse de la ciudad. Lo tomé como un cobarde porque prefirió irse a afrontar sus problemas con Batman…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- la detuvo Raven, sintiéndose un poco incómoda –al menos yo se que lo que le dijiste a Robin esa la mañana era verdad, el que sea amiga de él no signifique que sea ciega y no me de cuenta de cómo es realmente.

-Batman le enseñó todo lo que sabe- Batichica se encogió de hombros –me hubiera extrañado más que no fuera de esta manera… aunque lo niegue, Robin tiene más de un parecido a Batman, sobre todo en la manera de trabajar… a veces me da la impresión que se ofende por esto…

Raven no contestó, mirando hacia la ciudad, aunque había escuchado atentamente a la muchacha, y le encontraba mucha razón en sus palabras. Batichica miró un poco a Raven y suspiró. A ratos sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre cualquier tema, para no pensar… sabía que por lo que había decido, tenía que continuar ahí para ayudar al indicio del primer problema que se presentara. Pero su padre estaba grave en esos momentos, y aunque trataba de evitarlo, a ratos se sentía realmente desesperada.

La incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca.

-Cualquiera en tu lugar- comenzó a decir Raven, llamando la atención de Bárbara –hubiera dejado de lado todo lo demás, y estaría con su padre para ver la evolución de su salud…

-¿Y eso es bueno?- Batichica sonrió con ironía –quizás ésta sea la última vez que pueda verlo vivo, y estoy aquí, en una azotea de un edificio, mirando la panorámica de la ciudad…- la chica pensó unos momentos -¿qué me hace eso, mejor heroína o mejor hija?

Raven meditó la respuesta, mientras que el viento en ese lugar aumentaba y meneaba su cabello y el de su compañera, lo mismo que sus capaz.

-No lo sé- contestó –pero quizás no es tan malo y tu padre te entendería si es que sabe la verdad- Raven se encogió de hombros –después de todo, él tiene casi el mismo trabajo, sólo que sin el disfraz, sin los artilugios que ustedes usan y vestido con traje de oficina.

Bárbara sonrió, un poco divertida. Iba a hacerle algún comentario a Raven sobre lo que había dicho, pero una explosión a la distancia llamó la atención de ambas. Momentos después Starfire se comunicó con ellas.

-¿Vieron la explosión?- les preguntó.

-Sí- contestó Raven, viendo desde el lugar en que estaba un intento de incendio -¿sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Un choque múltiple, según me dijo Cyborg- contestó Star, lo más seguro es que volaba hacia el lugar, porque se notaba su respiración levemente agitada –al parecer la gente ya comienza a enfermarse.

-¿Necesitan refuerzos?- preguntó Batichica.

-Sí, creo que sólo Cyborg está allá- contestó Starfire –Flecha Verde se comunicó conmigo y me pidió que fuera a apoyarlo, pero pasó esto. Necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Quién más está vigilando la ciudad?- preguntó Raven, mientras comenzaba a elevarse, y Batichica sacaba su gancho para dirigirse hacia el lugar del choque.

-Creo que aparte de nosotros, Flecha Verde, la Mujer Maravilla, Flash y Shayera- contestó Star –termino la comunicación.

-Bien.

Raven y Batichica avanzaban casi a la misma velocidad

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sentía calor en esos momentos, aunque en parte no podía entender… ya no estaba con sus padres en la carpa del circo, ellos nunca habían vuelto desde que poco menos les echó la culpa de que lo habían dejado solo. Parecía estar en la nada misma, en medio de todo un vacío negro… no sabía si habían direcciones ni caminos…_

_Pero eso no le interesaba mucho al muchacho. Se dedicaba a caminar por el lugar, sin rumbo fijo (ni siquiera sabía si tenía que dirigirse a algún lugar) y sin dejar de pensar en lo que sus padres le habían dicho._

_¿Es que acaso le estaban dando a elegir?, porque no entendía de otra manera el mensaje que ellos le habían dado. Después de escuchar la pregunta, lo primero que pensó fue en decirles que estaba bien así, que su vida no era mala y que deseaba volver con sus amigos. Pero esa respuesta no pasó de su garganta, no fue capaz de decirla._

_Y no entendía por qué._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus amigos ya lo conocían, y sabía que cada vez se estaba desesperando más. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a hacer mal su trabajo, al contrario, quizás era de esas personas que sintiéndose presionado pensaba mucho mejor y podía considerar muchas soluciones que podrían funcionar.

Pero era difícil para él pensar en esos momentos. Primero, estaba por el tema de que prácticamente el plazo se les había acabado, todos estaban infectados, los habitantes de ciudad Gótica estaban muriendo (lo mismo que ellos) y ellos sin tener la cura, ni siquiera un pequeña pista. Además, estaban las noticias que le habían llegado de la Atalaya.

Gordon había entrado en coma, si a esas alturas podría curarse se podría llamar que fue algo muy cercano al milagro, porque al parecer, ya estaba en las últimas. Lo mismo ocurría con Dick, que a pesar de que había estado enfermo más tiempo, al parecer el que él haya sido el "conejillo de indias", ya estaba empeorando casi a la misma velocidad del comisionado… y aunque él no era de los que se rendían, estaba llegando a tal punto de presión que no podría soportar mucho más así.

Su amigo marciano lo había obligado a salir de la Baticueva, que prácticamente era su refugio. Le pidió que saliera aunque fuera a tomar un poco de aire, que necesitaba despejar un poco su mente para que pudiera ser más útil. Batman se dio cuenta que con su actitud sólo estaba retrasando las cosas y, como nunca había hecho, aceptó salir de ahí por sólo diez minutos, los que los aprovechó para caminar por los alrededores de la mansión Wayne.

Y fue así, caminando, que se encontró con él. En un primer momento los dos se quedaron mirando con atención, un poco serios, estudiándose. Ellos nunca habían luchado, nunca pensaron que lo harían, y aunque el primer impulso de ambos fue molerse a golpes, ninguno se movió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la explosión, decidida a ayudar. Pero unos gritos cerca de ella la hicieron detenerse en el aire, y tratar de mirar con atención. Después de darse cuenta que era una mujer con su hija en brazos gritando, con el corazón sobrecogido por el tono de los mismos, se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- le preguntó, aterrizando. La mujer estaba llorando, con la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Es mi hija, no responde…- le contestó gimoteando la mujer –se sentía mal y decidí llevarla al hospital, pero mientras más avanzaba fue empeorando y ahora no responde.

Starfire comenzó a sentir a su alrededor a gente quejándose, autos deteniéndose sin previo aviso y uno que otro grito, y se confundió, quería ayudarlos a todos pero no tenía los medios para hacerlos, ni tampoco podía explicarles lo que les estaba pasando.

Por unos momentos sintió que perdía el control, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y veía a su alrededor a todas las personas sufriendo. Maldiciendo a todos los causantes de ello, apretó los puños, sintiendo ira.

Como pocas veces se sintió una completa inútil, y feliz hubiera dado su vida para que la pequeña que aún no reaccionaba despertara y pudiera vivir tranquila con su familia. Se alejó un paso, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, ya todas las esperanzas se habían acabado. Robin sólo sería el primero, lentamente todos comenzarían a caer… y si lo analizaba, quizás él tenía suerte, porque no tendría que sentir la impotencia que ella experimentaba en esos momentos.

-Cálmate- escuchó detrás de ella, y al voltear, se encontró con Flecha Verde, que la observaba con atención –si pierdes el control menos podrás ayudarlos…

-Pero…- Starfire volvió sus ojos hacia la mujer con la pequeña. Ahora ella se había puesto de pie y continuaba su camino hacia el hospital, que estaba en la otra calle. Flecha Verde puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, y le sonrió para tratar que se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿Viste?- le dijo con suavidad –aún sabiendo que a su hija le ocurre algo, es más fuerte su deseo de salvarla que su desesperación. No tienes que perder la esperanza, el momento que lo hagas será cuando hayas perdido todo.

Starfire observó al hombre unos momentos más y sonrió, secándose las lágrimas. Luego los dos continuaron su camino, tenían que tratar de que nada se saliera de control, mientras que Batman y los que más sabían del tema, buscaban una cura para todo ese desastre.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Amor, ¿sabes lo que ocurre?- escuchó la suave voz de la mujer a su lado. ¿En qué momento había vuelto con él?, ¿en qué momento le comenzó a sonreír de esa manera, que lo hacía sentir tan bien? –no me gusta verte así._

_-¿Y cómo quieres que actúe?- replicó, algo resentido por sus palabras –tú y papá fueron asesinados en frente de mis ojos… ¿cómo se supone que lo tome?_

_-Sé que no puedo pedirte que no sufras, porque lamentablemente ésta será una herida que quizás nunca sane- contestó Mary, su madre –pero, Dick, has conseguido amigos que te quieren, que te respetan por lo que eres… incluso te conseguiste un padre postizo que te quiere como si fueras su hijo…_

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Qué me olvide de mi niñez?_

_-Nunca te pediría eso, Dick, porque ambos sabemos que es imposible- por primera vez, ella se vio completamente seria –no es malo que mires el pasado, que nos recuerdes de vez en cuando, pero si te encierras en él porque no te crees capaz de afrontar tu futuro… ahí es el momento en que todo comienza a desvirtuarse… ¿me entiendes?_

_Dick no contestó, simplemente continuó con su mirada pegada al suelo, puños ligeramente apretados y toda su cabeza siendo un torbellino de pensamientos que no podía ordenar, recuerdos buenos y malos no lo dejaban tranquilo._

_-Hace un rato, Dick- retomó la palabra Mary –con John te hicimos una pregunta, que no fuiste capaz de responder… ¿ya sabes qué nos dirías?_

_Levantó la mirada, cruzándose con los ojos de expresión alegre de su madre, y nuevamente no supo qué decirle. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, bajando sus ojos. Ella lo abrazó, como intentando darle ánimos._

_-Simplemente tienes que ser sincero- dijo ella, suavemente –sólo tienes que pensar… si quieres irte, de verdad que nosotros vamos a estar felices porque habrás decidido ser valiente y seguir enfrentando la vida, con sus problemas y alegrías- ella se separó de Dick, y lo miró con cariño –pero si quieres quedarte, hijo, te vamos a entender, y vamos a apoyar tú decisión… recuerda, cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, siempre estaremos seguros de que elegiste bien…_

_No contestó, estaba incluso más confundido que antes, y la verdad no le daban deseos de pensar en eso, y menos si tenía tan cerca a su madre. Simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, aplazando un poco ese desagradable momento._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entiendo que eres el maestro de Robin- Slade fue el primero en hablar de los dos, después de estar unos momentos mirándose con fijeza.

-Y tú, que eres el loco de la ciudad que decidió proteger- replicó Batman, cruzándose de brazos. Slade soltó una pequeña risita.

-Algo así, digamos que Robin se cruza en mi camino constantemente y que tengo que ocuparme de sacarlo a un lado cuando estorba demasiado.

-¿Ah si?, en ese caso me parece extraño que hace un tiempo lo hayas buscado para que fuera tú aprendiz- dijo Batman, continuando con su tono irónico –y creo no equivocarme si digo que incluso una vez lo chantajeaste para que así fuera.

-Lo admito, estuve obsesionado con el chico- Slade se encogió de hombros –pero ahora no vale mucho la pena que hablemos de él, en el estado en que está, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo, si es que no murió ya, junto con tú amigo policía.

Batman trató de no mostrar emoción al escuchar esas palabras, pero la verdad era que le causaron impotencia y le costó un poco controlar su deseo de golpear a ese Slade hasta que no pudiera levantarse. Simplemente se quedó de pie, mirando con la boca torcida al hombre que estaba en frente de él.

-Lo que no entiendo- dijo Batman –es cómo un tipo como tú fue a enredarse con maleantes de ciudad Gótica.

-El Payaso fue a mi casa, y me propuso trabajar juntos- Slade se encogió de hombros –y te estaría mintiendo si te digo que estoy contento con la decisión que tomé. Él y todos los maleantes de acá no valen la pena, y están todos locos.

-… Pero sigues mezclados con ellos…

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- replicó Slade rápidamente.

-Se podría decir que sí- contradijo Batman –gracias a ti y a tus nuevos amigos toda la ciudad está muriendo, ¿entiendes?, creo que eso sí tiene que ver conmigo, y mucho.

Slade chasqueó la lengua, y dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejar la conversación hasta ahí. No tenía intenciones de seguir con esa conversación, aunque fuera quizás bastante productiva, al menos para él. Se detuvo.

-Creo que ahora podremos empezar a hablar en serio- murmuró Batman, sonriendo levemente.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!, ¿cómo están?**

**Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por si el capítulo es muy corto, pero al menos por hoy mi cabeza ya no puede dar más (estoy enfermita -_-). Y bueno, me da la impresión que no me quedó tan mal. Espero que se haya transmitido un poco los sentimientos de los personajes, o al menos, me conformo con la parte de Star... ni siquiera la tenía planeada pero sólo salió...**

**En fin, agradezco a Lucía y Shadow, y a Gabe Loganpor dejarme sus comentarios, se agradece de verdad. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este!**


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**XXIII. **

_-¿No me juzgarán mal por lo que elija?- en la voz del muchacho se podía notar cierta angustia, como miedo por lo que pudieran decirle las personas que tenían en frente de él. La sonrisa que recibió de parte de ella en parte le reconfortó bastante._

_-Por supuesto que no, hijo- contestó Mary, su madre, mientras le acariciaba su mejilla. El joven suspiró al sentir el contacto -nadie te va a juzgar, ni para bien ni para mal. Ellos lo pueden atribuir a la enfermedad, nosotros nos sentiremos orgullosos de tu, cualquier que se lo que decidas- ella guardó silencio unos momentos, y luego sonrió con ternura -ahora ya es tiempo de que nos digas... no podemos esperar más, ni ellos ni nosotros._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dick?- le preguntó esta vez John, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella -¿qué te dice tú corazón?_

_Contrario a lo que esperaba, Richard se sintió tranquilo, completamente distinto a la primera vez que sus padres le habían hecho esa pregunta. Sonrió también, dándose cuenta que hacía bastante tenía la respuesta lista en su mente. La presencia de sus padres, lejos de hacerlo dudar, le brindaban seguridad._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg se frotó los ojos, claro signo del cansancio que estaba sintiendo. Se apoyó en una pared y trató de despejar su mente. Se sentía cansado, terriblemente cansado, pero no podía dejar que le ganara, no debía... había mucha gente que necesitaba su ayuda, aunque fuera sólo un granito de arena.

Para su suerte, el accidente que había pasado no había sido muy grave, ni tampoco se veía en los que estuvieron involucrados que fuera a causa del virus que circulaba en el aire. Pensando en eso miró al cielo, pensando que cada vez que respiraba, un acto tan vital para la vida, quizás estaba sufriendo poco a poco.

-¿Tienes sueño?- escuchó a su lado, y vio a Linterna Verde apoyado a un costado, en la misma pared -tienes una cara...

-Creo que todos estamos así- replicó Cyborg, mirando hacia el frente, cómo Superman y Diana se dedicaban a ordenar un poco el desastre que había quedado -hace días que ninguno descansa como se debe.

-Eso es verdad- contestó Linterna, y sonrió con cierta burla -pero la diferencia es, que nosotros somos adultos, y podemos aguantar más que tú y tus amigos trabajos tan duros como estos- Cyborg lo miró molesto, y el otro se largó a reír -tienes las mismas reacciones que Robin cuando uno hace comentarios así... se enojan por cualquier cosa, se nota que son terriblemente orgullosos...

A pesar que no había entendido del todo las intenciones de Linterna Verde, Cyborg sonrió levemente. Quizás sólo trataba que se relajara un poco, y la verdad, no podía tensión de los últimos días iba a terminar enfermando a todos de los nervios, sobre todo a él.

-Volveremos a dividirnos- Superman se acercó a ellos, caminando con seguridad -esta vez iremos en parejas. Ustedes dos quedaron juntos, y les toca hacia el norte.

-Genial- Cyborg sonrió, mirando con orgullo a Linterna Verde, el otro la veía con la misma expresión -haremos un buen equipo.

-No me cabe duda.

Dentro del mismo grupo de superhéroes, estaban Starfire, Raven, Batichica y Supergirl, esperando instrucciones. Entre las cuatro había silencio, debido a que aún se sentían algo incómodas por la presencia de las otras. Fue Kara la que intentó romper un poco el hielo entre ellas.

-Ahm... ¿y cómo han encontrado ciudad Gótica?, lo que es a mi, me gusta mucho más Metrópolis...- Kara guardó silencio al ver las expresiones de las otras tres, y luego se encogió de hombros -sólo trataba de poner un tema de conversación, nada más, se nota que andan de lo más tensas.

-La situación no da para otra cosa- replicó Batichica, suspirando -pero gracias por el intento, Kara.

-Como digas...

Starfire y Raven se miraron, la primera sonriendo levemente. Pensaba que si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, lo más seguro es que no estarían pasando por momentos tan incómodos. Por momentos deseó que así hubiera sido. A ellas se acercó Diana.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?- le preguntó Raven. Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, claro síntoma de estrés. Necesitaba meditar urgentemente, pero para ello tendrían que resolver todos los problemas que tenían en esa ciudad -¿hay alguna novedad acerca de la cura?

-Pensamos que sí- contestó Diana -según nos dijo Batman, logró conseguir información bastante valiosa, y con lo reunido por ustedes en el lugar en donde tenían a Robin...

-Pero una cura se demorarían bastante en hacerla- interrumpió Batichica, sonando claramente angustiada -puede ser incluso días... ¿cómo se supone que Robin y mi papá se van a mejorar, si puede que no pasen de esta noche?

-... Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- intervino Kara -vamonos, Babs, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Diana también se alejó, y las dos Titanes se quedaron quietas, Starfire mirando al cielo estrellado, pensando por unos momentos que la noche estaba demasiado bella como para arruinarla con tantas malas noticias.

-Raven, ¿cómo crees que vaya a terminar todo esto?- le preguntó de pronto -por más que pienso y pienso, no soy capaz de vislumbrar alguna solución... ¿qué va a pasar si es que no logramos controlar el virus?

Por unos momentos Raven no contestó, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y trató de concentrarse en la misión que les habían encomendado. No quiso decirle a Star que esa pregunta se la había hecho muchísimas veces esa noche, y que no era capaz de contestarse. Sólo les quedaba luchar.

-No debemos pensar en eso, sólo nos sirve para que el miedo nos descontrole- contestó Raven, comenzando a elevarse -vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Sí...- Starfire miró con tristeza a su amiga. La conocía, y sabía que no le había contestado para no lastimarla más aún.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade caminaba con lentitud, si los demás hubieran podido ver su rostro, se hubieran encontrado con una sonrisa satisfecha, incluso divertida. En todo caso, podrían haber visto su rostro, pero no se les habría ocurrido la razón de ese gesto... a todos, menos a una persona.

-Volviste relativamente pronto de tu paseo, Slade- le dijo el Guasón, mirándolo con suspicacia y sin una pizca de burla en su voz. Al contrario, pensaría el otro, por primera vez, desde que conoció al Payaso, podía decir que estaba serio -¿a qué se debe?

-No consideré productivo caminar por la oscuridad- replicó el otro -cualquiera diría que estás esperándome, Payaso.

-Eso quisieras...- gruñó el Guasón -¿no consideras que te das demasiada importancia?, en estos momentos no eres más que yo, ni tampoco que cualquiera de esos idiotas que está esperando adentro el momento para vengarse de la Liga de la Justicia, o de Batman, dependiendo del caso.

-¿Es que no tienes nada más que hacer?- preguntó molesto Slade. No era que lo pusiera nervioso, al contrario, estaba seguro que en una lucha lo vencería sin mucha dificultad -me fastidia tenerte tanto rato cerca.

-No te pases de listo conmigo, Slade- dijo el Guasón, el otro lo miró sin moverse -sé perfectamente que estuviste hablando con el Murciélago, yla experiencia me dice que en esos casos hay que tener mucho cuidado.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?- gruñó el otro, con fastidio y mientras se cruzaba de brazos. En parte, consideraba que sería divertido el tener una lucha con él, no imaginaba que se quedaría mucho tiempo consciente.

-Yo no, pero estoy seguro que muchos estarían ansiosos de hacer pedazos a un traidor- replicó el Payaso -con todo lo que les ha costado llegar a este momento, no creo que quieran arriesgarse a que se pierda por unos cuantos idiotas.

-En ese caso, cuida tu lengua, Guasón, puede que te muerdas y mueras envenenado.

Slade terminó de entrar al lugar, esta vez, el Guasón no lo siguió, pero lo quedó mirando fijamente. En esos momentos, Harley llegó con él, prácticamente salida de las sombras.

-¿Alguna novedad, Harley, querida?- preguntó, sonriendo complacido porque ella había sido capaz de seguir las órdenes que le había encomentado.

-Por supuesto, Pudín, y no tienes idea qué novedades.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Bienvenido a casa, Dick"_.

Abrió los ojos escuchando en su cabeza las palabras dichas por Bruce cuando lo llevó por primera vez a la mansión Wayne. Se sentía terriblemente mareado y, por algunos momentos, no supo ubicarse. Se vio acostado en una camilla, en un lugar que nunca había visto... pero al mirar por la ventana más cercana, se dio cuenta que estaba en la Atalaya de la Liga (debido a que se veía el mismo espacio por la ventana). Se sentó, algo mareado aún, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"_Necesitarás un nombre"_. Volvió a escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Bruce, algo había que hacía que recuerdos de su niñez volvieran a él.

"_¿Qué tal...Robin?_", contestó su voz infantil "_Robin me gusta"_

"_¿Cómo el ave?"_

"_Es un nombre de familia"_

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, tratando de olvidar las frases en su cabeza. No entendía por qué todos esos recuerdos estaban volviendo a él.

Después de mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la Atalaya, aunque nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de estar ahí. A pesar de todo, se sentía terriblemente perdido, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ni tampoco qué era lo que hacía el comisionado Gordon acostado en otra cama, parecía grave, o al menos terriblemente enfermo. Trató de hacer memoria, pero todo en su cabeza estaba en medio de un torbellino que al parecer, no tenía intenciones de detenerse. El muchacho ni siquiera sabía si su pequeña "visita" a ciudad Gótica había ocurrido realmente o sólo lo había soñado.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, controlando ya un poco más los mareos constantes que tenía, e ignorando lo mejor posible el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que había despertado. En ese estado, después de ponerse la capa y el antifaz (que estaban en una silla al lado de su cama), comenzó a caminar por la Atalaya, buscando a alguien que pudiera decirle qué estaba ocurriendo.

Pero por más que caminó por los interminables pasillos de la nave espacial, no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera a los menos solicitados para las misiones. Después de un rato de estar caminando, no en las mejores condiciones físicas, eso sí, llegó al lugar central, donde se manejaban las misiones y todo eso. Distinguió entre los controles, a Shayera y al Marciano. En la pantalla pudo ver a Batman.

-Está la mayoría en la ciudad- decía John a Batman, que se notaba iba en el Batimovil -y otros tantos esperando cualquier tipo de instrucción, sabemos como trabajan, y debemos estar atento a cualquier movimiento de ellos.

-Entiendo- contestó Batman, pensativo -¿te llegó la información que mandé?

-Sí, y la revisamos- dijo Shayera -puede sernos muy útil, pero necesitamos tiempo del que no disponemos...

-Por esa razón Cadmus sigue averiguando- contestó Batman -me parece...

Un ruido cerca lo distrajo, mirando hacia otro lado. Se apoyó en la pared debido al mareo que sintió en esos momentos. Ya estaba odiando realmente estar así. Pensaba en alguna manera de llegar a ciudad Gótica, aunque sabía que ellos no lo dejarían... tenía que intentarlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman llegó con el grupo poco antes que comenzaran a dispersarse por la ciudad. Detuvo el Batimovil y salió, tan serio como siempre, y tan frío también. A penas lo vio bajar del auto, Batichica se acercó a él, con intenciones de hacerle una pregunta, pero sin saber cómo.

-Está bien, dentro de la gravedad- le dijo inmediatamente, ella sonrió, agradecida. Luego Batman se dirigió a todo el grupo -debemos cambiar la estrategia.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?- le preguntó Superman, por toda respuesta, el otro sonrió, y todos se dieron cuenta que el plan que tenía, difícilmente podría fallar.

------------------------------------------------------

El Guasón miraba a su alrededor a todos los que supuestamente, estaban unidos por una misma causa: terminar con la Liga de la Justicia (y los Teen Titans, pero ese era sólo Slade) y, de paso, tomarse ciudad Gótica y luego el mundo. Pero él sabía que esas alianzas eran lo suficientemente informales como para que cualquier de ellos, a la primera oportunidad de error o de peligro, salieran corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo. Sabía que no podía confiar del todo en ellos, y mucho menos en ese tal Slade... al menos a los otros los conocía un poco más de uniones anteriores, pero a Slade... ni siquiera conocía del todo su nombre cuando llegó a Jump City, con la intención de comenzar con el desastre en el primer punto débil que tenía el Murciélago: Robin.

Aunque en un primer momento todos se notaban los suficientemente entusiasmados, poco a poco se estaban cansando y estaban más inquietos. No podía culparlos, pero tampoco podía aguantar que estuvieran todo el rato hablando y hablando de lo mismo.

-¡¡Silencio!!- gritó, aburrido -¡ya les dije que tenemos que esperar a que el efecto del virus comience a afectar a la gente, de otra manera no podremos empezar la otra fase del plan.

-¿Y crees que tenemos toda la eternidad para esperarte?- gruñó el Pingüino.

-¿Acaso tienes mucho que hacer, avelucho?

-¿¡A quién llamas avelucho!?

Slade y otros tantos suspiraron, cansados. El Guasón siempre se las ingeniaba para andar discutiendo con los demás, llegaba a ser demasiado efectivo en ese sentido. Un movimiento en la ventana llamó su atención, e hizo que se fijara ahí. Sonrió con diversión al darse cuenta quién era.

-Tenemos visitas...- dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de los presentes -comencemos...

Desde el exterior del edificio, nadie notó los movimientos de los que estaban dentro, ni tampoco les llamó la atención que, al entrar directo a atacarlos, algunas ausencias se hicieran casi obvias. Pero todos estaban tan concentrados luchando, que no le tomaron importancia.

Starfire, Supergirl, Raven, Cyborg, CB y Batichica eran los que atacaban. A Slade le llamó la atención ese detalle, ¿en dónde estaban los de la Liga de la Justicia?, no estaba seguro que fueran a dejar a los niños luchar solos sin tener al menos a uno de ellos que los supervisara. Con ese pensamiento comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando, mientras que Star pasaba muy cerca de él lanzando sus rayos verdes a Bane, y también, cerca de ellos, Raven y Poison Ivi llevaban una interesante pelea.

Fue así que distinguió una sombra en el techo, y se dio cuenta de quien era. Pensando, feliz, que por fin tendría aquella lucha pendiente desde la noche de la fiesta de caridad, se dirigió con rapidez hacia él. No consideró el ser interrumpido por CB.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Slade?- le preguntó el muchacho verde -no olvides que los Titanes tenemos un asunto pendiente contigo.

-¿Lo dices por Robin o por su querida torre?- cuestionó con cierto tono de burla el hombre, cruzándose de brazos -de cualquier manera, es casi imposible que me ganes, así que yo que tú me busco un oponente de menos exigencia.

Obviamente que el comentario le molestó, por lo que se lanzó en contra del hombre atacándolo con toda su fuerza.

Desde las sombras, Batman observaba la pelea. Murmuró unas indicaciones a sus compañeros que estaban afuera, esperando, y luego se lanzó contra Slade, que estaba golpeando más de la cuenta al CB.

-Hasta que te decidiste a bajar- dijo Slade -por fin podré ver cuánta diferencia hay entre el maestro y el alumno.

Batman se puso en guardia, esperando el momento justo para atacar, pero no contó con un detalle. No se dio cuenta en qué momento a su lado llegó un joven más bajo que él, cabello negro y traje bastante colorido.

Lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, igual que todos los presentes en el lugar. La única que murmuró su nombre, fue Raven.

-Robin...

--------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!**

**Empezando... ¡perdón por la demora!. Aparte de la Universidad y el trabajo, tengo que admitir que cada vez me cuesta más escribir este fic. La razón es que tengo demasiadas opciones en mi cabeza y el decidirme cómo seguirlo es bastante complicado... en fin, espero que les esté gustando. Cuando estaba terminando el cap, sentí de pronto que los Teen Titans pasaron a segundo plano (excepto por Robin), si es así, lo lamento de veras, pero no me di cuenta. Trataré de remediarlo en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias a Gabe Logan, Lucía y Shadow y a Haro kzoids, por sus comentarios y las sugerencias que me dan. Son importante para mí, ya que son tantas las cosas que tiene cada serie que se me olvida.**

**Hasta la próxima... (supongo que deben preguntarse cómo es que Robin pareciera haber mejorado... jejeje, eso se responderá pronto =) )**


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**XXIV.**

-¿Qué pasa, Slade?- se escuchó la voz de Robin, que hablaba con notable burla -¿acaso te quedaste sin palabras?

El muchacho se dio cuenta que su rival no fue el único, sus amigos también lo miraban con mucha sorpresa, incluido el mismo Batman, que no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que el que fuera su aprendiz había "aterrizado" a su lado, después de notar que el que era su mentor se enfrentaría a su rival.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace ese chiquillo aquí?!- la voz del Guasón resonó en el lugar, sacando del ensimismamiento a todos los presentes -¡¡debería estar muerto a estas alturas!!

-No sería la primera vez que echo al agua tus planes, ¿no lo crees, Payaso?- sonrió el muchacho, mientras se ponía en guardia. A su lado, Batman lo miraba con atención, tratando de adivinar si es que había algún tipo de truco o algo así.

-¿Estás lo suficientemente bien como para ganar?- le preguntó, con la frialdad que lo caracteriza -no quiero que por irresponsable termines herido o algo así.

-Estoy bien- contestó Robin -quizás un poco lento, pero nada más... ah, si, y un poco mareado...

-Si quieres te vas con Alfred- le dijo Batman, el otro lo miró casi escandalizado.

-¿Y perderme la diversión?, ni loco- contestó sonriendo Robin.

Slade miró de reojo al Guasón, como pidiéndole algún tipo de explicación de que Robin estuviera justamente en frente de ellos, lo suficientemente bien como para tener una batalla con ellos. Lo único que encontró de respuesta fue la cara entre confundida y furibunda del ya antes nombrado Payaso. Se dio cuenta que eso no estaba justamente en sus planes.

Decidió pelear. Ya ajustaría cuentas con el Guasón, necesitaba varias explicaciones.

Slade se puso en guardia, esperando que alguno de los dos que tenía al frente lo atacaran. Suponía que lo haría Robin, lo conocía bastante, pero por el estado en que estaba no podía asegurar que lo dejarían luchar así nada más.

-¿Seguro que puedes luchar?- le preguntó nuevamente Batman, Robin asintió -entonces vamos.

No necesitaron más de una mirada para entender lo que ambos harían. Robin comprendió que seguiría una de las tantos ataques que habían practicado cuando él era niño, y sólo un aprendiz de Batman. Rápidamente se decidió atacar, mientras Batman se quedaba en su lugar, de pie.

La sorpresa de los demás por la llegada de Robin no duró mucho tiempo más. Viendo que el Petirrojo continuaba con la acción todos los demás parecieron recordar que estaban en una lucha también, por lo que se lanzaron en contra de los enemigos que tenían en frente y que también parecieron reaccionar recién en esos momentos.

-No entiendo qué ocurre- CB le daba un fuerte golpe a Bane, que salía volando por los aires -¿por qué Robin está aquí?, debería estar en la Atalaya de la Liga de la Justicia, quizás hasta agonizando.

-Yo creo lo mismo- Cyborg se daba un respiro al lado de su amigo, esperando que el Espantapájaros se decidiera atacarlo nuevamente -pero no por eso no voy a estar triste porque puedo notar que mi amigo está mejorando, aunque me gustaría saber la razón, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hace unos días.

-Yo me conformo con saber qué demonios está pasando aquí- dijo Raven, pasando a su lado sin dejar de volar.

-Yo también- apoyó el CB, convirtiéndose en elefante al notar que Bane se acercaba nuevamente a él, con intenciones de atacarlo con toda la fuerza posible.

Desde el exterior del edificio, más de un miembro de la Liga miraba de lo más extrañado al joven que luchaba junto con Batman en contra de Slade. A ratos les daba la impresión que no estaba enfermo, y que sólo estaba junto con su mentor ayudándolo como tantas otras veces participó en una que otra misión de la Liga de la Justicia.

-¿Cómo fue que salió de la Atalaya?- preguntó Flash, que no salía de su asombro -hace menos de una hora que hablamos con Shayera y nos dijo que se veía mal aún... ¿por qué está luchando como si nada?

-Está más lento- corrigió Diana, que no se perdía detalle de la lucha -pero en comparación a lo que mal que llegó a estar, no se compara... me pregunto qué pudo haber pasado para que a estas alturas el virus no le dañara.

-¿Y si pasa eso con todas las personas?- preguntó Flash, pensativo.

-¿Quieres esperar y averiguar?- Superman se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una media sonrisa, molestándolo.

-No, gracias, me quedo con la duda.

-Como quieras- Superman se elevó unos cuantos metros -supongo que la parte de ellos ya está lista, nos toca.

-Vamos- sonrió Flash.

En el interior, la lucha continuaba. Slade luchaba en contra de Robin, aunque más que nada se defendía, no se confiaba del todo, ya que el que Batman estuviera en frente de ellos observando con atención, no le daba buena espina. Había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos cuano Robin fue capaz de golpearlo en la cara. Fue recién ahí que se desconcentró de su vigilancia al llamado "Murciélago", y ese momento fue vital, porque lo perdió de vista.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Slade?- le preguntó burlesco Robin, volviéndolo a atacar -no creo que le tengas miedo a un simple murciélago te dañe?

-No te pases de listo, muchacho- replicó Slade, lanzándole un golpe. Y luego, todo fue para él como en cámara lenta. Pudo ver al sonrisa burlesca de Robin, mientras que se lanzaba hacia atrás, y después un cambio de color muy brusco, de rojo, amarillo y verde, al negro y gris... aunque la sonrisa que vio en frente de él era bastante parecida a la del Petirrojo.

-¿Y yo, puedo pasarme de listo?- le preguntó Batman, a la vez que le lanzaba un golpe que a duras penas logró esquivar, aunque con el segundo no tuvo tanta suerte, cayendo al suelo al ser golpeado por el puño de Batman en plena rostro. Se puso de pie con rapidez, mientras notaba con algo de extrañeza cómo Robin se ponía a un lado de Batman, en posición de pelea.

Aunque pasó por algún momento que quizás estaba en algo de desventaja, eso no lo hizo retroceder. Robin tenía el mismo estilo de pelea de Batman, artefactos parecidos e incluso la misma actitud. Slade pensó que quizás por eso mismo el Chico Maravilla terminó alejándose de él, lo más seguro era que quería una identidad propia, más allá del simple "ayudante"

Los Titanes, por algunos momentos no se perdieron detalle de la lucha que comenzó entre los tres. Ellos ya habían acabado con todos sus contrincantes y se habían reunido en el centro del lugar, mirando a su líder y al mentor de éste, luchar en contra de Slade. Los cuatro estaban con la boca abierta.

-Son geniales- sonrió CB -con ese maestro quién no aprende a luchar bien.

-Sí, como sea- Raven miró a sus amigos con seriedad -debemos seguir con lo planeado. ¿Vieron en qué momento los de la Liga se fueron?

-Hace unos minutos- Batichica llegaba con ellos, después de un salto. Se notaba bastante contenta -habrán visto a los que huyeron antes que comenzáramos a luchar... ojalá que sea por eso la razón de que se fueran.

-Nosotros iremos con ellos también- le dijo Cyborg -era la parte del plan.

-Claro, vayan- Kara aterrizó con ellos tambień. Había escuchado parte de la conversación -estoy segura que pueden alcanzarlos si es que se apuran un poco, iban hacia la parte oeste de la ciudad.

-¿Ustedes se van a quedar aquí?- les preguntó Starfire.

-No, también nos asignaron una misión dentro de todo esto- sonrió Batichica con diversión -también tiene que ver con seguir a inútiles, aunque puede que demore un poco... todos nuestros objetivos están insconscientes en estos momentos.

-Pero tenemos paciencia- agregó Kara, sonriendo divertida también. Al parecer, la llegada de Robin había mejorado el ánimo de muchos de los muchachos -será mejor que ustedes se vayan, los pueden dejar atrás, y no es la idea.

-Vamos- ordenó Raven, con la misma frialdad de siempre. Le dio una última mirada a Robin, que aprovechaba de descansar unos momentos de la lucha, aprovechando que Batman era quien atacaba. Con eso la hechicera se dio cuenta que él no estaba del todo bien, pero el hecho de que pudiera estar luchando a su lado era muy alentador.

Quizás sintiendo algo extraño, justo en esos momentos Robin miró hacia donde estaban ellos, y sonrió al reconocerla, haciéndole un gesto con la mano de que todo estaba bien. Raven asintió y se convirtió en cuervo, logrando de esa manera que sus amigos la siguieran también.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?- le susurró Kara a Batichica cuando estuvieron solas por fin. Su tono era de travesura.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó la otra, visiblemente interesada.

-Que esos dos se gustan- contestó, hablando más bajito que antes. Batichica la quedó mirando confundida, sin saber a quiénes se refería su amiga -Ah, hablo de Dick y esa chica gótica amiga de él...- después de unos momentos de escucharla, Bárbara se largó a reír, divertida -¿cuál es el chiste?

-Que me diste material para chantaje, por supuesto- contestó la pelirroja, logrando que su amiga riera también junto con ella.

Lo que las detuvo fue un movimiento detrás de ellas. Después de observar con atención se dieron cuenta que Zafiro había despertado, y que a duras penas se ponía de pie. Se escondieron cerca de ella, tratando de que no notaran su presencia.

-Ese maldito del Guasón, juro que nunca más le hago caso en alguno de sus estúpidos planes- gruñó la mujer, enojada -ni tampoco al inútil de Luthor- se puso de pie quejándose un poco, y miró a su alrededor -parece que todas las molestias se fueron, yo me largo de aquí, no tengo intenciones de volver a encontrarme con alguno de esos chiquillos.

Batichica y Supergirl se miraron sonriendo. Quizás no tuvieron que esperar mucho rato para comenzar con su parte del plan.

--------------------------------------------------

En parte Supergirl tenía razón, no demoraron más de cinco minutos en alcanzar a los de la Liga de la Justicia, aunque tuvieron que ir lo más rápido que podían. Al CB casi se le salía el corazón por la rapidez con la que tuvo que volar tratando de seguir el paso de Starfire, y más encima, con Cyborg sobre él.

-A la otra- dijo el chico verde, apoyado en Cyborg -en vez de ocuparte tanto de tu automóvil procura hacerte algo para volar, porque esta es la última vez que te cargo.

-Que exagerado eres, Bestita, si no peso tanto- replicó Cyborg, sonrojándose levemente por las palabras de su amigo.

-Eso es porque no tuviste que cargarte- gruñó CB.

-Ya basta- Raven los miró algo molesta porque no se quedaban en silencio -por si no se han dado cuenta, estamos en un momento algo delicado, concéntrense de una vez.

-Ahora eres tú la que hablas- le dijo CB, divertido. La sola mirada de Raven lo dejó callado -ah, no soportas ni una broma...

-Que bueno que llegaron- Superman se acercó a ellos al diferenciarlos en la oscuridad se acercó a ellos -necesitamos de su ayuda ahora.

-¿En qué?- preguntó CB, sus ojitos brillando de emoción ante la idea de poder ayudar más aún a la Liga -saben perfectamente que nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos en lo que quieran.

-Hemos descubierto su escondite por fin- dijo Diana, acercándose también -esperemos que sea el definitivo. Nosotros entraremos a armar jaleo, mientras necesitamos que algunos de ustedes revisen el lugar sin ser vistos... ¿ustedes pueden ayudar, cierto?- preguntó la princesa de las Amazonas, mirando a CB y a Raven, que asintieron con toda la ceremonia que pudieron -muy bien.

-¿Qué tenemos que buscar?- preguntó Raven.

-Algún laboratorio- contestó Superman.

-¿Por qué suponen que tienen aquí el laboratorio?- preguntó Cyborg, mirando el oscuro edificio que tenían en frente de ellos -no estamos seguros, hemos supuesto lo mismo cada vez que entramos a algún escondite... ¿qué les hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

-Llamémoslo corazonada- contestó sonriendo Diana, dando media vuelta y yéndose, junto con Superman. Flash ya se había adelantado y ya estaba dentro, lo mismo que linterna verde. Cuando estuvieron solos, los cuatro se quedaron mirando.

-¿Corazonada?- CB miró confuso a sus amigos -¿desde cuándo nos guiamos por corazonadas?

-Desde que es lo único que nos queda como esperanza- contestó Starfire, elevándose -vamos, nos toca también a nosotros.

El CB se convirtió en una rata y avanzó hacia el edificio con rapidez, Raven también hizo lo suyo, quedando sólo en espíritu y acercándose al edificio. Les tocaba a ellos en esos momentos actuar y hacerlo bien, y ella se encargaría de lograrlo... aunque sólo esperaba que el CB pudiera responder a las circunstancias.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Robin estaba relativamente acostumbrado a que Batman de vez en cuando salieran con cosas raras, salidas extrañas en las batallas e, incluso, ideas que podían rayar en lo ridículo y contradictorio (llegando al punto de hacer tratos con sus enemigos para lograr un fin mayor). Pero lo que jamás pensó, fue que en esa ocasión también tramara algo parecido... y con Slade... o al menos esa fue la primera impresión que le dio cuando los vio detenerse, a Batman sonreír y a Slade cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el muchacho, presintiendo un poco lo próximo que vendría -¿Batman?

-Deja conversar a los mayores, chiquillo- cortó Slade al muchacho -en estos asuntos los niños normalmente esperan calladitos a que los mayores hablen.

-Pero...- Robin no iba a hacerle caso a Slade, estaba en contra de sus principios. Miró a Batman esperando alguna explicación, aunque fuera la más estúpida -¿Batman?, ¿¡no me digas que lo vas a hacer otra vez!?

-¿El qué?- preguntó el otro, mirando a su discípulo con diversión.

-¡Aliarte con los idiotas que quieren matarnos!- respondió Robin, indicando con su mano a Slade, que se molestó bastante por lo que el Petirrojo dijo, mientras que el otro soltó una pequeña risita (muy pequeña, casi imperceptible), esa fue respuesta suficiente para Robin -veo que aún no se te quitan algunas mañas.

-Bien que las disfrutabas cuando estabas conmigo- replicó de vuelta el Murciélago, Robin se cruzó de brazos, con aire ofendido -además, esta no es una alianza, es sólo un intercambio de impresiones.

-Para mí es lo mismo- gruñó Robin, pero aún así se quedó con ellos -aunque me tiene intrigado lo que puedan hablar, te acompañaré.

-¿Estás intrigado?, me da risa- Batman se volvió hacia Slade -¿pensaste en lo que te dije hace un rato?

-Acá el que debe hacer esa pregunta soy yo- contestó Slade -si es que el trato se da finalmente, el que más saldrá perdiendo serás tú, no yo... al contrario, seré demasiado beneficiado con lo que me darás a cambio.

-Lo que pediste no es tanto, al menos para mí- sonrió Batman, Robin lo miraba intrigado, y quizás algo divertido. Esa manera de "saltarse las reglas" siempre la había admirado -y en comparación a lo que ganaremos.

-¿Qué es?

-La cura del virus- contestó Slade -tu querido maestro estaba tan desesperado por lo que te estaba pasando, que me propuso una tentadora oferta... que obviamente, acepté- Slade sacó un frasco con un líquido amarillento dentro -este tema no va a ninguna parte, el Payaso no te ganó esta vez, y prefiero no estar presente cuando eso ocurra.

-No te creas que eres el único con el privilegio de hacer tratos con nosotros- dijo Robin, cruzándose de brazos, Batman lo observó con diversión -ya lo hemos hecho antes, varias veces y con maleantes mucho más importantes que tú, Slade.

-Lo que digas, chiquillo- Slade le lanzó el frasco a Batman, que lo tomó con facilidad -un trato es un trato.

-Lo mismo digo- de vuelta, Batman le lanzó un disco.

-No puedo decir que me alegra el verte en ese estado, Robin, pero hace las cosas mucho más interesante. Nos veremos en Jump City- Slade dio media vuelta y se alejó con rapidez. Robin lo quedó mirando durante unos momentos, y luego observó con atención a Batman.

-¿Qué contenía el disco que le entregaste?- le preguntó el muchacho, Batman sonrió con malicia.

-Tus datos personales.

-Ah...- Robin abrió los ojos, y demoró unos cuantos momentos en darse cuenta de la verdad, luego de observar el rostro del hombre -caí, ¿cierto?

-Redondito...- dijo Batman, divertido -vámonos, pasaremos por Industrias Wayne a hacer una visita y luego iremos con Alfred, tenemos que entregar la fórmula a John y Shayera y revisarte para saber por qué estás aparentemente bien, y asunto arreglado.

-¿Así nada más?- preguntó de vuelta el muchacho, de pronto sintiéndose como el niño que era cuando comenzó con Batman, de tantas preguntas que hacía -¿tú crees que todos ellos se rindan tan fácil?

-Es lo más probable, y si no lo hacen, pobre de ellos.

-¿No iremos a ayudar a los demás?- preguntó el muchacho, preocuado.

-Son suficientes para manejar la situación, no nos necesitan- replicó Batman -además, es urgente revisarte, no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento el batimóvil llegó detrás de ellos, pero no se extrañó. Después de unos momentos de pie siguió a su maestro hacia el auto, dándose cuenta que no ganaría a lo que él había dicho, por mucho que replicara.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿se esperaban lo que hizo Slade? jajaja**

**Lo que puse de Batman, que a veces se "une" a ciertos enemigos para lograr sus propósitos... bueno, lo que es yo al menos lo vi en la Liga de la Justicia, como dos o tres veces, pero no puedo dar fe que ocurra en otras series sobre él, no tengo idea.**

**Saludos a Gabe Logan, Lucía y Shadow y a Haro Kzoids por sus comentarios, se agradecen ^^**


	25. Capítulo XXV

**XXV.**

Desde el lugar en que estaba, podía escuchar la lucha que se desarrollaba en algún lugar del edificio. Con la misión que tenía, en esos momentos lo único que tenía que buscar era algún lugar sospechoso, en donde él y Raven pensaran que podrían tener la fórmula del virus que afectaba a la ciudad.

Y lo importante era, poder encontrarlo hasta que ellos mismos comenzaran a ser afectados por el virus.

-Chico Bestia- pudo escuchar en su comunicador la voz seria de Raven -¿encontraste algo?

Soltó un suspiro, pensando en la manera en que podría contestarle siendo sólo una rata. Continuó su camino a través de los tubos de ventilación, mientras escuchaba la voz de su compañera, que seguía hablando.

-Por acá no hay nada, espero que tú tengas mucha más suerte que yo, sino todo esto será tiempo y energías perdidas.

El muchacho pudo llegar a un cuarto oscuro, y decidió entrar ahí para conversar con su amiga. Al llegar al suelo, se transformó nuevamente en él y sacó su comunicador.

-Ahora puedo hablar- dijo, mirando a su amiga a través de la pantalla -lamento la demora.

-Supuse que no estabas en condiciones- replicó Raven, encogiéndose de hombros -de cualquier manera, ¿en dónde estás?

-Me imagino que en el segundo piso- el CB dio una mirada a su alrededor -déjame ver si hay algo interesante...

Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía una oficina. Con curiosidad se acercó al escritorio y encendió la lámpara, para ver mejor lo que había en él. Vio unos papeles y los revisó someramente, lo mismo los cajones del escritorio.

-Es una oficina- le dijo a su amiga, una vez que dejó los papeles de lado -pareciera que no hay nada interesante... creo que se equivocaron los de la Liga... aunque... espérame un poquito...

CB había encontrado una carpeta que, aunque en un primer momento no vio nada fuera de lo común, al abrirla, pudo ver una serie de fotografías que llamaron su atención. Era de ellos, los Teen Titans, sobre todo de Robin.

-¿Qué encontraste?- le preguntó Raven, después de unos instantes de silencio. Extrañamente se notaba algo ansiosa.

-No tengo idea, Raven, pero es muy extraño- contestó el CB, con el ceño fruncido -hay una carpeta que tiene fotografías de nosotros, y también hay una ficha de cada uno, con nuestros datos...

-Voy para allá, no hagas nada- Raven cortó la comunicación, y el muchacho la esperó, continuando revisando la carpeta. En pocos minutos apareció Raven con él, y se acercó a su compañero a penas vio dónde estaba -¿qué encontraste?

-Esto.

Le entregó la carpeta. Raven la abrió y lo primero que vio fueron las fotos de ellos mismos, ya sea en alguna misión, comiendo en algún restaurante o haciendo cualquier cosa por Jump City. Frunció el cejo, preocupada. Nunca se había dado cuenta que los habían estado vigilando, y mucho menos sacándoles fotografías.

-Tú no te diste cuenta de esto, ¿cierto?- le preguntó al CB.

-No, en ningún momento, y creo que los demás tampoco, hubieran hecho algo- contestó el CB, que continuaba revisando el escritorio. Después de haber encontrado la carpeta, consideró hacer una segunda revisión a todo lo que había visto antes.

Raven dejó sobre el escritorio las fotografías para continuar revisando la carpeta. Pudo ver fichas de ellos después, de CB, Cyborg, Starfire y ella misma. Le sorprendió que supieran todo sobre ellos, incluso que Starfire era una princesa extraterrestre que tenía a su hermana, Blackfire... sabían acerca de su padre, Trigon, y lo que había pasado cuando había estado de cumpleaños. Incluso tenían una ficha de Slade.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó al aire la chica, confundida -¿cómo saben tanto sobre nuestras vidas?

-Eso es lo raro, pareciera que hacía tiempo que nos estaban vigilando- dijo el CB, rindié había nada más interesante en ese lugar -pero lo que me parece extraño, es que no tengan una ficha de Robin, ¿encontraste tú una?

-No... debe ser porque está encubierto- Raven guardó las fotografías en la carpeta -después de todo, tienes que pensar que ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos sobre su identidad, y si no hubiera sido por esto, continuaría igual.

-Sí, tienes razón...- el muchacho dejó pasar algunos momentos -¿y ahora qué hacemos?, ¿seguimos buscando o vamos con los demás?, yo creo que ya no encontramos nada más en este lugar. Los de la Liga se equivocaron nuevamente.

-Pero al menos no fue en vano- replicó Reven, mirando la carpeta -al menos tenemos algo más...

-Eso sí...

De pronto abrieron la puerta, los dos muchachos se volvieron con rapidez y en guardia. Se relajaron cuando vieron a Diana, que los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó.

-Perder el tiempo- gruñó Raven, hablando con ironía. El CB sonrió con cierta vergüenza por el tono que utilizó su amiga, y la Mujer Maravilla enarcó una ceja -¿no se suponía que ustedes iban a distraerlos mientras nosotros buscábamos el mentado laboratorio?

-Ah, si, de eso quería hablarles- Diana sonrió ampliamente -Batman ya tiene la fórmula, así que no es necesario que nos quedemos aquí.

-¿Ya la tiene?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Cómo la consiguió?- preguntó Raven, aún sorprendida.

-Ah... creo que es mejor no saberlo- contestó Diana, algo nerviosa -es en serio... a veces Batman utiliza métodos que puede que no estén acostumbrados... pídanle explicación a Robin después.

-¿Estás diciendo que se alió con alguien en especial?- Raven se cruzó de brazos.

-La verdad, no tengo idea qué hizo- la princesa se encogió de hombros -pero me imagino que hizo algo así, no sería la primera vez, y sería demasiado extraño que encontrara la fórmula en donde luchó con Slade. ¿Irán con Robin?

-Sí, estamos preocupados por él- contestó CB -¿está con Batman?

-Se supone... vayan a la Baticueva con Flash y Flecha Verde, según me dijo Shayera, Batman primero iría a Industrias Wayne con Robin, y después se dirigirían hacia allá, para revisar a su amigo.

-Creo que es lo mejor, vamos, CB.

Raven caminó junto con la Mujer Maravilla. A la salida de edificio se encontraron con Cyborg y Starfire. La segunda estaba cubierta de tierra, sentada en el piso y con un rostro de cansancio que casi no se podía.

-¿Estás bien, Star?- le preguntó el CB -¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Digamos que no caí en un buen lugar- contestó la tamaraniana, sacudiendo su cabello, sus tres amigos se alejaron un poco de ella, al ver la cantidad de polvo que salía -necesito un baño urgentemente.

-Se nota- dijo Cyborg, y decidió cambiar el tema a penas vio el rostro que su amiga ponía -en fin, ¿encontraron algo interesante?

-La verdad es que sí- contestó Raven, mostrando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos -pero revisémosla junto con Robin, puede que él sepa de dónde salió y podamos entender mejor lo que es.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Cyborg.

-Después les explico- contestó Raven, y todos se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron que Flecha Verde y Flash se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el rubio -aún hay cosas por hacer.

-Sí...

------------------------------------------------

Dick sintió algo de nostalgia cuando vio a la distancia el gran edificio de Industrias Wayne, y aunque nuevamente se había preguntado para qué iban ahí, no quiso volver a exponer el tema a Batman. Lo conocía, si no había querido decirle en un comienzo, no se lo diría hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario... para él.

Finalmente entraron, y fueron directamente a la sección del edificio en la que estaba sólo dedicado a "Batman". Solía ir mucho a ese lugar cuando estaba con él, y solía encontrarse con una que otra sorpresa para él y Batichica. Claro, como su motocicleta roja... eso sí que le había gustado.

Al salir del Batimovil, se encontraron con Lucius, el hombre que normalmente tenía mucho que ver con los artefactos utilizados por Batman, y toda su tecnología.

-¡Lucius!- Robin saltó y saludó al hombre efusivamente -¿qué haces por acá?

-Hola, Robin- el hombre sonrió a medias -quizás yo debiera hacerte esa pregunta, después de todos los problemas que hemos pasado, el verte aquí como si nada hubiera ocurrido es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, al menos estos días.

-Apuesto que sí- el muchacho sonrió a medias, cruzándose de brazos -y si te soy sincero, te puedo decir que yo no tengo idea lo que ha pasado. Lo último que recuerdo es haber soñado con mis padres, pero de antes, nada... ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era verdad que había estado en la mansión, o sólo lo había soñado.

-Estuviste aquí, muchacho- dijo Lucius, aún sonriendo -estuviste enfermo, tengo que decir que a Alfred le costó que bajara la fiebre que tenías. Pero estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte después de todo.

-Ah, gracias...- Dick no sabía, por el tono, si lo último que le había dicho era con buenas intenciones o no. Lucius rió con diversión.

-Robin, ven- a la llamada de Batman, el muchacho se acercó a él. Debido a la conversación que tenía con Lucius, no se dio cuenta de los movimientos de su mentor. Estaba en frente de una computadora, estableciendo contacto con la Atalaya.

-¿Y para eso querías venir?- le preguntó Dick -para eso bien que podías dirigirte a la Baticueva y desde ahí hablar con la Liga de la Justicia.

-Quiero ver algo primero...- replicó Batman, mirando con atención la pantalla, en la que apareció Shayera. Tenía rostro bastante preocupado.

-Que bueno que te comunicaste con nosotros- comenzó ella, se notaba algo nerviosa -no vas a creerlo, pero Robin no está en la Atalaya.

-Lo sé- replicó Batman -está aquí conmigo.

-¿Contigo?- Shayera abrió los ojos, sorprendida -¿y cómo llegó allá?... pero, ¿cómo es que ahora está bien?... hace unas horas estaba prácticamente agonizando en la enfermería de la Atalaya.

-Eso es lo que hay que averiguar- replicó Batman -pero a ti quiero encargarte otra cosa. Te estoy mandando una serie de datos que tienen que ver con el virus, según tengo entendido, es la composición. Con eso encontraremos rápidamente la cura.

-Estoy recibiendo los datos- en la pantalla se vio cómo Shayera iba sonriendo cada vez más -esto es... es... ¿cómo fue que conseguiste esto?

-Eso no importa. Quiero que se encarguen de buscar la cura, con estos datos se supone que será mucho más rápido... ¿cómo está el comisionado?

-La enfermedad no ha avanzado mucho estas últimas horas- contestó Shayera -puede que aguante hasta que podamos encontrar la cura, ahora que tenemos estos datos será mucho más fácil. Como sea que los hayas conseguido, te lo agradezco.

-Como digas. Avísale a Superman que no es necesario que sigan en el edificio registrando.

-¿Tan seguro estás que son los datos verdaderos?- le preguntó Shayera.

-Claro, fue un trato entre caballeros.

Dick enarcó una ceja, mirando a Batman extrañado. ¿Decir que Slade era un caballero?, definitivamente lo pondría en duda. La de veces que le jugó chueco en algún enfrentamiento o algo así... recién en ese momento, Dick se planteó la posibilidad de que Slade hubiera engañado a Batman y le diera datos equivocados.

Después que Batman cortara la comunicación con la Atalaya, se decidió a plantearle la idea que había tenido. El hombre sonrió a medias después que lo escuchó.

-No lo creo, Robin, aunque nunca deja de ser una posibilidad- contestó. El muchacho lo miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa -tú conoces a ese Slade mucho mejor que yo, y si crees que puede ocurrir, será mejor que estemos atentos.

-¿Por qué siento que tus palabras no son del todo sinceras?- Robin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, con algo de desconfianza -¿hay algo que no sé acerca del asunto este?

-¿Por qué debes pensar necesariamente que te estoy ocultando algo?- preguntó Batman, a la vez que caminaba hacia el Batimovil -¿vienes con nosotros, Lucius?, ¿o prefieres quedarte acá?

-¿Necesitas algún encargo en especial, Bruce?- preguntó el hombre, Batman asintió -entonces me quedo.

-Espérame en el Batimovil, Dick.

Sabiendo que en el momento necesario se enteraría de lo que Batman necesitaba, el muchacho se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que el otro le indicó. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Batman lo acompañara y juntos emprendieran el camino hacia la Baticueva.

-¿Y, me vas a explicar o no?- preguntó de pronto Robin, el otro lo miró de reojo por algunos momentos, como si meditara sobre lo que hablaban -vamos, tú sabes que me refiero a Slade. Te conozco, sé perfectamente que tú no haces algún movimiento sin antes no estar seguro de que te responderán como deseas...

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ocurre eso en este caso?- le preguntó Batman, sonriendo un poco.

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto conmigo- Dick se cruzó de brazos -este asunto es muy grave, seguramente si no hubiera hecho el trato con Slade, no hubieras conseguido lo necesario para fabricar la cura... no al menos, para salvar al comisionado Gordon, y a mí también... si es que extrañamente no me hubiera curado.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta lo último que dijiste- continuó hablando Batman -ahí tienes lo que necesitaba para saber si podía contar o no con Slade.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Piensa en lo que dijiste- insistió Batman, sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle. Conducía a alta velocidad.

Dick frunció el ceño, pensativo. Lo que había dicho no le parecía para nada interesante, ni importante. No al menos para darse cuenta de algo fuera de lo común... a menos que...

-¿Me quieres decir que yo fui la prueba?- le preguntó, con seriedad. La única respuesta que recibió de parte del otro, fue una sonrisa -... a ver, espérame- trató de ordenar como pudo sus ideas, y después de unos momentos, simplemente sacudió su cabeza -¿cómo podría ser yo algún tipo de prueba?

-¿Es necesario que te lo explique?

-Sí- contestó inmediatamente el otro.

-Bueno, para resumirte puedo decirte que Slade nunca tuvo intenciones de matarte, a diferencia del Guasón, que fue a eso a Jump City.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- preguntó aún dudando Robin. Era difícil para él pensar que Slade estuviera haciendo "caridad" a los que prácticamente eran sus enemigos -aún no entiendo cómo lograron ponerse de acuerdo.

-No es muy complicado. Tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar, como estábamos solos no habían presiones. Después de intercambiar un poco nuestras impresiones, me dijo que a cambio de información valiosa del gobierno él me daría la fórmula para encontrar la cura del virus.

-¿Y tú aceptaste así sin más?- Robin parecía no creer lo que Batman le decía -¿es que acaso ahora andas regalando información importante sin saber siquiera si te van a responder como se debe?. Creo que has perdido tú toque...

-No exactamente- replicó el otro -Slade me dijo que cuando te habían sacado de la torre, antes de derrumbarla, el virus ya estaba listo, y desde entonces estaba decidido a no matarte. Se las ingenió para darte la cura, de manera tal que todos nos engañáramos y que te vieras enfermo, pero que después de algunos días pudieras ir mejorando.

-¿Y eso se puede hacer?- preguntó confundido Robin.

-Estás aquí, ¿no?, yo creo que no hay mejor prueba. En todo caso, con verte relativamente bien sólo le di una parte del trato, lo demás vendrá después del análisis que te haga.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Robin se notaba sorprendido -¿de verdad que sólo confiaste en la palabra de Slade?. ¿Cómo puedes suponer que lo que me dio él, si es que de verdad me dio algo, fue lo que me ayudó a mejorar?. No estoy seguro, Bruce, quizás te dejaste convencer muy rápido de lo que Slade te dijo.

-El que ahora me estés alegando lo evidente, hace que me de cuenta que no estaba equivocado- replicó el otro -¿cuál crees que fue mi impresión cuando te vi llegar, después que prácticamente agonizabas en la Atalaya?

-¿Y si lo consideramos milagro?- propuso Robin.

Batman no contestó. Estaban llegando a la Baticueva y eso hizo que la conversación se interrumpiera, sobre todo cuando notaron que los estaban esperando. Los Titanes estaban reunidos en la Baticueva, sentados en el suelo con un plato de galletas y vasos con leche a su lado. También estaban Flash y Flecha Verde, que conversaban.

Salieron del automóvil y caminaron hacia sus compañeros. Dick prácticamente se "lanzó" sobre las galletas, de pronto tenía bastante hambre. Los adultos lo miraban con algo de diversión.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo, Robin- dijo Raven, después que su líder comiera una buena cantidad de galletas (y que el CB estuviera quejándose a cada momento) -es importante.

-¿Puede esperar un rato?- le preguntó Robin -es que Batman está preparando todo para revisame, dice que quiere tenerme vigilado... además, sigo con hambre, creo que iré a asaltar la cocina de Alfred, siempre tiene comida rica para los ataques de hambre...

-Dick...- Batman llamó a su pupilo, pero éste no lo escuchó.

-Robin- esta vez fue el CB –es serio, de verdad.

-Hum... entiendo, pero...

-Dick, ven en este momento- la voz de Batman se escuchó como una orden -te revisaré, comerás algo y te irás a la cama, ¿entendiste?

-Pero...

-Estás enfermo, no tienes derecho a queja- esta vez fue Flecha Verde el que habló -así que te recomiendo que nos hagas caso, chiquillo, porque al menos por hoy, descansarás.

-Para lo que sí tienes derecho, es a pedir qué quieres para comer- dijo Flash, sonriendo -y eso, querido amigo, es una gran ventaja.

Dick se encogió de hombros, y fue con los otros tres. En algo les encontró razón: necesitaba descansar, por lo que dejaría que lo revisaran, comería algo caliente y luego, se iría a dormir. De verdad que lo deseaba.

Raven y Cyborg se miraron, indecisos, y no fue necesario nada más para ponerse de acuerdo. Al menos en esos momentos, conderaron que debía descansar. Si habría más misterios en esa carpeta con sus datos, tendrían que buscar alguna otra manera de averiguarlo.

Y ambos supieron a quién recurrir, a penas vieron llegar a la Baticueva a Bárbara, seguida de Alfred, ambos con una bandeja con bocadillos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!**

**Se estarán preguntando qué nuevo enredo estoy armando con el cuento de la carpeta, jajaja. Pero la verdad, siendo sinceros, habría sido algo malo el final si desde aquí hago el final feliz y todos vivieron felices para siempre... no sé si me entienden. En todo caso, tengo la intención de no hacer más de 30 capítulos... aunque la verdad, no me creo mucho... no tenía intenciones de pasar los 15 pero ya ven, jajaja.**

**En fin, agradecimientos a Gabe Logan, Haro Kzoids y a Lucía (y Shadow) por continuar con el fic.**


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**XXVI.**

Flash y Flecha Verde se habían retirado, camino a la Atalaya. A esas alturas estaba amaneciendo, en la base de la Liga de la Justicia estaban recibiendo noticias de los hospitales de ciudad Gótica, estando al tanto del avance de la enfermedad en los ciudadanos. Batman y los que estaban en la Baticueva recibían cada cierto rato algún reporte, para tenerlos al tanto del desarrollo.

En la Baticueva, estaban los Titanes, Bárbara (sin el antifaz), Alfred, Batman y Robin (también sin el antifaz), divididos en dos grupos, cada uno algo separado. Los primeros, conversando en murmullos en un rincón, algo alejados, los otros tres, en silencio.

Eso, hasta que Dick comenzó a hablar.

-¿No crees que ya estoy grande para que me hables así?- le preguntó. Bruce lo quedó mirando unos momentos, confuso porque no entendió a qué se refería -me sigues tratando como un niño, Bruce, a pesar que ya no vivo bajo tu cuidado. Para que sepas, ya no tengo nueve años para que vengas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Lo dices porque mis palabras te ofendieron tanto como cuando tenías nueve años?- le preguntó el otro con cierta ironía -¿o simplemente porque quieres poner algún tema de conversación entre nosotros?

Dick torció la boca, molestándose un poco por las palabras de Bruce. ¿Es que tenía que tomarse todo tan mal?, ¿por qué tenía que estar siempre tan a la defensiva?. Prefirió guardar silencio, no tenía deseos de discutir en esos momentos.

-Como digas- gruñó, mirando las pantallas que mostraban los resultados de la serie de exámenes.

Bruce lo quedó mirando unos momentos y sonrió levemente (muy levemente). Alfred enarcó una ceja y los miró a los dos, sin intervenir. Sabía que esa era una conversación sólo de ellos, así que prefirió guardar silencio. Dick también se dio cuenta del gesto del hombre, y lo miró ceñudo durante algunos momentos.

-¿Cuál se supone que es la gracia?- le preguntó con desdén.

-Ah, ¿ahora tienen que decir algún chiste para que me ría?- Bruce se notaba algo divertido.

-No creo que hayas cambiado el que ningún chiste te pareciera gracioso- replicó Dick -ni tampoco que te hayas convertido en el Payaso de la Liga de la Justicia.

-No puedo quitarle su lugar a Flash, sería descortés de mi parte- dijo Bruce, que continuaba trabajando -y, volviendo al tema, tú ya no vives aquí, en eso tienes razón, así que si quieres irte a jugar con tus amigos titanes, puedes hacerlo. Simplemente era una recomendación.

El único que pareció disconforme con ese comentario fue Alfred, que cada vez que los escuchaba decir alguna palabra, más se convencía de que terminarían discutiendo en muy poco rato, lo que sería una pena, ya que ninguno parecía aprovechar la oportunidad de conversar. Para su tranquilidad, Dick sí pensó mejor en la respuesta que le daría a Bruce.

-No lo decía con el afán de molestarte o algo así- dijo el muchacho -sólo querías que te dieras cuenta de ello...

-¿Qué ya no eres un niño?, eso ya lo sé- contestó Bruce, algo bajo -dejaste de serlo en aquella función en que Zucco asesinó a tus padres- la expresión de Dick se contrajo, poniéndose muy tenso con el tema que sacó Bruce -al igual que yo dejé de serlo el día en que asesinaron a los míos...

Apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada. A penas había escuchado la mención de sus padres por parte de Bruce había tenido la intención de decirle algo hiriente para que se callara, pero luego, cuando hizo mención de los suyos, se quedó callado. Sabía que a Bruce le dolía tanto ese tema como a él mismo, después de todo, la manera en que los perdieron eran muy parecidas... los dos asesinados injustamente.

-Según los primeros exámenes, estás bien- dijo Bruce, dejando atrás la anterior conversación -pero aún así prefiero mandar algunas muestras a la Atalaya, creo que no está de más que te demos del antídoto nuevamente, sólo para estar seguros.

-¿De verdad que Slade no quería matarme?- le preguntó el muchacho, después de unos momentos. Era algo que no lo convencía del todo.

-Mírate, si estás aquí es porque de verdad que no quería matarte- replicó Bruce -no digo que deberías agradecerle, pero sí quizás, dejar de cuestionarse. Hay algunos locos que piensan que si alguno de sus enemigos muere, pierden más de lo que ganan.

-¿Y tú crees que después de intentar matarme no se cuántas veces, le haya bajado lo buena persona y me haya ayudado?

-Él también trató de ser tu maestro... quizás aún mantiene las esperanzas de lograrlo.

Dick se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado. Aún podía recordar la conversación que había tenido con Bruce después de librarse de Slade aquella vez... había sido una larga charla, en la que él lo había interrogado mucho... sobre todo porque a Slade se le había ocurrido la genial idea de que asaltara Industrias Wayne.

-Slade ya tiene claro que no quiero ser su aprendiz, no saca nada con insistir- replicó Richard, con tono molesto.

-Que yo sepa, hace un tiempo no te negaste cuando él te lo ofreció.

-¡Oye!, te dije exactamente lo que había ocurrido- reclamó Dick inmediatamente -no fue porque yo quisiera, sino que Slade me obligó a hacerlo.

-Lo sé, no me extraña que no seas tan fuerte como para que no pudieras pensar con la cabeza fría- replicó Bruce, con cierto desdén. Dick abrió la boca ligeramente, tratando de comprender el sentido de las palabras que el otro le decía

-¿¡Me estás insinuando que debía dejar que matara a mis amigos!?

No muy lejos de ahí, en la misma Baticueva, el otro grupo no prestó atención al grito enojado de Robin, continuaron hablando como si no hubiera nadie más en el lugar.

-¿Me están diciendo que esta carpeta la encontraron en el edificio al que fueron hoy?- Bárbara revisaba la carpeta con atención.

-Sí, y no sabemos por qué la tenían ellos- dijo Starfire -no pensamos que quieran atacarnos nuevamente, pero no estamos seguros si nos van a atacar nuevamente después que se solucione este problema.

-Hum... puede ser... sería un gran avance saber quién es el dueño de esta carpeta, así podremos saber más o menos su manera de posible ataque, y quizás, también lo que quiere de ustedes... ¿por qué no está Robin?

-Eso tampoco lo sabemos- contestó Cyborg -puede ser que también lo tenían, pero como supuestamente lo mataron con el virus que el Guasón le inyectó, lo sacaron.

-O... nunca lo analizaron- dijo Raven, con seriedad -en la carpeta están todos los Titanes, incluidos los del Este y los Honorarios, sería descuidado pensar que porque supuestamente lo iban a matar lo sacaron.

-Además, esto no encaja con el Guasón- dijo Bárbara -sabemos que puede planear bien lo que hacer, pero de ahí a analizar no sólo físicamente a sus oponentes, sino también en el aspecto psicológico... es darle demasiado crédito. Nunca tendría tanta paciencia para llegar a lograrlo...- la chica guardó silencio unos momentos, los otros la miraron intrigados.

-¿Estás pensando en alguien en especial?- preguntó Cyborg.

-... Sí... pero no estoy segura- murmuró Bárbara -creo que tendríamos que hacer una visita, ¿me acompañan? Pueden recibir bastantes respuestas.

-¿Le decimos a Robin también?- preguntó Starfire, mirando a los otros dos, que continuaban discutiendo. Todos lo hicieron.

-Creo que les hará bien hablar- dijo Bárbara, encogiéndose de hombros -quizás les haríamos bien con no decírselo, además, Dick necesita descansar.

-Pero...- Starfire dudó, dejando de avanzar, los demás la quedaron mirando, esperando.

-¿Piensan salir?- Alfred los quedó mirando, tan serio como siempre.

-Ah, sí, Alfred- sonrió Bárbara -tenemos que ir a resolver algunos asuntos, iré por mi moto para que podamos salir de una vez... por cierto, ¿cómo va la conversación entre Richard y Bruce?

-Deberíamos estar conformes con que aún sigue en una conversación, y no ha pasado al nivel de discusión- contestó Alfred, con el tono tranquilo de siempre -creo que es un buen paso, que muestra que el amo Dick ha madurado durante su estadía en ciudad Jump.

-Sí, puede ser- Bárbara e encogió de hombros -normalmente no solía aguantar ninguna palabra de Bruce, sobre todo las semanas anteriores antes de largarse.

-Los dos son parecidos, y ya sabe lo que dicen, que los polos opuestos se repelen.

-Sí...

-... sigues siendo tan inmaduro que no dejas que te den un solo consejo- decía Bruce justo en esos momentos, de manera calmada. Quizás eso era lo que más ponía histérico a Robin: que el otro continuara tan frío como siempre, incluso en esa conversación entre ellos.

-Creo que no todos piensan como tú, Alfred- dijo Batichica, suspirando.

-¿Consejo?- replicó inmediatamente Dick -vamos, Bruce, tú no me das consejos, te limitas a criticar todo lo que hago, desde el más pequeño error que tengo, no te saltas nada a la hora de hacerlo.

-Ese es tu problema, Dick, todo te lo tomas muy mal, como si te estuvieran atacando, y en vez de escuchar y tomar en cuenta lo que se te dice, haces oídos sordos y te sigues equivocando en lo mismo.

-... ¿Y cómo querías que lo tomara si sólo me tratabas como un simple aprendiz?, ya dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo, no tiene caso que continúes tratándome de esa manera, Bruce, ya no soy ni tu ayudante ni aprendiz ni nada tuyo. Por eso me fui, para que dejaras de tratarme como un niño, para demostrarte que yo también puedo llevar a un equipo, que también puedo arriesgarme, lograr ganar y proteger a la ciudad. Tú no me creías capaz, por eso siempre me dejabas atrás, te he demostrado que sí lo soy...

Contrario a lo que esperaba (y lo que quería), Bruce en un primer momento no contestó. Dio media vuelta sin mirarlo, y pareció pensar unos cuantos momentos lo que podría decirle.

-Has estado siempre equivocado, Dick- dijo, después de unos instantes más -no era que no te creía capaz, sino que quería protegerte, no quería perderte a ti también.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue tenso. Todos quedaron mirando a Richard, que sólo había abierto sus ojos con mucha sorpresa por las palabras de Bruce, que sin esperar respuesta ni nada caminó hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría a la mansión. Una vez que se habían quedado solos, Starfire comenzó a acercarse a Robin, que no se había movido del lugar en que estaba sentado.

-Robin...- dijo, dudando.

-... ¿Qué era lo que tenían que decirme?- les preguntó, Bárbara estuvo a punto de reclamar el que, al parecer, no iba a descansar, pero prefirió guardar silencio. No era su asunto -noté que estaban hablando de ello hace un rato.

-Es algo que encontramos en el edificio que revisamos- dijo Cyborg, acercándose con la carpeta en la mano -nos han estado estudiando, Robin, quizás desde hace cuándo, y no sólo a nosotros, a los Titanes Este también.

Robin se dedicó a revisar la carpeta durante unos momentos, con seriedad. Starfire lo miraba incómoda, pensando en la mejor manera de indicarle sutilmente que tenía que quedarse, al menos esa noche, descansando. Lo mismo pensaban los demás, no querían que Robin volviera a estar en peligro.

-Ya veo... ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que puede ser, Babs?- preguntó a la pelirroja, dejando a un lado la carpeta y mirándola.

-La tengo- contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos -pero no estoy segura de si debo contarte.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con algo de frialdad Robin -por si no te das cuenta, es mi equipo el que está en aparente peligro, tengo el derecho de saberlo.

-No es por eso- gruñó Bárbara -es porque necesitas descansar, así que si no te digo lo que tengo en mente, me aseguraré que te quedes en la Baticueva.

-¿Acaso piensas que soy incapaz de llegar a la respuesta?- preguntó Robin. Todos se miraron incómodos, dándose cuenta por qué ella no había querido comentar la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-No estoy diciendo eso, tonto- replicó Bárbara -¿por qué siempre piensas que te están atacando?. Si tienes tantas ganas de saber, iré a ver a Hugo Strange, que se me ocurre que puede saber algo. ¿Quieres saber por qué llegué a esa conclusión?, es simple, el tipo de análisis psicológico es de su estilo, además, no estuvo en la ciudad durante un buen tiempo, ahora ya sé dónde estaba.

Cyborg iba a intervenir en el tema, cuando de pronto se encendió la pantalla. Ahí estaba Superman.

-¿Dónde está Batman?- preguntó, después de darse cuenta que no estaba presente.

-No está aquí- Batichica se adelantó unos pasos, mirando al superhéroe -pero si es importante, puedo ir a llamarlo.

-En realidad, deseaba hablar con ustedes- contestó el hombre -necesitamos de su ayuda, para que el antídoto del virus sea repartido por la ciudad.

-¿Antídoto?- Bárbara se adelantó unos pasos, sonriendo -¿ya tienen el antídoto?, ¿cómo está mi papá?

-Se nota en él una mejoría- contestó Superman, sonriendo -ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Batichica, sólo tienes que esperar.

-Sí, gracias- contestó sonriente la chica.

-¿Y nos pueden ayudar?- les preguntó Superman -no queríamos molestarlos pero hubo un problema en Europa, y varios de nosotros tuvieron que ir a encargarse de eso. Necesitamos ayuda.

-Claro- sonrió Robin -nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Excelente, enviaré a Kara para que los ayude.

-Bien.

Una vez que se cortó la comunicación, siguió silencio en el ambiente. Los muchachos se observaban entre ellos, como tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que hacer. Fue Dick el que se movió, caminando hacia uno de los mesones del lugar, tomando su cinturón y poniéndoselo. Batichica soltó un suspiro de cansancio y caminó hacia su motocicleta.

-Babs, acompáñame, tú también, Raven- dijo Robin, serio -ustedes, muchachos, ¿pueden ayudar a Kara con los dispositivos?

-Robin- Cyborg habló con seriedad -no deberías salir de aquí, en eso Batman tiene razón, hace unas pocas horas estuviste a punto de morir, no debes tentar la suerte, y mucho menos en esta situación. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto.

El muchacho no se vio muy contento. Miró a sus amigos y pudo ver la seriedad en sus rostros. Batman se había rendido con él, y por eso lo había dejado que tomara las decisiones él mismo. Sabía que tanto Batman como sus amigos tenían razón, pero una parte de él no quería quedarse sentado esperando a que los demás hicieran todos.

-Hemos pasado muchas veces por esto mismo- dijo Raven, con seriedad. Estaba segura y decidida a no dejarlo salir de ahí -tú no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, así que si te quedas descansando no te van a juzgar, al contrario.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo algo de rabia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Justo en esos momentos una chica llegó con ellos, los quedó mirando con algo de extrañeza, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, tanto así, que ninguno notó su presencia en un primer momento.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó al aire Kara, todos la quedaron mirando un tanto sorprendidos por su llegada -... ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?, ¿se murió alguien?

-Kara, no es momento para tus comentarios- gruñó Bárbara, en su motocicleta.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó la rubia -hemos encontrado el antídoto para el famoso virtus, la gente que ha llegado al hospital ya está comenzando a recibir la medicina y ahora, gracias a nosotros, el resto de los mortales de ciudad Gótica también lo recibirá. Y con eso, ¡problema solucionado!, y cada quien vuelve a su vida normal...- Kara miró sonriente a todos los presentes, pero su sonrisa se fue esfumando al ver que todo el sentimiento positivo que la embargaba, no era para nada transmitido a los jóvenes que estaban ahí -oigan, eso que era una buena noticia era en serio...

Robin quedó mirando su cinturón por algunos momentos y luego, soltando un suspiro, volvió a soltarlo y a dejarlo sobre el mesón. Con mala cara dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor, sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de sus amigos.

-Supongo que eso es que no va a ir- dijo Kara -¿quién me acompaña?, tenemos que dejar los dispositivos en lugares estratégicos de la ciudad. ¿O vamos todos?, tengo varios dispositivos, para que no se peleen.

Los Titanes se miraron, poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que podrían hacer. Fue Cyborg quien lo decidió.

-Raven, acompaña a Batichica a ver a ese tipo- dijo Cyborg -Starfire y CB, nosotros iremos con Kara a poner los dispositivos por la ciudad. Vamos.

En pocos minutos todos habían partido. Aunque podían decir que casi todo estaba solucionado, no era bueno que se relajaran pensando que ya se había acabado todo. Antes de partir en su motocicleta, Batichica quedó mirando a Alfred.

-No se preocupe por ellos- sonrió el mayordomo -iré a verlos a penas ustedes se vayan. Ya sabe cómo son, estarán bien.

Dick caminaba por la mansión, no tenía deseos de ir a dormirse. En esos momentos sólo deseaba estar en un lugar de la mansión Wayne: sentado en el sofá que estaba en frente del cuadro de sus padres, sobre la chimenea. Una vez que llegó a ese lugar, se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá, mirando fijamente el cuadro. Cada cierto tiempo pensaba qué sería de él si es que ellos no hubieran muerto... lo más seguro es que seguiría con su vida de circense, junto con ellos... quizás en esos momentos tendría una novia, lo más seguro que del mismo circo, sus mayores metas serían lograr un nuevo espectáculo, nuevas piruetas... no se estaría preocupando de salvar ciudades ni el planeta.

-Amo Dick, le traje de comer- dijo Alfred, llegando con él con una bandeja en sus manos -Debería acostarse en su cama, mejor, así al menos puede descansar.

-No quiero dormir, Alfred- suspiró Dick, sonriendo al ver las galletas de la bandeja sobre la mesita -creo que lo que más extrañaba de acá, es tú comida... sobre todo tus galletas con mantequilla.

-Reconocer que en este lugar hay más que unas simples galletas no es malo- dijo el mayordomo, saliendo del lugar -tampoco el que reconozcas que hay algún lazo sentimental...

-¿A qué te refieres, Alfred?- preguntó Dick, cansado. En esos momentos no se sentía con ganas de pensar -por favor, en esta ocasión no tengo ganas de descifrar tus frases.

-No es mucho lo que tienes que pensar... sólo darte cuenta que todos cometemos errores, y no hay nada de malo en eso, después de todos, somos humanos, y es eso mismo lo que hace que la vida tenga mucho mejor sabor.

Alfred lo dejó solo. Dick comió algunas de las galletas que habían en la bandeja, pensativo. Después de unos minutos de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, se puso de pie, decidido. Fue a darse un baño (ya sentía que lo necesitaba) y ya estando con pijama, en vez de irse a su cuarto, fue a la Baticueva.

Ahí se encontró con Batman, que no había salido del lugar. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo cuando lo sintió entrar, continuó trabajando en lo suyo. Esto al muchacho no le extrañó, simplemente continuó su camino hacia la computadora, se sentó al frente, conectó el control de videojuego que llevaba consigo y lo conectó, buscando en algún archivo recóndito alguna carpeta con su nombre, en donde estuviera el juego que dejó a medias hacía años.

En pocos momentos vio en la pantalla que aparecía el personaje de "Nightwing", un hombre de cabello negro, corto, con traje negro y con algunas partes azules. Aún recordaba que su eterno enemigo, cuando era niño, era el tal "Captain Slash"... sí que lo había hecho rabiar, nunca podía ganarle.

Bruce lo observó durante unos momentos, y luego volvió al trabajo. No era para nada un sentimental, pero por momentos le dio la impresión que volvían años al pasado, y que Dick era ese niño que jugaba mientras él se dedicaba al trabajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Bruce, con algo de desdén -pensé que irías con los Titanes a ver a Hugo Strange.

-Lograron que me quedara aquí- gruñó Dick -no molestes, que ya mucho he tenido que aguantarme las ganas de ir con ellos a ver a ese maniático.

-Como digas- por la boca de Bruce cruzó una sonrisa burlona.

Dick comenzó su juego, aunque no era contra el Captain Slash, era contra un tipo llamado "Wolvy". Después de unos momentos en que ambos reinó el silencio, fue el menos el que habló.

-Cuando Slade me dijo que fuera su aprendiz, me dijo que si quería podía verlo como a un padre... inmediatamente me negué, porque yo ya tengo uno... aunque no suelo hacerle mucho caso...

Bruce lo miró sorprendido, y después de unos momentos, sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes por eso, todos los hijos suelen hacer eso con sus padres...- replicó el hombre, volviendo a su trabajo -así como los padres suelen esperar con paciencia a que se les quite la maña y decidan comportarse decentemente.

Dick soltó una risotada, y momentos después una maldición.

-¡Demonios!- gruñó -si no es el Captain Slash, es este Wolvy... ¿por qué Nightwing nunca puede ganar?

-Quizás debas practicar más con él- dijo Bruce -o decidirte a que sea más que un personaje de videojuego.

El muchacho lo miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Volvió al juego, y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Pero a ninguno les importó, no se sentían para nada incómodos estando entre ellos, y eso les agradaba.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!**

**Les hago un anuncio: sólo queda un capítulo. Tenía la idea de continuarlo, pero me di cuenta que mejor escribo otro y lo uno con una idea que tenía hacía bastante en la cabeza, eso sí, no dejaré nada taaaan inconcluso, simplemente dejaré una idea volando, que será tomada en el próximo fic que publique de Teen Titans. **

**La alusión que hago de Nightwing y el juego de Dick, lo saqué, para variar, de "The Batman". En uno de los capítulos sale que Nightwing es un personaje de videojuegos creado por Dick, y que se enfrenta a Captain Slash (quien le gana en repetidas ocasiones).**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, les mando saludos a Lucía y Shadow, Gabe Logan y Haro Kzoids.**


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**XXVII.**

Era típico en ciudad Gótica que de vez en cuando amaneciera con neblina, lloviznando, y esa mañana no fue la excepción. Hacía un poco de frío, o al menos así lo sintieron Starfire y Chico Bestia al levantarse, mirando desde la ventana del cuarto en el que estaban cómo caían las pequeñas gotitas sobre los cristales.

La noche anterior todo había terminado bien, o al menos relativamente bien. Los titanes y Kara no demoraron mucho en distribuir la cura al virus por toda la ciudad, mientras que la Liga de la Justicia se encargaba de terminar con los causantes de todo ese problema… aunque ya sabían qué ocurriría, en algún momento se aburrirían y hasta ahí llegaría su encarcelamiento. Pero ellos estarían atentos.

Por otra parte, Bárbara y Raven volvieron un poco después que los Titans a la Baticueva, como notaron que los otros estaban prácticamente quedándose dormidos sentados, decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente. Sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta que Dick había decidido irse a descansar por fin.

No despertaron muy temprano, no al menos muchos de ellos. El primero en levantarse fue Richard, un poco después de Bruce. El muchacho desayunó rápidamente en la cocina, en compañía de Alfred, después, sin esperar a que nadie se levantara salió de la mansión. No le dijo al mayordomo a dónde iba, pero él lo sabía, por eso no le preguntó y lo dejó ir tranquilo.

Pasó cerca de una hora en ese lugar, de pie y mirando fijamente las lápidas que le mostraban el lugar donde descansaban sus padres. Se sentía tranquilo, no sabía si era por todo lo que había soñado cuando había estado enfermo, o si era porque, después de tanto tiempo, había encontrado algo de paz. Algo dentro de él le decía que ellos estaban conformes por la decisión que había tomado.

Pudo sentir, rato después de estar de pie, unos pasos que se acercaban. No quiso pensar en quién podría ser. Sus amigos Titanes no sabían que en ese lugar estaban sus padres, y Bárbara sabría que él querría estar solo en esos momentos.

La persona se puso a su lado, sonriendo levemente.

-Me alegra verte- escuchó, y Dick sonrió a su hermana mayor -me diste un susto de muerte cuando pasó lo de la torre.

-Lo sé- dijo él -me alegra que hayas venido, hemos tenido mucho trabajo por acá estos días. Se agradecen de vez en cuando los días tranquilos.

-Sí, sobre todo después de lo que pasó. Debo suponer que sabías que la ciudad estaba en "cuarentena disimulada"

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó curioso el muchacho.

-Que los límites de la ciudad estaban vigilados, no podías entrar ni salir... aunque nadie quería salir, yo creo que como estaban enfermándose todos no se sentían con ganas de salir de viaje.

-¿Cuánto te tuvieron ahí?

-No sé, hasta hoy en la mañana- Maya se encogió de hombros -fue bastante duro, porque con Jake vinimos en motocicleta, imagínate lo que es estar toda una noche así... ni siquiera podíamos acostarnos a descansar decente...

-¿Viniste con Jake?- Dick volteó y trató de verlo entre las otras lápidas y personas que estaban en ese lugar -¿y dónde está ahora?, ¿entraste sola?

-Está afuera- contestó la muchacha -cuando todo estuvo por fin tranquilo el señor Wayne nos fue a buscar. Nos llevó a un restaurante a comer, realmente teníamos muchísima hambre, y frío, y después nos trajo acá... no tengo idea cómo supo que estabas aquí. Con Jake pensábamos en dos alternativas: que te conoce muy bien o que sabe leer la mente, ¿cuál crees que sea?

Dick se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sonriendo.

-Espero que sea la primera- contestó -si llega a aprender la habilidad de leer la mente estamos todos perdidos.

-Supuse que dirías algo así- Maya se encogió de hombros -por cierto, espero que no te moleste lo que hice...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que cuando me enteré que la torre de los titanes se derrumbó estaba Jake conmigo, y pues me descontrolé tanto que él no dejó que fuera sola, y me acompañó a buscarte...

No le costó mucho más pensar en lo que significaban esas palabras. Miró a su hermana y se dio cuenta que se notaba avergonzada. Se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, ella hizo lo mismo, terminando ambos abrazados y mirando las tumbas.

-Supongo que eso ya no importa ahora- dijo él -si es capaz de guardar el secreto, sino, tendré que buscar alguna manera de hacer que olvide esa información...

-¿Y cómo sería eso?- preguntó con un dejo de diversión ella.

-No sé... quizás lo tenga todo un día viendo y escuchando algo desagradable... como las canciones de Starfire de su planeta Tamaran.

-¿Son malas?

-Te dejan sordo, o uno espera terminar sordo... pero no le digas que te dije, se puede sentir- dijo, lo último en tono confidencial.

-Ja, como digas.

Se quedaron unos momentos más de pie, en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, lo más seguro que tenían que ver con sus padres.

-Bonitas flores- dijo de pronto Maya -a mamá le gustaban las rosas.

-Sí...a pesar que no puedo venir muy seguido, me gusta dejarles sus flores favoritas. Vámonos, Maya, te invito a dar un tour por ciudad Gótica.

-Eso sería bueno. ¿Puede venir Jake?

-Claro, no sería bueno dejarlo solo con Bruce, el pobre se puede traumar.

Maya soltó una carcajada, mientras que emprendían el camino a la salida. Ahí se encontraron con que Bruce y Jake conversaban, y al menos el muchacho se veía de lo más emocionado, mientras que el otro lo veía con un dejo de diversión.

-No sabía que los irías a buscar, me hubieras avisado- dijo Dick, mientras entraban al automóvil.

-Pensé que necesitabas estar solo- contestó Bruce.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de lo planeado por Richard y Maya, a penas llegaron a la mansión ella y Jake se fueron a descansar, por sugerencia de Bruce. Como reconocieron que casi no habían dormido la noche anterior (sin contar que habían pasado bastante frío, por no tener lugar donde protegerse) no se hicieron mucho de rogar, y menos cuando fue el mismo Dick el que se los pidió.

Dick y Bruce se quedaron en la sala, el primero jugando videojuegos y el otro leyendo el periódico, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que lo sucedido la noche anterior se contaba como una crónica que él, muy a gusto, leyó con suma tranquilidad. Así los encontraron Starfire, Cyborg y CB, rato después.

-Robin, ¿a qué hora regresaste?- le preguntó Star, volando y sentándose a su lado.

-Hace un rato, tuve que ir a hacer una visita- contestó el muchacho -¿cómo han estado ustedes?, ¿muy aburridos?

-¿Aburridos?, ¡para nada!- contestó efusivamente el chico verde –en un lugar como este es imposible que nos podamos aburrir, es genial.

-Eso es verdad- apoyó Cyborg –desde que desayunamos hemos estado recorriendo todo, y aún nos queda una buena parte de ella, y también el jardín. Raven se quedó en la biblioteca, después de ver la cantidad de libros que había se negó a salir y continuar con nosotros.

-No me extraña de ella- sonrió Richard -¿quieren jugar, o seguirán recorriendo la casa?

Para extrañeza tanto de Bruce como de Richard, los muchachos se negaron, continuando con su camino y exploración del lugar, que según había dicho el CB, era más emocionante que los juegos que tenía su amigo ahí.

-Tú casa causa furor- sonrió el muchacho, una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente, y volvía a jugar –deben sentir lo mismo que yo cuando recién vine a vivir aquí.

-¿Y qué sentías?- le preguntó Bruce.

-Pavor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue durante el almuerzo que se juntaron todos en el comedor, y se habló del único tema que quedaba pendiente en ese lugar. Aunque fueron llegando de a poco, y cuando los Titanes lo hicieron, Bruce y Dick tenían una particular conversación.

-En algún momento tienes que ir a la universidad- decía Bruce seriamente, Dick ponía cara de espanto –y no te hagas el sorprendido, que bien lo sabes que lo harás…

-Pero… tú sabes que estoy con eso de Robin- replicó Dick -¿tú crees que me alcance el tiempo para las dos cosas?

-Para eso tienes un equipo- continuó hablando Bruce, sin inmutarse. Llegaron con ellos Raven y Starfire, que al sentarse se quedaron calladas escuchando la conversación –no es necesario que estés en todas las misiones, ellos pueden hacerse cargo de vez en cuando.

-Eso lo sé, confío que pueden hacerlo- dijo Dick, sonriendo –pero aún así… estamos hablando de la universidad, sé que no dejarás que esté en cualquiera, y no puedo dejar la ciudad.

-Estoy seguro que en ciudad Jump debe haber una universidad perfecta para ti- Bruce sonrió a medias, Raven miraba a los dos algo sorprendida, y CB y Cyborg llegaban a almorzar, sentándose con ellos –aunque no creo que debas preocuparte demasiado, con lo ocupado que estás, supongo que decidirás por alguna carrera relativamente fácil.

Todos miraron de reojo a Dick, mientras continuaban comiendo. Estaban impacientes por escuchar la respuesta de su líder, lo conocían muy bien como para saber que le iba a contestar. Y no se equivocaron, Richard miraba con gesto ofendido a Bruce.

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy capaz de estudiar una carrera difícil?- gruñó el muchacho, Bruce se encogió de hombros.

-Como dijiste que tienes de prioridad tu lucha por la justicia, puedes estudiar algo fácil y corto, para no complicarte demasiado. Si quieres un buen ejemplo de que se puede lograr, ahí tienes a Bárbara, que está estudiando en la universidad y su papel de Batichica lo hace muy bien, incluso me ha tenido que reemplazar por meses debido a otros asuntos que he debido atender.

-Sólo me estás diciendo esto para que caiga- dijo Dick, después de unos momentos de duda –es psicología inversa, hablándome de esa manera lograrás que estudie algo que tú quieres para mí. Para que sepas, no caeré.

-No pienses así, simplemente quiero que termines de desarrollarte en el área profesional también, y tú sabes que es tu obligación entrar en algún momento a la universidad, espero que no se te haya olvidado por estar combatiendo a tantos criminales- Bruce hablaba con algo de burla, aunque no todos se daban cuenta de ello –y si quieren tus amigos, también pueden estudiar, yo no tengo problema en pagarles.

-No, gracias- dijeron a la vez Cyborg y CB.

-Lo pensaré- dijo Raven, y Starfire no contestó.

-Sólo déjame buscar alguna alternativa- replicó Dick, picado –y después te lo comunicaré.

-Como quieras, sólo intenta que no sea algo con leyes- dijo Bruce, terminando su comida –ya sabes lo que dicen, que es bastante difícil y no creo que tengas el tiempo para estudiar.

-Con esas palabras me da la impresión que no confías en mis capacidades- gruñó el muchacho –pero descuida, estaba pensando algo que tuviera que ver con lo que hago, para que así pueda conectar lo que voy aprendiendo con la carrera de Robin.

-Perfecto, completamente conforme- sonrió Bruce –cuando sepas qué es lo que quieres, me lo comunicas. Ahora, debo irme, ustedes pueden hablar tranquilos.

-Ah, por cierto Bruce- dijo Dick –recuerda que por entrar a la universidad me tienes que dejar conducir el Batimovil.

-Quedamos en que era cuando te graduaras- replicó rápidamente el empresario –no antes, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza, que sólo con el diploma podrás exigirme algo así.

-Y cuando me gradúe, me pedirás que lleve un tiempo trabajando y luego cuando me jubile…- suspiró el muchacho, Bruce soltó una pequeña risita –en conclusión, nunca lo podré conducir, a menos que sea una emergencia.

Bruce los dejó solos, y por algunos minutos los Titanes sólo se dedicaron a comer. Dentro de Richard continuaba pensando en la reciente conversación con padre adoptivo. Sabía que aquella referencia que hizo a la carrera de leyes había sido un tipo de provocación, algo así para desafiarlo, y aunque lo sabía, dentro de él se había instalado el bichito que le gritaba constantemente que entrara a estudiar eso, para demostrarle que sí podía.

-¿Saben por qué Bárbara no está?, pensé que ayer se había quedado acá- preguntó Starfire, sacando a Dick de sus pensamientos.

-Está en el hospital- contestó Raven –durante la madrugada trasladaron a su padre de la atalaya, me imagino que ella debe estar acompañándolo.

-En ese caso me imagino que él ya debe estar bien- sonrió Starfire –que bueno, me alegro.

-¿Y cómo les fue ayer?- preguntó Richard -¿lograron sacarle algo a ese Hugo Strange?, ¿o sólo las dejó más confundidas?

-Digamos que algo conseguimos, pero si sacamos al limpio, no es mucho. Batichica tenía razón en lo que él había estado investigándonos, pasó bastante tiempo en cada ciudad observando nuestras actitudes y maneras de ser. Es un mérito para él que ninguno de nosotros se haya dado cuenta.

-¿Lo hacía para el Guasón?- preguntó Richard, concentrado –porque si es así podemos olvidarnos del tema, ya que de momento estarán encerrados.

-No tiene que ver con él- negó Raven –y eso es seguro, hay algo más atrás, que no quiso decir. Cuando hablamos con él me di cuenta que era un tipo muy inteligente, lo único que hacía era confundirnos a ambas, respondiéndonos con más preguntas y comentarios que guiaban la conversación hacia donde él deseaba…

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, ese tipo es genial. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Quizás si tú vas a interrogarlo, puedes sacarle más información- sugirió Starfire –no debemos descuidarnos, si han estado vigilándonos a todos, es porque piensan atacarnos, y si es tan planeado, será fuerte.

-Pienso lo mismo que Starfire- apoyó Cyborg –tú lo conoces mejor, puede que sepas manejarlo mejor que Raven y Batichica.

-Hum… sí, puede ser… ¿les habló algo de los posibles socios que tiene?

-No son socios- replicó Raven –nos dijo que habían llegado a un acuerdo, Hugo Strange haría las investigaciones en un plazo de un año, a los Titanes, tanto nosotros como a los del Este, y a otros honorarios, mientras más, mejor sería la paga. La mitad se la habían pagado antes de comenzar, y la otra mitad, hace poco, cuando terminó todo.

-¿Te dijo cuánto era?- preguntó con curiosidad Richard.

-Te puedo decir que tiene una gran cantidad de números- contestó inmutable Raven – la cantidad no es importante teniendo esa información.

-… Como digas…- suspiró Richard.

-¿Le preguntaron por qué no había vigilado a Robin?- preguntó Cyborg.

-Dijo que no estaba incluido en el trato- contestó Raven, mirando al Chico Maravilla –me dio a entender que el que le había encargado eso te conocía, Robin, y que por eso no necesitaba más descripciones de ti. Cuando le preguntamos, además, por qué estaban incluidos los otros titanes, nos contestó que todo se trataba de saber sobre los jóvenes superhéroes, nada más que ellos.

-Un momento- Richard frunció el cejo –en la carpeta no estaban incluidas ni Bárbara ni Kara, ni tampoco otros superhéroes jóvenes con los que no hemos tenido contacto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ellos?

-Creo que es porque no son titanes, simplemente por eso- Raven se encogió de hombros –Kara pertenece a la Liga de la Justica, Batichica trabaja con Batman. Si no hubiera sido por el Guasón, difícilmente nos hubiéramos reunido con ellas en algún otro momento, ¿entiendes a lo que voy?

-Sí… todo esto es muy extraño…

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó CB –por lo que puedo entender, tenemos tras de nosotros a un loco que trabajó con alguien que no quiso decir, que no sabemos qué quiere pero que muy seguramente debe estar planeando un ataque que nos dejará shockeado. ¿Me salté algo?- todos negaron con la cabeza –en ese caso, creo que deberíamos pensar en volver a casa.

-¿Volver?, creo que debemos enfocarnos en saber qué quieren de nosotros- replicó Star, con el ceño fruncido –no creo que debamos irnos nada más.

-Quizás el CB tiene algo de razón- contradijo Robin, todos lo miraron sorprendidos –lo que tenemos ahora son sólo conjeturas, no estamos seguros de nada, aparte que nos van a atacar, y eso la verdad no es novedad. Tenemos otras cosas más inmediatas de las que preocuparnos, como por ejemplo, qué vamos a hacer con la torre.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Cyborg -¿propones que nos marchemos nada más, olvidando este asunto?

-Yo no estoy diciendo que lo olvidemos- sonrió Richard un poco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Teen Titans volvieron dos días después a ciudad Jump, con energías renovadas para comenzar con la construcción de la torre que sería su nuevo hogar. Se sorprendieron gratamente cuando se dieron cuenta del cariño que les manifestaban los habitantes cuando se dieron cuenta de su regreso. Se sintieron extrañamente bien.

Con ellos estaban también Maya y Jake, que se dedicaron a compartir con el grupo y congeniaron muy bien durante el viaje, compartiendo experiencias (sobre todo hablando de Richard y sus travesuras de niño… para completa vergüenza de éste) y anécdotas divertidas.

Fue durante la noche que tuvieron recién el primer respiro del día. Tenían que supervisar todo para que la torre quedara excelente (Cyborg tenía planeado algunos cambios que la mejorarían considerablemente, que se le habían ocurrido después de conversar con Batman sobre la Baticueva y la Atalaya), por lo que se requería su esfuerzo completo y dedicación. Sabiendo que no tenían lugar donde quedarse, algunos habitantes les ofrecieron sus casas, o cuartos de hoteles hasta que estuviera todo listo. Se decidieron por el segundo, claro, para no molestar, sin contar además que Bruce se había ofrecido a ayudarlos hasta que estuviera todo listo.

Por otro lado, en el tema inconcluso, a Robin sólo se le ocurrió una cosa: le contó lo ocurrido a Batman y éste se comprometió a tener vigilado a Hugo Strange, y a estar atento ante cualquier cosa, lo mismo que el muchacho.

.

Robin estaba en la azotea del edificio, sentado y mirando al horizonte. No le costó darse cuenta en el momento en que llegó ella a acompañarlos.

-Creo que siempre las azoteas serán nuestros refugios- comentó Raven, sentándose a su lado y mirando también al horizonte –siempre que tenemos ganas de pensar nos vamos a un lugar como este.

-Debe ser porque la vista es hermosa- dijo Robin, sonriendo –o quizás porque de vez en cuando la compañía es agradable.

Raven sonrió, sonrojándose levemente aunque eso no evitó que continuara con la vista en alto. Robin la miraba sin disimulo, como evaluando la posibilidad de dar un paso importante con ella, o dejarlo todo tal como estaba. La muchacha sintió su indecisión, y frunció levemente el cejo.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Robin.

-No… sólo que me puse a pensar- el muchacho no la interrumpió -¿qué pasa si esto no resulta?

-… Bueno… si resulta, te aseguro que seré feliz; y si no… te aseguro por lo que más quieras que nunca lo olvidaré, y te estaré eternamente agradecido porque me dejaste compartir un poco de tu vida conmigo.

Raven sonrió un poco, pareciendo un tanto satisfecha con la respuesta de Robin. Volvió su vista al frente cuando sintió que él le tomaba la mano, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la abrazaba. Ella pensó que ese era un momento realmente perfecto…

… Que fue interrumpido por la llamada inoportuna del comunicador de ambos. Mirándose con cansancio, Robin sacó el suyo, y vio a Cyborg.

-Viejo, no quisiera molestarte, pero es necesario que vengas con nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó?- Robin frunció el cejo, preocupado.

-¡Una emergencia!- se escuchó que gritaba el CB, y luego la comunicación se cortaba. No tuvieron que pensarlo demasiado para correr hacia el cuarto en que estaban los demás, pero se dieron cuenta que era alguna broma cuando entraron y vieron que todo estaba en calma.

-¿Qué se supone que quieren?- gruñó Robin, resentido con sus amigos por interrumpir tan lindo momento.

-Te mandaron un regalo sin darnos cuenta- dijo el CB, con cierto tono de misterio.

Robin frunció el cejo, y miró hacia su propia cama. Se extrañó de ver ahí una caja metálica, roja, y con ciertos motivos amarillos también… y al lado de una "R", un murciélago también.

No tardó en reconocer los símbolos, y de correr hacia la caja. Con algo de emoción, la abrió con rapidez, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, que se habían acercado con él. Después de unos momentos lo vieron sonreír, después de abrirla.

-Wow…- murmuró, todos se acercaron para ver mejor.

Lo que vieron fue una gran cantidad de armas, estilo Robin, que nunca antes habían visto. No tardaron en darse cuenta que era un regalo de Batman para su pupilo, quizás el primero en muchísimo tiempo.

-¡No puedo creerlo, todo es genial!- Robin estaba visiblemente emocionado.

-¡Tenemos que ir a probarlos!- dijo Cyborg, al que le brillaban sus ojos -¡vamos, vamos!

-¡Sí!

Todos salieron disparados, inclusive Starfire, y sólo se quedó Raven atrás, un poco sorprendida porque Robin actuara como niño con juguete nuevo… aunque si lo analizaba, eran juguetes nuevos… y también la tomó por sorpresa el que Robin pareciera de pronto arrepentirse, devolverse más rápido que hacía un rato y robarle un beso a la chica, que sintió cómo cada vello del cuerpo se le erizaba con el sólo contacto.

-Lo siento, lo olvidaba- dijo él rápidamente, para luego salir corriendo.

Raven se quedó de pie, aún intentando ordenar sus ideas… y después de unos momentos, sonrió por fin.

**Fin.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, al menos yo quedé bastante conforme ^^**

**Sólo mes queda pedirles que esperen la continuación. Diré que será una historia aparte, no será necesario leer este fic, pero sí haré referencias sobre él. Espero empezar a escribir pronto, sólo tengo que decidir algunos detalles que me faltan, y pondré manos a la obra. Les aviso que tengo la intención de incluir a algunos titanes más, por fin tengo la última temporada de Teen Titans (sólo me falta encontrar tiempo para verla, jajaja), y lo más seguro es que también haya participación de la Liga de la Justicia.  
**

**Millones de gracias a Lucía y Shadow, Gabe Logan y Haro Kzoids, por la paciencia para esperar actualizaciones, las ideas que me dieron en el camino (que me sirvieron de mucho, de verdad) y los ánimos que me dieron para terminar la historia. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
